Tears of Twilight
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Co-fic with Firestorm: When Talpa discovers an ancient prophecy, he forces a Ronin and two other unwilling armor bearers to help him in his quest to contain it. Can the Ronins and two more friends save them from this terrible fate? Completed
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Hey, we're back. Yea I said we. Firestorm and I (Rogue Ronin) are doing a co-fic. So anyway, we don't own anything that deals with the Ronins. Firestorm does own the Warriors, and my character(s) is/are Kaye and Lightning. Depending of course how the fic goes, heh lol. Kick back,   
grab some snacks and enjoy the fic! Our emails are Firestorm0179@aol.com and cokeacola_75@hotmail.com  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"NO!" Kaye said quickly as she shot up from her bed. Her heart felt like it was pounding like a jackhammer. Her breathing, quick and shallow, sweat poured down her face. She threw off her covers, picked up her alarm clock, looked at it and then slammed it back down in disgust because of how early it was.  
  
"Not again. It looks like I can forget about getting any more sleep tonight." Kaye grumbled as she made her way downstairs. When she finally made it to the main floor, she walked into the kitchen and started to make some chai to try and calm her nerves. Just as she finished making her drink, she picked it up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Kaye was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that White Blaze laid his front paws and head onto her lap. The tiger nuzzled her in order to get her attention. "White Blaze, sorry boy, did I wake you?" Kaye asked with a small smile as she put down her drink on the table, and then stroked the top of the tiger's head. He tipped his head slightly at an angle. He could see that she was putting on a front, but the sadness in her eyes gave away of how she truly felt.  
  
"Down boy, what do you think Mia would say if she found out that you were on the couch, huh?" Kaye asked as she looked at him. White Blaze didn't budge an inch; he just stayed there watching her in concern.  
  
"Oh I see, you know that something is wrong. So you decided to come over and try to cheer me up. You know what, you're not that much different than the guys or Mia, besides the fact you're a tiger. Listen to me, would ya? I'm talking with you just like I did when..." Kaye said and then suddenly went quiet, with realizing what she just said. Kaye quickly turned her head away from the tiger and buried it into her arms. Tears flowed down, as she quietly cried herself to sleep. White Blaze kept his front paws and head on her lap and fell asleep.   
  
A few hours later, Cye was coming down the stairs just as the sun was starting to rise. He was about to enter the kitchen, until something caught his eye. He carefully walked over to the couch and saw that Kaye was asleep; he almost didn't notice that White Blaze was there until the tiger gave a low growl acknowledging his presence. Cye nodded and then slowly backed away and walked into the kitchen. White Blaze got off of where he was and then went to the kitchen and lay down. Kaye began to slowly wake up; she could hear noises coming from the kitchen. So she got up from the couch and went in.  
  
"Morning, Cye." Kaye said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Morning, sorry if I woke you." Cye replied as he was reaching for a pan.  
  
"It's ok, you didn't, besides I haven't been getting much sleep anyway." Kaye said as she was getting the plates for the table.  
  
"No kidding." Cye replied under his breath.  
  
"Huh, what did you say?" Kaye asked as she turned to face him.  
  
"Nothing." Cye replied quickly as he went back to getting breakfast ready. Kaye just shook her head, and then started to set the table. Cye watched her from the corner of his eye. Then when he knew that she wasn't there, he started to stare at the wound that he still has on his hand. Kaye finished with setting the table, and then when she went into the kitchen to see if he needed any help, she noticed that Cye had his concentration elsewhere.   
  
"Cye, are you ok? Why are you staring at your hand? Did you hurt it?" Kaye asked in concern as she hurried over to him.  
  
"My hand? Ah no, it's fine." Cye replied as he quickly hid it behind his back.  
  
"Let me take a look at it." Kaye said as she tried to get his hand from behind his back.  
  
"There's no need for you to do that. Why don't you go upstairs and change, I have a handle on everything down here." Cye replied as he was trying to change the subject.  
  
"But Cye, you're..." Kaye said as she tried to object.  
  
"I'm fine, now go on." Cye replied as he ushered her to the stairs.  
  
"But..." Kaye said as she looked back.  
  
"Go." Cye replied as he gave her a look that she's never seen before. Just before she went up, Cye caught a small look of hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Smooth Cye, she was just trying to help. Why did you have to go and do that for? She's been through a lot already, she didn't need you to jump down her throat." Cye thought as he turned around and banged his fist on the wall. A low growl was given, to let Cye know that he was still there.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Cye asked in annoyance. White Blaze kept his eyes locked onto Cye's, "All right, I know that she didn't deserve that. I'll make it up to her later, ok." Cye said as he tried to reassure the tiger. White Blaze nodded, and then left the room.  
  
Somewhere across town, a black limousine was going down several streets. In the back of it, sat three young teenagers. A tall blond haired boy, dressed in a pair of blue stonewashed jeans, and a white shirt with a red collar. His long bangs covered his left eye, his right eye was light blue, and seemed to sparkle like the ocean, and his hair went down past his neck a little, going into a V formation. On his left side was a smaller boy whose neck length unkempt hair was the color of orange-brown. He had a forelock hanging down over his nose, his eyes were a sky blue. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt which said: GO AHEAD. MAKE MY DAY in big bold black letters. To the right was a girl who was a bit more taller than the smaller boy, but shorter than the blond haired boy. She had shoulder length brown hair, her bangs came down in points over her cerulean eyes. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue sleeveless turtleneck sweater. On her shoulders she bore a pair of golden bracelets, and she wore a golden cross necklace.   
  
"I can't believe we're actually in Japan," the smaller boy said as he gazed out the window. People were out and about, enjoying the sunny day. Here and there, some young school children were just returning home from school, and all chattering happily.   
  
"Just remember why we're here," the girl said as she frowned.   
  
"I'm actually surprised my father allowed me to come here," the taller boy said.   
  
"Well, since Chinook convinced him that you were needed, and because of all the protection you'll have, Thunder." the girl trailed off.  
  
Thunder sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I get tired of them hanging around me, Flash. Do you have any idea what it's like?"  
  
Flash thought for several seconds and then shook her head. "Nope, and I'm sure I don't want to find out any time soon."  
  
The limousine made a right turn and traveled down several more streets before finally pulling in front of a house. The house was large and appeared to be of almost a Victorian western style. Everything had been arranged for the three, and the house was theirs. Their doors were soon opened up, and they were escorted out. Immediately, Thunder was flanked by two personal guards, all who kept a suspicious eye out. Thunder sweatdropped at them, but he decided to make the best of it. He and the other two grabbed their belongings, and were allowed into the house by a servant.   
  
Across the street Ryo stood staring out the window. He had seen the limousine and was rather surprised by all the people. All of this for just three kids their age? He turned his head back toward the others. "Hey, guys, looks like we have some new neighbors across the street."  
  
"Really, Ryo?" Kento asked as he was eating a tofu roll.   
  
"Let me see," Rowen said as he came to stand by Ryo's side. His eyes widen at the limo, and at the people coming and going out. "Wow, must be a rich family."  
  
"Show offs," Kento muttered as he chewed and swallowed.  
  
Ryo and Rowen continued to watch. A girl then came out the front door. Ryo stared. There was something about that girl that intrigued him. What he wasn't sure. He didn't know how long he had been staring until his eyes began to burn and he was forced to look away.  
  
Kento stared out the window, watching the new neighbors going in and coming back out, carrying things. He noticed that two men seemed to hang around the tall blond closely, as if they were guarding him or something. He blinked, and looked at his friends. "Hey, guys, is it just me, or does that guy resemble Sage?"  
  
Rowen and Ryo looked more carefully. Kento was right. The guy did look like Sage, almost like an exact opposite.. But there were differences. The guy's hair was longer and not as thick, and he was taller, and his hair covered his left eye, and not the right.   
  
Kento sighed and shook his head. He was willing to bet the guy was just as big as a flirt as Sage himself. Already Sage had was at the woods, wanting to meditate, saying he had been having strange dreams. Of what he had never said, and none of them had asked. They were sure when he was ready, he would tell them.   
  
Ryo turned away from the window, unsure of what to think of the new people. All he could hope was that they weren't any threat. If they were, then the Ronins would deal with them.   
  
It took them a while, but soon everything was moved into the house. Thunder brushed some of his hair back as he stared at everything. Boxes were lined up against the walls behind the furniture, and for now everyone was a bit exhausted from the move and from the flight. Scorpio had fallen asleep on the sofa, his hand propping his head up, while Flash had taken to the recliner, her head tucked down. Only the guards seemed awake, their keen eyes watching them. Thunder sighed.  
  
"If you're thinking about getting everything unpacked now," Flash spoke with her eyes still closed, "then forget it."  
  
Thunder smiled weakly as he looked at her. "I did have that in my mind, but I guess it can wait."  
  
"Damn right it can."  
  
Thunder chuckled. Flash was one of a kind. In fact she had been the very first girl he had ever talked to. His life was a confusing one, more confusing than any of the others, and he didn't need to get into it at this moment. He was happy now, so were his friends, and they had a job to do.   
  
A man dressed in the usual German traditional apparel approached Thunder and saluted. Before Thunder had been very uncomfortable when that had first started happening a few months ago, but he had quickly gotten over it. He stared at the man. "What is it, Hank?"  
  
"Sire, the rooms have all been prepared if you and your friends wish to sleep now. You of course have the larger room, and your parents sent you this package." He handed Thunder a carefully wrapped box. Thunder stared at it, seeing the delicate handwriting of his mother.   
  
He smiled softly, and looked at him again. "Thank you. You may go now." The servant saluted once more and left.   
  
Kaye sat on her bed, her arms folded as she stared out her window toward the lake. Birds were singing outside, and it was such a beautiful day but she could not relax. She was still confused about everything. First she learns her mother was not who she was, then Cye treats her rather harshly, and even though he hadn't meant to, it still hurt. She let out a sigh, wishing she could just go on with her life, but it wasn't easy to say nonetheless.. She could feel herself trembling. She was certain sooner or later she'd have a nervous breakdown from all of this. Yet, she knew she had to remain strong.   
  
Someone started knocking at her door. She ignored it for a bit, at this point not wanting to see anyone, but then came a concerned voice through the other end. "Kaye?" It was Kento. He must have heard she was up here, and had come to check on her. She pulled herself off the bed and went to open the door.  
  
Kento stared at her with his concerned blue eyes. He could see she had been struggling with herself again, and he wished she wouldn't do that. She didn't have to, at least not alone. He stepped into the room with her. "Kaye?"  
  
"Hi, Kento," she said quietly.  
  
Kento gently took her by the shoulders. "Kaye, what's troubling you? Is it still about your.. Your mother? Or is it something else? Please talk to me. Whatever it is, I'll be sure to listen and help the best I can."   
  
Kaye stared at him for a while as she didn't speak. So much was going through her mind that all she wanted to do was just lay her head on his shoulder and cry out all her frustration and anger. And she ended up doing that. Kento frowned, but he held her close while rubbing her middle back, wanting to comfort her. He didn't know how long Kaye would be like this, but he would be by her side for all times. She had been there for him, now it was his turn.   
  
Kaye finally pulled away about ten minutes later as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Kento.. I needed that."  
  
Kento smiled at her. "Hey, it's okay. You can come and cry on me whenever you want. I'll always be here for you."  
  
Kaye forced herself to smile back as she turned and sat down. Kento sat next to her. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Everything," Kaye said with a sigh. "Kento, I'm so confused. If she wasn't my mother, then who was, or is? I mean could my real mother be thinking about me? If so, why hasn't she tried contacting me? Or had she been threatened? Could she.." Kaye frowned, shuddering as she forced herself to continue. "Believe I'm dead?"  
  
Kento frowned. "Don't think like that. I'm sure your real mother thinks about you all the time, and misses you greatly. Maybe she was forced not to look for you.. But now maybe we can search for her."  
  
Kaye grew more silent all of the sudden. Kento frowned deeply as he watched her face. Had he suggested that too soon? Oh boy, he really goofed this time. He held his breath, awaiting her answer, expecting to see her suddenly stand up and run out the door.. But no, instead she turned and suddenly hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder as she relaxed.   
  
"Thanks, Kento," she said. "I appreciate that."  
  
Kento smiled down at her as he held her. "It's not a problem. Just remember I'm always here for you."  
  
Sage slowly opened his eyes and stared at the sunlight filtering through the tree tops, its warm glow bathing him. He didn't know how long how he had been meditating, but he guessed it must have been for a couple of hours at the most. He smiled to himself. He really needed that. It helped calm him after a disturbing dream he had the other night. He felt more peaceful and less shaky. He hadn't told the others of his dream as he hadn't been feeling well at all. He had taken off without talking to anyone really, and didn't even bother to shower as he normally did when he first woke up. He'd definitely have to jump in it when he got home.  
  
He stood up and stretched, his muscles rippling through his shirt as he yawned. It was time to head back. He had a feeling Ryo or someone else may ask him why he had left the way he had, but that was perfectly okay. He could now talk about it without feeling pressured about it.   
  
He began to half mile walk back toward home. He didn't mind the walk at all, it was good for him, and it helped developed leg muscles, and keep the heart strong. In no time at all, he had exited out of the woods and was now heading down the winding street. Few drivers went by him, once in a while someone asked if he wanted a ride, but he politely declined.   
  
Sometime later, approximately twenty minutes later he reached the street where Mia's house was. As he was heading toward the large white manor he happened to glance over at the house across the street, seeing the black limo parked in the driveway.   
  
"Hrm," he thought to himself, "I wonder who moved in that place?" After a while of staring curiously, he made himself turn and head up the driveway. He wanted a shower, and breakfast, and then he wanted to tell the others of his dream. For all he knew it could mean something important. 


	2. Ch 2

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"This is going to work out perfectly, now all I have to do..." Mia said as she was staring into her laptop.  
  
"Ah, Mia, what's going to work out perfectly?" Kaye asked as she and Kento entered the living room.  
  
"Kaye! Ah, hi. It's good to see that you finally decided to join us." Mia replied as she quickly turned off her laptop.  
  
"All right, what are you up to?" Kaye asked curiously as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Me? Up to something? Come on; don't be ridiculous." Mia replied.  
  
"Ah yea, sure, Mia, whatever you say." Kaye said as she gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Kaye, mind if we talk for a minute?" Cye asked as he gently tugged at her arm.  
  
"Sure, Cye." Kaye replied in slight confusion as she followed him to the kitchen.  
  
Cye took a quick look to make sure that no one was in earshot. "Kaye, about earlier, I...well I just want to say that I'm sorry. You didn't need me to jump down your throat like that. I know that you were just trying to help." Cye said quietly as he avoided eye contact with her.  
  
"Cye, it's ok. I shouldn't have pressed you about your hand. So I should be the one to apologize, not you." Kaye replied as she laid her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
Cye quickly looked up and shook his head, "No, I think that I'm the one that's suppose to be apologizing." Cye said quickly.  
  
"Apologizing for what?" Sage asked as he entered the kitchen. Taken by surprise, Kaye and Cye quickly turned around and saw that Sage walked right into their conversation. Cye gave Kaye a quick look, as he was trying to figure out something to say.   
  
"Nothing really, just a small mishap in the kitchen with some syrup. See I went to try and reach for some plates, and the syrup started to fall from the cabinet. Cye tried to catch it, but unfortunately it was too late, and I ended up with syrup all over my shirt. Actually come to think of it, it was kind of funny." Kaye replied as she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping that Sage would believe her story.  
  
"Ok, I guess that it had to be one of those you had to be there kind of stories." Sage said as he started towards the stairs.  
  
"Yea, too bad that you missed it. By the way, care to tell us why you went into the woods so early this morning?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
Sage stopped his climb and then turned around. "I'll fill everyone in, but only after I had a good hot shower and some breakfast. Now if you would excuse me." Sage replied as he continued up the stairs.Cye took a quick look up the stairs, making sure that Sage was finally gone.   
  
"Question." Cye said as he turned around and walked over to her.  
  
"Yea?" Kaye replied as she leaned onto the counter.  
  
"Why did you tell Sage that story? How come you covered up for me like that?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
"Why not? No one has to know what really happened this morning. Besides, it's water under the bridge." Kaye replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Hey, Cye, don't be stealing my fiancé!" Kento yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Kento, I'm hurt. You thought that I would actually do something like that." Cye replied with a look of mock annoyance as he and Kaye entered the living room.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe going out with Cye would be more fun. Or maybe, going out with Rowen could be just as interesting." Kaye replied with a teasing grin.  
  
"Hey, don't get me involved in this." Rowen said as he held up his hands.  
  
"What about me?" Ryo asked in mock hurt.  
  
"You wanna find out, Ryo?" Kaye asked back.  
  
"What? Kaye?" Kento asked in shock.The shocked look on Kento's face was all that was needed to get Kaye laughing so hard that she doubled over, and then she started to finally get under control. "Kento, I could never even consider thinking about being with anyone else besides you." Kaye replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh, yea?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yea." Kaye replied.  
  
"Then prove it." Kento said as he brought her into his embrace.  
  
"Ok, but remember, you asked for it." Kaye replied as she went up to kiss him.  
  
"Don't tell me that I missed the whole thing?" Sage asked as he entered the living room as they broke apart from their kiss.  
  
"Afraid so, Sage. Hey, did anyone else see who moved in next door?" Rowen asked as he decided to change the conversation.  
  
"Someone actually moved into that place?" Kaye asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, it was three people, two guys and one girl, and by the way that they looked, you can definitely tell that they're not from around here." Kento replied.  
  
"Kento." Mia said in disbelief.  
  
"I mean, they're foreigners that's all." Kento replied.  
  
"Sage, you've been pretty quiet. What's going on in that head of yours? You were going to explain why you took off like you did this morning. Right?" Kaye asked as she looked curiously over at him.  
  
"Yea, ok I've been having those dreams again." Sage replied as he leaned back into the chair.  
  
"How long have you been having them?" Ryo asked in concern.  
  
"For a while now, I didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure that everything has calmed down." Sage replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Calmed down? What did he mean by that? Oh, I see." Kaye thought as she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Sage, what do you remember about these dreams?" Rowen asked as he glanced over to him.  
  
"Actually that's the weird part, I don't remember much." Sage replied.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what you do remember?" Kaye asked, as she was very interested in this, because Sage never forgot what any of his dreams were about.  
  
"All right, I'll tell what I can." Sage replied as he closed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. "I see a battle, but it's hard to tell who's all there. The sun is blocked out, but I'm not sure how. Small pebbles of fire are falling. There's someone floating in the sky. I also see three I think people, it's hard to tell for sure, surrounded in some kind of fog or something. I, I can't see any more." Sage explained as he opened his eyes and held his head in his hands.  
  
"You weren't kidding, that was definitely one weird dream. No wonder you didn't want to tell us about it. But, Sage, you still shouldn't have kept this from us." Kaye said as she handed him some aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
Sage looked up and gave a grateful smile to her as he took them. "Thanks." Sage replied as he leaned back into the chair.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Kaye replied as she smiled back.  
  
"So now what? Do you think what Sage saw could possibly be a new threat, or just some kind of crazy dream?" Mia asked as she looked around at them.  
  
"I don't know, but there is one way to find out." Kaye replied.  
  
"Kaye, no! You're not going to do that! Not after everything you just went through, no strike that, still going through. So forget it!" Kento said sternly.  
  
"But, Kento, we have to know if what Sage saw is real." Kaye replied.  
  
"Kaye, Kento's right. I don't want you to risk it, if it's real or not, we'll figure it out sooner or later." Sage said as he glanced over at her.  
  
Kaye nodded her head. Sage was right, they would figure it out. With a hidden sigh she turned away from them and headed for the refrigerator. She got out the jug of milk and poured herself a glass of it.   
  
Cye turned away and headed out of the room, but as Kaye watched him, she couldn't still help wondering what on earth was bothering him. She didn't know what to do to have him tell her, and it pained her to see him like this. But perhaps he just needed time alone. After all, there were times when she didn't want anyone bothering her. All the fighting they had experienced during the past few months was taking a toll on them. It just seemed they didn't have time for much anything else. Ryo was constantly practicing outside or in the dojo under the house, Mia was always searching for new data to see if any new enemies would come, Sage was having his dreams, Rowen was more quieter and hardly seemed to read as much as he used to, Kento had cut down on his eating, and was seen working out with Ryo sometimes, or with her, and Cye.. Cye… Kaye sighed again. This time Sage had caught it.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kaye replied. "I just need to relax that's all."  
  
Sage nodded as he watched Kaye leave the kitchen. He frowned deeply. He shook his head. Was it just him, or was everyone acting weird?  
  
Kaye sat down on the swinging bench just outside on the front porch, sipping her milk, and swinging her feet back and forth. It was such a warm, beautiful day out, she thought it would be nice to take a nap out here. She closed her eyes when she heard something across the street. Opening her eyes, she saw the brown haired girl coming out the front door. Curious, she watched the girl. Who was she and where had she come from?   
  
Flash yawned a bit as she stared up at the sky. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but it must have been for a while now. Scorpio and Thunder were still asleep, and would probably keep sleeping until dinner time. She stretched her arms, then her back, and yawned. Feeling somewhat better, she stood up again. Suddenly she got a strong feeling that someone was watching her. Tilting her head, she looked across the street.  
  
Kaye stared, a bit surprised. Okay, the girl had sensed her staring.. Then again why was she surprised? A lot of people could sense being watched. It was a natural ability. At least she believed it so. She wondered what this girl was like though. Was she evil, good, ordinary, or not ordinary? She decided to see. She gave a friendly smile to her. Immediately the girl smiled back just as friendly like, before turning away and going back into the house.  
  
Kaye continued drinking her milk. At least she knew the girl was friendly.. She paused for a moment. Should she have gone over and introduced herself? No, it was best to wait until the girl was settled. She finished her milk at last, and stood up, and headed into the house, letting the screen door swing shut behind her as she did.   
  
It had seemed that the others had momentarily had forgotten about the new people across the street. Ryo and Kento were having a hand wrestling match at the coffee table, with Rowen and Sage watching them intensely. Both Ronins were straining with all their might, the veins in their hands seeming to pop almost out of place, their muscles tight with tension. Cheers were coming from either Strata or Halo, either encouraging Ryo or Kento.   
  
Cye was sitting in the reclining chair, his eyes riveted on the television, watching the news. Every once in a while, he would glance toward the two boys, but it seemed as if he wasn't into what they were doing. Within a few moments, Kento had slammed Ryo's hand down on the table, and then jumped up, throwing his arms in the air with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah! Hardrock wins! Whoohoo! No one can beat me!"  
  
Ryo was rubbing his hand and shaking it. "Ow," he said.. "Dang, Kento. You could've gone easy on me."  
  
"And let you win? Don't think so."  
  
Ryo pouted a bit, but then his eyes brightened suddenly as he gave Kento a look that meant trouble. And knowing Ryo it was either good, or it wasn't. "I want a rematch, Kento.. But this time out in the yard."  
  
All of them stared at him. Cye turned his eyes away from the television set. Usually Ryo never asked for a rematch. Was something on his mind or something? Or was he just really sore about losing to Kento? It was hard to saying at the moment, especially since the bearer of Wildfire wore a smirk upon his face. What was Ryo up to?  
  
Kento let his own smirk appear on his face as he nodded his head. "Okay, man. I accept your challenge!"  
  
"This I have to see," Kaye said. The others agreed and one by one they followed the two out into the front yard. Each of them stood facing each other as everyone else sat or stood on the porch.   
  
Ryo stared at Kento as he got into his attack/defense mode. He had no other thoughts going through his mind at the moment, except for what he was about to do. This was how he kept himself prepared for any fight, be it, real, practice, or even a pretend fight.   
  
Kento stood before him, that funny smirk still on his face. Did Ryo really think he could win against him? Ha! That was funny. There was no way he could! Not against the strongest Ronin Warrior.   
  
Suddenly Kento attacked Ryo, knocking him down to the ground. Ryo propelled his feet upward and kicked him off him, then flipped up onto his feet. He leapt into the air and tackled the bigger warrior, but Kento stepped backward, and somehow got behind Ryo, wrapping one arm around Ryo's neck, but gently, and the other around his torso. He threw Ryo away from him.   
  
Ryo wasn't about to give up though. He came back, somersaulting backwards until he landed behind Kento, and did a round house kick to Kento's backside. Kento went sliding forward.   
  
He came to a stop and jumped to his feet, and quickly turned around, just in time to catch Ryo coming at him again. He stepped backward, allowing Ryo to lose his balance and fall flat on his face.  
  
"Problems, Ryo?" Kento teased with a huge grin on his face.   
  
Ryo said nothing, but leapt quickly to his feet and suddenly began to attack more. He was still calm and focused, but he was surprised though. Kento had gotten better. Before his temper would get in his way and he would lose his focus on what he was doing. But not this time. Still Wildfire wasn't about to give up.  
  
The others continued to watch though, with Sage and Rowen still cheering. Kaye was cheering right on for Kento, and Mia for Ryo. Cye was still extremely quiet as if he was against this, or as if he had something else on his mind. It was actually hard to tell what was on his mind.  
  
Across the street, the three new neighbors had stepped outside. Their eyes drifted across the street, watching Ryo and Kento as they fought. At first Scorpio thought it was a real fight, but after noticing that none of the others were too concerned, he didn't say anything. He had actually forgotten that a lot of people practiced martial arts in Japan, and that was what it seemed like they were doing.   
  
Flash seemed very interested in what they were doing, and she was quite impressed. "Wow, I wonder if they're both black belts. They look as if they'd be tough to beat, or at least one heck of a challenge."  
  
Thunder nodded, a small smile on his face. He was halfway between being annoyed, and half way intrigued by the fight. He glanced irritably at his guards. 'Why can't I ever get a break?' he wondered with a hidden sigh.   
  
The three continued to watch Ryo and Kento. The fighting was getting more and more intense, as neither seemed ready to give up. After an hour, Ryo finally had Kento pinned down, and Kento could barely move.  
  
"Okay, okay, I give, Ryo.. You win," Kento said wearily.  
  
Ryo watched him, suspicious. He knew Kento. Should he let him up, or no? After thinking about this, he finally decided on his decision. He let go of Kento, but he kept an eye on him in case he tried anything.   
  
Kento stood up, dusting himself off. "Man, Ryo.. I never knew you could be so violent like that," he said.  
  
Ryo smirked at him as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I never knew you could be so calm during a practice."  
  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Kento grinned at him.  
  
Ryo smiled back.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Rowen said as he stood up. Sage nodded in agreement as they began to go back into the house. Cye was the first one in, and Kaye and Kento were the last ones in. As the two headed inside, Kaye looked at Kento. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Kento nodded. "Yeah, it's not the first time I've lost to Ryo."  
  
"Really?" Kaye said.  
  
"Yep. Man, I'm starving. I really need some food!"  
  
Kaye laughed a bit. Since when wasn't Kento hungry? But that was one of the things she loved about him. Even though he ate a lot, he wasn't afraid to tell someone if he was hungry, no matter how often that was. Together they went inside the house, where Kento immediately headed to the kitchen.  
  
Kaye noticed that Cye was slouched on the recliner, looking quite depressed. She bit her lip, frowning deeply. "Cye?" she called.   
  
There was no answer from him, and she tried again. Still he didn't answer her. Okay, what was wrong now? She looked toward Ryo who was frowning at Cye. "Ryo, what's up with Cye?"  
  
Ryo shook his head, staring at the Ronin of Torrent. "No idea. He won't talk to me either. Cye?"  
  
Cye only let out a small sigh, but kept his mouth closed. It was as if he refused to talk. What was wrong?  
  
Back across the street, Thunder was going through his boxes and putting his stuff away. Flash had already put hers away, and was now looking in the cupboards to cook them something to eat. True there were servants there, Thunder had given them the day off to rest up, and Flash had said she'd cook. The smell of hamburgers wafted through the air. She wasn't as a good as a cook as their fellow Warrior T-boz, but she could still cook a delicious meal. Something she had learned to do for herself and her younger half brother and half sister, AKA the demon twins as she liked to call them sometimes, whenever her father and her stepmother went out on one of her father's business trips.   
  
Scorpio had just finished putting the last of his clothes away into his dresser, then stood up, and left the room. He walked down the hall, and came to Thunder's room. "Hey."  
  
Thunder smiled at him. "Got everything put away?"  
  
"Yes, though it looks like you're still stuck with it."  
  
Thunder sighed. "Yeah, my mother wanted to make sure I had enough clothes."  
  
Scorpio laughed. "I can see that."  
  
Thunder took another outfit and soon folded into the second top drawer, and closed it shut. He let out of a relieved sigh, glad to be done. "There. Now I can maybe get some other things done."  
  
"Flash is cooking supper downstairs," Scorpio informed him.  
  
"I know," Thunder said with a nod. "I actually can't wait to eat. I feel as if I'm starving, and that's unusual for me."  
  
"Well, everyone gets like that," the smaller boy said as they left Thunder's room. They walked down the hall, took a turn onto a much wider hall, and finally came to a set of wide stairs that went down straight half way down, then split off into two different sections, but each going down onto an another landing, before descending down further with a bit of a circle near the end. The two walked down them, side by side. Why the steps were like this, they didn't have much of a clue. Perhaps the people who had lived here before had a large family, plus it did provide space for many people to ascend or descend the stairs at the same time.   
  
When they reached bottom, Flash called them into the kitchen. She had several plates out, three for her and them, and the rest for the guards and servants. Everyone sat down to eat, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, seven adults, and three teenagers.   
  
Flash had eaten ¼ of her cheeseburger when she looked at her friends. "Hey, let's go exploring in the city! It would be great to get out for a while, and to see the sights."  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool," Scorpio nodded with agreement. "I heard they have excellent lakes and oceans here."  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing the sights myself," Thunder said. "Just as long as no girls flirt with me."  
  
Flash and Scorpio nodded in agreement. One of the guards spoke up to him though.   
  
"Your majesty, we will accompany…."  
  
"No," Thunder said immediately. "I want to do this alone," Karlos."  
  
"But your…" Karlos began."  
  
Thunder looked directly at him. "Karlos, I know you mean well, and I know my parents mean well, but I need my space. I'm a Warrior, I've been trained to fight, I know military action as well. Flash and Scorpio know how to fight too. I'll be fine. Besides wouldn't you want your space after a while?"  
  
Karlos frowned and sat back, glancing at the other guard. Finally he just nodded with a reluctant sigh.   
  
"So that settles it," Flash said. "We leave after we finish supper."  
  
Thunder and Scorpio nodded their heads as they all went back to eating their meal. 


	3. Ch 3

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hello, Max? Yea? No way! You've got to be putting me on, right. Are you serious? All right, yea see ya there!" Kaye said excitedly as she hung up her cell phone.  
  
"Kaye what was that all about, and who's Max?" Kento asked curiously.  
  
Kaye laughed, "It's ok Kento, Max is short for Maxine, you remember the one that I met when we took that web class together at the college." Kaye replied with a teasing grin.  
  
"You mean the one that opened that new club? What's it called?" Mia asked.  
  
"It's called Club Bonsai." Kaye replied.  
  
"Club Bonsai? Isn't that a name of a small tree?" Sage asked with a smirk.  
  
"Funny Sage. No you baka, the club isn't named after the tree." Kaye replied as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Max said that tonight is the grand opening, and she's inviting us to come down and check it out. So what do ya guys say? Ready for a night on the town?"  
  
"Yea! I'm always up for a party!" Kento cheered. "Come on you guys, for once let's go out and have some fun."  
  
"I don't know, maybe." Cye said as he started to lean against the fireplace.  
  
"Come on Cye, I don't see why not. Besides, it'll be good for us to go out." Ryo said.  
  
"Ryo? You actually want to go out?" Cye replied as he nearly fell over.  
  
"Well yea, I'm not always wanting to train you know. So are we going or what?" Ryo asked as he gave a small smile.   
  
"It looks like it's unanimous, so Kaye, what time did Max say to show up?" Rowen asked as he looked over to her.  
  
"She said that we could show up around 7:00." Kaye replied as she looked back at him.  
  
"That's only gives me...Ah! One hour! I can't get ready in an hour! I have to take a shower, find the right clothes..." Sage said as he began to panic.  
  
"Then you better stop talking and get to it Sage. The more you talk, the less time you'll have to get ready. And if you're not ready, then we'll leave without ya." Mia teased.  
  
Almost an hour later, "Sage come on, if I'm going to be late for Max's big grand opening, I'm going to have to hurt you." Kaye warned as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm coming. I'm still not finished getting ready." Sage replied as he finally stepped out while trying to finish styling his hair.  
  
"Sage, I'm sure that you'll still have a lot of girls swooning over you when we get there. So can we go now?" Kaye asked in annoyance.  
  
"Yea, just a second. Just about...there, perfect. Now I'm ready." Sage replied with a smirk.  
  
"You're impossible, you know that." Kaye said as they finally got to where the others were waiting.  
  
"Hey what took you two so long?" Rowen asked, as they were about to enter two different vehicles.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" Kaye asked back as she got into the driver's seat and started to drive towards town with Mia following.  
  
At Club Bonsai, "Max! Hey congrats on your big night!" Kaye said as she went up and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks Kaye, so are you ready for some fun?" Max asked with a mischievous grin. "Oh, I see that you brought everybody, good this will work out perfectly."   
  
"Max? What are you up to?" Kaye asked as she looked at her curiously.  
  
"Me? What makes you think that I'm up to anything?" Max asked back mischievously.  
  
"Because I know you, you're always up to something." Kaye replied as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey! Are we going to stand out here all night, or are we actually going to go inside?" Ryo asked as he was starting to get impatient.  
  
"Ok, let's go. I have a special table all ready for you. Follow me." Max replied as she went to show them to their table. On their way to the table, Kaye got a quick look of someone that seemed familiar.  
  
"Here we are, ok if you need anything just let me know." Max said as she left them at their table.  
  
"Kaye, Earth to Kaye." Kento said as he was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Kento, did you say something?" Kaye asked with a small smile.  
  
"What's up? You were excited about coming tonight, but now you seem kind of distracted." Kento replied as he looked at her.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kaye replied with a warm smile.  
  
"I don't know about you, but the music is making me want to dance. So come on, I'm going to need a partner, and you're it." Kento said as he pulled Kaye out of her chair and headed to the dance floor.  
  
At a nearby table, "Flash, hey Flash!" Scorpio said as he was trying to get her attention.  
  
"What!" Flashed asked as she faced him.  
  
"You look like you're a little distracted." Scorpio replied.  
  
"See that girl over there?" Flash asked as she motioned over to where Kaye and Kento were dancing.  
  
"The blonde one with the big guy?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Yea her." Flash replied.  
  
"What about her?" Scorpio asked.  
  
"Doesn't she seem kind of familiar to you?" Flash asked.  
  
"Now that you mention it yea, they both do. Hey, aren't they the ones across the street from us?" Thunder asked back.  
  
"You're right. So then what do you think that they're doing here?" Scorpio asked.  
  
"Probably the same as us, having a night on the town." Flash replied as she leaned back into her chair.  
  
"Should we go over there and introduce ourselves?" Scorpio asked.  
  
"Not yet, let's just enjoy the rest of the night." Flash replied as she finished off her drink.  
  
Just as the song ended, Maxine walked up with a mic in hand. "Hey, is everyone having a good time?" Max asked.  
  
"Yea!" the crowd cheered.  
  
"Good! Thanks for coming to Club Bonsai! There are two reasons for this major party. The first one is because of the grand opening of my club. And the second, hey Hank get the spot light over here would ya? And the second reason is because a friend of mine is getting married soon. Come on Kaye, where are you and Kento hiding? There you two are, come on don't be shy, come on up." Max invited as people were pushing them towards Max.  
  
"Sorry ladies, but this hottie is taken." Max said with a gleam of mischief in her eyes as unison of awes rang out.  
  
"Max..." Kaye warned as she shot her a look.  
  
"Ok people I'm going to need some help here, I'm going to need you to repeat after me, kiss, kiss, kiss." Max urged the crowd as she waved her hands up in the air. The crowd chanted louder and louder.  
  
"Come on you two, you don't want to disappoint them, now do you?" Max asked with a smirk.  
  
"Max, you're so going to get it." Kaye warned.  
  
"She's right, we better not disappoint them, so what do ya say?" Kento asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why not." Kaye replied back as they were kissing each other. Loud hoots and hollers were heard from all around.  
  
"Bonsai!" a few people yelled.  
  
"Little trees!" others yelled, making everyone in the club bust out laughing.  
  
"Ok people, go back to enjoying your evening!" Max said as they left the stage.  
  
A few hours later, "Hey Cye, where are ya going?" Kaye asked as she noticed that he started to walk to the back.  
  
"I'm thinking about taking a walk." Cye replied.  
  
"Want some company?" Kaye asked as she joined him.  
  
"Sure, why not." Cye replied with a smile.  
  
"Great!" Kaye replied as she smiled back. So they just were walking side by side quietly for a while.   
  
Until, "Cye, do you think that everyone is acting kind of strange lately?" Kaye asked as she kept her gaze forward. Cye was taken by surprise by her question, he wasn't sure exactly what to say.   
  
"What do you mean by strange?" Cye asked as he stole a glance at her.  
  
"Ryo's been pushing himself I think way too hard in his training. Rowen's been too quiet, even for him. Sage is still having those visions every night. Kento hasn't been himself either, Mia has been at her computer nearly twenty-four seven, and I know that I haven't exactly been a ray of sunshine. And then there's you." Kaye replied as she kept on walking.  
  
"What about me?" Cye asked. "Kaye?"  
  
"Well, you seem to be depressed about something. We're all worried about you, and I'll understand that if you don't want to talk about it." Kaye replied as she finally stopped at the lake.   
  
"Kaye, I just have some things that I need to work out on my own. I know that you and the others are concerned, I just need some time ok." Cye replied as he walked up next to her. Kaye nodded her head and then they both stared out over the lake.   
  
"Hey! What's going on? Why is it getting foggy all of the sudden?" Kaye asked as a thick wall of fog was creeping into the yard.  
  
"Something's not right, I can feel it. Kaye, watch your back!" Cye warned as they got into defensive positions.  
  
"Hmm, isn't this interesting, two of the three are here. This is going to be easier than I thought." someone said as he was standing on a tree branch.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Kaye asked angrily.  
  
"My name is Jakada, and to what I want, well you'll find out soon enough. Ninjas attack!" Jakada replied, as his ninjas attacked out of nowhere.   
  
"Another one using ninjas? Aw man, can't these guys think of anything original?" Kaye asked as she was trying hard to dodge them.  
  
Inside the mansion...  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen where Cye and Kaye went to?" Mia asked as she looked around the room.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it Mia, they haven't come inside since we've been back." Rowen replied as he stood up.  
  
"I think that we better go and look for them." Ryo said as he and the others hurried outside.   
  
"Ah guys, what's with the fog?" Kento asked in confusion.  
  
"Forget the fog! Who's that?" Sage asked as he spotted Jakada still standing on a tree branch watching Cye and Kaye fight his ninjas.  
  
"Hey! What the..?" Rowen asked as they were suddenly surrounded by ninjas.  
  
"All right! I was starting to get bored." Kento replied as he and the others joined the fight.  
  
"Hmm, it seems that my ninjas have their hands full. I should have figured as much. I've seen enough, I think that it's time to leave." Jakada thought as he and his ninjas disappeared.  
  
The next morning, "Hey where are you two going?" Rowen asked as he noticed that Cye and Kaye were about to leave.  
  
"We're going to town to get food, thanks to Kento's raiding the fridge last night." Cye replied as he glanced over at him.  
  
"What? I was hungry." Kento said with an innocent look.  
  
"Are you sure that you two should be going to town, especially after what happened last night?" Ryo asked in concern.  
  
"We'll be just fine Ryo, and besides we have our kanji balls for just in case." Kaye replied as they left for town.  
  
In town, "There's just a few things left, and then we can go back home." Cye said as he was looking over the list.  
  
"I'll get them for ya." Kaye replied as she went to get the remaining items. As he waited for her, he backed into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, here let me help you...mother?" Cye said as he saw whom he bumped into.  
  
"Cye, it's good to see you. How have you been?" Shianne asked as she smiled at him.  
  
"Just fine." Cye replied as he smiled back.  
  
"Hey Cye, here's the rest of the items. Hey, whom are you talking to?" Kaye asked as she met up with him.  
  
Shianne's eyes went wide with shock as she saw Kaye. "I don't believe it." Shianne said as she approached her.  
  
"Mother?" Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"Is it really you? It is, you're alive, you're really alive!" Shianne said as she brought Kaye into an embrace.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kaye asked as she got out of her embrace.  
  
"Kaye, I'm your mother." Shianne replied with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"What!" Cye and Kaye said at the same time.  
  
"No way, is this some sort of joke? If you're my mother, then prove it!" Kaye replied as she was still in shock.  
  
"I don't think that this would be a good place to discuss this, we better go back to Mia's, the others would want to hear this too." Cye said as they got into the car and took off.  
  
At the mansion, "They're home!" Kento said, as he was about to run towards the door.   
  
"Mrs. Mouri, hi I didn't know that you were coming over?" Mia said with a small smile.  
  
"Hello Mia. It's good to see all of you again." Shianne replied as she smiled back.  
  
"So what brings you all the way here?" Sage asked as they entered the living room.  
  
"Kaye, hey what's wrong? You look like you've gotten the shock of your life?" Ryo asked in concern.  
  
"Yea, you could say that. Why don't you tell them?" Kaye asked as she shot a look at Shianne.  
  
"Kaye is my long lost daughter." Shianne replied as she looked around at them. A look of pure shock registered on everyone's faces when they heard the news.   
  
"Now you know how I felt when she said that in town." Kaye said as she crossed her arms. "Ok, now prove to us that you're my mother."   
  
"All right I will." Shianne replied, as she looked straight at her. Shianne started to tell the whole story of when Kaye was born. When Kaye's father had stolen her from her mother when she was an infant. "And there's one more thing that can back up my story."  
  
"Oh yea? And what would that be?" Kaye asked skeptically.  
  
"You have an unique tattoo on your right arm of an Japanese eagle and the sun. It's the same one that your father had on his arm." Shianne replied. "How's that for proof?"  
  
"If you're really my mother, then Cye..." Kaye said as she looked over to him.  
  
"Yes, Cye is your younger brother." Shianne replied as she nodded her head.   
  
"After all this time..." Kaye said quietly.  
  
"Mother, why didn't you ever tell me?" Cye asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Cye, but I didn't want you to go through all of the anguish of trying to search for her." Shianne replied as she looked back.  
  
"Now that you think about it, they do kind of look the same. That explains why Cye's hair is long." Kento said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Cye said as he punched Kento on the arm.   
  
"Cye, I think that it's time for me to go home, it's getting late." Shianne said as she stood up.  
  
"Already? But there's so much that I want to talk with you about." Kaye said as she stood up.  
  
"There will be more than enough time for us to talk. Now I think that I should be getting home." Shianne replied with a smile. "Cye, would you mind driving me home?"  
  
Cye nodded and then they left. A few hours later, "I don't believe it, how could my mother keep something like this from us?" Cye thought as he was driving back home. Just then something forced him off the road. Cye got out of the car and began to look around.   
  
"It's good to see you again," a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Cye replied as he got into a defensive position.  
  
"You've forgotten me already? I guess that my first impression wasn't good enough," the voice said as he got in front of Cye.  
  
"Jakada!" Cye replied angrily.  
  
"Oh so you do remember me? Good, I was hoping that you would. Now you are going to come with me." Jakada said as he was about ready to grab onto him.  
  
"That's what you think!" Cye replied as he called forth his sub-armor.  
  
"A fight is it? Well then, let's get to it." Jakada said, as he was ready to fight.   
  
"Man, this guy is fast! One minute he's in front of me, and the next he's behind. If I don't keep my guard up, then I'm going to be in some major trouble." Cye thought as he barely missed the attack.  
  
"What's the matter? Am I going too fast for you?" Jakada asked with an evil grin on his face.   
  
"What do you want with me?" Cye asked back angrily.  
  
"You're only the first, there are two more that we're looking for, but don't worry I'm sure that they'll join you soon enough." Jakada replied as he lashed out an attack so fast and so hard that it knocked Cye out cold.  
  
"He's a stronger fighter than I thought, and he was only wearing his sub-armor, think how he would be if he had on his full armor. I wonder if the other two will be as much of a challenge? I sincerely hope so." Jakada thought as he slung Cye over his shoulder and disappeared. 


	4. Ch 4

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Ryo frowned as he glanced at the clock on the living room wall. He set his gameboy advance down and looked at the others. "Guys, is it just me, or has Cye been gone for a really long time?"  
  
Kaye checked the time as well and stood up, concern appearing on her face. "Hey, you're right. He has been gone for a long time. I wonder what could be taking him so long?"  
  
"Maybe he decided to visit his mom for a bit?" Kento suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't he have called?" Rowen asked.   
  
"You would think so," Sage said. "Why don't we call there and see if he stayed behind." He stood up and grabbed the phone, and dialed the numbers. The phone rang and rang. Just as he was about to hang up, there was a click, and a, "Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Mouri, hi, this is Sage."  
  
"Hello, dear."  
  
"Hi, um, Ms. Mouri, the rest of us were wondering, did Cye stay behind with you?"  
  
"No, he didn't. In fact after he saw me into the door, he left for home."  
  
Sage frowned deeply. Something wasn't right. Cye should have came home. And he never went anywhere without telling any of them. "Alright, Ms. Mouri, thanks."  
  
"Sage, is there something wrong?" Ms. Mouri asked, her own concern rising suddenly.  
  
"I sincerely hope not," he replied. "Just Cye's late coming home."  
  
"Well, call me the moment he comes in, will you?"  
  
"I'll do that, Ms. Mouri."  
  
Sage hung up the phone and sighed heavily as he looked at the others. "Guys, Cye's missing."  
  
Ryo frowned deeply. "So he wasn't there at all? This is just great."  
  
"We have to find him!" Mia cried out. "Who knows what could have happened to him?"  
  
Kaye was frowning deeply. "Damn it, I should have gone with him. Why does this feel like it was all of my fault? What could have happened to him? We had just found out we're related, and all of the sudden something happens to split us apart. And there's no way he would just take off on his own. Just no way!"  
  
"Kaye?" Kento said suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him apologetically, and he frowned. She seemed to be taking this pretty hard. And why not? She had been through so much just in the past year. It was actually amazing how strong she still was. Some people would have cracked by now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kento," she said.  
  
"It's okay. Let's just go and look for Cye."  
  
"Should we split up?" Sage asked.   
  
"Yeah, but let's split up into groups," Ryo said. "It'll be safer that way."  
  
It was agreed. Kento, Kaye, and Sage took one way. Mia, Rowen, and Ryo took another way. White Blaze headed off his own way. They would meet back within two hours whether or not they found Cye, and hopefully one of them would have Cye among them.   
  
About twenty minutes later, Kaye, Kento, and Sage still had not found Cye. They were getting more and more worried with each passing moment. What could have happened to him? He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air like that. He had to be somewhere around.   
  
"I swear when we find Cye," Kento said. "I'm letting him have it!"  
  
"Kento," Sage said as he looked at him with a frown, "we'll find him, okay?"  
  
Kento nodded his head. He was very worried about Cye; after all the two had been best friends since ever Kento could remember.  
  
Kaye sighed heavily as they were nearing a vacated park. The situation seemed so hopeless, but she knew they couldn't give up. She looked toward her right suddenly when she thought she saw something. She let out a small gasp of surprise. For staring back at her was a large white animal. It looked like a.. no, it couldn't be. She shook her head then quickly looked away, figuring it might be her imagination. Yeah, she had to have been stressed over Cye. Just to make sure though, she quickly looked back toward where she saw it. Nothing was there. ˜I knew it," she said. "Just my overactive imagination."   
  
They kept on walking, hoping by some chance they would run into Cye, or hear from the others saying they had found him, but no such luck.   
  
Sage frowned. "It's just like he vanished," he said ruefully. "I can't sense him anywhere at all, and I've got my sensory on high alert."  
  
"This is bad," Kaye said. "I hope the others are having better luck."  
  
Kento nodded his head in agreement as they rounded a U-bend Then Kaye suddenly stopped and blinked in surprise. There was that animal again! It was a wolf!  
  
The other two stopped when they noticed this. Both of them were surprised at the sheer size of the animal. For the wolf was at least a foot taller than White Blaze. His eyes were sapphire blue, his stamina high and calm. His fur was so thick and so white, it looked like a pile of soft snow had been piled on top of him with downy feathers. He seemed quite powerful, and yet majestic at the same time.  
  
There were three teenagers with the wolf. A brown haired girl who was standing next to him, one hand running along his back, a orange-brown haired boy, who Kento almost mistook for Cye until he noticed a few different things about him, and a tall blond haired boy.   
  
Sage noticed that Kaye seemed to be in a daze of some sort. He didn't see why though. But then he turned his head and looked at the girl more closely. ˜Someone else to flirt with," he thought. ˜Neat. Unless that blond guy or smaller guy over there is already her boyfriend."  
  
Flash suddenly looked up and stared at Kaye in recognition. She slowly walked away from the wolf she stood near as she stared at Kaye, her cerulean eyes filled with surprise. "Hey, you're the girl across the street from us."  
  
"Yeah," Kaye said with just as much shock. "We noticed you three moving in yesterday."  
  
"Where are you from?" Kento asked point blank.  
  
"From North America," the girl told him. The three nodded their heads. As much as they'd like to stick around to chat, they had to find Cye. But then Kento had an idea.   
  
"Say, you by chance didn't see a guy around our age? He's got brown hair about down past his neck a bit, sea blue eyes, and he's about five foot five inches."  
  
The boy with the orange and brown hair came closer to them. He was shaking his head as he stared at Kaye and the two Ronins with his sky blue eyes. "We haven't seen anyone who resembled your description," he said. "But if we do, we can tell him you're looking for him. What's his name?"  
  
"Cye," Sage said, his voice filled with concern. As much as he wanted to flirt with that girl, there was just no time. They had to keep moving. For all they knew Cye could be hurt or worse. Hopefully, it was neither, but for some reason he couldn't help feel that there was something wrong, that Cye was someplace close to them, but yet so far, and was trying to reach out to them, but was unable to.  
  
"Well, thanks," Kaye said.   
  
"No problem," Flash said. "Hope you find him."  
  
Kento turned and headed away from them. Sage and Kaye followed, and soon the three were once again down the road, keeping their eyes peeled out for their friend. They saw no one who looked like him, and when they asked other people they were given negative answers. This was getting so hopeless. He had to be somewhere but where?  
  
Sage looked up at the sky which was now showing some stars slowly coming out on the horizon. His mind reflected over how they had all been acting the past few days and how withdrawn Cye had seem. ˜I hope the others are having a better time finding him than we are," he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, the area around them grew pitch black. This caused them to go into an alarmed state and in a defensive mode. Kaye stood there, her eyes wide. She quickly grabbed her kanji ball, and looked to her right, then to her left. She could see nothing. "Kento?!" she cried out.  
  
All that replied was the swishing of the tree leaves in the wind. She kept silent, hearing her heart thump against her chest as if wanting to jump out. Okay, she would stay calm, and alert. There was an enemy nearby, but where? And who? Was it that one enemy? Jakada?   
  
"Good guess, girl," came a cold, but familiar voice.   
  
Kaye gasped out loud and whirled around quickly. Nothing was in front of her, but she knew he was close by. She was shocked though. She had only thought about him. Could it be he could read minds?  
  
"In answer to your question, I can," Jakada replied as he appeared in front of her. He swiped at her with his weapon to which she quickly somersaulted backward, avoiding getting her head cut off. He chuckled. Whether he was amused or impressed there was no telling.  
  
"You've been trained well, Tiger," he said. "It's too bad it won't help you in the end. I plan to bring you back with me."  
  
"You'll never take me!" Kaye said angrily, her eyes blazing at him as she stood her ground.  
  
"Funny," he replied. "Your friend said the same exact thing."  
  
Kaye gasped. "You have Cye!"  
  
"Yes, he was easy to capture. Well, not really. He put up quite a fight, for one being so small. After I take you, there is just one more to receive, then the real fun begins."  
  
"And who's that third one?" Kaye demanded.  
  
"You'll see soon," Jakada answered. He suddenly attacked without warning. Kaye was doing all she could to block his attacks, but he was so fast. And it seemed like whenever she made a move he would know exactly where she was going to be. She somersaulted over his head, kicking at his head, but he ducked down at the same time and grabbed her leg in mid air. She grunted as she hit the ground, landing on her face.  
  
Just as Jakada was about to grab her, she suddenly threw a foot into his stomach, causing him to gasp and stagger backward. She quickly jumped to her feet and threw a round house kick to his head.   
  
He flew backward, but was on his feet in a matter of minutes. He wiped away the blood from his top lip. "I see I'll have to do this the hard way," he said as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Give it your best try!" Kaye shot back, getting into another defensive mode.   
  
Jakada did not answer her. Instead he leaped high into the air and somersaulted several times in the air. Kaye had no time to dodge him. In a matter of minutes she was on the ground, with Jakada sitting on her back. He drew back a fist and slammed it in the back of her head. She lost consciousness and laid limp underneath him.  
  
Jakada sat back a bit. "Well, that was interesting. These Ronins are definitely strong. I'll have to be careful when I fight them in their true armor." He stood up and picked Kaye up. Summoning a portal he carried her through it. Now there was just one more left.  
  
Ryo stopped for a moment, letting out a frown. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like there was something terribly wrong. Rowen noticed this and glanced at him in concern. Walking past some bushes he stood in front of his friend and his leader.   
  
"Hey, Ryo, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head as he glanced backward behind him. "I'm not sure, Rowen," he answered. "It feels like something's wrong."  
  
Mia looked at them. "Do you think it's the others, or Cye?"  
  
Ryo didn't answer for a moment. His tiger blue eyes were narrowed as the feeling he had seemed to be getting worse and worse. Finally, he could take no more. He suddenly took off like a speeding bullet, running down the sidewalk, going toward the other Ronins. Something was wrong, very wrong. And he was determined to help his friends no matter the cost was.  
  
Rowen and Mia followed right behind him, both wondering what was wrong with him. But the further they ran, the more Rowen began to feel the same feeling Ryo was feeling.   
  
Suddenly they saw Sage and Kento up ahead. Each of them were in their armor and were fighting against several Dynasty soldiers. But where was Kaye?  
  
They had no time to ponder that, because the soldiers suddenly attacked them. Ryo threw a punch to one soldier's face, then elbowed another into a tree. He quickly called his armor. "Armor of the Wildfire! Dao Jin!"  
  
After armoring he took his swords and began to slash away through the midst of the soldiers, destroying two or three at a time.  
  
Rowen ducked from a dangerous blow, then did his famous flying kick against another one. He landed on the ground, and called his armor as well. "Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" He drew his bow and arrow, and began firing arrow after arrow toward the soldiers. To his right, Sage was hacking away through the soldiers with his nodatchi, and to his left Kento was swinging his tetsubo left and right, taking soldiers down. Mia was wise enough to stay out of the way, but there were times when a soldier came at her, and one of them would quickly have to come to her defense.  
  
The fighting seemed to be getting more and more intense though. Several more soldiers were quickly taking the places of the ones destroyed. They started to use their surekills on them, hoping that by some chance they would totally wipe them all out. There seemed to be no such luck with that though. They just kept coming and coming.  
  
"This is just great!" Sage said angrily as he took his nodatchi and brought it upward, then sideways in a flash against a Dynasty soldier. It crumbled right in half and vanished.  
  
"It feels like they're blocking us from something, somehow," Rowen said as he shot off another arrow.  
  
"The question is what though?" Ryo wanted to know as he took his two swords and slashed before and behind him at two soldiers charging at him from opposite ends.  
  
"Has anyone seen Kaye?" Kento suddenly asked as he defended himself from an onslaught, then repelled back by slamming the sharp end of his tetsubo through the chest area. The soldier dissolved immediately.   
  
Everyone frowned. No one had seen Kaye since before the fog. Now they were all very worried. The fighting continued on. They began to call their surekills as it became more and more intense.   
  
The light from their attacks shown over a radius of perhaps thirty miles from where they started. Fire, air, light, and earth joined together as one force to vanquish the enemy and send them back from where they came from. The only problem they had was finding Cye and now Kaye.  
  
Suddenly Mia screamed. A soldier was charging right at her, its spear high above, aimed for her forehead. Rowen quickly dislodged a soldier, then ran for her. He knew he had to get to her as fast as possible. But then another soldier blocked him. "Mia!" he cried.  
  
Mia screamed again; the soldier had now pierced her neck with the spear, and she had backed away just in time from being speared to death.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Ryo cried angrily as he slashed his way through. The onslaught was terrible. He had to get to her, and fast. The other two were trying to get to her as well, but it seemed their way was blocked by more and more soldiers.  
  
"Yeah, you heard him! Leave her alone!" came a new voice.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of blue and white, and a large sword that cut right down through the soldier that had been attacking Mia. Two more joined it. A flash of red, and a flash of yellow. Soon three teens in armors appeared before them all, slashing away and fighting with the martial arts skills.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Kento asked as he blocked an attack from a soldier.  
  
"Who cares?" Sage replied as he slashed his nodatchi through the torso of another soldier. It crumbled before his feet and then vanished.  
  
Ryo's katanas suddenly struck out at either side, decapitating two soldiers. Their heads fell to the ground, then vanished along with their bodies. He paid no attention to the three mysterious teenagers who had suddenly appeared and began to help them. He spun through the air, hacking his way through soldiers, blocking a blow, parrying, swinging his sword in a high circular arc and taking three more soldiers apart. He was worried about Cye and Kaye, who knew what happened to them, and what was happening to them now. For all he knew they could be...  
  
˜No, Ryo!" he admonished himself. ˜Don't you dare start thinking that! They're alive!"   
  
He continued to fight, wishing in vain they would just appear before them and help his anxiousness of worrying over them. He momentarily glanced over at Kento. So far he was holding up strong, but they all knew he was fighting to scream his head off. Kaye meant the world to him, and even more than that.  
  
Rowen was still shooting his arrows off, deflecting attacks from soldiers who were further away. Once in a while he would glance at the newcomers. The one in the blue and white armor, a female, from what he could see, was as good as Ryo as she fought. She was taking down soldiers left and right, dodging attacks and taking them apart. Once she had been knocked down, but she was quickly back on her feet.   
  
He felt a whiz rush by him and quickly retaliated by drawing the string back on his bow and releasing his arrow. The arrow went in a straight projectile and immediately struck the attacker's torso, piercing right through it. It tried to grab the arrow out, but failed to do so as it suddenly crumbled up and vanished.  
  
The one in the red armor with the black designs, a male, fought valiantly and yet gracefully. He seemed to possess an inner strength the others did not have. How that could be explained was impossible as Rowen did not know him. His nodatchi spun through the air and he brought it down in a wide circular arc taking three soldiers down with it. One jumped on his back, but he quickly deflected it and threw it over his shoulder. It hit a tree and fell to the ground. Upon standing, Kento took its upper torso off with one swing of his nanjinta.  
  
"Man! They just keep coming!" he grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, and I think I know why," Ryo said as he continued to fight.  
  
"Please enlighten us, leader," Kento said to him as he took another soldier apart. But he had a feeling he knew why.   
  
Ryo bit his lip. He did not want to believe it, but there was no denying it. He looked Kento right in the eye and spoke firmly, yet softly. "They've been captured."  
  
Kento's eyes lit up like fire. He knew that Ryo was right, and this fueled his strength. Whoever had captured them would get theirs. He would make sure of that. The fighting still continued on though. And if not for the help of the three mysterious strangers the Ronins would have had a much harder time. They could tell they had been trained well, with martial arts and the mastery of weaponry, but by who they did not know. And it did not matter. All they knew was that they had to win this battle, find out where Cye and Kaye were being held, and rescue them.  
  
Then at long last, the fighting was over. Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Mia all stood there facing the three fighters. White Blaze came to stand by Ryo's side, and he, too, stared at them. For a long time no one spoke. The silence in the air was almost deafening, but then at last Ryo broke it for them all.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
The girl answered. "We're called the Warriors.. I'm Flash of the Firestarter, this is Thunder of the Storm, and Scorpio of the Current."  
  
Sage's eyes lit up. "Wait, you three were in the park earlier!"  
  
Scorpio nodded. "Yeah, we were there. We're sorry about your friends. Anything we can do to help?"  
  
Mia spoke up. "Perhaps we better go back to the house. We can talk more there and find out what happened to Cye and Kaye."  
  
They all agreed to that, and one by one they walked back to the house. As they were leaving, a figure stood hidden in the trees, watching them, particularly one. It was the last one that had to be captured in order to fulfill the prophecy. When they were out of sight, a cruel smile spread across his lips and he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.   
  
At the house, the eight of them sat at a large table in Mia's dining room. Each of them had a cup of hot tea, except Flash who had told Mia she was allergic to it. So she had juice instead. At the moment they sat in silence, trying to get themselves cooled down and to think everything over. The house was tensed and seemed empty at the same time. Finally Mia was the first to speak.  
  
"The one guy who attacked Cye and Kaye the first time, he called himself Jakada right?"  
  
The Ronins nodded their heads. They were beginning to realize where she was getting at.   
  
"That's right," Rowen said with a nod of his head. "I remember he had attacked them both just before we found out about Kaye's relation to Cye."  
  
"Yeah, then when Cye takes their mom home after that, he comes up missing," Kento said. "And now Kaye is missing."  
  
"So we know that Jakada has them both," Ryo said. "Question is where is he keeping them? Is he even from this realm?"  
  
"None of us know, Ryo," Sage said with a shake of his head. "But my guess is, no, he's not from this realm."  
  
Flash, Thunder, and Scorpio glanced at each other, then back at them. They really did want to help, and by doing so questions had to be asked and answered, no matter from which side.   
  
"Okay, this Jakada person," Flash said, "what do you know of him?"  
  
They all shook their heads.   
  
"Nothing at all," Rowen admitted.   
  
"Which really stinks, because he has my girlfriend and my best friend!" Kento bellowed angrily.  
  
"That was your girlfriend?" Thunder asked him. That was the first time he had spoken in front of them all.  
  
Kento nodded. "Yeah, she is. And I'm really worried about her."  
  
Ryo looked at him. "Don't worry, Kento, we'll get her and Cye back. Whether we have to force our way through all of the realms. One way or another, we'll find them and rescue them."  
  
Flash nodded her head. She knew how it felt to have people taken away, and have to worry about whether or not they were okay. She had been through it many, many times before. And she wanted to help in any way she could. "We'll help as well. In fact it would be our pleasure."  
  
The Ronins and Mia looked over at her. They weren't sure if they could allow this. They didn't know how strong these three were exactly, and they couldn't afford to have anyone else hurt or captured.  
  
However, they did not have much of a choice at the time. They would need all the help they could get.   
  
"Would it be okay, if we tested your fighting abilities and attacks if you have any?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Sure," they all replied in unison.   
  
"In fact we can start right now," Scorpio said.  
  
Sage nodded. He believed that was a good idea. So, they all stood up from the table and headed out the back door. Outside, it was now pretty dark with stars shining all over in the night sky. There was an eerie silence as if they were waiting for something.   
  
Ryo looked toward the Warriors. There were three of them, and four Ronins. Okay, this might be a bit difficult, but certainly not impossible. "Okay, I'll go against Flash, Kento can go against Thunder, and Sage can go against Scorpio. Then after who ever is defeated, or whoever wins, Rowen will take that person next. Ok?"  
  
The Ronins and Warriors nodded.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Sage answered.  
  
"Ditto," Kento nodded.  
  
"Let's get started," Flash said.  
  
Each of them got in their armors and gripped their weapons firmly in his or her hand. Mia, Rowen, and White Blaze stood off to the side, watching, waiting. And so it began.   
  
Ryo and Flash were going head to head, neither one really outdoing the other, but neither one giving in to each other. Their strengths seemed to match, but there was something about her that seemed to intrigue him. It was as if he could feel another force inside her, something warm and comfortable, yet a compelling force. And he had a feeling there was more to her than what she was letting on.  
  
Sage was impressed by Scorpio, but Scorpio was also impressed by Sage. The blond haired Ronin Warrior was far faster and stronger, and yet Scorpio was able to counterattack each time. Every time Sage swung his nodatchi at him, he ducked and retaliated back with his spearstaff. At one point he had even tripped Sage, but Sage had quickly gotten to his feet and swiped at him. He quickly dodged the attack, but nearly fell backward as Sage slashed at him again. Then he began to lunge back just as furiously.  
  
Kento wasn't sure about Thunder at all. For one thing, the tall Warrior seemed to possess and inner strength that reminded him vaguely of Sage. He knew Kendo, and was using it on him, but with a touch of another martial artistic ability. He could tell he was very strong, but still he, Kento of Hardrock, had the advantage. They were surrounded by earth constantly, and he was strengthened by it, while wearing his armor. He swung his tetsubo around his head and aimed it for Thunder's. However Thunder blocked it with his nodatchi and then did a front snap kick suddenly to Kento's torso. The Ronin went tumbling back, but he was again on his feet. Using his tetsubo like a pole vault he flipped himself over Thunder and struck his back with it. Thunder gritted his teeth in pain. He would be feeling that later. He held back his tears, and turned around, raising his sword high, then releasing it sideways and swiping at Kento's mid-section, sending him flipping backward as well. But like Thunder, he was once again on his feet.  
  
The six of them continued on, while the other three watched. Finally Sage had defeated Scorpio, and it was now Rowen's turn to go up against the smallest Warrior. At once Scorpio was amazed by Rowen's speed. He was a lot faster and more agile than Sage was. Although he didn't use his arrows on him, he did use his bow as a weapon and a defense against Scorpio's spearstaff. Rowen, too, was impressed by Scorpio's fighting skills. He seemed to be strong in his own natural way, but it was like he had been taught how to handle certain situations. He had quick thinking and quick reflexes. In the end neither one won, and neither lost. It was the same for all of them.  
  
"I think," Ryo said as they all unarmored, "that we've found out just how good you guys are."  
  
"You guys are pretty good yourselves," Flash told them.   
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sage asked.  
  
"We were trained by a Mystic known as Chinook," Thunder explained. "It's a really long story, but to make it short, he came from Japan, found eight of us, told us who we were, and began to train us. He taught us everything we know about fighting, our armors, our skills, and our enemy."  
  
"He taught you pretty well, then," Rowen said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty amazing," Kento agreed.  
  
"You guys, we should see about finding out where Cye and Kaye are," Mia said.   
  
"Mia's right," Ryo said. "Let's go inside now."  
  
They all went inside, one by one, each one thinking and wondering what would come next, and whether or not Kaye and Cye were all right, and whether they would ever be seen again. 


	5. Ch 5

Tears of Twilight  
Chapter 5  
  
After about an hour or so of trying to figure out any leads, they came upon a stalemate. They found themselves right where they've started at, square one. With all of the frustration that had built up in the room, they've decided that it was a good idea to take a break. On his way outside, Kento slowly walked passed the mantle. He stopped for a few seconds, and then grabbed for a silver frame, and then he continued on his way. As soon as he was outside, he sat down, gave a quiet sigh, and started to stare at the silver framed picture. He remembered the day that Kaye gave him it as his last birthday present. The picture was of Kaye with Kento on her right, Cye on her left and Lightning laying down in front of them. Mia took the picture without any of them knowing that she did, and then one day, Kaye was having a hard time trying to figure out what to get Kento for his birthday. Mia motioned her over to the desk and pulled out the picture that she took that day.   
Kaye gave Mia a sisterly hug, and then told her that she had the perfect frame to put it in. Kento's eyes began to water as he gently caressed the picture. "Hey Kento, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Flash asked as she walked up next to him.  
  
"I just needed some air." Kento replied quietly as he kept his eyes onto the picture. Flash looked on with concern, she didn't know what to say exactly to make him feel better. She noticed that the picture he was holding was suddenly becoming wet. She gave a confused look up, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, then she looked a bit closer, and noticed that it wasn't rain drops that were falling onto it, but tears, Kento's tears.   
  
"Kento," Flash asked in concern. "Are you actually...crying?"  
  
Kento stiffened, he hated it when people saw him this way. Kento of Hardrock, was always considered the strongest person, he never cried in front of anyone, ever. "NO, I'm not crying." Kento replied as he wiped his eyes, trying to make his tears from flowing down his face.   
  
"Kento, it's ok. Crying doesn't make a person weak, it just means that they care." Flash said as she look towards him.  
  
"I said, I'm not crying!" Kento replied angrily as he threw down the silver framed picture. Just as the picture hit the ground, the glass inside of the frame broke into tiny pieces, and the shards flew everywhere.   
  
Kento's eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened. "God no, what have I done?" Kento asked in a whisper as he knelt down and started to pick up the broken frame.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Flash said as she began to carefully pick up the broken pieces.  
  
"I don't need your help, would you just please go, and leave me alone?" Kento asked quietly. Flash looked over at him, she knew that he didn't mean to act harshly towards her. His heart was shattered in so many pieces, just like the frame.   
  
"Sure Kento, see you tomorrow?" Flash asked as she stood up and was about to go back inside. Kento nodded and then continued   
to pick up the shards of glass. Just as she was walking inside, she almost ran into Ryo.  
  
"Hey, careful." Ryo said with light amusement.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Flash replied.  
  
"It's no problem. Hey, what happened out there with you and Kento?" Ryo asked in concern.  
  
"We just started talking, and the next thing I knew we're picking up broken shards from a shattered picture frame." Flash replied.  
  
"That's what he took outside with him." Ryo mused quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Flash asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, ah Flash, I just want to thank you and your friends for wanting to help us find Cye and Kaye." Ryo replied as they walked over to the rest of them.  
  
"Sure, I hate to say it, but it's late and I think that we better get home." Flash said as she, Thunder and Scorpio started to leave.  
  
"Wait, ah will I. We see you three tomorrow?" Ryo asked as he quickly recovered from his slip hoping that no one picked up on it.  
  
"Yea, until tomorrow." Flash replied as they left.  
  
"Flash did have a point, it is getting pretty late. Maybe we all should be thinking about getting some sleep. That way we would be better rested for when we start searching again tomorrow." Mia said just as Kento came inside.  
  
"Kento..." Rowen started to say as Kento carefully laid the broken frame back onto the mantle.   
  
"Yea, I heard. Night." Kento replied quietly as he slowly walked upstairs. As they heard Kento shut his door, they all followed his lead and retired for the night. Each of them knowing that they won't be able to get much sleep anyway.   
  
"What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? I should be more concerned about Cye and Kaye, but for some reason, I can't stop thinking about Flash. There's something about her. Damn!" Ryo thought angrily as he threw his pillow across the room, and hitting White Blaze right in the face. The tiger looked straight at him, and gave a low growl that in his own way asked him what was his problem? Ryo gave an apologetical look towards the annoyed tiger. White Blaze gave a quick nod and then picked up the pillow with his teeth and then threw it right back in his face. Ryo quickly brought the pillow down and gave a quick look at the tiger. White Blaze gave a quick snort and then went back to sleep. Ryo shook his head and then he tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Where am I? This can't be...no, it can't be! It was destroyed, Talpa's castle was destroyed, wasn't it?" Cye wondered   
as he squinted his eyes to get a better look in the dimly torch lit room. "Then does that mean, that Talpa is..?"  
  
Just then the dim torches flared to life as Jakada entered the room. "Yes, Cye of the Torrent, Talpa is alive." Jakada replied as he came closer to Cye.  
  
"NO! You're lying, he can't be alive!" Cye said angrily as he glared at him.  
  
"Oh, but Talpa is definitely alive, you'll see the proof soon enough, right now though, you have a guest." Jakada replied smugly as he motioned his ninjas to bring the unconscious Kaye inside.  
  
Cye's eyes went wide, Jakada noticed the shocked state that he was in, "yes Torrent, I have captured Kaye of the Tiger. She gave a good fight, just like you, but as you can tell it wasn't good enough. Since now the both of you are here. Shackle her up along side of him, and then leave them." Jakada ordered. The ninjas did as they were told and then they disappeared.  
  
"Kaye...Kaye, wake up!" Cye said urgently. A weak groan was his response as she started to slowly regain consciousness.  
  
"Cye?" Kaye asked weakly.  
  
"Yea Kaye, I'm here," Cye replied. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I've been better," Kaye whispered. "Where are we?"   
  
Cye hung his head and closed his eyes. After all of the stories that they told her about Talpa's castle and the Dynasty, he was hoping that she wouldn't have to go through all of what they did during the Dynasty wars. "Cye, please, if you know where we are, then please tell me?" Kaye asked again.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you, we're in Talpa's castle." Cye replied quietly. When Kaye didn't respond he became concerned, and then tried to turn his head towards her, but he couldn't because of the shackles.  
  
"Oh God Cye, I'm so sorry." Kaye whispered quietly.  
  
"Kaye, what are you talking about?" Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"I feel like it's my fault somehow that you're here. I shouldn't have kept pushing you to open up. I felt that you were angry with me for some reason, and you wanted some time to yourself. Then when Sage called mom, heh sounds kinda funny saying that." Kaye explained quietly.  
  
"Don't say that, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something like this to be happening." Cye replied.  
  
"But..." Kaye said as she tried to object.  
  
"No, I won't hear any more of this. You will stop blaming yourself right now." Cye replied.  
  
"Cye." Kaye said as she tried to look towards him, but the shackles also prevented her from doing so.  
  
"Aw how sweet, brother and sister have patched things up." Jakada said as he and another person entered the room.  
  
"Stow it, you ugly piece of gutter trash!" Kaye replied as she glared at him. Jakada didn't take what Kaye said very well, so he went up to her and punched her across the face. At the same time she and Cye tried to hold back the pain of Jakada's punch, but simultaneously yelled out in pain.  
  
"Interesting, so it is true." the other person mused as he joined Jakada.  
  
Cye looked up and saw someone that he thought that he would never see again. "Talpa!"  
  
Kaye quickly jerked her head up to see who this Talpa person looked like, and she knew right then that was a mistake. "What do you mean when you said that it's true?" Kaye asked as she tried to not show her fear.  
  
Jakada moved to the side as Talpa approached her, "I'm talking about the bond between you and Torrent that the both of you share." Talpa replied as he got closer.  
  
"Bond? What bond?" Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"You mean that your mother didn't tell you about the "special bond" that you and your sister have?" Talpa replied in arrogance. "Very well then, I'll tell you. It seems that whenever either one of you is hurt and you're in close proximity of each other, the other one can feel the other's pain."  
  
"You're lying!" Kaye said angrily.  
  
"No, actually Jakada has already proven my theory when he punched you across the face. You and Torrrent both felt the pain at the exact same time." Talpa gloated.  
  
"Then that explains all of the weird things that have been going on." Cye realized as everything finally became clear.  
  
"Yes Torrent, now you understand everything that you're suppose to up to now." Jakada replied as he gave a cold, evil grin.  
  
"Get them down from there, but keep a firm hold on them, oh and don't forget to take these, for safe keeping." Talpa ordered as he took the two kanji balls away from Cye and Kaye.  
  
"NO, you can't!" Kaye exclaimed as she tried to get them back.   
  
"Insolent girl!" Jakada yelled as he kicked her in the stomach making her and Cye fall to their knees. Two of Jakada's ninjas bowed, and then disappeared with the two kanji balls, leaving them at Talpa's and Jakada's mercy.  
  
"Now that's settled, I believe that it's time for me to tell you something that your mother neglected to mention." Talpa said as his hand began to glow.  
  
"Leave our mother out of this, Talpa!" Cye replied angrily.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't do that, because she's as much a part of this little drama as we are." Talpa said as he came closer to Cye.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cye asked angrily.  
  
"Torrent, have you ever wondered about your father? Of why he left you?" Talpa asked amusingly.  
  
"What do you know of my father?" Cye asked as he glared at him.  
  
"Believe me or not, but I'm your father, Torrent." Talpa replied as he raised his hand above Cye's head.  
  
"You lie!" Cye said angrily.  
  
"I can back up my claim, on top of your left eyebrow, it's the same shape as mine." Talpa said as he got ready to make his boast real.  
  
"Get away from him!" Kaye yelled angrily. Talpa just laughed, and then he made the weird shaped X on Cye's left brow glow the same color as Talpa's. Both Cye and Kaye yelled from the intense pain, and then they stopped.  
  
"Oh, but the fun doesn't stop here. There's one more thing that I should bring into the light, so to speak." Talpa said as he moved from Cye to Kaye.  
  
"Whatever you have to say, I'm not interested!" Kaye shot back.  
  
"Not even if it's about your dead father, or is he now a dead tiger? I get so confused." Talpa asked in amusement. At the mention of her dead father/tiger, Kaye was trying very hard to hold back her tears.  
  
"What do you know about him?" Kaye replied as she choked back.  
  
"You see, our family is quite an interesting, and complex one. Let's just say that we're from the same family tree. In other words, I'm his descendant." Talpa said as he got very close. "And you have the same tattoo that your father had when he was alive. Let's see if I'm right, shall we."  
  
Jakada motioned for the ninjas to restrain Kaye's right arm long enough for him to tear her sleeve clear off revealing the tattoo of a Japanese eagle and the sun. "Let go!" Kaye said as she and Cye winced in pain.   
  
"I think that's enough for now, don't you agree Jakada?" Talpa asked as he glanced over at him.  
  
"Of course Talpa. Ninjas, shackle them up again, and then return to the throne room when you're done here." Jakada ordered   
as he and Talpa finally left. Cye and Kaye tried to fight them off, but there were too many to even come close to making a   
dent. Even as the ninjas were trying to shackle them again, Cye and Kaye kept on trying to fight against them. But the ninjas won, and they found themselves shackled again.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Thunder for some reason couldn't sleep. So he decided to see if Flash was up. On their walk back home, he noticed that she had something on her mind, and he was wondering if she wanted to talk about it. Besides, she was there for him when he needed her, so he figured that it was his turn. As Thunder got to her room, he noticed that her light was still on. "Flash, mind if I come in?" Thunder asked as he knocked on her door.  
  
Flash opened her door and let him in. Thunder looked towards his friend as she settled back down on her bed again. "Flash, mind if I ask you something?" Thunder asked.  
  
"I guess not, what did you want to ask me?" Flash asked back.  
  
"I was wondering if you're ok. I noticed that on our way back, that you've been preoccupied with something. Care telling me what's on your mind?" Thunder asked.  
  
"I was going to wait until morning, but since you've asked, I might as well tell you. Ok, you remember when I followed Kento outside earlier tonight?" Flash asked. Thunder shook his head, showing her that he did.   
  
"Well, during our conversation, I asked him about a particular picture that he seemed to be so interested in." Flash said as she continued her story.  
  
"Yea, so what about it?" Thunder asked, now that he was getting really curious.  
  
"Don't you think it's rather odd to have a tiger living with them?" FLash asked back.  
  
"Oh yea right, and it's not odd having a white wolf living with you either?" Thunder asked with a smirk.  
  
"Funny Thunder, but what I'm getting at is this. The tiger is not exactly normal in color, if you know what I mean." Flash replied.  
  
"I think that I know what you mean, but you might want to explain a little more." Thunder said somewhat confused.  
  
"I mean that the tiger is silver, and it has golden stripes as well as golden eyes." Flash replied.  
  
"Then, do you think that it's the same tiger that Chinook told us about?" Thunder asked.  
  
"It has to be, otherwise, none of this would make any sense. But the weird thing is that I haven't seen this tiger around, have you?" Flash asked in curiosity. Thunder shook his head no, come to think of it, no one even said word one about another tiger living with them.   
  
"Flash, then what do you think could of happened that they don't talk about this tiger?" Thunder asked in curiosity.  
  
"I'm not sure Thunder, but I think that tomorrow that we had better find out." Flash replied. Thunder nodded and then headed back to his room. Just before Flash settled back in for the night, she couldn't help but wonder if they should tell their new friends the real reason of why they're in Japan. Would they be able to trust them after what everything that has happened so far? 


	6. Ch 6

Tears of Twilight.  
  
Chapter 6.   
  
  
  
Ryo woke the moment the sun's light filtered through his windows. A gentle breeze wafted his curtains, and the promise of a beautiful day filled the air. However as he sat up, he knew this wasn't to be a beautiful day. Cye and Kaye were still gone, and they had no choice but to go after them, and defeat the one who had captured him.   
  
A frown came to his face. Kento had been so upset last night that he hadn't even been downstairs once during the night for his late bedtime snack. Come to think of it, Ryo had heard him beating the stuffing out of his pillow before succumbing to sleep. He forced himself out of bed and dressed. Grabbing his brush he ran it through the tangles of his thick black hair, thinking of how they were going to handle this rescue. They needed a plan to get into the Dynasty. This time they had no ancient, and who knew where Kayura was, or even Anubis's spirit.   
  
He set his brush down on his dresser and glanced at White Blaze. The tiger was staring out the window of the balcony as if he were waiting for someone. Most likely, Kaye and Cye. He came up beside his faithful tiger and gently scratched the top of his head. The tiger did not rumble, nor make any movement at all. His tail twitched slightly, much like a cat's would when it wanted to be left alone.   
  
"Don't worry, White Blaze," Ryo said as he, too, gazed outside. "We'll get them back." And he was certain of it too. He was the one who had wanted to bust into the Dynasty the first time when Sage, Kento, and Cye had been captured the first time, though Rowen had seemed reluctant to do so. In the end they had made a pretty good team, gathering help from Anubis, and the Jewel of Life, and finally Kayura herself.   
  
Just then White Blaze's ears twitched and he suddenly leapt over the balcony. Ryo gasped a bit and jumped after him. What was that tiger up to now? He followed White Blaze to the edge of the yard and came to a sudden stop at the large white wolf that stood before them.  
  
  
  
White Blaze walked up to the wolf and the two stood nose to nose, the wolf's head slightly higher than White Blaze's. Then White Blaze stepped back and seemed to bow slightly as he did so.   
  
This shocked Ryo a little and he came closer, carefully holding his hand out to the wolf to smell. He didn't want to risk being bit. The wolf stared at him, its sapphire blue eyes seemed almost amused. This was another surprise to the bearer of Wildfire.   
  
"I won't bite you, Wildfire."  
  
Ryo about screamed as he jumped back several feet with wide eyes, and his arms held out in self defense. He stared at the wolf, open-mouthed. "D-did you just speak to me?!"  
  
"I did, Wildfire," the wolf replied.   
  
Ryo lowered his arms, slowly breathed in and out as he got over his shock. He came closer to the wolf again. This had to be a dream right? Wait, he'd seen stranger things. Okay, so the wolf could talk. There were other animals that could talk, right?  
  
He took a deep breath as he stared at the wolf. "Okay, so why have you come here?" he asked. Would the wolf tell him? Or would he not answer the question at all. It was hard to say at the moment, but Ryo knew there had to be a reason behind it, whatever it was.  
  
"I was sent here, Wildfire, along with the three Warriors."  
  
Ryo gasped. "So, you're with Flash, Thunder, and Scorpio?" he cried out. The wolf nodded his head. There was something in his eyes that suggested pure business and yet worry. It was as if the wolf could sense something no one else could, and yet could do nothing about it. Ryo frowned deeply as he laid one hand on White Blaze's head.   
  
"What's the matter?" he asked the wolf.  
  
The wolf stared back at him, then raised his head and sniffed the air a few times, then looked back at Ryo. "Your friend, Kaye, she had her own tiger, a silver tiger named Lightning. He was her father, correct?"  
  
Ryo faltered. He hadn't expected anyone else to know this, then again you don't come across a talking wolf too much. He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on this gigantic animal. "Y..yes," he replied, stuttering a little. "But how do you know?"  
  
"How I know isn't of importance. I know he was killed, and I must bring him back. Kaye is going to need him."  
  
"Wait a second!" Ryo cried out. "How do you about Kaye? Is she all right? What of Cye? How much do you know?!" He wanted answers and he wanted them now. The white wolf only stared at him as if debating whether or not to answer him. Finally he spoke in a firm voice.  
  
  
  
"Your questions will be answered when I have brought Lightning back. I suggest you return to the other Ronins and the girl known as Mia, and tell them what I intend to do. Go quickly, Wildfire."  
  
Ryo hesitated. Was this wolf really going to bring Lightning back? Could they even trust him? He looked down at White Blaze, but the tiger was already heading back to the manor. Seeing he had little choice, the bearer of Wildfire turned and headed back to the manor. Once there, he called for everyone to join him in the living room. Sage and Rowen sat next to each other on the couch, Kento sat on the floor, still holding a photo of Kaye, and now one of Cye in his other hand, and Mia sat on the reclining chair. All of them stared at Ryo as he stood in the center of the room, listening carefully to what he was saying. Needless to say they were all taken aback.   
  
"Wait," Kento interrupted, "how on earth is this wolf going to bring Lightning back? He's dead! There's just no way!"  
  
"I don't know, Kento, but he said he was going to do it," Ryo explained as he rubbed his temples. He had an oncoming headache and it seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing moment.  
  
Sage lifted his eyes, his arms folded neatly across his chest as he spoke, saying something that made Kento think a little. "We've seen a lot of strange things, monsters, mystical armors, which we ourselves own, different realms, dream walkers, and all sorts of powers. I mean look at White Blaze. His twin Black Blaze sacrificed himself to save him, now whenever Ryo creates the Inferno, White Blaze transforms into Black Blaze, wearing his own white armor to carry the Soul Swords of Fervor. It's highly possible this wolf Ryo was talking to can bring Lightning back."  
  
Ryo nodded his head, and Mia asked, "Can we trust him though?"  
  
"He said he was with Flash, Thunder, and Scorpio," Ryo mused softly. "And we, or at least I know they aren't evil. It's just a strong feeling I have."  
  
"Then I suggest we talk to them about this wolf," Rowen said firmly as he got to his feet.   
  
  
  
Thunder sighed heavily as he walked through the large living room area, his two main guards a few paces behind him. He had been trying to lose them all morning, but it seemed wherever he went, there they would be. He still couldn't understand the reason of why his father had to send them along. Still he knew he wasn't to question that. But he needed a break, and he would never get one with these two following him around.   
  
Finally he turned and gave them both a stern look. "I'm going out to meditate for a while. I don't want you two following me. I need some privacy."  
  
"But your highness," the taller of the two said, "we have orders to stay with you at all times!"  
  
Thunder narrowed his eyes. "I don't care," he said calmly. "I said I need to be alone and that's final. Don't follow me, or I'll be forced to transform."  
  
At this their eyes widen with fear and they backed away from him, keeping their eyes on him. They knew of his panther transformation, an event that happened when he was extremely angry. They nodded their heads and watched in shock silence as he turned and headed right outside to the back yard.   
  
There Flash was busy waving a katana around in training as Scorpio leaned against the railing, watching her. The Scandinavian looked up when his best friend joined his side. "Finally decided to join us?" he teased.  
  
Thunder shook his head. "I'm going to the woods. I need a break from the guards here, get some relaxation time before we start the battle."  
  
Scorpio nodded and watched as he headed off the porch. Flash paused in her training and asked Thunder where he was going. When he had told her, she nodded, returned to her training, and he headed across the yard, going toward the woods which were about ten feet away from the house.   
  
  
  
The tall figured stood high in the tree, watching the blond haired teenager make his way toward the woods. Was this the one? He looked over at the second figure who was hidden within the bushes to get his approval. When he saw the slight nod, Dais changed his voice into the sound of a young girl.   
  
Thunder's eyes narrowed suddenly when he heard someone screaming for help. He immediately began to run as fast as he could, wanting to help whoever it was that in was trouble. He passed underneath Dais who watched him with a smirk under his face mask.  
  
  
  
Jakada suddenly leapt out from behind Thunder, holding a tranquilizer dart between his fingers. He grabbed the Warrior tightly around the chest, pinning his arms at his sides. Thunder struggled violently, nearly dragging Jakada with him, but Jakada jammed the needle right into the back of his neck.   
  
Thunder gasped a little. He could feel a warm substance flowing through his veins which seemed to be spreading rapidly throughout his body. His eyelids became heavy with fatigue and his body felt weakened, then suddenly, he fell over into Jakada's arms, completely motionless.  
  
Dais hopped down from the tree as Jakada lifted Thunder over his shoulder. "Well, he was the easiest one to capture," he said casually.  
  
Jakada cast him a glare as he summoned a gate back to the Dynasty. "It was only because I had to knock him out using a sedative. This Warrior is strong and was trained well. Just like all of them were. We must be careful at all times. Let's go." The two of them entered through the gates, and it disappeared behind them.   
  
Cye was in a sound sleep where he hung from the gargoyles. He and Kaye had been up almost all night, just talking quietly, trying to keep their optimistic about their friends coming to save them. They had both been shocked by Talpa's revelation the night before, and in the end had gotten little sleep. Now with it so early in the morning, both were sound asleep, though not peacefully.  
  
Kaye kept twitching and jerking, moaning no over and over in her sleep. Sweat poured down her face, but she did not awaken from that. Her nightmares held her captive and there seemed to be almost no way she could escape from it.   
  
She had been dreaming of her father, the one she had thought was nothing more than just a Guardian tiger to her, like White Blaze was to Ryo and the other Ronins, but now, this was her father.. and her father was Talpa's ancestor, and Talpa was Cye's father.. and she was Cye's sister.. So where did she come in all of this? Would either of them turn evil from Talpa's influence? Or would Cye inherit Talpa's evil traits? So much confusion ran over and over in her dreams like one huge storm striking at the heart of the dam. And sooner or later that dam was going to break.  
  
"Put him in here."  
  
Kaye and Cye slowly awoke to the familiar voice and opened their eyes just in time to see Jakada entering their cell with a figure slumped over his shoulder. Dais stood behind him, and not far from him was Talpa himself.  
  
"What's going on?" Cye demanded as he was now more awake. Curiously and yet appalled he watched as Jakada and Dais chained the unconscious figure in the gargoyle behind his and Kaye's.   
  
Talpa looked up at Cye and smirked. "We have the final one we need for the prophecy."  
  
"Wh..what?!" Kaye sputtered as she straightened out in her chains.   
  
Jakada and Dais hopped down and landed perfectly on their feet as Talpa answered. "You heard me. We have captured all of you for the finalization of the prophecy. The boy Jakada and Dais captured is the key to all of this."  
  
Cye and Kaye both glared at him angrily. "What do you mean?" Kaye demanded.  
  
Talpa smirked at her as he walked over to her and looked directly at her. "You will soon see, Kaye of the Tiger. You will soon see." And with a laugh, he vanished along with Jakada and Dais.  
  
Cye and Kaye looked at each other with a frown, then both tried to turn their heads to see the newcomer. They could hear him breathing quietly and wondered just how much damage he had sustained during the fight from Jakada and Dais.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Kaye called softly to him. There was no response, and so she tried again. Still nothing. Glancing at Cye with a frown, she sighed. "Guess we'll have to wait until he wakes."  
  
Cye nodded and shifted in his chains. At this point there wasn't nothing much they could do but wait. Wait and Hope.   
  
The wolf stood alone out in the back yard of Mia's manor. The wind blew his thick white fur as he stood quietly and still as a statue. Few birds chirped overhead, but they did not disturb him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Beneath his fur a soft pale blue light began to glow, increasing in intensity the more he concentrated on it.   
  
The power from his crystal reached out and went into a spectrum of colors. They swirled together in a flash of different lights, but all the ends of those lights soon turned to an ice blue color.. At once, the body of Lightning appeared before the wolf. The tiger laid motionless on his side. The wolf wasn't done yet, though. He increased the power he was using, and sent those lights of powers into the body. Lightning's body jerked several times as this happened, but then as the last of the lights entered, it soon relaxed, breathing on its own, the heart pumping blood through the veins, the lungs taking in air, and the other organs functioning normally.  
  
Lightning's eyes fluttered several times as Blaze watched him quietly. The crystal stopped glowing and was soon once again hidden beneath his fur. He stepped closer to the tiger, staring down at him. The tiger's eyes slowly opened and he raised his head, looking around in wonder. Startled, he stood up on all fours and turned his head. And he and the massive wolf just stared at one another. 


	7. Ch 7

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Scorpio looked down at his watch, he knew that it didn't take this long for Thunder to do his meditations. "I don't like it, he's been gone for too long." Scorpio said as he frowned.  
  
"I know what you mean, something isn't right." Flash replied as she sheathed her katana.   
  
"Maybe we should go and look for him." Scorpio said as he pushed off of the railing.   
  
Flash nodded, and the two started out towards the woods, when suddenly, "Flash, hey Flash where are you two going?" Ryo called out to her as they stopped.  
  
"Sorry, Ryo, I would like to stay and chat, but something came up, and Scorpio and I have to go." Flash replied as they were about to go into the woods again.  
  
"Hey, where's your friend, I thought that he would be with the two of you?" Rowen asked as he looked towards them.   
  
As soon as Rowen asked them that, Flash and Scorpio looked at each other, they knew that Ryo and the others would want to help them look. Just as she was going to say something, the sky suddenly turned pitch black, lightning bolts illuminated the sky, blinding them just for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden, the illusion of Talpa's castle appeared before them. "What is that?" Scorpio asked as they could finally see.  
  
"It's Talpa's castle, but I thought that it was destroyed a long time ago!" Sage replied as they were staring at it.   
  
"Ronin Warriors, are you surprised to see me?" Talpa asked with a laugh as the image of his castle disappeared and was replaced with his.  
  
"Talpa! Why are you here?!" Kento asked angrily.  
  
"I'm here to inform you that a prophecy is about to be fulfilled, Hardrock." Talpa replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, what prophecy?" Rowen asked.  
  
"The one that is foretold long ago that will bring back an ancient power, a power that can be used for good or used for evil.   
  
And I intend to use that power to the full extent of it's potential," Talpa replied. "I already have completed the first step to possessing this power!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Talpa?" Ryo demanded.  
  
"Why don't you take a look for yourselves, and see what I mean." Talpa replied as he made an image of Cye, Kaye, and Thunder chained inside of the stone gargoyles.  
  
"No...Cye...Kaye." Kento whispered in shock as he stared at them wide eyed.  
  
"Thunder! Let them go, and I mean now!" Flash yelled angrily.  
  
Talpa just laughed, "I don't think so, I need them in order to fulfill the prophecy. I just thought that you would want to say goodbye to them one last time." Talpa replied.  
  
"Talpa, we'll get you for this!" Ryo yelled out angrily.  
  
"We'll see Wildfire, we'll see." Talpa replied as the image disappeared and the sky went back to normal.   
  
In Talpa's castle...  
  
"Where am I?" Thunder groaned as he finally came to.  
  
"It's about time that you woke up, we were starting to get a little worried about you." Kaye replied as she and Cye tried to get another look at the newcomer.  
  
"You're in the Dynasty. I'm Cye of the Torrent, what's your name?" Cye asked.  
  
"I'm Thunder of the Storm," Thunder replied. "And who are you, for some reason you sound familiar?"  
  
"I'm Kaye of the Tiger, I think that we met in the park with your two other friends and the white wolf when we were out looking for Cye." Kaye replied.  
  
"Do either of you have any idea of what's going on, and why we're here?" Thunder asked.  
  
"When Jakada and Dais brought you in, Talpa said something about some kind of prophecy, but we're not sure what he meant. He also said that you're the key to it. What he meant by that, we have no idea." Cye replied.  
  
"Then why don't we fill you in." Talpa replied as he and Jakada walked in.  
  
"You see, centuries ago, a prophecy was told of an ancient power that could be used for good or evil. But in order to free this power, three, I suppose you could call them human keys, were needed to free it. But the scroll that had the ancient riddle inscribed on it was lost, that was until a few years ago." Jakada explained as formed a cruel smile.  
  
"This is the same scroll that has been lost, and now, it's in our possession. It reads like this, one who is like an immortal and the two that walk in dreams, will set free a power older than time. This power can be used for good or evil, depending upon..." Talpa began as he read the scroll.  
  
"I'm probably going to kick myself for asking, but what do you mean by depending upon?" Kaye asked curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately, that part of the writings was somehow erased from the scroll, but there is more," Jakada replied. "I know that you're just dying to find out what the rest of it says."  
  
"Since were chained up here, I guess that we don't exactly have a choice, do we?" Thunder asked as he glared at him.  
  
"You are correct, Storm, as I was saying, the last part of the scroll says, but if this power takes form, and takes a will of its own, then what was destroyed maybe restored, or what was restored maybe destroyed." Talpa finished as he rolled up the scroll.  
  
"We know about each of your abilities, Thunder of the Storm is the one that's like an immortal. And the two that walk in dreams, are the two of you." Jakada said with an evil smile.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know how to dream walk." Cye asked as he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Actually, Torrent, you do possess that ability, but it hasn't awakened just yet. So we needed another dream walker to awaken it for you, and that person is right here," Jakada replied as he moved in close to Kaye, he ran his hand seductively across Kaye's face. Kaye gave a small gasp while he continued to slowly move his ice cold hand down lower, until he was holding onto the back of her neck. "It's been a long time since I've felt the touch of a female, I wonder, how sweet of a taste you are."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Cye yelled angrily.  
  
"Ah, it looks like the little brother is getting protective of his sister," Jakada taunted as he slowly pulled away from her. "Don't worry, we'll have time for fun later."  
  
"Now dream walker, we need you to train your brother, otherwise the prophecy won't be able to be fulfilled." Talpa said as he got between Cye and Kaye.  
  
"Kaye, don't do it!" Cye replied stubbornly.  
  
"I would suggest that you keep quiet, Torrent." Talpa said as he took his sword and made a quick cut across Cye's stomach. At the same time as Talpa made that quick cut, both Cye and Kaye yelled out in pain.  
  
"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Thunder yelled at him.  
  
Talpa gave a chuckle, "I guess that you didn't know, Storm, that whenever either one gets hurt, depending on how close they are to each other, each one feels the other's pain," Talpa replied with a smirk. "Now, dream walker either you train him, or I'll force him to awaken that power himself."   
  
"You can't! It'll kill him!" Kaye replied in alarm.  
  
"Then that'll mean you'll die too, and we can't let that happen, because we need all three of you to live in order for this prophecy to come to pass," Talpa said. "So then, what is your answer?"  
  
"Alright you win, I'll...I'll do it, I'll train him." Kaye replied in a defeated tone.  
  
"I knew that you would see it my way." Talpa said with a laugh.  
  
"But first before we have you train him, we need to see how much pain each of you can take. Unfortunately, it'll be more painful than any of you could ever imagine. This process will take at least three days, and then you'll train your brother." Jakada taunted with a wicked smile.  
  
"How, how long of time will we get to train?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Let's just say that after the three days of "testing" each of you, dream walker, you'll have only four days to train him." Talpa replied as he looked at her.  
  
"Four days? You can't be serious, it takes months before anyone can fully develop their ability to dream walk, let alone four days." Kaye replied in disbelief.  
  
"You'll find a way to do it in four days, or otherwise the three of you will stay here as my prisoners for eternity." Talpa said as he and Jakada were about to disappear.  
  
"It will be a good idea on your part to try and get as much rest as you can, because tomorrow is when the fun will begin." Jakada replied with an evil laugh as he and Talpa finally disappeared.  
  
"Will Talpa actually do what he threatened? If you don't train your brother in four days, will he actually keep us as prisoners for eternity?" Thunder asked.  
  
Cye could tell that Kaye didn't want to answer Thunder's question. "Thunder, as long as we're trapped here, Talpa can do whatever he wants. Because he controls everything that's in the Dynasty. So, unless the others figure a way to break us out of here, or we have to try to on our own, but I have a sick feeling that both of those options don't look too good." Cye replied as he answered for her.  
  
"So then, you're just going to give up, just like that?" Thunder asked.  
  
"No, we never give up that easily, it's just that we've dealt with Talpa many times before, and we know what he's capable of." Cye replied.  
  
"If you know what he can do, then why..?" Thunder began to ask.  
  
"Because the last time that they fought Talpa, they almost lost their lives in that battle while he was trying to gather their armors for himself." Kaye replied quietly.   
  
Back at Mia's…  
  
Everyone gathered around in Mia's study, trying to find anything about any kind of prophecies that they could of missed from Mia's grandfather's disks. "I don't understand it, we've been through these disks over and over again, and still nothing." Mia said in frustration.  
  
"Maybe if we go through them again, there could have been something that we've overlooked." Rowen replied as he took his turn at the computer.  
  
"Rowen…" Ryo started to say.  
  
"Ryo, you know as much as I do, that when he gets this way there's no way to talk him out of it." Sage replied as he looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Rowen, go back one, I think that I saw something," Flash said as she was leaning over so she could see the screen better. Rowen nodded and then did as she requested. "I knew it. Come on Rowen click on it, let's see what it says."  
  
Rowen clicked on the small icon, and then a hidden text suddenly showed up on the screen. "Whoa, hey you guys, check this out." Rowen said as his eyes grew wide as he kept on reading.  
  
"It looks like it's in two parts, the first part reads, one who is like an immortal and the two that walk in dreams, will set free a power older than time. This power can be used for good or evil, depending upon…" Flash started to read, and then she suddenly stopped reading and blinked in confusion at the screen.  
  
"Depending, depending upon what?" Scorpio asked in confusion as he and the others looked towards her.  
  
"For some reason it doesn't say. It looks like it's been erased or something." Flash replied.  
  
"But what about the second part? What does it say?" Mia asked.  
  
"The second part reads, but if this power takes form, and takes a will of its own, then what was destroyed maybe restored, or what was restored maybe destroyed." Flash replied as she finished reading.  
  
"You mean that's it, there's no more?" Ryo asked.  
  
"That's it, so does anyone have any ideas of how to figure it out?" Scorpio asked as he looked around the room at them for any type of suggestions.  
  
"We know that Kaye is a dream walker, but who's the other one, and who's the one that's like an immortal?" Sage replied as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
Flash and Scorpio gave a quick look to each other, "Thunder's the one that's like an immortal." Scorpio said.  
  
"What do you mean? How could Thunder be someone like an immortal?" Rowen asked.  
  
"You see, Thunder is a healer, he can bring back the dead, but only if it's by violent means, or in battle. But he won't be able to bring them back if they die by natural causes. Also, he can't be killed; he goes into a coma like state for a while." Flash replied.  
  
"Then Cye would be the other dream walker. But how can that be possible? I thought that Kaye was the last one?" Kento asked as he finally spoke.  
  
"That's a good question, Kento, unfortunately, I'm actually stumped for once," Rowen replied. "Sorry, I know that's not very reassuring for you, but…"   
  
"I understand," Kento replied as he got up and walked upstairs. As he got up there, he noticed that Lightning stood at Kaye's door. Staring at it with a longing look in his eyes. Kento walked over to the silver tiger, and then he stopped as Lightning turned around to face him. "I understand."  
  
Kento decided that he should of stayed with the others to see what else they could figure out. He started on his way back, then he noticed that Lightning seemed to be following him. He gave the tiger a quizzical look, and the tiger still stayed with him. Kento shook his head and then continued his way back down. It seemed like wherever Kento went, there was Lightning not far behind. In a small way, Kento felt somewhat comforted with the tiger there, but still it just wasn't the same. 


	8. ch 8

Tears of Twilight   
  
Chapter 8.  
  
  
  
Thunder lifted his head to stare up at the chains that held him to the mouth of the Gargoyle. It had been at least a half hour since Talpa and Jakada left, and now he was feeling nervous. Talpa had said that tomorrow they would receive training that would give them unbearable pain, and that scared him more than anything else.   
  
He had to escape from this place and help Kaye and Cye as well. It didn't matter if they were related to that beast in an odd way. They were prisoners just like he was, and deserved to be set free along with him.  
  
He gritted his teeth and then pulled against them as hard as he could. The chain grew taunt and it seemed as if it was going to break, but then suddenly the manacles tightened around him and he was suddenly electrocuted with dark energy. He screamed in pain, causing Kaye and Cye to gasp and call out his name simultaneously.   
  
The pain lasted for about a few minutes, but it left Thunder feeling weak. He panted heavily and let his head drop to his chest.  
  
"Thunder?" Kaye asked quietly. There was no answer and she frowned. Had he lost consciousness?   
  
Cye bit his lip. This seemed so hopeless. Where were the others? Why weren't they coming to help them? No, he couldn't believe that. They were going to come.   
  
"Kaye, we have to do something."  
  
"Well, if you've got a plan, I'm more than happy to hear it."  
  
"I don't," Cye admitted with a frown.  
  
"I..I do," came Thunder's weak voice.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Kaye asked in concern.  
  
"I've had worse, I'll be fine," Thunder replied.  
  
"What was this idea you had?" Cye asked, curious about what Thunder was thinking of.   
  
For a long time Thunder was silent as if he had passed out. But that wasn't the case, he was deep in thought, thinking of how he was going to say it. He knew there was a chance it may not work, but at this point there was nothing left to try. "Ok," he finally said, "all of us know that Talpa and Jakada want us to use our powers right?"   
  
"Right," the siblings echoed.  
  
"Well, we can use that to our own advantage to get out of these chains," Thunder said.  
  
"Eh?" Kaye raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Thunder?" She didn't see how anything would get either Talpa or Jakada to take them down from the Gargoyles.   
  
"Yeah," Cye added, "Talpa isn't the type to do that."  
  
Thunder smiled a little. "If he wants us to rest properly so we can train to use our powers they'll do what we request."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Simple, we ask for a comfortable room with beds."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Cye said with disbelief.   
  
"Would you rather stay in these chains in the mouths of the Gargoyles here?" Thunder asked calmly.  
  
"I see your point," Cye said with a grimace.   
  
"It's only until we can get out of here," Thunder said quietly.   
  
After reading through the ancient prophecy a few times, Sage looked at Ryo. "Well, Ryo, it's your call. Do we go after them now?"  
  
Ryo was silent as he was thinking. He was a bit worried. The Dynasty could be expecting them and could very well have a trap set out for them. For a moment he was undecided on what to do. He wanted to go after them, but he couldn't risk anyone else getting caught. He turned away from the others and stared out at the window.   
  
"Ryo?" Rowen asked. "I know you're concerned, but we can think of a plan to get into the Dynasty and rescue them."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "It's not getting into the Dynasty that worries me, Rowen."  
  
"Then what?" Scorpio asked Ryo as he stared at the Ronin leader.  
  
  
  
"What if the Dynasty has a trap for us?" Ryo asked as he looked at them all. "We can't risk ourselves falling into it, and yet we can't leave our friends trapped there. I'm at a loss of what to do."  
  
"Ryo," Mia said softly, "I know if there is a trap, you and the other Ronins will do your best to avoid it. You always have before."  
  
Ryo smiled a little. "Thanks, Mia.  
  
"What is this Dynasty like?" Flash asked suddenly.  
  
The three Ronins and Mia frowned deeply. It was as if they were being asked the most threatening question ever. Which none of them really wanted to answer. Sage looked right at Flash then, and she could have sworn she saw misery in that one violet eye.   
  
"The Dynasty is a vast realm just outside of this earth. It's almost like the earth, but it's filled with Talpa's evil. The sky and the water are both different colors, kinda like a golden and greenish color. Talpa is always trying to merge the two worlds together so he can control both."  
  
"And if that happens," Rowen continued, "you can expect total chaos."  
  
Scorpio frowned more as he shook his head. "Then we need to get our friends out of there as soon as possible."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Right. Um, does anyone know a way in?"   
  
Mia frowned. "Anubis is dead, so he can't help, neither can Kayura, because I'm expecting her to be evil now as well.."  
  
"You said it's a realm right?" Flash asked.  
  
Rowen nodded his head, still trying to think of who could help them out.  
  
"Good. Then I'm pretty sure my wolf can get us in."  
  
  
  
Lightning stared out the window. Ever since he had been brought back, he had been feeling nothing but concern and guilt. His concern over Kaye and what she might have been told had been worrying him so much, he had almost forgotten about Kento and of his feelings about the Dream Walker.   
  
The tiger let out a sigh and looked at the bearer of Hardrock. Kento had been staring at the floor with a dull look, but one could tell he was fighting the urge to cry. Hardly ever did Kento show his tears, but now it seemed as if a dam wanted to break loose.   
  
Lightning went over to him and gently placed a large paw on Kento's shoulder, giving him a mournful look. Kento stared at the tiger and sighed a little. He knew he couldn't give up hope like that. He needed to go back to the others and see about rescuing his beloved fiance. And so, Kento of Hardrock stood up and walked back out the door with the tiger following behind him.  
  
  
  
When they both got there, he found the others discussing about getting into the Dynasty to rescue the others. This further helped relieved his feelings of terrible burden as he quickly made himself known. "So we're going in there finally? Well, what are we waiting for?!"  
  
"Kento, calm down," Rowen said as he looked at his friend. "Flash was telling us Blaze can get us in there, but the rest will be tricky."  
  
"Huh?" Kento took on a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Talpa may very well have a trap laid out for us, Kento," Ryo said with a frown. "Our only option is to get into the Dynasty without being seen and to get in.. Unfortunately, and I hate to say this, but we need to remain as stealthily as can be to save our energy. We're going to need it when we face Talpa and this Jakada person."  
  
"What I'd like to know," Sage said, "is where this Jakada person came from."   
  
"Who knows?" Ryo said. "We only know we have to stop them both."  
  
"And get our friends back," Flash added.  
  
"Then let's do this," Rowen said as his blue eyes narrowed.   
  
  
  
The three prisoners were silent as they could be. They could hear footsteps marching up and down the hall outside of their dungeon area, and each of them were just waiting for that door to open up. So far, no one had come into the room, and it had been a good hour and a half since Thunder came up with his idea.   
  
Cye was beginning to feel hungry now, having not eaten since the day he had been captured. He wondered if Kaye was also hungry, but he doubt that Talpa would feed them soon. He shifted in his chains wishing he could get off his feet. He felt so uncomfortable just hanging around, and now on top of that, his cut on his stomach was beginning to irritate him.  
  
Kaye frowned. She could feel Cye's discomfort and her main concern was that it might become infected if it wasn't treated to properly. And if that happened, what did that mean for her? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. They had to think positively about this whole matter, otherwise they would all just go insane.   
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching, and listened as the doorknob turned slowly. The door finally opened, and they could hear footsteps entering into the room. They all looked up.  
  
Talpa and Jakada stood in the room, studying their prisoners carefully. Both seemed almost amused at their stubbornness.   
  
"So, Sekhmet was right," Talpa said. "They haven't rested at all."  
  
"So it seems," Jakada said as he stared hungrily at Kaye. This leer made Kaye feel all the more uneasy, and it slowly began to piss Cye off. Still he held back from saying something he knew he'd soon regret.   
  
Talpa narrowed his eyes at his prisoners. He wasn't very happy with all three being awake, when they should have been sleeping. They needed to be at their best condition for the Prophecy to be fulfilled correctly, and here they were, still wide awake! Well, he'd show them!  
  
"Why aren't you three resting?!" he demanded as his eyes glowed red with anger.  
  
Both Kaye and Cye glanced toward the third Gargoyle statue, waiting for Thunder to speak up. Both weren't sure whether Talpa would agree or not, but they had no choice but to see what would happen once the Storm Warrior asked.  
  
"We wanted to ask something first," Thunder said quietly.   
  
Talpa raised one suspicious eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"We know you wish to use our powers for this Prophecy," Thunder continued, "however, we won't be able to rest properly while hanging from these chains here."  
  
Talpa crossed his arms across his chest. "And what do you want me to do about that?" he sneered.  
  
"Well, do you want us to be at our best for this thing you're forcing us to go through?"   
  
Thunder retorted. "All we're asking is for a more comfortable room with some beds to sleep on."  
  
"All three of you, in the same room?"   
  
"Yes, but with a bathroom with a door on it," Thunder quickly added.  
  
"Hrm." Talpa mused to himself as he stroked his chin. He glanced at Jakada who only shrugged in response to him. For a while no one said anything at all as he seemed to be thinking of a decision. The three prisoners held their breaths as they waited. Finally, Talpa lifted his eyes up at them again. "I suppose I could grant this request," he said. And with a wave of his hand, all three of them found them on the floor, free of the chains. But then suddenly, Talpa waved his hand again, and different colored collar, matching the colors of the armors they wore, suddenly appeared around their necks.  
  
All three of their hands immediately flew to their collars, and they struggled to rip them off. However, their fingers felt cold metal instead of a soft leather, and they all glared angrily at Talpa.   
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Kaye demanded.   
  
"Simple," Talpa answered as he watched the three teens struggle against the collars he had just created. "These are tracking devices, designed to keep an eye on you as you walk freely among my castle. You may be free of the gargoyles, but you are still my prisoners, and as my prisoners, you will be expected to do things you'd never dream possible."   
  
He clapped his hands and soon Cale appeared. The Warlord of Corruption stared at the three prisoners for a moment, then quickly bowed to Talpa. Talpa explained the situation to him, and gave him an order. The Warlord nodded his head, and soon led the three away. They followed him down a hall, past dynasty soldiers, through a main chamber, up the stairs, through several more halls, each one twisting and turning in a different direction, before finally coming to a closed door.   
  
Cale took a set of keys out and unlocked the door, pushing it open. He stepped aside for them and watched as they slowly entered it.  
  
Kaye stared at the room. It was medium sized, having three beds, two side by side, and just two feet apart in the center of the room, a third bed just behind them a few feet away and against the wall, there were three dressers, each on a different side of the beds, a stand with a lamp on it, a bathroom complete with a shower, sink, and toilet. There were no windows at all, but there was a small desk with a chair and some paper and a jar of black ink and small calligraphy brushes sitting inside a jar.   
  
Cye sat down on the bed on the far end of the room, next to the bed that was also in the center of the room. He let out a sigh, not even hearing Cale leaving then. "Well, now what?"  
  
Thunder chose the lone bed against the wall, figuring that brother and sister needed to be near each other. "Just wait and rest I guess.. I know my friends will find a way to come for me, and I'm sure yours will as well."  
  
"You're right, they will," Kaye said as her thoughts turned to Kento. She really missed him, and it broke her heart they were separated in such a cruel way.  
  
  
  
And for that moment on, the three just became quiet, each one hoping and praying they would be rescued soon before the training would begin, and before the prophecy would be fulfilled. Their concern and fears soon put them to sleep, and although their bodies were at rest, their minds were far from it.   
  
  
  
The four Ronins, the two Warriors, two tigers, and Mia all walked outside into the large front yard. Mia looked across the street and saw several of the guards looking worried as they walked back and forth. She raised one eyebrow and looked over at Scorpio and Flash in curiosity.   
  
"Why are there guards over there?" she asked.  
  
They knew this was going to come sooner or later. Flash looked at Mia right in the eye as she answered. "They're there for Thunder," she replied. "Thunder's a prince. The son of the king and queen of Germany."  
  
Mia looked surprised, but the Ronins were wanting to get this done and over with. Ryo looked at Flash and nodded his head, and Flash put two fingers to her lips. Immediately, Scorpio covered his ears, and he signaled to the others to do the same to which they quickly followed suit. Flash then let out a sharp shrill whistle.  
  
Immediately, the large white wolf that Ryo had seen earlier that day appeared. After being explained to, the wolf nodded his head and closed his eyes as he concentrated. A soft light blue light appeared out of his thick furred chest, and all of them, except for Mia were surrounded by a light.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Sage said, "what about Mia?!"  
  
˜Calm yourself, Halo," the wolf replied, shocking Sage as the Bearer of Halo hadn't expected the wolf to talk. ˜I will guard and protect her. She will be safe."  
  
Sage nodded his head, his eyes still widen a little.   
  
Flash smiled gently at him. "Don't worry," she said. "Blaze is a ferocious fighter."   
  
The light surrounding them increased in its intensity, and they soon vanished from the realm, heading straight to the Dynasty.   
  
"Take care, my friends," Mia whispered. 


	9. ch 9

Tears of Twilight   
  
ch 9  
  
As the bright blue light started to fade, the four Ronins, two Warriors and the two tigers slowly opened their eyes and found themselves in a field of on going flowers and old run down shrines. "This is the Dynasty?" Scorpio asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, the Dynasty is much bigger. This is just the outer perimeter of it, that there is the gate that leads to the outer edge of a river and on the other side is Talpa's castle." Ryo replied as he motioned over to the gate.   
  
"Let's knock and see if someone is home." Kento said as he started to get ready to deliver his sure-kill directly at the gate.  
  
"Kento, wait! If you bust in, then we'll get sucked inside, we need to find another way. We can't afford to let Talpa know that we're here." Rowen replied as he stopped him.  
  
Suddenly a light sound of laughter came out of nowhere. "I see that you're still as clever as ever, Rowen of the Strata." the voice said in amusement.  
  
"Kayura, show yourself!" Sage called out as he and the others looked around to see where she would appear.  
  
"If you insist." Kayura replied with a smirk, as she appeared standing on the very top of one of the run down shrines looking down at them while holding onto her sais in attack formation.   
  
"Where are our friends!?" Flash asked angrily as she glared at her.  
  
"They're somewhere hidden within master Talpa's castle, where none of you will be able to find them." Kayura replied with an evil laugh.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~~  
  
In the medium sized room, Kaye stared up at the stone ceiling. She knew that there was going to be no way that she was going to get any sleep, and she also knew that Cye and Thunder weren't going to get much either. "I wonder what the others.." Kaye started to wonder when suddenly Cye's groan broke her thoughts. Kaye quickly sat up and went over to his side.  
  
"Cye, Cye! What's wrong?" Kaye asked urgently as she looked over him in concern.  
  
"Kaye," Cye whispered, as he barely had his eyes opened. "I'm not feeling too good." Kaye started to panic, she knew that the cut that he had on his stomach was starting to get infected. She could feel sweat starting to pour down her face, as she could feel that Cye was starting to get a fever.   
  
"Hold on Cye, I'll try to find something to cool you off with, ok." Kaye replied as she got up as fast as she could without falling over. As she quickly made it over to the bathroom, she found an old bowl and a rag, and then she started to fill the bowl with cold water.   
  
"What's going on?" Thunder asked as he woke up. When he didn't get an answer he got concerned and began to look around the room. He could see that Cye was in pain and sweating, he guessed that he was infected from the cut that Talpa gave him with his sword. Then he heard Kaye turning off the water, he looked towards the bathroom expecting her to rush out, but she didn't. Thunder became concerned and got up and quickly made his way over to the bathroom. Just as he got there, Kaye came out, he could see that she was sweating pretty bad, and her breathing was the same as Cye's.  
  
Kaye glanced over at his concerned face and gave a small smile, "I'm ok, Thunder, Cye's the one that needs the help." Kaye said as she walked past him and walked towards Cye's bedside. Thunder quickly followed, when Kaye was almost there, she started to lose her balance a little bit, Thunder rushed over to her, but just as he was about there, she barely got herself stabilized.  
  
"Kaye, are you..?" Thunder asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Kaye replied with a nod, "Cye, I need you to call back your sub armor so I can attend to your wound, ok."   
  
Cye gave a nod, and just as he was about to call it back, "wait, you don't have to do that. I can help you." Thunder said as he went over to his side and placed a hand on Cye's stomach.  
  
"Thunder, what?" Cye asked in slight confusion.  
  
"I'm a healer, so I need you to close your eyes and trust me." Thunder replied as he got ready to heal Cye's wound. Cye nodded his head and then closed his eyes. Kaye watched in anticipation as this was going on, she looked towards Cye's face and she could tell that he was starting to feel better, because she was too. Then a few seconds later, Thunder moved his hand away from Cye's stomach.   
  
"It's gone. The wound's gone," Cye said in amazement. "Thank you, Thunder."  
  
Just as Thunder was going to reply, a panel from one of the walls opened. "What's this? I come in to check on the three of you, and what do I find? I find that instead of you sleeping, you're still awake. And here I was hoping that I would wake you myself in my own way, if you get what I mean?" Jakada asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Get out," Kaye warned in a low and dangerous voice as she glared at him. "Get out!"  
  
"You have spirit, I like that." Jakada replied with a small chuckle, as he quickly grabbed for her and then pinned her back against the wall.  
  
"Let go!" Kaye said angrily as she was trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Kaye!" Cye exclaimed angrily as he shot out of his bed.   
  
"Sorry, little brother, but I don't think so." Jakada replied as he held up his hand and an energy wave shot out and hit Cye, making him fly back.   
  
"Cye!" Thunder said as he quickly went over to him to help Cye stand up. Cye looked up and glared angrily at Jakada.  
  
"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted," Jakada asked, "oh yes, now I remember."  
  
Jakada turned his gaze back to Kaye as he gave her a seductive smile. "Get away from her!" Thunder warned as he got up and started to charge at him. Jakada then took a quick glance to the side, and held up his hand again, but this time Thunder found that he couldn't move.  
  
"That was very foolish, boy. There's something that Talpa neglected to mention about those particular tracking devices. He forgot to tell you that both he and I can, how to put it, oh yes, make you freeze in your tracks." Jakada replied with a cruel smile. He then turned his attention back again towards Kaye. Kaye despite herself, gave a small gasp as she realized what he was about to do. But before she could do anything, Jakada was forcefully kissing her. Kaye was trying to fight against him, but he was stronger because of the weakened state she was in. The more she struggled the harder he forced his kiss. Then in extreme desperation, Kaye shot out a round house kick that nailed him right in the side, making Jakada to stagger back.   
  
"Jakada, what's going on in here?" Cale asked as he stood in the wall opening.  
  
"Nothing, Cale. Why are you here?" Jakada asked back as he turned around to face him.  
  
"Master Talpa wants to see you." Cale replied as he saw Jakada give him a nod, and then he left.   
  
Just as Jakada was about to leave, he turned his head back and gave a cold grin, "before I forget, Storm, you'll be the first to be tested, so I would suggest that you get some sleep, because you'll going to need it." and then he went through the wall's opening. The wall shut and then once he was gone Thunder could finally move.  
  
"That bloody bastard," Cye swore angrily, and then he started to slowly calm down as he looked over towards Kaye in concern. "Kaye, are you all right? Kaye?"  
  
She didn't respond, instead Kaye quickly ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. The memory of Jakada's lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth made Kaye feel so much revoltion that she threw up some more. A few minutes later, Kaye came out of the bathroom wiping her mouth. "Kaye, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Thunder said as she sat down on the bed while trying to fight off the tears. "I should have..."  
  
"Thunder, don't. There was nothing that could have been done, you couldn't move, and Cye was hurt." Kaye replied quietly as she kept her gaze towards the ground. Thunder and Cye gave each other a concerned look, and then Cye sat down next to her as he pulled her close to him.   
  
Cye wasn't sure of what to say, he looked down at her. He could tell that she was still shaken up, but then a small chuckle came from him. Kaye looked up towards him in confusion. Cye saw her confusion, and then smiled, "you know what? I've just realized something."  
  
"Oh yea, and what's that?" Kaye asked as Thunder sat down on the opposite bed facing the brother and sister.  
  
"I'm wondering which one Jakada is going to be afraid of more, me or Kento when he finds out what Jakada just did to you?" Cye replied with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe both of you." Kaye said as she gave a small smile back. "Thanks Cye."  
  
"You're welcome, now I think that we had better try and get some sleep, ok." Cye replied as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Kaye nodded and then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Thunder stood up and saw that Cye was still watching over his sleeping sister. He became concerned as he saw that Cye's expression changed from concern to pure anger.  
  
"Cye?" Thunder asked quietly as he tried not to wake Kaye.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"You were looking for me Talpa?" Jakada asked as he entered the throne room.  
  
"Jakada, what do you think that you were doing? I asked you to check and make sure that our "guests" were resting, not for you to make your advances onto the female dream walker." Talpa replied as he drummed his fingers onto his armrest.  
  
"My apologies, Talpa, but you did say that I could have her," Jakada said. "And then you would have your son, isn't that correct?"  
  
"Yes, but that's after the prophecy, not before," Talpa replied, "besides, it looks like our other guests have arrived just as we planned. I've already sent Kayura ahead, if you would take the remaining warlords with you and greet them..."  
  
"I understand, Talpa, and it'll be my pleasure, especially when I see the expression on Hardrock's face when I tell him of what I did." Jakada replied with a smirk.  
  
"Then go, but make sure that you come back here, there's much that we have to prepare for." Talpa said as he disappeared from the throne room.  
  
~~~~****~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it, why is she just standing there? What is she waiting for?" Flash asked as she and the others kept their eyes on her.  
  
"To answer your question, she's waiting for us." a familiar voice replied.  
  
"Jakada, show yourself, you coward!" Kento yelled out angrily.  
  
"Coward am I? We'll see who's the coward when the prophecy comes to pass." Jakada replied as he and the other warlords appeared.  
  
"Great, just what we need, so much for sneaking into the Dynasty, Ryo." Sage said in slight annoyance.  
  
"Back off, Sage, we all knew that there were going to be traps as soon as we came here." Ryo replied as he threw a quick glance towards him.  
  
Flash knew that with them bickering back and forth like they were, wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Guys, knock it off! we're not going to get any answers from them, if you two keep fighting with each other!"  
  
Just then a laugh interrupted them. "What's so funny?" Kento asked as he glared angrily at Jakada.  
  
"Just thinking about how much torment that you're going through, Hardrock, by knowing that we have the very two people that you care so much for." Jakada replied with a smirk.  
  
"You won't have them for long!" Kento growled.  
  
"Oh but I haven't told you the best news. You see, I've taken quite a liking to your Dream Walker. In fact, I wanted to see how sweet she tasted. And I'll tell you what, she tastes just like the sweetest candy. You're a luck man, Hardrock, oh wait, I mean you were a lucky man." Jakada taunted with an evil grin.  
  
"You bastard!" Kento yelled at him, eyes flaring with pure anger.  
  
"Relax Hardrock, it was only a kiss, but who knows by the end of the prophecy, it could be more." Jakada replied with an evil grin. 


	10. ch 10

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Scorpio looked toward Jakada and at three other men who wore dark and dangerous armor standing just around him. He frowned. These guys looked strong, dangerous. Could they really handle them? Yes, they could. With teamwork, and with years of training.  
  
Kento was beyond furious. He made a grab for Jakada, but Rowen and Sage held him back, struggling against all their might to hold him back.  
  
"Kento, cool it!" Ryo ordered. "Think clearly, or we won't be able to beat them!"  
  
Dais laughed as if he had just been told the funniest joke in the world. "You beat us? Oh, please!"  
  
"We have before, Dais!" Sage retorted. "And we'll gladly do it again!"  
  
"You can try," Sekhmet said as he drew his swords, "but you will not succeed!"  
  
"Shows how much you know!" Ryo said as he stepped back. "Ronins, to arms!"  
  
"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!" Sage suddenly shouted.   
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Kento cried out, more out of anger than anything else. Oh, yes, he was going to kill Jakada when he got a hold of him.  
  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"Armor of..ACHOO!! Excuse me..Wildfire! Dao Jin!"  
  
All four Ronins suddenly transformed into their armors, and wielded their weapons. Sage cast Ryo a look, wondering what had possessed him to suddenly just sneeze like that during transformation. He decided he'd have to ask later if he remembered.  
  
Scorpio suddenly lifted his face up and raised one arm as he began to glow a bright yellow color, and his symbol, the water droplets which stood for forgiveness, appeared glowing in his forehead. "Armor of the Warrior! Now come!" Instantly he was splashed by water from nowhere, and a yellow armor appeared on him, and a spearstaff in one hand. The shoulder pads looked like large sharp leaves that covered from the side of his neck to past his shoulder blades, the breast plate was rather thin, but firm with small spikes protruding from it, he bore armguards over each arm, around his waist were hip guards, and a front guard just in front of his pelvis area, his boots went up to his knees and protruded spikes as well. His gloves were white, thick, and durable, and yet flexible at the same time. His helmet was shaped almost like a shark's head, but not quite. A visor appeared down over his eyes and he twirled his weapon gracefully.  
  
Flash was undecided about transforming. She kept looking everywhere for any sources of water and she could see several of them. She knew she'd have to stay out of armor; there was no choice.  
  
"Awww.. what's the matter?" Cale taunted. "Does the little girl not have an armor?"  
  
Flash smirked at him. "Of course I do. But I don't need it to beat you."  
  
"You're bluffing!" Cale said.  
  
Flash still smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
"Attack!" Jakada ordered.  
  
Dais suddenly went after Kento. Kento growled in anger as he blocked a blow from the Warlord. "I don't want you!" he spat. "I want Jakada!"  
  
"Jakada's busy at the moment, so deal with me, Hardrock!" Dais said.  
  
Kento glared at him. There was no choice but to fight him.  
  
Ryo was going head to head with Jakada now who had suddenly attacked from nowhere. The two fought viciously, each one trying to knock the other back, but both were pretty strong, both in fighting ability and strengths. Jakada was quite impressed with Ryo, though he wouldn't admit it.   
  
Ryo suddenly leaped into the air and gave a solid kick against Jakada's chest. The warrior grunted and staggered backward, trying to right himself up, but another blow from Ryo sent him flying backward.  
  
Rowen was going head to head with Sekhmet now. It wasn't easy fighting the Warlord of Venom. Already he could feel Sekhmet's poison weakening him. If not for Sage constantly reaching out to heal him, he would have passed out long ago. The two worked together to battle this Warlord, but even together it wasn't as easy. Sekhmet just kept coming and coming, using his trick of six swords to fool Rowen, who had to be constantly told by Sage it was a trick. Still the two were not about to give up.  
  
Kayura stared down at Scorpio with a cock of her head as she appeared almost bemused about something. "Hrm, interesting," she said, "you look almost like Cye of the Torrent himself."  
  
"So I've been told," Scorpio said as if he didn't care.  
  
"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter," Kayura said. "Since you're with the Ronins, I have no choice but to fight you."  
  
"Bring it on!" Scorpio said as he prepared himself.  
  
"As you wish!" And suddenly Kayura charged at him.  
  
Flash and Cale stood face to face. Flash didn't want to admit it, but he really crept her out. She kept herself perfectly composed and ready for anything, however she wasn't quite prepared for what was going to come next.  
  
"You seem strong," Cale said as he fingered the edge of his nodatchi, a smirk showing on his face. "Quite young, actually, and yet..almost strong willed at the same time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were of some relation to Kaye of the Tiger."  
  
"We're not related," Flash said, bored.  
  
Cale shrugged. "If you say so, babe."  
  
Flash's temper suddenly went off. Quicker than lightning, she charged at Cale and knocked him down to the ground, so fast and so hard, Cale though he was just hit by two surekills. His weapon flew out of his hand and tumbled end over end before landing in the hard dirt several feet away. He raised his eyes to stare into Flash's cerulean blue eyes and gasped in shock at seeing the incredible anger behind them.  
  
"Don't..ever..call..me..babe!" Flash seethed at him.  
  
Cale slowly nodded his head, but then suddenly he flipped Flash off him. Her training took over and she landed gracefully on her feet and quickly turned around, watching as he got up and turned and faced her.  
  
"Well, shall we begin?" Cale sneered. And suddenly he charged at her.  
  
Cye did not answer Thunder. Instead he kept silent, his fists clenched and shaking down at his sides. How could this have happened? he wondered to himself. It wasn't fair! Kaye didn't ask for this! And Jakada could basically do what he wanted with her, all because of the collars they wore on their necks. Tears streamed down the sides of his face and he wanted nothing more than to pound Jakada himself.  
  
Thunder frowned even more. He could sense that Cye was more angry than he looked and though it best if he left him alone. So he retreated to his bed and climbed onto it, facing the wall. Several thoughts ran through his mind. Despite what Kaye had said earlier, he still felt guilty that he hadn't been able to help her. And he was worried about tomorrow. Jakada had said he was the first to be tested, and he wasn't sure exactly what kind of test he'd be facing. It scared him deeply, and he had all he could do to relax so he could get some rest. Still keeping awake wasn't going to help him one bit. He took a deep breath, held it for a few minutes, then slowly exhaled. He then closed his eyes, allowing his body to completely relax, and soon fell asleep.  
  
Cye, however, could not sleep. Instead he stayed on his side on his bed, watching over Kaye. He was trying hard not to blow up suddenly, as he didn't want to awaken his sister or Thunder. He refused to sleep now, who know what else would happen to Kaye if he did?   
  
He fingered his collar, cursing it. If not for these blasted things, they could have protected her. But no, it was impossible. What would happen once the prophecy was over? He wasn't sure he wanted to think about it.   
  
Time passed, and he suddenly began to feel tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was hard to. Finally his body gave up and soon succumbed to sleep. His last thought was that no one would harm Kaye as he slept.   
  
Rowen had had enough. Sekhmet was just too strong for him and Sage both, and it was now time to resort to tactics. He drew one arrow and fixed it against the drawstring of the bow, and concentrated, building up his energy before suddenly crying out, "Arrow Shock Wave!"  
  
The surekill, bright, blinding, and powerful suddenly flew out from him, heading right for the Warlord of Venom. Sekhmet screamed as he tried to get out of the way, but at the same time behind him, Sage called his own. "Thunder Bolt Cut!"   
  
And the two surekills suddenly hit him at the same time, making him feel as if his body was being torn into different directions. The light from both attacks seemed to increase, and his body suddenly flew several miles away, becoming smaller and smaller until it was no longer seen.  
  
Ryo grunted as Jakada suddenly laid a blow to his head. His helmet flew off, and though he tried to grab it, Jakada knocked him away. Okay, odd, first he wasn't all that strong, and now suddenly he was fighting much better than he had earlier. Could he have been fooling Ryo the whole time? It seemed the only explanation there was.   
  
He had no choice then. He put his swords together and began to twirl them around, causing them to spin faster and faster as the heat around him rose in temperature. "Flare Up Now!" he suddenly cried.   
  
The surekill flew out, as powerful as it had ever been. Jakada tried to dodge it, but it enveloped him, surrounding him with much heat that caused him to scream out in pain. Like Sekhmet before him, he was suddenly blasted away.  
  
Kento was trying hard not to fall prey to Dais' illusions, but it wasn't easy. He was fighting slow, and he didn't like it one bit. Already he had fallen victim to at least four illusions and his temper was increasing minute by minute. Finally he could stand it no longer. He leaped high into the air, silently asking his armor to show him the true form of Dais, and not an illusion he could fall prey to again.  
  
Dais stood not too far away from him, between his many illusions of himself. A grin spread across his face, believing that once again, Kento would be fooled. But to his surprise, Kento suddenly attacked him!  
  
"Wha..!" Dais shouted. He cried out as he suddenly fell backward. Kento raised a fist and suddenly pounded into his face. The Warlord then kicked him off him, and sent him flying back a few feet. He brought out his weapon and began to call his surekill.   
  
However, Kento beat him. "Iron Rock Crusher!"  
  
The attack surrounded him, and he was suddenly struck with very large debris of the ground. He cried out, trying to shield himself, but one large rock suddenly slammed against him, sending him flying backward miles away.  
  
Scorpio dodged an attack from Kayura, then returned the favor by trying to trip her with his weapon. She somersaulted away, and appeared behind him. He cried out in pain as she struck him in the back, knocking him flat on his face.  
  
Kayura laughed at him as he got to his feet. "Such a weakling!" she taunted.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Scorpio said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kayura demanded.  
  
Scorpio said nothing. Instead he twirled his weapon, and then suddenly flew at her with such strength and speed.   
  
She tried to block him, but she suddenly felt herself flying backward. She got to her feet and charged again, but he quickly grabbed her by an arm and flipped her over his shoulder where she landed hard on the ground.  
  
Cale struck out at Flash, but she blocked him easily, and retaliated back with a hard kick to his hip. Though he wore an armor, he still felt the power to that kick, which seemed to stun him a little. However, he couldn't show this to her. Instead he flipped away from her and quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at her. "Time to meet your fate, girl! I will show you the way of the darkness!" And suddenly he called his surekill. "Black Lightning Slash!"  
  
Flash stared at the surekill coming straight for her, and suddenly her powers kicked into action. The temperature suddenly rose extremely high, causing the waters surrounding them to steam and boil. Nearby Scorpio backed several feet away from Flash, feeling weak, while at the same time, Kento, Sage, Rowen, Cale, and Kayura were all sweating, and while Ryo suddenly found himself gaining strength as if he were at a volcano. Amazed he looked over at Flash and gasped a little.  
  
Flash's brown hair began to blow freely behind her, as if she were in a windstorm, her symbol a flame shone brightly on her forehead, and she began to glow a bluish and white color.  
  
Cale continued to watch, believing his surekill would finish her off. At the same time, a giant fireball suddenly formed and flew straight out at the attack. The two struck at each other, and the explosion that resulted was so tremendous it shook half the Dynasty, and blocked everything from view. When it finally cleared, everyone could see Flash still standing there, surrounded and protected by her pyrokinetic powers.  
  
Cale stared in horror at her. What kind of child was this? 


	11. ch 11

Tears of Twilight  
  
Ch 11  
  
Jakada slowly stood up, shaking his head. He looked over to where the Ronins, and the Warriors were fighting the Warlords and Lady Kayura. He glared at them, he knew that they were losing, and losing badly. So Jakada did the only thing that he could think of at that moment. "Warlords, Lady Kayura, come to me!" Jakada called over to them. They did what he asked and stood beside him. Kayura and Dais on his right, while Sekhmet and Cale were on his left.   
  
"I don't like this, he's up to something." Ryo thought as he and the others kept their eyes on them. Jakada's eyes started to glow a dark indigo color, and then the two half talismans started to glow the same color. Jakada started to chant some kind of ancient language and then the aura around the Warlords and Lady Kayura changed to the dark indigo.   
  
"What's he doing?" Kento asked as he and the others could feel that something was definitely wrong. As an answer to Kento's question, Jakada snapped his attention towards the Ronins and the Warriors. The chi energy that he gathered from them and into the two talismans started to form a giant energy ball. Then when it got big enough, Jakada released it into their direction.  
  
"Watch out!" Rowen warned as it was getting closer. As it became closer, the energy ball became bigger. Unfortunately,   
  
Rowen's warning came too late, and the energy ball struck at the spot where they were standing, scattering Ryo, Sage, Flash and White Blaze in one direction, and having Kento, Rowen, Scorpio and Lightning in the other. As Jakada finally powered down, the chi energy that he took from the Warlords and Lady Kayura went back to them.  
  
"It looks like they were a bigger menace that I thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter, once they regroup, they'll be too late to even come close in saving their friends." Jakada said as he, and the Warlords, and Lady Kayura disappeared.  
  
"Where am I, what is this place? Am I still in the Dynasty?" Kaye wondered as she looked around her surroundings.   
  
"Darkness, and light...good, and evil...life, and death...hot, and cold...male, and female." a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Kaye called out as she looked around and tried to find where the voice was coming from.   
  
"Love, and hate...fire, and water...earth, and sky...darkness, and light." the voice replied.  
  
"Whoever you are, show yourself to me," Kaye called out again. A figure started to slowly come into view, and it became even more clear the closer it got to her. Kaye took a step back, not believing what she was seeing. "What are you?"  
  
The figure stopped, Kaye never seen anything like this ever in her life. The figure's left side was totally black, and the right side was totally white. Then on the left side, a white wing, while on the right side, there was a black wing. It wasn't really the body and the wings that caused Kaye to freeze in place, it was the eyes. The left eye showed everything that's evil, while the right side showed everything that's good. "Good, and evil...life, and death...hot, and cold...male, and female." the figure started to say again.  
  
"Who, or what are you?" Kaye asked again as she found her voice.  
  
"Love, and hate...fire, and water...earth, and sky,,,darkness, and light." the figure said again as it started to back away from her.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? You didn't answer my questions." Kaye replied as she went after the figure. Then there was a blinding light, and then Kaye quickly sat up and clutched her head. Sweat pouring down her face, her breathing was quick and shallow. "Oh God, what was that? Could that have been what Talpa and Jakada are trying to release into the world?"  
  
Kaye shook her head, and then looked over to where Cye was sleeping. She could see that his eyes were somewhat puffy, she had a hunch that she knew why. As she stood up, she looked over to where Thunder was sleeping. He seemed to have not gotten much rest, then she walked over to the bathroom and then turned on the water. She ran an old cloth that she found earlier underneath the running water. She then turned it off, wrung out the cloth and wiped her face, so she could get cooled off.   
  
Then when she was done, she saw that Thunder was sitting up on his bed.  
  
"Hey, sorry if I woke ya." Kaye said as she walked into the room. Thunder didn't exactly know what to say, he was in a way somewhat floored, she was more concerned on how he was than what happened between her and Jakada. Either that or she was really good on hiding it.  
  
"Mind if I ask you something?" Thunder asked as he looked at her with slight confusion.  
  
"I suppose not, what did you wanna know?" Kaye asked back.  
  
"Why aren't you showing your anger? I mean, after what Jakada did to you? And knowing that Cye and I couldn't..." Thunder said as he gave a slight frown.  
  
"You're still blaming yourself some, aren't you?" Kaye replied as more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
Yea, I guess that I am." Thunder said as he looked away.  
  
Kaye gave a small sigh, "you've tried to help me, you've both tried. And I know that the both of you would of been there if it wasn't for these cursed collars. Sometimes, things just happen, and we have no control over them, no matter how much we really want to." Thunder then looked towards Kaye, he now understood her a little better, and then he gave a small smile.   
  
"Do you two mind keeping it down? I'm trying to get some sleep. Even though in this place, I'm not sure why I would want to." Cye said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Just before Kaye was going to respond, the lock on the door unlocked and then the door slowly opened.   
  
"Here, eat this. Master Talpa and Jakada will be here shortly." Cale said as he motioned a few of the soldiers to put the three plates of food, or what could be called food onto the desk. And then as soon as they did that, the soldiers left and then Cale shut the door, and then locked it up again.  
  
"Eat this? No way, it could be poisoned or something. I'd rather starve." Kaye said as she walked away and then sat down on her bed.  
  
"I don't think that they would try and poison us, especially if they want us to be at full strength for the prophecy." Cye replied as he looked over the food. Kaye was still being stubborn, then a growling sound made her look up, and she saw where it was coming from. Cye gave a small smile as he blushed, Kaye then realized that Cye hasn't probably eaten ever since he's been here. So then she decided that she would eat, but only for his benefit. Just as they finished eating, they heard the keys to the lock unlocking and then the door opened.  
  
"I hope that all of you slept well. I know that I did, especially after that goodnight kiss." Jakada said with a seductive grin as he looked Kaye up and down. Cye immediately saw red as he quickly stood up, his kanji and the birthmark over his left eyebrow flared a little.  
  
"Interesting." Talpa thought with amusement as he noticed this. Kaye quickly grabbed onto Cye's wrist, not wanting him to get hurt. Cye's kanji and birthmark faded as he calmed down a little.  
  
"It's time, Storm. Now come with us, or your friends will pay for your uncooperation." Talpa said as he looked over towards him. Thunder looked at the brother and sister, he knew that he couldn't risk them getting hurt. So he gave a quick nod as he glared at Talpa.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Thunder replied dryly. Talpa and Jakada both smirked, and then Jakada motioned for the solider to open the door. He opened it and then the solider quickly shut it and locked the door, leaving the brother and sister to worry about what they were going to do to Thunder.   
  
"Transform." Talpa said as they reached the throne room.  
  
"What?!" Thunder asked.  
  
"I said transform, unless you want Jakada to make a return visit to your friends." Talpa said again as his eyes glowed red.   
  
"No, I'll do it." Thunder said as he transformed into his armor. "Alright, I've transformed, now what?"  
  
Talpa didn't reply, instead he raised his hand and the collar that Thunder was wearing made him not being able to move. Then he motioned over to Cale, Cale nodded and then walked over to Thunder. He pulled out something from his pouch, it was a   
  
bunch of rubber straps. Thunder narrowed his eyes in anger as Cale wrapped the rubber around his arms and legs, and then when he was done, he backed away. Then from underneath Thunder, a type of glass casing came up and bottled him inside. It started to fill with water, the water kept on rising all the way up to his waist. Thunder had a sinking feeling of what was about to happen, he'd been through it many times before. So he braced himself the best that he could as the electricity started to come at him in all different directions. As the electricity shot through him, he yelled out in excruciating pain. His eyes squeezed shut, throwing his head violently back. Then as the first wave of electricity stopped, Thunder's head slumped down to his chest, his breathing shallow. "Pathetic, I thought that you would have been able to withstand the attack better than that." Jakada said as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Thunder raised his head and glared, "go to hell."   
  
"Now that's more like it." Jakada replied with a smirk as the second wave of electricity came at him. Again, Thunder yelled in excruciating pain, but this time much louder, it was so loud that it echoed through out the halls. As the second wave of electricity stopped, Thunder could now feel that his whole body was shaking. Then the water started to drain from the case, and then the case itself lowered back down into the floor. Talpa released the hold he had on Thunder, then he fell to the floor, landing on his hands and knees.   
  
"Get up." Talpa said as he looked over at him. Thunder wouldn't or actually couldn't get up because his body was shaking so badly. "I said, get up!"   
  
Then Talpa's eyes glowed red, and he shot out red energy towards him. Thunder yelled out in pain as he was now clutching his sides. Thunder looked up and glared at Talpa. "Draw your sword, boy." Jakada said as he looked towards him.   
  
"What?!" Thunder asked as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
  
"Draw your sword." Jakada replied, as Thunder slowly got up from the ground as he was clutching his sides. Then he slowly unsheathed his sword and took fighting position. "Now attack."  
  
"My pleasure," Thunder said as he narrowed his eyes and got ready to deliver his surekill. "Lightning bolt strike!"  
  
Jakada just stood there and smirked. Just as Thunder's surekill was about to strike, Jakada put up his hand and deflected it right back at him, causing Thunder to yell in pain. "Damn, why didn't it work?" Thunder wondered angrily, and then he remembered that the rubber that he was wrapped with was still wet. Then when he was distracted, Jakada attacked him head on. Thunder barely put up a defense in time.   
  
"Not bad, but not good enough." Jadaka said as he gave a smirk. The two continued to attack and counter attack each other.   
  
Thunder started to get worn down the longer that they kept on fighting, and Jakada knew it. So then Jakada kicked it up another notch. Thunder was trying really hard to deflect his attacks, but it kept on getting harder and harder, until finally Jakada gave two giant swipes, one to his abdomen, and the other to his back, making Thunder drop his sword and fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Take him back." Talpa ordered. Cale nodded as he picked up Thunder and slung him over his shoulder, as a solider picked up the sword and followed Cale.  
  
"That was interesting, he lasted much longer than expected." Jakada said with a smirk as he turned to face Talpa.  
  
"Bothersome pests." Cale said in disgust, as he threw Thunder into the room where Cye and Kaye were anxiously waiting.   
  
"Thunder!" the siblings said at the same time as they ran over to him. Cale took Thunder's sword and tossed it inside as well, and then he shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"Oh God, Thunder, what did they do to you?" Kaye asked in a quiet voice as she was looking him over with major concern.  
  
"Kaye, help me get him to his bed." Cye said as he lifted Thunder's shoulders. Kaye nodded and then took his legs and they carried him over, and laid him onto his bed.   
  
Kaye quickly got the bowl of water and a couple of old rags. She handed one to Cye and then she started wipe away the spattered blood that was on his neck. Just as she was going to dip it in again, her other hand brushed against his abdomen, making Thunder wince in pain. Kaye and Cye looked at each other in concern, how badly did they hurt him? Thunder groaned and then he started to slowly open his eyes. "Don't move, it looks like you've lost a lot of blood." Kaye said as Thunder tried to sit up.  
  
"Looks like they really took it out on you. Are you going to be ok?" Cye asked as Thunder finally sat up.  
  
"Yea I'll be ok, just give me a minute." Thunder replied as he started to breath, as he tried to get centered so he would be able to concentrate in order to heal himself. It took a bit longer than he thought that it would, but Thunder finally got himself healed.   
  
He started to stand, "hey, whoa there, where do you think that you're going?" Kaye asked as she and Cye gently pushed him back down.  
  
"I was just going to get my sword." Thunder replied as he tried to get up again.  
  
"I have it right here, Thunder." Cye said as he gave it to him.  
  
"Thanks." Thunder replied as he sheathed it.  
  
"Ok, now that you're healed, you are going to get some sleep. And I don't want to hear another word about it." Kaye said sternly.  
  
"You better do what she says, Thunder, if there's one thing that I know about my sister, is that if someone that she cares about is hurt, she'll put them first and herself second." Cye replied with a teasing smirk as he looked over to her.  
  
"Oh really Cye, gee, and I wonder who I got that from? Could it have been you?" Kaye replied in a teasing manner.  
  
"I don't see how, considering that you're two years older than I am." Cye teased.   
  
Thunder laughed at the sight of the two siblings teasing each other. "Ok, ok enough already. I'll get some rest."  
  
"Works every time." Kaye replied with a smirk. Thunder just gawked at her and then shook his head and laid back down to sleep.  
  
"Thunder's healing ability is pretty amazing." Cye said as he and Kaye walked over to their beds and sat down.  
  
"Yea it is." Kaye replied as she brought her legs up to and hugged them to her chest.  
  
"He reminds me a lot of Sage." Cye said.  
  
"Yea." Kaye replied quietly.   
  
Cye looked over at her in concern, she didn't seem to notice because she was frowning like she had something major on her mind. "Kaye?" No answer, so he decided to try again. "Kaye."  
  
"Huh, oh sorry Cye." Kaye replied as she lowered her legs and then looked back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cye asked.  
  
Kaye sighed, and then she started to tell him about the weird dream that she had when she was sleeping. Unknown to her, Thunder was also listening in on what she was saying, along with one other that was hidden behind the panel. "Could it be possible? Could she have seen the power that is to be? There's been rumors of what it looks like, but no one has ever seen the power in it's physical form for over a thousand years. Master Talpa and Jakada will want to know about this." Dais thought as he disappeared. 


	12. ch 12

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
  
  
Flash stood up and dusted herself off as she looked around. She wasn't quite sure what had happened, but she knew it wasn't good. They had been so close to getting their friends back only to be thrown all the way back to the main gate, which was about five hundred miles away. She let out an angry growl and was seriously thinking of just letting everything go, when Ryo suddenly beat her to it.  
  
"Damn it! We were so close! I swear they'll pay for this!!"  
  
"Ryo, calm down!" Sage said.  
  
"No, I won't calm down! You saw what he did, Sage!! He sent us all back to the starting point and separated us! I shouldn't have let this happened! It's all my fault!" Ryo let out one deep breath, but he stood there shaking violently as his kanji flashed powerfully.  
  
  
  
Sage was worried. If Ryo didn't calm down, it could cause chaos within the realm, and they couldn't have that. He tried to speak softly to calm him down, but that didn't work. So he did the only thing he could think of. SMACK!   
  
The force of the blow resonated off Ryo's right cheek, echoing across the vast lands of the Dynasty. Ryo looked stunned for several minutes and he couldn't utter a word. He stared at Sage with wide eyes, and looked as if he wanted to say something, but no words would come out. Flash was watching the two of them. She decided to say nothing, figuring they could talk it through. She just stood back and thought on how to get Thunder out of where he was being held at. Ryo slowly shook his head and took deep breaths. When he finally came under control, he looked apologetically at Sage. "Sage, I.."  
  
"No, don't. It's okay, Ryo," Sage smiled at him. "Right now we need to find the others and think of a way to get into that castle, and defeat Talpa once and for all."  
  
"And destroy that Jakada," Flash put in.  
  
"Right.. Sage, can you sense where Rowen and Kento are?" Ryo asked his friend.  
  
Sage closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. After a few minutes he opened up his eyes and shook his head. "I can't sense them at all, Ryo."  
  
"Well, we'll have to just head off and search," Flash said.  
  
"Yeah, it's our only option," Ryo said. He then started walking in a certain direction, keeping his eyes peeled for any danger that was lurking nearby. With determined eyes, Flash and Sage, and White Blaze took places either sides of him, and followed along.   
  
Kento spit out sand several times from his mouth as he slowly stood up. With a disgusted grunt he wiped his mouth and looked around. Immediately, he started cursing up a storm, his voice echoing across the lands. Rowen wasn't too happy himself, but he was more calm than his friend. He gave Kento a stern look. "Kento, don't! You have to keep yourself calm so we can do this!"  
  
"How can I keep calm when we're back to where we started from basically, and separated from the others?!" Kento shouted, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
"Kento, don't," Scorpio shook his orange brown head with a sad look to him. "I want to get Thunder out just as much as you want your friends out, but if you lose control then it could be disastrous."  
  
Kento stood there quietly for several minutes, just staring at Scorpio. Lightning stood beside him, watching him quietly. For a moment silence reigned and it seemed Kento was struggling deep inside himself to make the right decision. He couldn't screw this up, but he was so worried for his fiance, it was driving him to the brink of insanity. And with Cye also being trapped in there, that just added to the stress.  
  
"They're right, Kento," Lightning's voice came to him inside his head.  
  
Kento blinked and looked at the tiger with a "huh" expression. He frowned a little as he replied back, leaving Rowen and Scorpio to give him confused looks as they wondered why he kept staring at the tiger. Rowen thought it was because he missed Kaye so much, perhaps looking at Lightning soothed him a little. Though it was hard to say for sure.  
  
"Lightning, I know they are, it's just.. Kaye.. Cye..'" Kento trailed off with a bowed head.  
  
  
  
Lightning nodded in understanding as he rubbed up against the Bearer of Hardrock. He understood how he was feeling, because he was feeling it too. For several minutes, the two remained that way, until finally Kento had calmed down.  
  
He looked at the other two and nodded. "Okay, let's find Ryo, Sage, Flash, and White Blaze and rescue our friends!"  
  
"Right on!" Scorpio cheered.  
  
"Let's go then!" Rowen said. And the four figures set off, going in a direction they hoped would lead them to the others.  
  
Talpa stared at Dais as his eyes glowed, highly interested in all that his Warlord had just told him. For a while nothing was said as he was thinking about what he had been told. Dais continued to keep himself bowed before his master as he waited for him to say something. Finally, Talpa did speak. "How interesting," Talpa mused. "It seems that Dream Walker can also see part of that missing Prophecy."  
  
"Master?" Dais said, a little awed.  
  
"Keep an eye on her, if she has any more dreams of this, report it to me," Talpa ordered. "But do not let her see you spying on her."  
  
Dais bowed even lower. "As you command, master."  
  
"Now begone!"  
  
Dais rose up and vanished from sight, and Jakada spoke up. "Do you really think she did see it?"  
  
Talpa nodded his head. "I'm certain of it, but how to access that power?"  
  
"We still have two more to train for yet," Jakada reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I know," Talpa replied. "Kaye of the Tiger is next. Unfortunately, it's hard to determine her weaknesses, but I know one weakness that will knock her for a blow."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Her love for Hardrock."  
  
Cye stared amazed at Kaye after she had told him the entire dream. "So what do you make of it?" he asked her, curiously.  
  
She shook her head slowly as confusion flashed through her eyes. "I'm not sure, Cye. It's all too weird, and frankly it scares me a little."  
  
Cye nodded in understanding. He wished he could help her with this, but he wasn't really sure what was going on himself, and in a major way, it bothered him that he couldn't help. All he could do was just be there for her the best he could.  
  
Thunder had eventually fallen asleep from exhaustion on his bed. His sheets were soiled with blood, and as Kaye glanced toward him she was wondering if they would be able to have them washed so he wouldn't have to sleep on such dirty sheets.   
  
"Poor guy...I still can't believe they hurt him that bad. What did they do to him? Do I even want to know?" Kaye wasn't sure on how to answer herself.  
  
Then a small glitter of a flash caught her eye and she blinked. "Eh? What was that?" she wondered as she craned her neck for a better look at Thunder.  
  
"What was what?" Cye asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I thought I saw something," Kaye said as she stood up and walked to Thunder.  
  
"Kaye, what are you..?"  
  
Kaye made no reply as she reached Thunder and pulled his shirt collar down a little. There it was. Some kind of amulet hanging around his neck. She gasped a little in awe. Cye joined her side and saw it too. For a moment he frowned as he didn't recognize it. "Kaye, do you think Talpa..?"  
  
But Kaye did recognize it, and she looked ready to pass out a little. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she glanced at Cye quickly. "Cye, do you know what this is?"  
  
Cye shook his head, wondering if she would say it was a controlling device of some kind that Talpa or Jakada came up with while they tortured Thunder for that amount of time they had him alone.   
  
"Cye, this is the royal amulet of Germany!" Kaye gushed.  
  
Cye blinked and his mouth dropped. "You're joking!"  
  
Kaye shook her head. "No, I'm not. I recognize it. It's one of the highest amulets in that country. Cye, this means that.. Thunder is.. is a prince."  
  
"So is that why all those guards were there with them, when he and his friends moved in across the street from us?" Cye asked.  
  
Kaye backed away from Thunder but nodded her head. "Yeah, I believe so."  
  
"Wow, amazing!" Cye said.  
  
Kaye nodded again, still a bit shocked. Suddenly the door opened up and Talpa and Jakada stood there. Jakada licked his lips seductively at Kaye and she growled at him. Once again Cye nearly exploded, but one look from Kaye calmed him down.  
  
"Let's go, girl," Talpa said impatiently. "It's your turn."  
  
Kaye growled in response, but looked at Cye. "I'll be back, Cye."  
  
Cye nodded his head, feeling worried about what was going to happen to his elder sister. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her leave, and the door lock tightly shut. He drew in a shaky breath and sat down on his bed. "Kaye," he whispered.  
  
Kaye was led to the throne room, and when Talpa and Jakada stopped, she found herself stopping too. Confused, she looked at Talpa. "Why did you drag me here?"  
  
"Be quiet," Talpa commanded.   
  
Kaye rolled her eyes at him, but she did shut up. Talpa then raised a hand and two poles appeared on either side of Kaye, at least five feet apart from each other. Chains immediately exploded out from them and connected to her wrists and ankles. She tried to struggle against them, but the collar wouldn't let her move.   
  
Jakada chuckled. "Now this should be interesting," he said as he watched Kaye. Kaye wanted so much to flip him off, but she couldn't even raise her middle finger. Instead the only thing she could do was glare heatedly at him and silently curse him, wishing in vain that he could hear her. Talpa nodded with a small smile as his eyes glowed red. In an instant, Kento of Hardrock appeared in the room, in full armor and carrying his nanjinta in his hand.  
  
Kaye gasped in shock. Kento? What was he doing here, and alone? No, something wasn't right. That couldn't be Kento.. It just couldn't.. But why did it feel like it was?  
  
Talpa looked at Kento. "Attack her."  
  
Without protesting, Kento summoned his surekill and launched it at Kaye. Kaye screamed in pain as she felt it envelop her. Her body rocked back hard, and if not for the chains that held her, she would have been blown back, regardless of the collar freezing her in her place or not. Blood dripped down her nose and lips and she struggled to keep her head up.  
  
Again and again the attacks came, and Kaye screamed continuously, begging Kento to stop. Her heart was slowly breaking, as she couldn't believe he was attacking her. Finally, Talpa made Kento stop and sent him back to wherever he had come from. He nodded toward Sekhmet who was in the room as well, and the Warlord of Venom pressed a button and a metallic headgear came down and settled on Kaye's head.  
  
After pushing a few buttons, Kaye felt herself being electrocuted basically, but it seemed to be drawing out her energy, instead of frying her. And it hurt even more than the surekill. She thrashed about wildly, causing the thing to probe deep into her skull, causing more blood loss and weakening her even further.  
  
  
  
Finally after several long minutes, the device was taken away, and the chains released Kaye. Talpa unfroze her, and looked at her. "Armor up, and draw your weapon."  
  
"Gladly," Kaye hissed through pain. "Armor of the Tiger! Come forth!"  
  
Instantly her armor appeared around her, and she drew her weapon. Suddenly without warning, Jakada attacked her. Kaye grunted in pain as she staggered back. She returned his attack with a swift kick to the head, but he avoided it quickly. She cursed out loud, realizing she was still pretty much weak from that experience she had. "This was training? she wondered bitterly. More like torture."  
  
  
  
Jakada swiped her feet out from under her and she fell hard to the floor. Just as he was about to strike her again, she suddenly thrust her weapon under his chin, and sent him flying back. Jakada quickly flipped in mid air, and landed on his feet. He grinned. "Not bad. But unfortunately, you'll have to do better."  
  
"Kiss my ass!" Kaye growled at him.  
  
"Later," Jakada smiled at her.  
  
Kaye's eyes flashed, and she was ready to call her surekill, but for some reason she couldn't summon it. What was going on here? She had no time to find an answer, because she was suddenly attacked again. The two went across the throne room as Talpa and Sekhmet watched. Both were trying to knock the other down in hopes of winning, but so far neither was about to give up. Then suddenly Jakada did a somersault behind Kaye, and just as she turned around to face him and block him off, his weapon slammed against her forehead, knocking her down and sending her flying back across the room. She came to a stop, but didn't get up.  
  
Jakada slowly approached her and knelt down beside her as he checked her. Alive, but unconscious. He smiled as he looked back at Talpa.  
  
"Take her back," Talpa ordered with a look at Sekhmet.  
  
Sekhmet lifted Kaye up and picked up her weapon, and took her back. Cye looked up in horror as Sekhmet threw her in. As soon as Sekhmet had left, locking the door, he quickly picked her up as gently as he could and placed her on her bed. With tears in his eyes he began to tend to her wounds. What horrible monsters their captors were. He gently bathed her wounds with the water from the bowl and the rag he had, wishing in vain she hadn't gone through what she just had. He could feel her pain through his link and it made the tears threatening the corners of his eyes finally spill down. Kaye groaned in pain as she came to, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Cye.. it hurts so much.."  
  
"Shh, I know," Cye said sadly.   
  
"Cye.. Kento.. he.."  
  
Cye frowned at her, waiting for her to go on. "Kento what, Kaye?"  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt overwhelmed. "He attacked me.."  
  
Cye shook his head. "Kaye, are you sure? I don't think Kento would do that to you."  
  
Kaye shook her head. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. And it hurt too much to do so. All she wanted to do was just lay there and sleep. Thunder awoke from his sleep and glanced towards them. A frown came to his lips when he saw the condition Kaye was in. He got off the bed and approached them.  
  
"Cye, step back. I'm going to heal her."  
  
Cye did as he was asked to, and watched as Thunder placed his hand on Kaye. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and began to glow red as his lightning bolt symbol flashed in his forehead. A few seconds later he withdrew his hand, and Kaye's wounds were immediately healed. She looked gratefully at him. "Thank you, Thunder."  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied.  
  
Cye was quiet for a few moments, before he finally asked what was on his mind. "Kaye, do you think that was really Kento?" he asked her.  
  
Kaye thought about that for several minutes. She shook her head, her eyes full of determination as she answered him. "No, I don't." And she was now more certain than ever. Kento would never ever attack her, and nothing would get her to believe otherwise. 


	13. ch 13

Tears of Twilight   
  
Ch 13  
  
Cye, Thunder, and Kaye sat in the room quietly, they knew that Talpa and Jakada were coming for Cye soon. They were trying to figure out if there was even a slight possibility to escape from the hell that they were in. They knew that their friends were somewhere in the Dynasty, because they over heard a couple of soldiers talking about six armored fighters with two tigers. That gave Cye, Thunder, and Kaye a slight feeling of hope along with a mix of confusion, they said two tigers? How could that be possible? Hearing the soldiers saying that, confirmed Cye's and Kaye's suspicions that wasn't really Kento that attacked her viciously like that. Just then the sound of the door unlocking made the three turn their attention quickly to the door, and stood up as Talpa and Jakada came inside. "It's time, Torrent." Talpa said as he looked over towards him.  
  
"NO! You're not taking him!" Kaye replied angrily as she glared at Talpa.  
  
"Unless you want to take his place keep it up, and you will. But eventually, he will have to go through with the testing." Talpa said as his eyes glowed red.  
  
"Fine." Kaye shot back.  
  
"Kaye, no!" Cye said as he got in front of her.  
  
"Cye.." Kaye replied as she looked into his eyes with concern.  
  
"The sooner I go, the sooner this so called test will be over with," Cye said as his eyes softened, and then he looked over at Thunder with a determined look. "Watch over her, would ya?" Thunder gave a nod, as he laid his hands on top of her shoulders.  
  
"If this gets any sweeter, I think I'll be sick." Jakada replied in annoyance. Cye turned around and just glared at him, and then they started to leave.   
  
As the door shut and the lock locked, Kaye let her tears flow freely down her face, "Cye," Kaye choked, "CYE!"  
  
As they walked down the corridor to the throne room, Cye heard the echo of Kaye's voice calling out his name. Cye then closed his eyes and suddenly, his eyes snapped open when he heard that Jakada was laughing. "What do you find so amusing?" Cye spat as he glared at him.  
  
"Just thinking about how touched I might have been by the closeness that you have, but unfortunately, there's just one problem." Jakada replied as they finally got to the throne room.  
  
"Just one problem? I think you have more than that." Cye shot back.  
  
"Humph, anyway, as I was saying, the only problem that I have is I don't have a heart. Otherwise, I might have actually felt something, emotionally, but then I've already felt something physically, and I will again, it felt that good." Jakada replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Why you bloody bastard!" Cye yelled at him as he started to charge, but then just as his fist was about to make contact with Jakada's face, Cye found himself not able to move. Jakada just laughed as Cye just stood there glaring at him.   
  
"If you two are done?" Talpa asked as he was starting to get bored.   
  
"Oh but I've barely even started," Jakada replied with a gleam in his eye. "But I suppose."  
  
Then with a flick of Talpa's wrist, a barrier shot out of the floor, surrounding him. Cye at the moment could only move his   
  
head as he quickly looked around to see what was going on. And then as soon as the barrier was up, the floor underneath him started to shake, and large chunks of the floor started to fall through and landing into the acid below, leaving only a few stepping stones for Cye to jump around to. Then suddenly small holes began to open up all around the barrier as four empty suits of armor started to advance a little bit towards him, one from the front, back, left and one from the right. As the acid started to rise, Cye started to sweat more and more. "What's the matter, Torrent, is it getting too uncomfortable for you?" Jakada asked as he watched Cye try to move.  
  
Cye did a quick look around, he knew that the acid was still rising, and the armors were getting closer with their spears now lowered down to their waist level as they got ready to shove their spears through the holes and right into Cye. The armor that was on his right, shoved its spear into the hole and pierced Cye's side making him yell out in extreme pain. Then the other armors followed suit, first the one that was in front of him, piercing his right leg. The one on the left, piercing his side, and the armor that was behind him, pierced Cye's left arm. When each armor pierced Cye, they backed up and retrieved another spear. By this time the acid finally made it high enough to where if even Cye could move, and if he did slip, then he would fall in. "Talpa, aside from this so called prophecy, why are you doing this? You said that you're my father, a father is suppose to protect his family, not put them through torture." Cye asked as he looked over towards Talpa.  
  
"Because I can." Talpa replied unemotionally.  
  
"You bastard! You stand there with that smug look on your face, and that so called high and mighty attitude, and the only answer that you give me is because you can?" Cye said in disbelief.  
  
"That's right, because I can and I will. Your futile attempts to stall me are failing, besides, the longer you stall, the longer your test is going to be." Talpa replied as his eyes glowed red and then he shot out red energy beams directly at Cye. Cye yelled out in pain as Talpa motioned for the four empty suits of armor to advance towards him again.   
  
"What's the matter, boy? You're still angry with me? I know what you're thinking, you want me dead because of what I did to your sister. Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen. You don't have the power or even the guts to take another life. Because I know that you don't even like to fight. So, then I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, to your sister, and there's nothing that you can do about it." Jakada taunted with a sly grin.   
  
"You, stay away from her!" Cye warned as his temper finally exploded, and the birthmark above his left eyebrow flared with great intensity. For that moment, Cye totally forgot about the four empty armors that were piercing his body with the spears that they were holding. His only thoughts were on the fight with Jakada. He was so furious that he didn't even notice that now the acid made its way up to his knees.   
  
Talpa found this to be very interesting. How could Torrent not feel the pain? He had to, didn't he? Maybe he wasn't the weakling that he first thought. Talpa then saw that Cye had the urge to fight, and then he waved his hand so Cye could finally move. The acid drained back underground as the floor started to go back into place. But he was still encased inside of the barrier that had him surrounded with the four empty suits of armor that were still holding their spears. "Call forth your armor." Talpa said as he let Cye have back his mobility.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Cye replied as he called forth his armor.   
  
"Humph, this should be easy." Jakada said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Cye spat as the birthmark flared making his eyes flare a different color. Then even before Jakada could blink, Cye smashed through the barrier and was right there in his face. Cye threw out a high round house kick to Jakada's head and then quickly with the same leg threw one to his mid section, causing Jakada to fly back. Cye stood there battle ready, as he watched Jakada get up from the ground.   
  
Jakada wiped his mouth with his hand, and he found blood smeared on the back of it. "Impressive, this is going to be a lot more fun than the first couple of times that we met." Jakada said with a smirk as he did a double jump kick towards Cye. Cye ducked under the first one, but he got caught with the second one that sent him flying back a bit. Cye looked up and winced, he knew that the wounds that were caused when the suits of armor pierced him were making him bleed excessively now. He staggered up, trying to use his yari for support.   
  
"Is that all you've got?" Cye asked as his breathing was becoming labored.  
  
"Are you kidding? I've barely even warmed up." Jakada replied with a smirk. "You know, when I'm done here with you, I'll pay a visit to your sister, and I'll show her what a real man is, and I know for a fact it isn't that fool Hardrock."  
  
"If you lay a hand on her, it'll be the last thing that you'll ever do!" Cye growled as he birthmark and eyes flared.  
  
"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Jakada asked with a smirk.  
  
"A promise, but I'm not sure who will get to you first, me, Kento, or someone else. But whoever does, be prepared, because you won't ever see the light of day again." Cye replied as he was about to deliver his surekill. Jakada smirked as he just stood there, it was like he was just waiting for Cye to do that. Then when he delivered his surekill, Jakada's eyes glowed, and his talismans that he has embedded in his hands glowed as well. As the attack came closer, the attack started to change color. It wasn't the same blue as Cye's armor, it was turning a dark indigo. Then just as it was about to hit, Jakada diverted Cye's attack right back at him. Cye was about to jump out of the way, but the wound on his right leg made him fall to his knees. He then quickly looked up and saw that is own attack was coming back at him. He braced himself as best as he could, but it was to no avail, Cye was thrown back with such force that it blew him right through the wall, making him fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
Jakada dusted himself off and then walked over to Cye. He checked to see if he was still alive, and to his amusement he was.   
  
"Looks like you're going to need a new wall." Jakada said with a smirk as he picked Cye up and flung him over his shoulder, and then he picked up his weapon.  
  
"Follow him, make sure he does nothing more than take Torrent back." Talpa ordered.  
  
"And if he tries anything else, master?" Cale asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Stop him any way you see fit." Talpa replied as Cale nodded and took off after Jakada.  
  
In the room Kaye was pacing as she and Thunder were anxiously waiting for Cye's return. Thunder knew that she could feel Cye's pain, because she winced every now and then, but she told him that she was fine. Then the door opened, "honey I'm home and look, I've brought a guest." Jakada said as he threw Cye and his weapon inside.  
  
"CYE!" Kaye exclaimed as she rushed over to him, and then knelt down to look over his wounds.   
  
"Who would have guessed that someone so small would be such a fierce fighter?" Jakada asked in amusement.  
  
"You monster! You'll pay for this, I swear it!" Kaye replied as she glared up at him with rage.  
  
"There's that spirit again, you know how much that turns me on." Jakada said with a seductive grin.   
  
Thunder was about to step in between them, when, "Jakada, master Talpa is requesting your presence in the throne room." Cale said as he walked inside.  
  
"Tell him I'll be right there." Jakada replied as he looked back.  
  
"No, he wants to talk with you, now." Cale said as he grabbed onto his arm. Jakada looked at Cale and then he nodded, but Cale still kept his grip, in fact Cale's grip became even stronger to make definitely sure that Jakada got his point across.   
  
"Another time then, but don't miss me too much while I'm gone." Jakada said as he looked back just before he locked the door and went with Cale to see Talpa.  
  
"Thunder.." Kaye started to say as she choked back, trying not to cry as her tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"Help me get him on the bed ok." Thunder replied as he started to lift Cye from the ground. Kaye nodded and then as soon as they laid him down, Thunder laid his hand onto Cye glowing red, as his lightning bolt flashed on his forehead. When Thunder's glow faded, Cye started to slowly open his eyes.   
  
"Thanks Thunder, that's twice now." Cye said with a weak smile.  
  
"Hey who's counting?" Thunder asked with a small smile.  
  
"Cye," Kaye whispered. Cye turned his head and saw that the tears that Kaye was trying so hard to keep back were now flowing freely. "Cye, oh God, Cye, I was scared that I..."  
  
"Hey, hey, everything is going to be ok. We've just found out that we're brother and sister, so there's no way that I'm going to let anyone separate us. You hear me?" Cye asked as he looked into her eyes with a soft expression. Kaye nodded and then wiped away her tears. "Besides, when we get out of here, I have to see if Kento is worthy of taking your hand in marriage."  
  
"Cye." Kaye replied with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I do, it's written in the unofficial book of younger brothers." Cye teased.  
  
"There's no such thing." Kaye replied.  
  
"Oh yea? You wanna bet, smarty?" Cye teased again.  
  
"You're lying, fishy." Kaye replied with a small smile.  
  
"No, he's not lying. You see Kaye, there's the unofficial book of younger brothers, and the unofficial book of older brothers. I know because I saw it." Thunder said with a teasing grin as he got into the conversation.  
  
"Thunder, not you too." Kaye replied with a small laugh.  
  
In Talpa's throne room....  
  
"You wish to see me Talpa?" Jakada asked as he and Cale entered.  
  
"Yes, what did you think you were doing?" Talpa asked as he leaned forward in his throne.  
  
"Why Talpa, I don't know what you're talking about." Jakada replied.  
  
"When you were fighting or actually I should say goating my son?" Talpa asked as he kept his eyes on him.  
  
"Oh that, you wanted to see for yourself if he was worthy of actually being your son, right?" Jakada asked back.  
  
"Yes." Talpa replied as he leaned back.  
  
"Well that's all I was doing, I was trying to see what it would take to get Torrent to tap his power that he has inherited from you, nothing more." Jakada said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"See to it that's all it was. Because if you try anything with the female dream walker again, you can just forget about our bargain." Talpa replied as he disappeared with Cale.  
  
"Sorry, Talpa, but you can't order me around like your little warlords, and expect me to jump every time you give an order. What I do is none of your concern, and if you don't like it, then well, that's just too bad." Jakada thought as he disappeared as well. 


	14. ch 14

Tears of Twilight   
  
Chapter 14.  
  
Ryo looked around as he came to a stop just before a bridge stretching over a wide lake that was at least twenty feet wide and forty feet across from where he, Sage, Flash, and White Blaze stood. His eyes quickly surveyed the area, just waiting for more Dynasty soldiers to come along and stop them. There wasn't much time though. He wasn't sure what kind of Prophecy Talpa had mentioned was really about, but he was willing to bet it wasn't going to be use for good, because Talpa just wasn't like that.  
  
Sage stared down at the bridge, feeling just a bit uneasy. They had been walking around for two hours already, doing their best to avoid the soldiers, so they could save their strengths, but already they had fought at least three times, and they seemed to be no closer into finding Kento, Rowen, Scorpio, and Lightning, than when they first began. He looked over at Ryo who seemed to be studying the bridge, then over at Flash.   
  
Flash was standing there quietly as if in thought. Her eyes held no emotion at the moment, and it was hard to determine exactly what she was thinking at that precise moment.   
  
"Well, looks like we cross," Ryo said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Sage said slowly as his violet eye gazed at the bridge.  
  
"Listen, if this bridge starts to crumble, we have two choices," Ryo began. "One, we either swim or run like hell."  
  
"Running like hell would be no problem," Flash said.  
  
Ryo only nodded and stepped out onto the bridge. It seemed sturdy enough. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to cross it, with Sage, Flash, and White Blaze walking directly behind him, each one half expecting for that bridge to suddenly become unstable.   
  
Amazingly, the bridge actually held out for the longest time, but then suddenly White Blaze's ears twitched and he turned his head, emitting a vicious growl.   
  
Ryo looked back over his shoulder, and saw that his tiger was turned the other way around, the hairs along his hackles and back raised, his large fangs bared, as he stood there, ready to attack.  
  
Sage and Flash whirled around at the same time, and came face to face with a myriad of Dynasty soldiers advancing on them, weapons held out, each one running across the bridge at them.  
  
"Swell," Ryo muttered as he readied himself.  
  
"Well, we should have known this was going to happen"" Sage muttered.  
  
"Ryo, Sage, go. I'll take care of them," Flash said.  
  
They both gaped at her, shocked she would even consider them leaving her.   
  
"You're crazy, Flash!" Ryo said.   
  
"So I've been told a time or two," Flash said with a smirk.  
  
"How can you possibly expect to beat them?" Sage asked in disbelief.  
  
"Simple. Like this." And with that, Flash suddenly powered up.  
  
Kento came to a stop suddenly, causing Rowen to slam in from behind him. The Bearer of Strata winced and staggered backward, giving his big friend an annoyed look. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because if I hadn't, we'd be walking right into that huge ditch over there," Kento replied as he pointed to an economy size hole just a few inches away from them. Rowen peered out from behind Kento and gasped.   
  
Scorpio studied it, and began to look for another way around, so far he didn't see any. "Well, now what?" he asked.  
  
"Looks like we turn back," Rowen said with a sigh.  
  
"Swell," Kento muttered.  
  
Lightning shook his head and turned around, and began to head off in another direction. The three boys stared at him for a moment, then after a quick look at one another, took off after him. The tiger led them past several temple like buildings, and as they followed along, they kept their eyes and ears peeled. For now, it seemed there were no Dynasty soldiers to worry about, and that should have given them time to relax, but when it involved being in the Dynasty, there was no time to relax. They rounded a building, stepping in between an alley way, and the moment they stepped out, they found themselves face to face with a wall of Dynasty soldiers.  
  
"Uh oh," Scorpio said.  
  
"Alright then!" Kento cheered. "I was hoping for a fight!"  
  
Rowen shook his head. "Kento, you're impossible."  
  
Kento made no reply as the soldiers suddenly attacked them. Rowen shot out several arrows from his bow, then did a side flip, kicking one soldier away from him. Kento punched and kicked his way through, before slamming his nanjinta against the neck of another soldier and causing it to smash into another. Scorpio did a round house kick against one, then took his spearstaff and sent a soldier flying over several buildings. Lightening leaped upon one, shredding, clawing, and ripping a soldier apart, before leaping to another one and doing the same thing. Slowly, the soldiers began to diminish in size, and that gave them more feelings of hope. As long as they could keep this up, their friends were as soon as rescued.   
  
Kento suddenly decided to turn it up a notch. He summoned his surekill and sent at least twenty soldiers into oblivion. Rowen decided to do the same, seeing as they had no choice. Thirty soldiers were sent flying backward. And Scorpio called his also. The moment he had cried, "Water Torrent Power!" a huge tidal wave suddenly appeared from no where and swept the rest of the soldiers away in a flood. When it all cleared, they saw there were no more soldiers to contend with, and immediately took off running after Lightning.   
  
Ryo and Sage continued to stare in shock at Flash. Ryo suddenly felt ten times stronger than he ever had before, even without his Inferno Armor, and Sage felt so hot, he was ready to jump into the water below the bridge. All he could do though was back off some as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Flash continued to watch the soldiers advance closer to them. She waited for a little bit more as they all stepped onto the bridge. Then, suddenly, with a jerk of her head, they began to explode into flames one by one.  
  
Ryo decided to help out anyway, as more and more were approaching. He summoned his surekill and destroyed at least forty of them, as Sage called his own, and destroyed another twenty. White Blaze jumped into the fray as well, ripping and tearing apart with his claws and fangs. The soldiers were lessening in number, and so far they weren't sure whether that was a good sign or not. There was always a chance that more could gather and attack. So they had to be very careful at this point. At last all the soldiers were gone, and the bridge was empty. Flash let her power down, and returned to normal.  
  
"Let's go!" Ryo said and immediately took off across the bridge, with Flash, Sage, and White Blaze running along behind him.   
  
After walking for a good thirty minutes, Rowen came to a stop to rest and stared up at the sky. It was getting darker by the hour, and he knew they would soon have to find a place to rest for the night and to regain their strength. He knew Kento would want to keep on moving, but if they overworked themselves, they would be of no help to their friends. A strange sound suddenly caught his and Scorpio's attention, and both looked at Kento with wide eyes.  
  
"Okay, so I'm hungry," Kento said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, so am I," Scorpio said.  
  
"Not sure what there'd be to eat around here," Rowen said dryly.   
  
"Probably nothing good," Kento muttered.  
  
No one said anything. As of now they had four problems. One, they were getting tired, two, they were still separated from their friends, three, they were worried about Kaye, Cye, and Thunder, and four, they were hungry. But still they weren't about to give up just like that. They would keep going until all of them were back together.   
  
Inside the room, Kaye, Cye, and Thunder were all resting. They weren't really asleep, just mostly talking quietly. Kaye had told Thunder about her life, and Cye did too, and in turn Thunder told about his life. It seemed there was a deeper understanding between them, that it made them momentarily forget about their current situation.   
  
"So she punched you?" Cye asked Thunder in disbelief after Thunder had just told them about a time when he had to wake up a fellow Warrior named Shades.  
  
Thunder nodded. "Yeah, and I'm telling you, her punches are like having a boulder slammed against you. She actually broke my jaw."  
  
"And I thought Rowen was bad," Kaye mumbled as she shook her head.  
  
"Rowen doesn't like being woken either?" Thunder asked.  
  
Cye shook his head as he stood up from his bed. "No, in fact he's quite the dick when someone wakes him up. Except he's never attacked any of us. Only threatened."  
  
"I see," Thunder mused.  
  
Kaye let out a sigh, causing them to both look at her.   
  
"Kaye?"  
  
"I'm okay," she answered when she noticed their concern. "I guess I'm just stressed out over everything that happened today."  
  
"That makes two of us," Thunder muttered as he remembered the pain he had endured.  
  
"Three," Cye said. "I still can't believe they're forcing us to go through with this. It's not fair! Damn it! What the hell did our mom see in Talpa anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaye said as she shook her head. "Couldn't have been good though."  
  
Their attention was interrupted when the locked door unlocked and opened up. Dais stood in the doorway as three soldiers each brought a plate of food in. "Meal time," he said carelessly.  
  
"Oh goody," Thunder said sarcastically, "and I was just sitting here thinking how good it would be if you suddenly came with our meals."  
  
Dais stared at Thunder coldly. "I can always take yours back," he threatened.  
  
"Go ahead," Thunder taunted. "But your metal headed master might not be happy with that. He needs me to be at my best for his obsessed plan."  
  
Dais sighed and muttered something under his breath. The soldiers placed the food on the desk, then left, and the Warlord quickly followed, locking the door shut behind him.   
  
Kaye and Cye looked over at Thunder in shock. He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, about that. Sometimes I get cranky when I'm locked up."  
  
They nodded in understanding, and each took a place, and slowly began to eat. When they had finished, they left their empty plates on the desk. Cye, feeling exhausted then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting himself slowly fall to sleep. Kaye kept awake though, watching over him, and missing Kento more and more. She curled up onto her side, and let her tears overtake her.  
  
Thunder watched her with a frown, wanting to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to, and that made him feel all the more guilty. Instead, all he could do was watch over as she cried herself to sleep, whispering, "I'm sorry," before he, too, fell asleep.   
  
Two hours later, Thunder suddenly awoke, shooting straight up out of bed, screaming in terror with a pale and sweaty face, and his body shaking heavily. The scream had echoed out through the entire castle, and startled both Kaye and Cye from a sound sleep, as they looked at him in horror.  
  
"Thunder?!" Kaye shouted as she rushed from the bed and over to him. "Thunder, what's wrong?!"  
  
Thunder made no reply as he sat there, shaking like a leaf. And Cye and Kaye cast each other a concerned look. What had happened? Finally, after a few minutes, Thunder slowly calmed down, long enough to talk to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cye asked in concerned.  
  
"N.. no" Thunder moaned as he buried his face into his hands. When he composed himself again, he began to tell them of his horrible dream. "When I was little, about eight years old, a scientist kidnapped me. He ran experiments on me, using ten inch needles at several times, and analyzing my DNA and blood cells, as well as trying to determine where I got my powers. He kept locked up for about a month or so.. And ever since then, I've had nightmares now and then, because of him!" He buried his face into his hands again, and just let himself cry, leaving Cye and Kaye to frown with pity at him. 


	15. ch 15

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 15  
  
Kaye slowly stood up and then sat on Thunder's bed. She reached out towards him and drawn him to her. Kaye kept her eyes closed as they rocked back and forth for a little while, and then all of a sudden she stopped rocking, and her eyes snapped open. "Kaye what is it?" Cye asked as he looked at her in concern.  
  
Kaye let go of Thunder as he started to get himself calmed down, and then looked towards her in concern. "Damn it! Why didn't I think of this before?" Kaye swore quietly as she frowned.  
  
"Kaye, what? Think of what before?" Thunder asked now slightly confused.  
  
"I'm such a baka." Kaye grumbled as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms.  
  
"Kaye, you're still not making any sense," Cye replied, and then the realization hit him. "No way, forget it! You're not going to do it!"  
  
"Ok, would you two back it up here? I think that I missed the train, because I still don't know what you two are talking about." Thunder asked still in a bit of confusion.  
  
"Cye, it might be our only chance. It's worth the risk." Kaye replied as she got that determined look in her eyes that he knew so well.  
  
"Hey, remember me, I'm still here you know." Thunder said as he was starting to get a little annoyed.   
  
"Sorry Thunder, I think that I might have an idea of how to get in contact with our friends." Kaye replied as she looked over to him.  
  
"You do? How?" Thunder asked with a slight feeling of hope.  
  
"She's talking about dream walking." Cye replied as he shot her a look.  
  
"What's wrong with her trying, Cye? I mean if it's our only shot, then I say let her do it."   
  
Thunder said as he was trying to figure out why Cye was so against it.  
  
"Because Thunder, it's very dangerous, every time that she dream walks, it drains her life   
  
energy." Cye replied as he looked over at him.  
  
"What? Kaye, is what Cye saying true?" Thunder asked as he looked over to her in concern. Kaye gave a small nod, "but it's only temporary, because I've been doing it for a while."   
  
"I don't care, you're not going to do it, and that's final." Cye said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cye, but there's nothing that you can say or do to convince me otherwise." Kaye replied with stubbornness.  
  
"You're not going to budge on this, are you?" Cye asked as he looked into her eyes with concern. Kaye shook her head, telling him that he was right.  
  
"I'll only be dream walking for a short time, and I'll let you bring me back anytime that you want, ok." Kaye replied as she laid her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I have a question." Thunder said as he watched them.  
  
"Yea?" Kaye asked as she glanced over to him.  
  
"How is Cye suppose to bring you back?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Simple, I wake her up." Cye replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh." Thunder replied as he blinked. Kaye snickered a little bit. Then she walked over to the base of her bed and sat down in a cross-legged position and closed her eyes. Cye and Thunder watched as Kaye got herself what looked like into some kind of meditation, and then she began her dream walk.  
  
Inside of a mountain cave, three fighters and a silver tiger were all sleeping next to a small fire. Rowen frowned, "what's going on here?"  
  
"Rowen?" a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"Kaye? Kaye, it's you, what's..?" Rowen asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't have much time, Rowen, you and the others have to do a convergent dream tomorrow night." Kaye replied hurriedly.  
  
"A convergent dream? Kaye, what are you talking about?" Rowen asked. Kaye quickly explained that everyone has to have the same dream at the same time, but the only catch was they all had to be thinking of the same people in order for this to work.   
  
"Do you understand, Rowen?" Kaye asked as she was starting to fade.   
  
"I..I think so, Kaye, what's happening? Why are you fading?" Rowen asked back.  
  
"I can only be here for a short time, I have to find the others quickly before the sun rises."   
  
Kaye replied, and then she looked over at Kento, "Rowen, please tell Kento when he wakes up, that I love him very much."  
  
Rowen nodded, and then watched Kaye disappear. Then as quickly as she could, Kaye zipped through the dream realm looking for any familiar dream patterns. When she was about to keep going, she then recognized one. "Sage, hey, Sage! Man and I thought that Rowen was always the hard one. Sage damn it, snap to it!" Kaye said to him as she finally got his attention.  
  
"Kaye? What's going on?" Sage asked, "are you and the others ok?"  
  
"Let's just say that it's no Grand Hyatt Hotel. Anyway, Sage, I don't have much time. I've just got done talking with Rowen..." Kaye started to say.  
  
"Rowen? Is he, are the others.?" Sage asked as he interrupted.  
  
"Rowen's fine, the others are fine. Now Sage, listen, I don't have much time. Now please   
  
listen. As I started to say, I already told Rowen that he and the rest of you have to do a   
  
convergent dream tomorrow night." Kaye started to explain.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, a convergent what? Kaye, you're not making any sense." Sage replied in slight confusion.  
  
Kaye gave a sigh, "remind me when this whole thing is over, to educate you guys on this stuff ok." Kaye then started to explain what he and the others were supposed to do. Sage still wasn't too sure, but since he knew that Kaye knew what she was talking about he decided to go along with it. Just then, Kaye shouted out in pain as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Kaye! What happened?" Sage asked in alarm as he ran over to her, and tried to touch her. But as soon as he was going to grab onto her, his hands went right through. Sage stared wide-eyed as he saw that Kaye was still fading.  
  
"Something must be happening on the other side. I have to get back, now. Please Sage, remember what I told you." Kaye replied as she faded from his dream.  
  
"Kaye, wait!" Sage yelled out as he sat up and woke the others.  
  
"Sage, what's the deal? What's going on?" Ryo asked groggily. Sage started to explain what just happened. He could tell that Ryo and especially Flash were having a hard time taking it in, but the more that he explained it, the more it became clear.   
  
"I can't believe that she did that, what was she thinking?" Ryo asked in disbelief.  
  
"Ryo, whoa, what are you talking about?" Flash asked back in slight confusion.  
  
"When Kaye dream walks, it drains her life energy." Ryo replied with a frown.  
  
"So then you're telling me that she risked her life to tell us to do this...convergent dream   
  
tomorrow night? Why?" Flash asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that it's her way to tell us that she, Cye, and Thunder are going to pay us a visit tomorrow night." Sage replied.  
  
"Can she pull it off?" Flash asked in somewhat of concern.  
  
"If there's one thing about Kaye that we know, it's this. If she says that she'll pull it off,   
  
then she'll do it, no matter what it takes. Even if it means.." Ryo replied, as he didn't need to finish because they got his point.  
  
"Rowen? I don't believe it, you're the first one up?" Kento asked groggily as he saw that Rowen was staring out into the Dynasty from their cave.  
  
"Kento, see if Scorpio is up, there's something that I need to talk with you two about." Rowen replied as he kept his gaze outside. Kento gave him a slightly confused look and then went to see if Scorpio was up, luckily he was and then the two joined up with Rowen by the cave's entrance.  
  
"Alright Rowen, what's the deal?" Kento asked as they gave him their undivided attention. Rowen took a deep breath and then began explaining what happened in his dream. To say the least, Kento nearly had a heart attack when Rowen was done explaining.   
  
"Kaye, why?" Kento asked in a whisper. Scorpio looked at Kento in a slight confusion, Rowen noticed this, and then explained the reason why Kento said Kaye, why.  
  
"Don't worry, Kento, I'm sure that she's all right. And besides, Thunder's there, remember, so if anything did happen, then he could heal her." Scorpio replied as he was trying to be reassuring.  
  
"Kento, there was one more thing that Kaye wanted me to tell you." Rowen said as he looked at him.  
  
"Yea?" Kento asked as he looked back at him.  
  
"Kaye wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much." Rowen replied with a small smile.   
  
"Rowen, do you think that she knows that..?" Kento asked.  
  
"I'm sure that she does, Kento." Rowen replied.  
  
Back in the room, Kaye's body started to shake a bit from the strain of the two dream walking trips. "Cye, what's going on? Why is she shaking like that?" Thunder asked in concern.  
  
"The strain must have been too much for her." Cye replied in concern as he knelt down next to her. "Come on Kaye, wake up!"   
  
Kaye shot awake and then fell back, her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were dull. "Kaye, no!"   
  
"Cye, move out of the way!" Thunder said as he slid over to her, he laid his hands onto Kaye and then started to glow red. Thunder frowned; it shouldn't be taking this long to heal her. Then suddenly Kaye sat up and gasped for air.  
  
"Kaye!" Cye exclaimed as he hugged her fiercely. Thunder finally powered down and then gave a small smile as he sat back against Cye's bed.   
  
"I'm ok, Cye. Thanks again, Thunder, you know, we should really start keeping scorecards. It'll be easier to keep track that way." Kaye replied with a small smile and then hugged Cye back.  
  
"You're welcome. A scorecard? Hmm, actually, that sounds like a good idea." Thunder said with a teasing grin. Kaye and Cye broke from their embrace and then gave each other a mischievous look, and then looked towards Thunder with a mischievous grin. "Ah, guys, what are you up to?"  
  
"Are you sure that you wanna know?" Kaye asked. 


	16. ch 16

Tears of Twilight  
  
Ch 16  
  
Just as Cye and Kaye were about to tackle Thunder, the door suddenly flew open making the three stop and turn their heads. "You weren't thinking of having fun without us, were you?" Jakada asked with a sly grin.   
  
"What do you want?!" Thunder asked angrily as they quickly stood up and faced them.  
  
"We need to do a little question and answer with these two." Jakada replied as he glanced over at Cye and Kaye.  
  
"What for?" Kaye asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Jakada replied as he quickly grabbed for her, while holding Kaye very close to him. And then at the same time, Talpa made a grab for Cye.  
  
"Let them go!" Thunder demanded as he glared at them.  
  
"I don't think so, but don't you worry, Storm, you won't be alone for long." Talpa replied as they carried them away.   
  
"DAMN!" Thunder yelled out angrily as he picked up the chair that was in front of the desk and threw it against the wall and making it shatter into tiny little pieces.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us? Didn't we already go through your tests?" Cye asked angrily as they were struggling to get away.   
  
"You've only been through the first day, you have two more yet, and I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to it." Jakada replied as they finally made it to the throne room. Talpa and Jakada forced Cye and Kaye to kneel on the ground, and then activated their collars to make sure that they didn't move. As Talpa and Jakada moved away, chains shot up from the ground and pinned their legs to the floor. Their hands were chained together in front of them, and then they found their chains bolted the floor. When Talpa and Jakada knew that they were finally secured, Cye and Kaye found that they could move, but barely.  
  
"Show us your power!" Talpa said as his eyes glowed red.  
  
"What power? The only power I have is my surekill, I don't know anything about any other power." Cye shot back.   
  
"You lie! We saw you…" Jakada yelled at him as he kicked Cye in his back, making Cye and Kaye yell out in pain.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Kaye spat angrily as she glared at him. Jakada grabbed the back of Kaye's head, and pulled back, making her wince. Jakada then ran his claws across her cheek, making the blood run slowly down her face. Then he threw her head forward and walked around in front of them. Jakada looked at the blood that he had on his claws, as he seductively licked the blood off.  
  
"Blood tastes so much sweeter when fear is mixed in with it." Jakada said with a grin, which made Kaye shudder, and Cye's birthmark on his eyebrow to flare.   
  
"Humph, it seems that whenever his sister is threatened, his birthmark flares up. But he's not aware of it at all. Maybe it's time for something different." Talpa thought as he approached them and pushed Jakada out of the way.  
  
"What? Talpa, what do you..?" Jakada asked as he glared at him.  
  
"Tell me, Dream Walker, have you seen anything involving the prophecy?" Talpa asked as he leaned in towards her.  
  
"I..I don't know what you mean." Kaye replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, girl, we know that you've seen something. Now tell us!" Talpa ordered as his eyes glowed red. "Tell us, or you can watch your brother suffer!"   
  
Talpa motioned for a solider to come over. Before they knew it, the solider was behind Cye, and pulled his staff up against his throat and pulled Cye close to him. Cye grabbed onto the staff as he was trying to fight off the soldier from choking him to death. "Stop it! No more!" Kaye replied in alarm.   
  
"Tell us what we want to know!" Talpa said.  
  
"Kaye, don't." Cye croaked as he was still fighting against the staff. Kaye looked into Cye's eyes with much concern. She knew that she couldn't let this happen any more. So Kaye nodded and then lowered her head. Talpa motioned for the solider to release Cye and then stepped back.  
  
"Are you now going to tell us what we want to know? Or do you want to watch your brother fight for his life again?" Talpa asked as he looked over at her.  
  
"I'll tell you what I saw, but that's all." Kaye replied quietly as she saw by the corner of her eye that Cye was rubbing his throat, and she could hear him trying to get his breathing back under control.  
  
"We knew that you would, given the proper incentive." Jakada said as he reached out and caressed her jaw line with the back of his hand. Kaye flinched away, Jakada just gave a small laugh.  
  
"Well, we're waiting." Talpa replied as they waited for Kaye to talk. Kaye took a breath, and then started to tell them what she saw, but not what the form in her dreams talked about.   
  
"Interesting, and did this form, say anything while it was in your dreams?" Jakada asked as he kept his eyes focused on her.  
  
"No, the form didn't say anything." Kaye replied quietly.   
  
"I don't think that she's telling us the truth. Do you Jakada?" Talpa asked as he motioned again towards the solider as he got ready to put his staff up against Cye's throat again.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth, it didn't say anything," Kaye replied, "please, don't hurt him any more."   
  
"I think that your lying, in fact, I know that you are." Jakada said as he went behind her, and grabbed onto her neck, with his finger tips clawing up against her throat. Jakada pulled up and back violently on Kaye's throat making her gasp for air.  
  
"That's enough! Let her go, and I mean now!" Cye spat angrily as his birthmark suddenly flared, making his eyes flare a different color. Jakada decided to ignore Cye's warning, as he pulled up harder and a little further back onto her throat. Cye could see that Kaye was trying to desperately struggle against Jakada's grip. Then when he could see that Kaye's struggle was starting to slow down a little, that's when Cye went totally ballistic. He yelled out in anger, and then all of the sudden the castle began to shake. Tiles from the ceiling began to fall all around them. The floors started to form large and long cracks, making the floors to split apart.   
  
"Wha?" Jakada asked in amazement as he looked around while keeping his grip on her throat.  
  
"Jakada, let her go!" Talpa ordered as he looked at him.  
  
"Talpa, but…" Jakada started to ask as he looked back at him.  
  
"Don't talk back, just do it!" Talpa replied. Jakada gave a low growl and then let go of Kaye's throat. Kaye leaned forward, gasping for air. Cye saw that Jakada had finally let go, the shaking stopped, and then Cye returned back to normal.  
  
Ryo stared up at the Dynasty sky, thinking of what Sage had told him. Just how were they to have the same exact dream anyway? He wasn't sure if they could pull it off, especially when they were all separated. He knew the others were okay, but he couldn't reach them through their mental link. And that was another thing he couldn't understand. How was it possible for them to be blocked off from one another, when Talpa hadn't captured them to begin with? It didn't make any sense.   
  
He looked over at Sage who was deep into his meditation, then over at Flash who was laying on her side, sound asleep. White Blaze was standing guard and he gave Ryo a concerned look as he rumbled softly at him.  
  
"I know, boy, I should sleep," he replied, then gave a quick glance at Sage. "So should Sage."  
  
He stood up and walked over toward his friend, stepping carefully over Flash as he did so. When he was standing right in front of him, he was about to tap him on the shoulder, when suddenly Sage's eyes shot openand stared at him.   
  
"Hi, Ryo," Sage said calmly.  
  
Ryo looked flustered. "I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Sage gave him a wry smile and uncrossed his legs, stretching them out. "What's up?"  
  
"You need to sleep," Ryo replied.  
  
"I know, and I'm going to. I was just trying to see if I could figure a way we could all dream the same dream, but so far I've come up with nothing." Sage said as he lowered his head.  
  
Ryo nodded his head as he felt a pang of sorrow hit him. "Well, there's not much we can do for now, except sleep and hope we all have the same dream." So the two settled down on the floor within the cave they lay in and closed their eyes. White Blaze watched over them as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Sensing no danger around, the white tiger fell asleep himself, but kept one earopened in case danger came.  
  
Kento was tossing and turning, trying his best to get some sleep, but it seemed impossible for him to do so. Every now and then his eyes would open up and he'd stare up at the ceiling, letting out a miserable sigh. He really missed Kaye, and he was so worried about her, he could think of nothing else but seeing her face, and holding her close to him again. But alas, that wasn't to be. Sometimes Kento wondered how life could be so cruel, and often he'd find himself turning against it. And yet, he knew he had to remain strong, for Kaye would want him to.  
  
He let out a sigh and rolled over onto his side, facing Rowen who was sound asleep. 'Well, at least he's asleep,' he thought bitterly. 'It'll take a miracle for me to fall asleep.'  
  
Lightning stared at Kento with a worried expression. He knew he should sleep, that it wasn't good to stay awake and lose his energy. If he did, he would be of no help to Kaye or to Cye, or Thunder. He growled softly at the Ronin of Hardrock. Kento looked over at him with a miserable look. He sighed. "I know, I know. But I can't sleep."   
  
Lightning cocked his head at him, then stood up from where he was laying down at and ambled over to him. He gently touched Kento on the forehead with his nose. At that moment, Kento suddenly felt drowsy and he gave Lightning a suspicious look.   
  
"What did you do…?" Kento asked, then suddenly fell back and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Lightning stared down at him softly. 'I'm sorry, Kento, but I had no choice.' The tiger walked away from him and laid down again. He lifted his head and checked on Scorpio, and saw that he was sound asleep as well. Satisfied, the tiger closed his eyes in concentration. 'Blaze, are you there?'  
  
'Yes, there is something you need?'  
  
'Yes, the Ronins and Warriors must dream the same dream in order to help rescue Kaye, Cye, and Thunder,' Lightning replied.  
  
There was a moment of pause, and when Blaze answered, the tiger could sense the sorrow behind it. 'Although the dreams will help them, it will not help free their bodies from the Dynasty.'   
  
'What do you mean?!" Lightning demanded.  
  
'The Prophecy unfortunately will come to pass, and Talpa will grow stronger in power. The Ronins and Warriors will not be able to defeat him then. They will need to gather their strengths up and become more powerful as well. However, the  
  
dream they will have together will keep their hearts, minds, and souls united, so that none will lose hope.'  
  
Lightning nodded his head, although he did not like this situation at all. It seemed almost hopeless. 'I see. Is there anyway you can have them dream the same dream?'  
  
'Yes. I just need to concentrate to do so.'   
  
And so Lightning became quiet, steadily watching the sleeping teens, waiting to see if any of them began to show familiar signs. At first nothing happened, but then at the same time, their lips all twitched and their muscles flexed. Had Blaze done it? There was only one way to know for sure. He'd have to wait until they awakened so he could ask them.  
  
Thunder was pacing the room, growing more and more anxious as he waited for Cye's and Kaye's return. Judging from his watch they had been gone for thirty minutes, and he couldn't help but feel more and more concern for them. Just then, the door began to unlock, and he whipped his head around, anxious to see if it was them. The door slowly opened, and then his face fell when he saw that it was Kayura.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, Storm?" Kayura taunted as she closed the door and looked at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"Why are you here?" Thunder demanded as his arms crossed over his torso.  
  
Kayura stepped up to him, a seductive smile spread across her face as she purred in response. "Simple, I'm here to keep you company."  
  
Thunder shuddered. So this is what Talpa meant. He backed away from her, determined to stay as far away from her as possible. "I'm not lonely," he retorted.   
  
"That's nice to know," Kayura said with a mocking grin. "But do you really think I care?"   
  
Before he could utter another word, she suddenly shoved him down onto his bed. Thunder's heart pounded furiously against his chest as he went to get up, then gasped in shock when she literally slammed him back down, and pinned him to the bed as she sat over his torso.  
  
"Now, now, Storm, we can't have any of that," she laughed. And then she forcefully pressed her lips against his, keeping him pinned beneath her, her nails digging into his flesh each time he struggled. Thunder did not like this one bit. He tried to throw her off him, but it just wasn't any good. He could feel blood running down his arms and he whimpered a little from the pain. She kissed him deeper, trying to force his mouth open so she could insert her tongue within. He kept up a good battle, and she decided a little persuasion wouldn't hurt. And so she took one finger and scraped him across his right cheek, which caused him to open his mouth to scream out in pain. He never got the chance to really yelp, because she then forced her tongue into his mouth, and pinned him even harder against the bed, as her hands began to trail up and down his shirt, playing around with the buttons.  
  
Thunder was literally shaking, near panicked. He had to do something before she was able to go any further. But he could barely move. What was he going to do? And then it hit him. He didn't like using it, but there was no alternative at  
  
the moment. Suddenly he flipped his bangs back from his left eye with a violent jerk of his head, and allowed his eye to stare directly into hers. The moment it happened, Kayura suddenly cried out in pain as her hands flew to her burning eyes. Thunder kicked her off him and she fell to the floor with a hard thud. She stood up, still rubbing her eyes violently. "What did you do?!" she cried out as she couldn't see. Thunder made no reply as he stood there, backing away from her as far as he could.  
  
  
  
"You'll pay for this!" she screamed and fled from the room, letting the door slam shut, locking itself, as she ran for it.  
  
Thunder remained where he was, breathing hard, his entire expression quickly turning from fear to extreme anger. He was shaking badly, and sweat ran down his face. He began to glow red and was soon lost within it, as he suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud scream of extreme anger. Inside that light, his body began to change form. He began to grow beautiful red fur all over, his appearance grew longer as a tail, ears, paws, and a muzzle took the places of his normal features; he went down on all fours, and black whiskers sprouted out from either side of his muzzle, his left eye became the same color as his right. The light then faded away, and Thunder was no longer human. He was a giant red panther with two light blue eyes of the same exact color and depth, and a very pissed and upset one at that. And then, he leapt at the door, broke through it, and ran off down the hall, just wanting to escape this hell hole.   
  
Ryo looked around, with a strange expression covering his features. Before he had been in the Dynasty, but now suddenly he was somewhere else. Where could he be? Nothing looked familiar. A worried expression began to overtake him and he forced himself to remain calm. Just then he heard his name and turned his head. A grin came to him.  
  
"Kento! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Probably the same as you, man," Kento replied as he quickly headed to him.  
  
"One moment I'm in a cave with Rowen and Scorpio and Lightning, and next thing I know, I'm here."  
  
"What do you think is happening?" Ryo asked him.  
  
Kento was about to answer when they both heard another familiar voice.  
  
"This is too bizarre!" Scorpio said as he ran up to them, shaking his unkempt orange brown hair.   
  
"You too?!" Ryo asked in surprise.  
  
"Make that three," Rowen said as he approached them.  
  
"Actually, make that five," came Flash's voice. All of them turned in the direction they heard it from and they could see Sage and Flash jogging up to them.  
  
"Where are we?" Sage asked.  
  
"We're not sure," Ryo said as he gazed around the unfamiliar place. "I've never seen this place before, and frankly it creeps me out."  
  
"Yeah, I guess a foggy and dark forest would do that," Flash said as she looked around.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Rowen cried out, as it suddenly dawned on him. "Do you remember what Kaye said when she spoke to Sage and me?" That got everyone's attention as they all turned to look at the blue haired archer, waiting for him to go on. "Well, this could be it!" he said excitedly. "We're all together, dreaming the same dream. Maybe we can find a way to rescue them now!"  
  
"I hope so," Kento muttered with a frown. Did they even know where to start? What did they have to do now? He didn't know, and judging the way the others looked, it seemed as if they didn't know either. But little did they know, as they stood there together, their souls, hearts, and minds united into saving their beloved friends together, the more they were strengthening, and in turn, sending that strength to Cye, Kaye, and Thunder.   
  
For the next few minutes of what actually seemed like for a week straight, they stood there, just letting themselves think of those particular people, and vowing to destroy Talpa and his Dynasty once and for all. 'Kaye, Cye, Thunder, hang on. We will get you out of there, and you will be home soon,' they each thought at the same exact time. It was all they could do for now in the short amount of time. 


	17. ch 17

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 17  
  
As Thunder was running around Talpa's castle, he saw that some parts of it were torn up, and a few of the walls had giant holes in them. He was confused for a bit, and then all of a sudden he became very concerned as he remembered that Talpa and Jakada took Cye and Kaye for some kind of "interrogation." So Thunder's adrenalin pumped through out his entire body as it made him run faster, and faster as he was searching for his friends. Were they all right? What kind of interrogation did they have to go through? What information did Talpa and Jakada want to get from them? These type of questions flooded Thunder's mind as he swiftly ran through out the castle. Then as he took one final turn, he saw the entrance to the throne room. Thunder then started to slow down as he carefully, and cautiously walked closer to the entrance. As he finally got there, he stopped and started to look around the room. At first, he didn't see a soul around, and then just as he was going to try a different room, he heard noises coming from inside. Thunder turned back to the entrance and did another look around, then he finally saw who or what were making those noises. He saw in the center of the throne room, Cye and Kaye chained to the floor. Thunder did a quick look and then bolted inside. He ran straight for them, and then when he got there, he saw that both Cye and Kaye had bruises and blood on their bodies. Thunder then grew angry and then shot his head up and gave a loud roar.   
  
"Mmnn, wha? Oh my God, Cye, wake up, Cye!" Kaye said as she frantically nudged him.   
  
Cye stirred a little and then started to open his eyes. "Kaye, what is..? Oh shit! A panther!"   
  
Thunder lowered his head, and looked at them with concerned eyes. "Cye, look." Kaye said as she saw that the panther was wearing the same amulet that Thunder was.  
  
"No way. Thunder?" Cye asked as he and Kaye gave him a confused look.   
  
The panther gave a nod, "but how..?" Kaye started to ask, but just then, Thunder shot his head up and saw a giant cage coming down on top of them. Before Thunder could even move, shackles suddenly came up from the floor and entrapped Thunder by clamping shut around his collar, and then the cage slammed down onto the ground, encasing all of them inside, as it locked itself in place. A giant bolt of black lightning shot through the cage and the shackles, making them yell out in so much pain, then all was silent.  
  
"Kaye, Thunder, where are you? Answer me!" Cye called out into the fog.  
  
"Cye! Stay where you are, but keep yelling, so we'll be able to find you." Kaye called back. So Cye kept on calling out to them in hoping that she and Thunder would find him soon.   
  
It didn't take them long to find Cye. "Thunder, you're not a panther any more." Cye said as looked at him in a little bit of a shock.  
  
"And you two aren't chained up to the floor in the throne room." Thunder replied with a smirk. "So then where are we, exactly?"  
  
"We're in the dream realm." Kaye said as she looked towards them.  
  
"Then, what's with the pea soup? I can barely see, Cye, you didn't order this London fog, did you?" Thunder asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't dream this." Cye replied as he was slightly taken back.  
  
"Cye, Thunder, wait a minute. They did it! They actually did it!" Kaye said in excitement.  
  
"Kaye, what are you talking about?" Thunder asked in slight confusion. "What did they do?"  
  
"They're having a convergent dream," Kaye replied with a twinkle of excitement in her eye.  
  
"Couldn't they have came up with better scenery?" Thunder wondered, considering all they could see was fog and a dark forest.  
  
"A convergent what?" Cye asked in confusion.  
  
"Never mind, I'll explain it later, come on we have to get going. We don't have much time." Kaye replied as she started to take off into the direction of the forest.  
  
"Kaye, wait! Go where?" Thunder asked as he made her stop and suddenly turn around.  
  
"Don't you feel them calling? The others are calling for us, we have to find them before the sun rises, or we'll miss this chance, and see them again, you do want to see them, don't you?" Kaye asked back as she looked towards them.   
  
Cye and Thunder looked at each other, and then back at her. "Well then, what are we waiting around here for? Let's go and find them!" Cye replied as he, Kaye and Thunder took off into the forest.  
  
As the three were running, Cye glanced over at Kaye, he could tell that something was definitely wrong. She caught his glance and then shook it off and continued running. He had a hunch that something wasn't right, that something was going to   
  
happen. He knew that she was trying very hard to keep this dream walk going, he knew that she was very determined to see the others again, especially Kento, and nothing would be able to stop her from doing so.   
  
"I don't understand it, nothing is happening. What are we suppose to do here? Rowen, Sage, didn't Kaye tell you what we were suppose to do after we do this convergent dream?" Ryo asked as he looked at them in confusion.  
  
"No, she didn't, but I think that she was going to, but before she could, she faded away." Sage replied as he shook his head.   
  
Just as Ryo was going to say something, the sound of people running caught their attention. They got into defensive positions, waiting for whatever, or whoever came out of those trees. "Wha?! No way, am I seeing things? It couldn't be," Kento said as he squinted to get a better look. "It is, Kaye!"   
  
"Kento!" Kaye replied in excitement as she rushed into his arms. Kento lifted Kaye up into the air, and twirled her around, and then brought her down. While still holding on, Kento started to passionately kiss her. Kaye threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back.  
  
"Auhem, are you done making out with my sister, yet?" Cye asked in a mock annoyance as he crossed his arms. Kento and Kaye broke apart and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Oh God, it's so good to see you." Kaye said as she hugged him.  
  
"It's good to see you too." Kento replied as Kaye pulled back a little.   
  
"Hey, what about us? You're not the only two that are here you know." Flash said with a teasing grin.  
  
"Oh good, I see that you didn't lose your invitation." Thunder replied as he gave a teasing grin back.  
  
"You know Thunder, I think that you've been hanging around Flash too long." Scorpio said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yea, and why do you say that?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Because, I think that her sarcasm is starting to rub off on you a lot more than it use to." Scorpio replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Hey!" Flash said as she gave Scorpio a punch in the arm.  
  
"Uh guys, I have a question." Ryo said as he got their attention.  
  
"Yea, what is it, Ryo?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Who or what is that?" Ryo asked back as he motioned to the sky where the black and white form was hovering over them.   
  
"It can't be." Kaye replied in disbelief.  
  
"Kaye?" Rowen asked as he looked towards her.   
  
"Restoration, and destruction...light, and dark...love, and hate." the form said as it started to create some kind of energy attack.  
  
"What? Hey, you. What are you talking about?" Scorpio asked in confusion.  
  
Kaye realized what the form was going to do, "Kento, toss me up." Kaye said as she looked at him.  
  
"What?!" Kento asked as he blinked in confusion.  
  
"I said toss me up, don't argue, just do it." Kaye replied as she got that determined look in her eyes again. Kento nodded and then tossed Kaye up into the air. As soon as she was air born, a pair of silver wings materialized on Kaye's back as she hovered between the form and her friends.  
  
"Ok, now I've seen everything," Flash said as she and the others were looking up in awe. "Why didn't you guys tell us that she could do that?"  
  
"Probably because we didn't know either." Sage replied as they continued to watch.  
  
"Reality, and illusion...male, and female...life, and death." the form said as it shot off its attack towards the ones that were on the ground.  
  
"No," Kaye yelled out, "barrier!"  
  
Then just as Kaye said it, a barrier formed over them just before the attack hit. "That was too close." Kaye thought in relief.  
  
"Kaye, watch out!" Cye yelled up to her.   
  
"Wha," Kaye replied as she barely caught out of the corner of her eye another attack that the form launched. "Shield!" Just before the second attack hit, Kaye barely put up a shield in time to deflect it.   
  
As they continued to watch Kaye and the form, they could see that for some reason, the form showed no emotion of any kind what so ever. It didn't show that it was angry or amused with Kaye when she put up the barrier and her shield. "Earth, and sky...fire, and water...restore, and destroy." the form said as it started to get ready to attack again.  
  
"Hey pal, I don't know if you can understand me or not, but at the moment I don't care. You can try and attack as many times as you want, but there's no way that I'm going to let you hurt my friends. They're important to me, and if you think that I'm going to stand by and watch, then you are seriously mistaken." Kaye replied as she saw that the form stand down from its attack and then just started right into her eyes. Then without warning, the form dove right for her with lightning speed. Kaye's eyes went wide, as she felt the form go right through her.   
  
"NO!" Kento yelled out as he and the others saw Kaye falling. As Kaye was falling, the barrier, her silver wings, and shield disappeared, and then the form locked its gaze into Kaye's eyes once more, gave a nod and then vanished.   
  
"Kaye!" Cye yelled as he and the others ran. In extreme desperation, Kento's speed increased, just before Kaye was going to hit the ground Kento caught her.  
  
"Kaye, are you all right?" Kento asked in concern, as the others caught up with them. Kaye slowly opened one eye, and then the other.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok, Kento." Kaye replied with a small smile.  
  
"Don't scare me like that, ok." Kento said as he carefully let her down.  
  
"Sure Kento, the next time that I fall from the sky, I'll make sure to pack a parachute." Kaye replied with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? Why is this place going out of focus? I thought that I paid the cable bill already" Flash asked as the forest started to fade away.  
  
"It must be because the sun's coming up. Soon, it won't just be the forest that's going to fade out. If you get my meaning?" Kaye replied as she, Cye, and Thunder also started to fade.  
  
"No, you can't!" Kento said in disbelief.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kento, but I can't control the dream realm when it's day," Kaye replied as she saw the disappointment in his eyes. Then Kaye got an idea, she took her silver pendant that has an engraving of the kanji symbol for strength that she always wore, and placed it around Kento's neck. "In case you need it." Then Kaye, Cye and Thunder faded as the light from the sun poured into the dream realm. 


	18. ch 18

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
At the same time, all six warriors awoke, shooting straight up from their sleeping positions with wide eyes, wondering if they had all done it. In the cave where Rowen, Kento, Scorpio, and Lightning were, Kento glanced down at his neck and saw the silver pendant that Kaye had put around his neck in the convergent dream. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes and he glanced over at the other two who were staring at him.  
  
"We did it!" he gushed out as he wiped his eyes, smiling sadly, but with much relief and hope. "We actually did it!"  
  
Rowen and Scorpio both smiled at him joyfully as they cheered along with him. They now knew that their three friends would be okay, despite of being in the Dynasty. As long as their souls had bonded, nothing could separate them ever.  
  
After a few minutes later, Scorpio looked out of the mouth of the cave, then looked back at the other two. "Hey, it seems like it's getting light out now."  
  
Rowen checked his watch. It showed 6:30. "That explains it. It won't be fully light out until about 8:00 a.m. Sunrises and Sunsets here, always last a couple hours longer than on earth."  
  
"Think it's safe to go out?" Scorpio asked.  
  
Rowen shook his head. "There's some places that are still really dark within this realm. It's best we wait until full light, because any of those Dynasty soldiers or Warlords could be hiding somewhere, and they'll see us before we see them." Scorpio nodded and then sat down on the cave floor.   
  
Kento sighed a little and turned his head to look in Lightning's direction. The tiger was laying on his side, sound asleep. For a long while Kento continued to watch him, one thought on his mind. Did the tiger know what had taken place only a few short hours ago?  
  
  
  
Ryo had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He was practically doing somersaults in their hiding place while Sage was watching with a grin on his face, and Flash stood there, watching with an amused look on her face. White Blaze rumbled happily, knowing something wondrous had taken place. When at last Ryo had calmed down, he took several deep breaths, and then said, "When it gets light out enough, we're going to find the others, then we're going directly to the castle."  
  
"Goody," Flash said as she rubbed her hands. "I get to toast and roast!"  
  
Sage shook his head at her, then said, "Well, we better get all the rest we need. I'd suggest training, but we might be heard."  
  
Ryo nodded in agreement, and was silent for a little while more, until, "I bet Kento flipped when he woke up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Flash asked him.  
  
"Meaning, he's really excited, happy, relieved," Ryo explained to her.  
  
"Oh," Flash said. "Where I'm from, flipped out means to go berserk and out of control rage."  
  
The two Ronins nodded. As of then, there wasn't much to do but wait, but each of them reflected on that brief time of moment they had gotten to share with their friends.  
  
  
  
Kaye's eyes fluttered several times before they slowly opened. Dazed, she took in her surroundings, seeing she was still chained to the floor and locked within a cage. Beside her, Cye was waking up too, and he let out a low groan of pain as he lifted his head up and stared at her with a daze. Kaye managed to smile at him, despite their situation, and he smiled back a little. Behind them, there was groaning, and Thunder was waking up. He looked down at himself, and frowned, then lifted his head and noticed Kaye. Immediately his face turned red as he had forgotten about her being in the cage there, and he screamed, "OHMIGOD!!!" as he laid down and tried to curl up to hide his nude form. Instantly, Kaye turned red in the face and quickly looked away from him, and Cye's mouth dropped in shock.   
  
"Y..you..you're back to normal" he said slowly.  
  
"No shit!" Thunder cried out, trying to hide. "Clothes, now! I want my clothes!"  
  
Instantly this got Jakada's and Talpa's attention as they approached the cage. Both had amused looks on their faces as they stared at the three prisoners, before finally looking over to Thunder.   
  
"So you were that panther," Talpa said. "Very impressive, I must say. We weren't expecting you to be one."  
  
"Clothes now!" Thunder repeated, feeling all the more embarrassed.  
  
"Hrm, clothes you say," Talpa chuckled.  
  
"Personally, we should let him stay like that," Jakada said coldly.  
  
"But that's beyond cruel!" Kaye shouted, still hiding her face.  
  
"So?" Jakada said as he was about to lick his lips at her, but a quick glance at Cye made him change his mind.  
  
Talpa continued to stare at Thunder, before finally saying, "I really don't want you running naked around my castle." He snapped his fingers and a towel dropped over Thunder. "You'll wear that back to the room, and then you can grab clothes from your dresser." He turned to Kaye and Cye. "As for you two, consider the interrogation not over, because you will be brought back and asked more questions which you will answer." He snapped his fingers and the collars activated to keep them from moving as the chains and cage vanished. He called for Cale who came immediately. "Take them back to their room and lock them in."  
  
"Um, master," Cale began which caused Talpa to give him a glare.  
  
"What?" Talpa said impatiently.  
  
"The door to their room is completely gone," Cale replied.  
  
"What?!" Talpa bellowed. Instantly he turned and glared at Thunder with his glowing red eyes. Thunder looked back at him and knew he didn't like that look at all. Kaye and Cye frowned with worry. "I'll deal with you later, Storm," Talpa seethed. He released the hold on the collars, giving them mobility, and Cale led them back to the room. When they were back inside, Thunder grabbed some clothes out of the dresser, was shocked to see they were his own from the mansion he had moved into with Flash and Scorpio, and shut himself in the bathroom while he dressed.  
  
Cye sat down on his bed and drew his knees up to his chin as he wrapped his arms around them. He let out a sigh and remorsefully shook his head. "Poor Thunder," he said.  
  
Kaye nodded in agreement and sat down beside him. Cye glanced up at her, with his sad sea blue eyes, and immediately she frowned. There was something troubling him, but what though? "Cye, what's on your mind?" she asked quietly, worried he wasn't going to tell her. But then Cye spoke.  
  
"Kaye...I'\e been struggling with several things in my mind, conflicting issues, and they're tearing me apart. Ever since I could remember, mom always told me that my father was dead. Never once did she mention it was Talpa.. Now I keep wondering, did Talpa know he was my father ever since I was first born? Was he there when I was small? Or did he leave? Kaye, you're lucky in some ways. You have a father that actually loves you. My father hates me."   
  
Kaye frowned deeply, feeling extremely sorrowful for him as she watched the tears run down his cheeks. She really didn't know what to say to comfort him at this moment, and she was wishing she did. All she could do was just hold him close to her and rock him back and forth as he silently cried upon her shoulders.  
  
The bathroom door opened finally, and Thunder emerged, dressed in a pair of denim blue jeans and red t-shirt. Immediately he glanced over at the siblings and frowned. He could see the wounds on them both, and thought it best to heal them, but something else seemed to be wrong. He could tell Kaye was comforting Cye, but about what, he didn't know. He decided to wait until they were both calm and ready before he'd attempt to heal either of them.  
  
Little did any of them know, Talpa was watching them all on his Viewing Mirror from where he sat in his throne room. He had heard every word Torrent had said. Should he tell him the truth, or just lie to him? They say sometimes telling the truth hurts more than telling someone a lie, and that's what he wanted. He didn't really care about Torrent's feelings at the moment, and he doubt he ever would. As of now, he had more pressing matters to deal with; such as punishing Storm for breaking the door, then running those tests again, keeping Jakada from having his way with the Tiger bearer for now, and making sure his castle was firmly secured from those blasted Ronins and their friends.   
  
He pulled out a chart and flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. A grin came to his face. Storm would be the first again today at 6:00 p.m. Though he couldn't decide whether to punish him before or after. Oh well, it didn't really matter, he supposed. It would still happen. He looked at the other two tests appointment for today. Tiger's would be at 7:00 P.M and Torrent's would be at 8:00 P.M.   
  
There were other things he wanted to do though. He knew they had only been getting one meal a day and after having spoken to the Dynasty Physician, found it better to keep them healthy by feeding them three times a day, and so he was going to have it arranged with the cooks to set that up. He was also going to have them checked out by the Physician himself and if needed have them vaccinated against possible Dynasty diseases. He didn't need them getting ill suddenly from this place. And another thing he wanted to add on was a proper bed time, which would be either at 10:00 P.M. or 11:00 P.M As of now, he couldn't make his mind up. Satisfied with the schedule, he put it away and interlocked his fingers together with a broad grin. Soon, very soon the Prophecy would come to pass, and he would be stronger than anyone ever thought possible. 


	19. ch 19

Disclaimer #2: I don't own the song Cool Moon, the rightful owner is Kimi O Nemurasenai.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 19  
  
"Cye, you and I, we're not that different." Kaye said quietly as she looked down upon him.  
  
"Kaye, wha..?" Cye started to ask as they continued to rock back and forth.  
  
"Funny choice of words there Cye, have, father and love. Hugh, I never thought that I would hear those three words used in the same sentence." Kaye replied.  
  
"Kaye?" Cye asked as he started to calm down. Kaye let go of him and they both leaned back into the headboard. She kept her eyes away from his, because she didn't want him to see the hurt that was still inside.  
  
"Have...wrong tense, you should have said had. But then again, I've never had a real family to begin with. I spent most of my life being a lone wolf, drifting from place to place, not knowing where I'd end up from one day to the next. Do you honestly think what my father did was out of love? He took me away from you and mom when I was an infant. Later, when we found out that Lightning was my actual father, he was warned when he turns back into a human, he was destined to die. How can I say that I even had a father, let alone a family? Come on Cye, you're the lucky one, not me, you have a family, a real family." Kaye replied quietly. Cye stared at Kaye with a slight frown. And then it hit him, Kaye was right, they weren't that different from each other.   
  
"And now, so do you." Cye said as he gently laid his hand on top of hers.   
  
Kaye slowly looked over towards Cye, "yea, I do, don't I?"  
  
"Yea, you do." Cye replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Cye." Kaye said with a small smile back.  
  
"You know, there a few movie producers that I know back in the states. They would love to produce something like this as the movie of the week." Thunder replied with a teasing grin.  
  
"Thunder!" Cye and Kaye said at the same time.   
  
"What?" Thunder asked with a smirk.  
  
"Kaye, sing something." Cye said as he looked over to her.  
  
"What?!" Kaye asked as she looked back at him in shock.  
  
"You heard me, sing something, come on, I know that you can." Cye urged.  
  
"Cye, you've got to be joking." Kaye said with a look of disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not joking," Cye replied as he started to give a puppy dog look towards her. "Please."  
  
"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes, anything but the puppy dog eyes," Kaye said. "I have a hard enough time with Kento doing that, now you too?"  
  
"Please." Cye pleaded as he turned on the puppy dog eyes even more.  
  
"I don't believe you, Cye! Thunder, would you please help?" Kaye asked as she looked over at him.  
  
"Ok." Thunder replied as he too was now giving Kaye the puppy dog look.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Thunder," Kaye said as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, you guys win, but I'm only singing once, and that's it. Understand."  
  
"Yea yea, so go ahead and sing already." Cye replied as he and Thunder got comfortable.   
  
Kaye shook her head as she closed her eyes, and started to sing softly. "Gazing at a transparent moon. My heart calls for someone. Only tonight hold me tight. In those arms, hold me like a sleeping child. Show me please, open the other side of the door of dreams. Tomorrow only the smile of the person I'll meet, please let me see it..."   
  
Kaye's voice was still quiet but steady as she continued to sing. "Moonlight it penetrates like blue ink. Until the dawn close me tight, singing sorrow until you return...Tell me please, the reason you broke this heart of glass. Softly into my ear, the whisper disappears..."   
  
Cye and Thunder became a little more relaxed as Kaye was getting close to the end of the song. "Only tonight hold me tight. In those arms, hold me like a sleeping child. Show me please, open the other side of the door of dreams. Tomorrow only the smile of the person I'll meet, I want to see...Tell me please, the reason you broke this heart of glass. Softly into my ear, the whisper disappears..." Kaye sang as she finished the song.  
  
"Pretty good, maybe you and Flash could get together and do a duet," Thunder said, "who knows, you two could make a cd."  
  
"You think?" Cye asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sure, I mean..." Thunder replied.  
  
"Ah! You guys, I swear, are impossible," Kaye said as she threw up her hands, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."  
  
"I don't either, but I do know what I want to do with you, my little song bird." Jakada replied while he stood there in the doorway, as he looked hungrily at her.  
  
"Kaye, get behind me." Cye said as he glared over at Jakada.  
  
"How quaint, little brother is trying to protect his sister. You should know something, Torrent, there will be a time when you won't be able to protect her. And when that time comes, I'll relish in the fact that you would have tried, but failed. The look on your face, when you realize that you were too late will be one of the many things that will bring me pleasure." Jakada replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Why you..." Cye seethed as Thunder glanced over at Cye and noticed that his birthmark started to flare, and Cye's eyes suddenly changed in color.  
  
"Cye, don't!" Kaye said as she grabbed onto his arm. "Please Cye, he's just trying to taunt you into fighting him."  
  
"You're just going to let him talk trash like that, Kaye?" Cye asked as he glanced back at her. As he did, Kaye saw both the birthmark and his eyes flare.   
  
"He can talk trash all he wants, Cye. But I know that you'll always be with me," Kaye replied as she looked into his eyes. "Besides, I can't lose you like I did with Lightning."  
  
"Lightning?" Thunder wondered in slight confusion. Then he remembered the conversation that Kaye and Cye were having not too long ago. "Cye, calm down, you can't fight him now, you're injured."  
  
Cye glanced over at Thunder, Cye knew that he was right, so he finally calmed down, and went back to normal. "Jakada, I thought that I told you to retrieve Torrent and Tiger so we could continue the interrogation, not to start a fight." Talpa said as he entered the room.  
  
"Of course Talpa, I was about to do just that," Jakada replied. "Alright you two, let's go."  
  
"No, we're not going anywhere with you." Kaye said as she glared angrily at him.  
  
"Fine then, we'll continue the interrogation right here." Talpa replied as he motioned for Jakada's ninjas to separate them a bit from each other. Then as they were separated, Talpa activated the collars and then the ninjas vanished.  
  
"Now where did we leave off? Oh yes, I remember now, you were going to tell us what the form that you saw in your dreams said to you, dream walker." Jakada said as he slowly circled her.  
  
"I told you before, the form didn't say anything! Why can't you get that through your thick head!?" Kaye asked angrily.   
  
"And I say that you're still lying!" Jakada replied as his eyes turned red, and then his teeth turned into fangs as he went behind Kaye, and bit down on that place between her neck and her shoulders. Kaye squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed in extreme pain as he bit down even harder. Kaye's screams of pain delighted Jakada as he bit deeper into her flesh. He then wrapped his arms around her. His left arm went diagonally up her shirt to her upper right rib cage. And then he took his claws and scraped down diagonally to her left hip.   
  
Kaye tried to hold back from screaming, but the pain was too much. "Stop it! That's enough! I'll tell you what the form said, just leave her alone!" Cye said as he winced through the pain that he felt through his link with her. Jakada lifted his head from her and then slowly backed away.  
  
"Well Torrent, what did the form say?" Talpa asked as he looked over to him as he waited for Cye's answer.  
  
"The form wasn't making any sense. It just kept talking about opposites." Cye replied as he glared over at him.  
  
"Opposites? What do you mean, Torrent?" Talpa asked.  
  
"Opposites, like water, and fire...earth, and sky, things like that." Cye replied.  
  
"Is what he says true? Tell me!" Jakada said as he grabbed onto Kaye's arm and dug his claws into her.  
  
Kaye held back from screaming before answering, "yes, it's true, that's all it kept on saying, opposites." Jakada let go of Kaye's arm and then started to walk away from her until he heard, "get a manicure, you filthy mongrel."   
  
Jakada then turned around angrily and back handed Kaye right across her face, making her violently flinch her head to the side. "He told you what you wanted to know, now back the fuck off!" Thunder warned as he started to get really angry.   
  
"I guess that we can conclude the interrogation. We got what we needed, Jakada, we're leaving." Talpa said as he walked over to the broken door. "Jakada!"  
  
"Yea, I heard you Talpa." Jakada replied as he left the room. Talpa stayed behind just a little longer, making sure that Jakada was far enough down the corridor to release the hold on their collars, and then left.   
  
"Kaye!" Cye exclaimed as he and Thunder rushed over to her as she was about to fall over.  
  
"Cye, why did you tell him? Why?" Kaye asked as tears were now falling from her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't let him keep hurting you like that. I had to say something." Cye replied as he and Thunder laid her down onto her bed.  
  
"Hold still ok, this will only take a minute." Thunder said as he laid his hands onto her wounds. Kaye gave a slight nod and then closed her eyes as Thunder was healing her. When Thunder was done, he stepped back and sat down on Cye's bed. Kaye slowly sat up and then Cye sat down next to her.   
  
"I..I think that I'm going to go and get cleaned up." Kaye said as she got up from her bed, walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.  
  
"Kaye, are you..?" Cye started to ask as he looked towards her in concern.  
  
"Yea Cye, I'm alright, or actually, I will be." Kaye replied as she locked the door to the bathroom.   
  
"Damn it! If it weren't for these bloody collars..." Cye cursed angrily.  
  
"I know Cye, I feel the same way, and I'm sure that Kaye does too. But at the moment, I need for you to calm down, I still need to heal you yet." Thunder replied. Cye nodded and then Thunder started to heal him. Then when he was finished, Kaye came out of the bathroom with a silver t-shirt, a long black sleeveless vest, and black jeans.   
  
"Kaye how do you feel?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Much better, thanks. You know, there's never a bond fire when you need one." Kaye replied.  
  
"Kaye, stop." Cye said as he looked over to her with a slight frown.  
  
"Stop what, Cye?" Kaye asked back in slight confusion.  
  
"You know what I mean. Stop being the strong one all the time." Cye replied.  
  
"Sorry Cye, but I can't do that." Kaye said.  
  
"Care to tell me why?" Cye asked.  
  
"You really wanna know? Alright, ever since I can remember, I've always been a lone wolf. I got use to it for a while, and then one day, I met you and the others. Something inside of me changed, I can't explain it, but after I got to know all of you, I convinced myself that you guys were my family, except for Kento, it was pretty much the old saying of love at first sight. And so I brought it upon myself to make sure that you and the rest get taken care of. There was no way that I would allow anyone, and I mean anyone to hurt any of you in any way. That's why I have to be strong, Cye, now do you understand?" Kaye explained. 


	20. ch 20

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 20.  
  
Cye stared at Kaye for a long time, thinking of all that she had said. He wasn't quite sure if he did understand, but then again he felt as if he did. To him that didn't make much sense at all. How do you not understand someone, but you do? He looked down at the floor, wondering exactly how to tell her what he was thinking, but he worried he might upset her. She had been through so much it wasn't funny.   
  
Kaye continued to watch Cye with almost troubled eyes. She kept wondering what he was thinking, but felt hesitant to ask him. So instead she stood up and stretched a little, then looked over at the doorway. "You know what? I'm bored. Why don't we walk around the castle for a while?"  
  
At once the two boys readily agreed. So all three checked the area in the hall as they poked their heads out the doorway. Seeing no one, they ventured out and began to walk down the hall. Kaye had no idea where they would walk around to, but at the moment she didn't care. Just as long as it was far away from Jakada or Talpa. The two boys followed along with her, and every once in a while one would look behind his or her shoulder in case someone would come along and stop them from going anywhere.  
  
Of course it was stupid, Thunder decided to himself. They couldn't escape even they were to try. Once the collars were activated they were pretty much motionless. They got down to the end of the hallway and saw it split into two different directions, one going left, the other going right. All three stopped in the center and stared at it. Which way should they go?  
  
"Well?" Cye asked Kaye.  
  
Kaye shrugged. "I don't know, Cye. You know this castle better than I do."  
  
"That doesn't mean I know where everything leads to," Cye replied dryly.  
  
"Then I suggest you find out, Torrent, because you three will be here for a very, very long time," Talpa's voice came from behind the three. They whirled around to face him, and instantly they glared up at him.  
  
Talpa smirked. "Glare at me all you want, it makes no difference to me. I heard the two of you talking earlier," he told Cye and Kaye. That gave them both an uneasy feeling as they both cast each other an uncomfortable glance, before forcing themselves to look back toward him.  
  
"In answer to your questions, Torrent," Talpa began, "yes, I was there when you were born and when you were growing up. I would have taken you when you were first born, but I didn't want the responsibility of raising an infant. Though now I admit I wish I had taken you back then. You would have made a powerful warlord with great training. But know this, since you know I'm your father, you will do exactly what I say and when I say it. I have authority over you, like it or not, and I am now raising you. And you will address me as father or dad, whichever word you mortal children use now adays."  
  
Cye looked horrified. There was no way he was going to call him Talpa! And who cared if he fathered him, that didn't give him parental rights! He lifted his chin and stared at him firmly in the eyes, his own eyes burning with animosity. "Why should I call you by that title? You don't even deserve it! You never raised me, or help mom care for me! You've kidnapped my sister, our friend, and me, and don't even care if we're suffering in this place! I won't call you by that title! Ever!"  
  
Talpa's eyes flashed red and then suddenly, he smacked Cye right across the mouth, causing his head to fly to one side. Instantly Cye and Kaye yelled in pain in unison, and Thunder glared at Talpa.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted at him.  
  
Talpa turned to Thunder and pointed at him. "You are in enough trouble already, boy! Don't push it any further!" He turned back to Cye. "You will call me by that title, Torrent, or there will be hell to pay!" And with that he stormed away.  
  
Cye was holding his mouth and shaking a little. When he pulled his fingers away there was a little blood on them. Worried his teeth might have been cracked, he carefully checked them. All seemed to be fine, just his mouth itself was injured. He glanced over at Kaye and mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
Kaye shook her head, staring hard into his eyes. "No, Cye, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have stopped him."  
  
"You shouldn't start blaming yourself now, Kaye. None of us knew that Talpa would do that to me," Cye replied.  
  
Kaye sighed. Inside she felt much anger, but what could she do? Any attempted attack would automatically be halted. It just wasn't fair!  
  
"Cye, hold still. I'm going to heal you," Thunder said. Cye nodded and relaxed as Thunder healed his mouth of the pain. When he was finished, he thanked him, and the three continued on their way down the hall, with Cye remembering every word that Talpa had said to him. Inside he couldn't help but shudder with fear and disgust.  
  
Jakada was pacing back and forth in the room he slept in, his hands clasped behind his back as he thought about the possible places where the Ronins and their two friends, and those two tigers could be at. The soldiers had checked every possible place, but it seemed as if they were either hidden by a magic spell, or they kept changing their positions once they took out the Dynasty soldiers. Of course he did know a way to find him, and the thought made him grin. It was time to show them just how powerful he could be. He closed his eyes and begin to search the entire Dynasty, probing minds of anyone who might have been a Ronin Warrior or a friend of Storm. He would find them, even it took him all night long to do so.  
  
Ryo was feeling a little hungry and he was cursing himself for not bringing any food with him. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, but all he could think about besides rescuing the others from Talpa, was a mouth watering double deluxe cheeseburger.   
  
Sage was sitting against the cave wall, with his eyes closed, but he wasn't meditating. Instead, he was deep in thought, thinking of how awful it must be for Cye, Kaye, and Thunder. This would be Cye's second imprisonment there, and he couldn't help but worry of how Kaye and Thunder would take it.   
  
Flash was rummaging in her back pack that she had brought with her. She hadn't spoken for about two hours or so, but neither did the two boys. White Blaze was laying down, but was steadily watching the mouth of the cave, alert for any signs of danger.   
  



	21. ch 21

Disclaimer #3 ha! gotcha didn't I? lol k The song Liminality is from the sound track of .hack//Liminality.  
  
==============================================================================================================  
  
Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 21  
  
Kaye leaned against the wall, looking out into the Dynasty. It was getting close to dusk, and as the sun was starting to set, as she looked out, she could see nothing that resembled life. All she could see was an emptiness that was so huge it matched the loneliness that was in her heart. She knew that she had to be strong, there was no choice, so then she did the only thing that she could think of, she sang. "I'll be there by your side, in the land of twilight, in your dream I will go, till we find the sunrise. You are lost in nightmare, deep in blue illusion, once more kiss to wake you up, come be mine, you are mine. I will be there seeking' for liminality, no destinations to see, I wander in quiet places so dark as eternity, I'm crying, calling your name, I'm searching for you. Dreaming in the land of the twilight, we are in the land of the twilight, deep in blue eternity, search for liminality." Kaye sang as she then sighed and let a tear flow down her cheek.   
  
"Kento." Kaye whispered sadly.  
  
"Kaye, what are you doing out here?" Cye asked as he and Thunder looked at her in concern. "You shouldn't have gone off by yourself."  
  
"Ah, Cye, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed some air." Kaye replied as she wiped away her tear.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm ok." Kaye replied.  
  
Just as Cye was going to say something, "there you are. I was wondering where you three went off to." Talpa said as they quickly turned around and faced Talpa and Jakada.  
  
"Where else would we be? Certainly not home with the people that we care about, you've seen to that. And besides, if we even tried to escape, we know that all you have to do to stop us is activate these stupid collars!" Kaye replied angrily as her hands were clenched at her sides.  
  
"Enough with the talk, it's time for your test, Tiger. Now armor up." Talpa said as he looked towards her. The three looked at each other in slight confusion. Why would Talpa tell Kaye to armor up already? Kaye's eyes were set with great determination as she transformed into her armor.   
  
Then just after she transformed, Kaye quickly punched Talpa right across his face making him throw his head to the side a little. "That's for hitting Cye earlier!" Kaye replied with much anger, "and this is for Thunder!" as she did a round house kick to Talpa's stomach making him stagger back a little bit.  
  
"Jakada! Restrain her!" Talpa ordered as his eyes glowed red.   
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Jakada replied as he quickly grabbed for her wrist and twisted it behind her back and then took his other hand and held it against her throat. "There's that spirit again," as he lowered his head just enough to her ear and whispered, "you know how much I like it when you show your spirit." He saw that Kaye's eyes went wide as she took a quick inhale, and then he gave a low chuckle as he raised his head.  
  
"I wasn't sure of which test to give you, Tiger, but now I know, and I know that it will make you regret striking me." Talpa said, "It's time, bring her."   
  
"Let go, fido, I can walk myself." Kaye growled as she narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"You know my real name, girl, so say it when you're talking to me." Jakada replied as he released her.  
  
"Jackass." Kaye mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What did you just say?" Jakada asked as his eyes started to glow red.  
  
"I said, Jackass. What, you've got a problem with that?" Kaye shot back. Jakada didn't give her an answer, instead he grabbed Kaye by her arm and pulled her towards the throne room.   
  
They kept on walking until, "wait, what test?" Cye asked in concern.  
  
Talpa stopped and then looked back, "you remember Badamon, don't you Torrent?" Talpa replied with a smirk as he saw the shocked look on his face.  
  
"No, you can't, not him!" Cye pleaded.  
  
"My decision's been made." Talpa replied as they continued towards the throne room.   
  
"No." Cye whispered as tears were threatening to fall.  
  
"Cye?" Thunder asked in concern as he saw how distraught Cye was about the news. Cye looked over at Thunder, took a deep breath, and started to explain who, or in this case, what Badamon is. To say the least, when Cye was done explaining, Thunder was beyond worried.  
  
In the throne room...  
  
"Badamon, is everything ready?" Talpa asked as he looked over to him.  
  
"Yes Talpa, everything is ready, just as you've requested." Badamon replied.  
  
"Good! Now Tiger, we'll see just how spirited you'll stay after you've been in there." Talpa said as he pointed to a gateway of some kind. "Jakada!"  
  
"It'll take a lot more than whatever you two can do to break my spirit!" Kaye replied as she glared at him.  
  
Jakada gave a quick nod, and then grabbed onto Kaye and threw her into the opened gateway. As soon as Kaye was inside, it closed and turned into a floating ball. Kaye rolled for a bit, and then she finally made herself stop. Kaye then started to get up, and as she did she began to look around. All that she could see was snow, miles and miles of snow. "Oh great, and me with no skis." Kaye grumbled. Even though Kaye was fully armored, she could still feel the extreme cold. Just then a major blizzard started, it was so fierce that she could barely see her hands in front of her face. "Great, they're going to turn me into a human icicle." Kaye thought in annoyance.   
  
"Tiger..Tiger." a voice said hauntingly.  
  
"Who's there?" Kaye called out as she quickly looked around.  
  
"Tiger..Tiger." the haunting voice repeated.  
  
"You know what, I've been in here no longer than five minutes, and I'm already way past annoyed with you. So why don't you show yourself, and let's get this over with." Kaye replied as she got into a fighting position.  
  
"Very well. If you insist." the voice replied as Badamon's image appeared before her.  
  
"Usually, I don't take the incentive and attack first, but in this case I'll make an exception." Kaye said as she charged at Badamon's image. The image just hovered there as Kaye went right through it. She turned and glared at it as the image turned around. "Damn it, you're not really here, are you?"  
  
"Very good, Tiger, but even though I'm not here, and you can't touch me, I can hurt you." Badamon replied as his eyes turned black and then he forced nether spirits that were flying around to attack her. Kaye tried to dodge, but at each pass they kept on getting faster and faster until they were nothing but blurs, and the blizzard kept on getting worse.   
  
"Ok that's it! I've had more than enough! Tiger's rage!" Kaye said as she quickly took her bo from her back, and delivered her surekill. Just as she thought that it was going to hit a nether spirit or Badamon, it came straight back at her.   
  
"Wha.?" Kaye's eyes went wide for a second, and then she narrowed her eyes angrily as she braced herself for the on coming attack. Kaye screamed in extreme pain as her surekill threw her back. Kaye slowly got up from the frozen tundra, and then tried to see if she could find Badamon, she swore because she couldn't see him anywhere. The cold kept on increasing by the minute, and pretty soon Kaye would be too cold to even hold her bo, let alone keep her eyes open.   
  
"Is there a problem, my Tigress?" Jakada asked as his voice echoed through the blizzard.  
  
"First of all, I don't have a problem, second, my name isn't Tigress, and third, there's no way that I'll ever be yours! I'd rather die first!" Kaye replied angrily as she got ready to defend herself.   
  
"If that happened, what would your friends, your brother, and your, humpf, your lover say?" Jakada asked in amusement. Kaye stood there in shock of what Jakada just asked. That split second was all that Badamon needed to have a nether spirit possess her and then he took control over her. Kaye screamed as the nether spirit took over her body, Badamon kept on making Kaye call out her surekill making it come right back at her every single time with extreme intensity. This went on for what seemed like hours, until Kaye finally lost consciousness and the nether spirit left her body. Then Kaye's body dropped down from the floating gateway and onto the floor of the throne room, with her armor gone and her clothes torn and tattered. As well as deep wounds and severe bruising. Her body was shivering, her skin was beyond cold and pale, her eyes and lips as well as her fingertips were major blue in color for lack of circulation.  
  
"Take her back and then get Torrent's test ready." Talpa ordered as a couple of Jakada's ninjas took her away. "Someone bring a mop and clean this place up, she bleeding everywhere."  
  
"Oh God, Kaye," Cye exclaimed in horror as the ninjas brought her into the room. "Give her to me, now!" The ninjas gave Kaye over to Cye and then left. "Thunder..."   
  
"Cye, hurry up, we don't have much time, get her over here!" Thunder said quickly as Cye laid her down. "Cye, get as many blankets as you can find, she's going to need them when I'm done." Cye nodded and then quickly as he could, he gathered as many as he could find while Thunder was healing her.   
  
"Come on Kaye, come on." Cye urged as he watched in anticipation as Kaye's color was finally coming back to normal. Kaye then started to move a little. "Kaye!" She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Cye dropped down to his knees as he threw the blankets in a pile on top of her. Cye then quickly embraced her, Thunder couldn't help himself, he too dropped down and hugged her as well.  
  
"Guys, sore, sore." Kaye said as she winced while trying to not to laugh.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that.." Cye replied as they pulled back.  
  
"I know Cye, I know." Kaye said with a gentle gaze. Thunder and Cye then stood back up with relief knowing that Kaye is all right. Kaye then started to sit up, but Thunder stopped her, she gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"And what do you think that you're doing?" Thunder asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm getting up." Kaye replied.  
  
"You are not getting out of this bed. You are going to stay here and rest, you hear me?" Thunder asked.  
  
"Yes, kimosabi." Kaye replied with a mock annoyance as she laid back down.  
  
"You know who you just reminded me of?" Thunder asked.  
  
"No, who?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Flash. You know, now that I think about it, you two are close in being almost the same person...almost." Thunder replied with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Kaye replied as she yawned. "Actually, now that you mention it, I am kind of tired."   
  
"Sleep well, sis." Cye said quietly as he watched her sleep.  
  
"Torrent!" Talpa said as he appeared by the door. Cye and Thunder quickly turned around and glared angrily at Talpa.   
  
"Let's get this over with." Cye replied as he started to walk towards Talpa.  
  
"Cye." Kaye said quietly as she frowned in her sleep.   
  
Cye stopped and then took a quick look back, and then he went over to her and bent down and whispered, "don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." Then he stood straight up and walked over to Talpa, "well, are we going through with it or not?" Talpa looked at him, and then gave a quick nod. Then they walked silently towards the throne room.   
  
"Alright, Torrent, armor up." Talpa said as he sat down on his throne. Cye nodded and then he quickly transformed into his armor. Then just as he transformed, a fire sphere came out of nowhere and engulfed him.   
  
"Hey Talpa, what are you planning, a barbeque?" Cye asked as he found himself suddenly getting uncomfortably hot.   
  
"I told you before, you are to call me father!" Talpa replied angrily as the giant fireball increased in heat.  
  
"And I told you that I would never submit to calling you that!" Cye replied angrily.  
  
"Foolish, boy!" Talpa said as his eyes glowed red and the color of the fireball turned from red to blue as it sent electric bolts through Cye's armor making him yell in extreme pain. Then the fireball turned from blue back to red, and then flames shot out towards Cye's body. Cye tried to recoil from the flames as much as he could without trying to get burnt. But he still got burnt by them. This changing of colors between red and blue kept on fluctuating with different intensities. The pain was a lot more intense when the fireball was blue, rather than when it was red. The intensity of the fireball matched the intensity of Talpa's anger. He knew that Cye would never call him father no matter what, but he didn't care, or did he? The heat of the fireball was starting to get to him. But Cye knew that he had to keep on fighting, he made a promise to Kaye that he would come back.   
  
"No, I can't, I won't give up, I have to keep fighting." Cye croaked.  
  
"Why are you still fighting me? Don't you know when to give up?" Talpa asked as he looked on with interest.  
  
"I won't give up! I made a promise to my sister that I would come back, and I intend to keep that promise!" Cye replied.  
  
"I'm not sure if you're being a fool, being stubborn, or what, but what I can see from here is that you and your sister have that same determined look in your eyes. But it doesn't make any difference, you will submit to me!" Talpa said as his eyes glowed even brighter.  
  
"NEVER!" Cye yelled with conviction. Then with a sudden rush of anger, Talpa's eyes glowed extremely red, and the fireball flared, the two colors intertwined with each other, and then went into a spinning inferno. Cye yelled with extreme pain and then went unconscious. Then as soon as Talpa knew that Cye was out for the count, he made the fireball disappear. Talpa then stood up and looked over Cye, his armor gone, his clothes singed, Talpa then picked Cye up and carried him back to the room.  
  
"Cye!" Thunder said in alarm as he saw the damaged state that he was in. Talpa laid Cye down and then walked over to the door.  
  
"Heal him, and then in a while, I'll be back and you'll be punished for breaking the door." Talpa said as he glanced back and then walked away.  
  
Thunder took a quick glance behind him and saw that Kaye was still out or so he thought, and then he turned his attention back to healing Cye. "Good, for once I'm glad that she's sleeping, because she shouldn't see Cye like this." Thunder said quietly.   
  
"Like what," Kaye asked a bit groggy as she sat up. "Cye, no...no." she choked as Thunder saw that she was trying to stand so she could be by Cye's side, but every time that she got up, she fell back down again. Until finally she decided to just forget about standing and just fall towards Cye. Thunder quickly helped Kaye to kneel, she looked up and gave him a grateful smile. Thunder smiled back and then put his concentration onto healing Cye. After a few minutes, Cye's head moved from one side to the other. Kaye carefully moved his bangs out of the way. Then Cye started to open his eyes, "hey, I kept my promise. I told you that I would come back." Cye replied with a small smile.  
  
"Yea, yea you did. You came back." Kaye whispered with a small smile as a tear came down her cheek.   
  
"What's this for?" Cye asked as he wiped away her tear.  
  
"I'm just happy that you're back." Kaye replied as she grabbed onto his hand.   
  
"You know, my offer still stands about that movie of the week." Thunder said in a teasing way.  
  
"Thunder!" the siblings replied at the same time as the three of them laughed.  
  
"Storm, it's time for your punishment!" Talpa said as he entered the room.  
  
"You know, the next time that you want to come in, knock on the door. Oh wait, I forgot, there is no door." Thunder replied sarcastically. Needless to say, Talpa was pretty angry with Thunder's remark.  
  
"You're seriously testing my patients, boy." Talpa said as he was trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"Boy?! Boy?! I do have a name you know, and another thing, I'm not a boy, I'm almost a man. Yea ok, granted I'm only seventeen, but still I'm an adult. Or at least I think that I'll be eighteen in a couple of months, depending if I knew for sure what month this is. Considering that time goes a lot differently here than it does where we're from. But if that's the case, then I could already be a man." Thunder rambled.  
  
"Enough! We're going, and we're going now!" Talpa replied angrily as he yanked Thunder up and pulled him along.  
  
"Ok, ok, sheesh, no sense of humor." Thunder said as he pulled out of Talpa's hold.  
  
"Well see if you have a sense of humor after I get done with you." Talpa replied as they left. Talpa and Thunder walked down the long corridor to a small door that when the three of them were walking around haven't seen before. Maybe it was hidden, and they never noticed it? Who knows, but Thunder had a sinking feeling that this was going to suck.  
  
Talpa pulled down on a torch, and the door opened up revealing a small room. "Ah I see, the old hidden room trick, nice touch." Thunder said sarcastically. "So how many hidden rooms do you have in here, anyway? Probably not as many as what I have back at home..."  
  
"Silence!" Talpa replied as he shoved Thunder inside.   
  
"Hmm, oh yea, real roomy. You know, if you move that rack over there, and the skeleton that's haning on the chains over by that wall, it'll make the room look so much bigger." Thunder said sarcastically.  
  
"Keep it up Storm, and you'll lose your tongue." Talpa threatened as his eyes glowed extremely red. Thunder gave a small gulp and then nodded. He knew that he probably pushed it a little too far with the room crack, so he made a mental note for himself to thank Flash for all of her sarcasm that has rubbed off on him. Just then before Thunder knew it, he found himself chained up against the wall right next to the skeleton. "Now what do you have to say Storm?" Talpa asked.  
  
Thunder looked at Talpa and then over at the skeleton. "Do you come here often?" Thunder asked, "or do you just like to hang around?"  
  
Talpa was so angry that he punched the skeleton so hard that he made the skull shatter. That alone made Thunder snap his attention towards Talpa. "Not so cocky now, are you?" Talpa asked with a grin as he pulled back his hand. "Now, about my door."  
  
"You mean what use to be the door, but is now a pile of fire wood? Whoever built that door, well, he did a real lousy job. I mean the workmanship is terrible. He should have used a better kind of wood..." Thunder started to say, until Talpa yelled out in aggravation.  
  
"Enough!" Talpa yelled as he finally summoned the ninjas.  
  
"Oh goody, more company." Thunder said sarcastically as a ninja was putting on some kind of bracelet on Thunder. "A friend once told me that it's never a good thing to have too may accessories, and this is definitely too much, I mean the collar was good enough, but now the bracelet, I just don't know..."  
  
"That's it! I've had it with your comments!" Talpa yelled at him angrily. He then motioned the ninjas to start the punishment. Thunder looked over at one of the ninjas, he had the exact same bracelet that he had on. Then it clicked, Thunder's eyes went wide as the other ninja held up a few different blades. The ninja that was holding the blades started to slash away at the other ninja that was wearing the bracelet. Thunder kept yelling out in pain as the ninja with the blades kept on slashing away at the ninja with the bracelet, until finally the ninja with the blades made one final swipe and the ninja with the bracelet fell to the floor.  
  
"Bastard." Thunder said as he groaned in extreme pain. Then Thunder closed his eyes and started to glow red.  
  
"No, I don't think so Storm. You are disallowed to heal yourself, and if I find out that you have, then you'll get even a worse punishment than the one you've endured." Talpa replied as he took off Thunder's bracelet.  
  
"What!?" Thunder asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's right, you heard me. If you heal yourself, then you'll get even a worse punishment or you'll friends will take your punishment for you." Talpa replied with a grin.  
  
"You bastard!" Thunder swore angrily.  
  
"Now who's the one that doesn't have a sense of humor?" Talpa asked with a grin.  
  
"How long do I have not to use my healing powers on myself?" Thunder asked in a defeated tone.  
  
"Only a day, remember it's a punishment. Now I suppose that we should get back, I'm sure that your friends are worried about you." Talpa replied as they started off back to the room.  
  
"Thunder," Kaye said in alarm and then turned her attention over to Talpa. "Talpa, what did you do?!"  
  
"Served him his punishment for breaking the door." Talpa replied with a smirk.  
  
"Why you..." Kaye said angrily as she was about to go after him again.  
  
"Kaye, don't." Thunder said as he stopped her.  
  
"Thunder?" Kaye asked as she looked back at him in slight confusion.  
  
"It'll be wise for you to listen to your friend, Tiger," Talpa replied, "remember Storm, of what I told you." Thunder gave a nod and then Talpa left the three alone.  
  
"Thunder, why did you stop me?" Kaye asked as she turned around and faced him. Thunder took a deep breath and then filled them in on their little "punishment session," needless to say that Cye and Kaye were more than a little ticked about what happened.  
  
"So Talpa told you that you can't heal yourself for one whole day? But if you do then..?" Cye asked as he was getting confirmation on what he told them.   
  
Thunder nodded, "well then, he didn't say anything about us not treating your wounds. So let's get started ok." Kaye said as they tended to Thunder. 


	22. ch 22

(The song(s) you'll see in this chapter are sung by Usher and Babyface with Tamia and are copy written to them, and the songwriters and producers behind the songs and music.)  
  
Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 22.  
  
Thunder winced as Kaye pulled his blood soaked shirt and laid it aside. Immediately the siblings gasped in shock at the lacerations covering his neck, torso, chest, ribs, stomach, and arms. Blood seemed to pour off into torrents and there seemed to be no end to them.  
  
"Oh, Thunder," Kaye said softly.  
  
  
  
Thunder looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. Though a part of him couldn't help smirking, knowing the fact that he had pissed Talpa off. "Serves the bastard right," he thought bitterly.  
  
Cye grabbed the alcohol and poured it over one rag while Kaye filled the other rag with peroxide. Both laid the soaked rags over the smaller wounds, while gently cleaning the deeper wounds and bandaging them up. Thunder stiffened in pain. He had never had this done before, so it all felt quite foreign to him. After he was tended to, Cye took up his blood soaked shirt and put it in the bathroom sink full of water to clean it out. Kaye climbed off the bed, picking up the first aid kit and other supplies off the bed. She looked at Thunder sadly. "You should get some sleep, Thunder. You've had a rough day."  
  
Thunder was about to say so had she, but he changed his mind and nodded. "Yeah," he said softly, as he turned his head away as Kaye stepped into the bathroom to talk privately with Cye.  
  
Thunder was thinking of all that had happened to them and himself. His mind kept thinking of the hardships and what Talpa had put them all through. With a small sigh, he quietly began to sing:   
  
"Oh no, no, no, no  
  
If love was a bird   
  
Then we wouldn't have wings   
  
If love was a sky   
  
We'd be blue   
  
If love was a choir   
  
You and I could never sing   
  
Cause love isn't for me and you   
  
If love was an Oscar   
  
You and I could never win   
  
Cause we can never act out our parts   
  
If love is the Bible   
  
Then we are lost in sin   
  
Because it's not in our hearts   
  
So why don't you go your way   
  
And I'll go mine   
  
Live your life, and I'll live mine   
  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine   
  
Cause we're better off, separated   
  
If love was a fire   
  
Then we have lost the spark   
  
Love never felt so cold   
  
If love was a light   
  
Then we're lost in the dark   
  
Left with no one to hold   
  
If love was a sport   
  
We're not on the same team   
  
You and I are destined to lose   
  
If love was an ocean   
  
Then we are just a stream   
  
Cause love isn't for me and you   
  
So why don't you go your way   
  
And I'll go mine   
  
Live your life, and I'll live mine   
  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine   
  
Cause we're better off, separated   
  
Girl I know we had some good times   
  
It's sad but now we gotta say goodbye   
  
Girl you know I love you, I can't deny   
  
I can't say we didn't try to make it work for you and I   
  
I know it hurts so much but it's best for us   
  
Somewhere along this windy road we lost the trust   
  
So I'll walk away so you don't have to see me cry   
  
It's killing me so, why don't you go   
  
So why don't you go your way   
  
And I'll go mine   
  
Live your life, and I'll live mine   
  
Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine   
  
Cause we're better off, separated."  
  
  
  
In the bathroom, Cye's and Kaye's eyes went wide. This had been the first time they had heard Thunder sing, and it was quite unbelievable. His voice was far beyond beautiful. Neither could really explain it, but it had them hanging onto every word sung out by him, and it brought tears to their eyes.  
  
  
  
In the throne room, Jakada raised his eyebrows as he listened, and Talpa was sitting there with his eyebrows furrowed as he was in deep thought. His Warlords surrounded him, and they had been hanging onto every word, wondering what had possessed Storm to sing.   
  
"So, Storm has a voice as well," Talpa murmured.  
  
"Master?" Cale said, curiously.  
  
Talpa straightened up more and looked at all three of his Warlords who were waiting for him to speak. And speak he did. "Is everything ready for the final phase of the testing?" he asked.  
  
"Um, not exactly, master," Dais said.   
  
Talpa's eyes glowed red and he glared hard at them. "What do you mean, not exactly?"  
  
"We can't figure how you want it, master," Sekhmet informed him.  
  
Talpa's eyes flashed even more, and he shot out red energy at them. All three screamed in pain and found themselves recoiling on the floor, begging for mercy and apologizing, as if they believed that would lighten up Talpa's anger toward them.  
  
"Now listen, all of you," Talpa bellowed as he stared down at them with his cold, cruel eyes. "I have told you time and time again of how I wanted the final testing to be. Each of them will be tested by the power of the elements opposite to them. I don't want this screwed up. I've been waiting as patiently as I could for this to come to take place, and after this final test, I still must wait four more days before summoning the creature I need to gain intensive power. If this does not happen, the three prisoners will not be the ones to suffer for this failure, but you three."  
  
The Warlords eyes went wide with shock and they trembled with fear. They knew that Talpa always made good on his promises whenever he threatened to do something that was painful. They saw his eyes flash again and flinched.  
  
"Now go and get it done!" he commanded.  
  
They scrambled away as quickly as they could, leaving Talpa to mutter about certain idiots. Jakada turned to look at him, leaning against the wall of the throne room as he looked at his sharp nails with a rather plain look. "You know what they said, good help is hard to come by."  
  
"Especially ones who obey well," Talpa said as he looked right at Jakada. Somehow Jakada didn't like that look. Could Talpa know what he had been planning to do? Of course not. He couldn't read minds like he could. But it was hard to tell. Once before Jakada had tried to read Talpa's mind, but it was like nothing was there at all, and that he didn't like either.   
  
Talpa suddenly stood up from his throne room. "I am going to my chambers to rest for a while. After Storm's smart ass mouth, and my Warlords incompetence, I need rest." And with that said, he vanished from the room, leaving Jakada alone.  
  
  
  
Ryo, Sage, Flash, and White Blaze were once again heading outward. Each of them walked side by side, keeping alert to everything that was going on around them. Occasionally, Sage tried to reach the other Ronins, but quickly retreated whenever he hit a mental wall. Knowing there was nothing they could but hope to run across the others, they kept on marching through the Talpa's territory.   
  
Flash was pretty quiet as if either in deep thought, or troubled by something. She didn't say what was on her mind, and the boys didn't think to ask her either. All of them were intent on one thing: getting to that castle. Of course it would be hard, Ryo thought to himself as they marched through a swamp. Talpa would have all sorts of traps laid out, and his Warlord and his new lackey were probably all juiced up even more.   
  
The water ran off Sage's and Ryo's armors, but soaked Flash through the jeans and ran off White Blaze's fur. The tiger was a little annoyed, but did not show it. They had to keep their trail as hidden as carefully as they could. It was best to save their powers until absolutely necessary.   
  
They made it out of the swamp and made their way up a sandy hill, keeping their heads down low so they would not be seen.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Ryo asked, after a good amount of time had passed.  
  
"Yeah," Sage answered.  
  
"Yep, just a little squishy back here," Flash said with a shrug.   
  
Ryo gaped at her, blinking a little. "So why don't you dry off?" he asked.  
  
Flash looked directly at him. "Because I wanted to save all this lovely water for our dear friend, Jackass," she said with a smirk.  
  
"And that would be how?" Sage asked, slowly as if trying to understand why on earth she would want to do that.  
  
"I want to shake it all on him, and giving him a shower. That dog probably hasn't had a shower in years."  
  
The two boys chuckled and three continued to move on, with White Blaze following along behind.  
  
  
  
"Man, where did Lightning go?" Kento wondered out loud in frustration as the three of them made their way down the mountain side as vigilantly and as stealthily as they could.   
  
It had been at least two hours since they've been waiting for the tiger to come back, and when they couldn't wait anymore, they decided to leave the cave, now that it was light out enough to venture out.   
  
"I don't know, Kento," Rowen replied, "but he can take care of himself."   
  
Kento nodded his head as Rowen stood up on a ledge and overlooked the area they were above. Scorpio was just a few feet above him, and as all three looked outward, they could see a hundred Dynasty soldiers marching forward in two lines right underneath them. All three kept silent, and as Scorpio watched, he noticed that Rowen and Kento were trying to hold their energies back, as if worried their enemies could someone sense them out. Wait, perhaps they could. For a while he watched both Rowen and Kento carefully while at the same time keeping his sky blue eyes on the marching soldiers down below, waiting for any shift in their direction that might hint they were coming after them. So far they kept on marching as if oblivious to their presence. When the last one had past and was gone into the distance, both Ronins sighed in relief.  
  
"Can.. can they sense you guys?" Scorpio asked for confirmation.   
  
Rowen nodded as Kento wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes, especially if we keep our armors' energies up high. That's why we had to lower it. Unfortunately, it wears us out a bit."  
  
"That's bad," Scorpio said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be fine," Kento said. "Now let's get going."  
  
  
  
A Dynasty soldier had brought the three prisoners their meals and left quickly. Cye grabbed his and dug right in, not caring about the stale taste it seemed to have. Kaye was rather picky about the food, but she couldn't starve herself. A third plate lay untouched on the desk. Thunder had been sleeping for two hours now, and they wondered if he would wake soon, or continue to keep on sleeping through the night. In a way they wanted him to sleep all night long, but what if Talpa became furious because he hadn't eaten? What then? For now the two would allow him to rest while they finished their meals, then they would wake him up to eat. After they had eaten, each of them continued to sit there in silence, debating on what to do. Finally Cye couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and walked over to Thunder and gently shook him awake. The blond haired Warrior cracked his eyes opened and looked up into Cye's face with a tired expression. Cye shrugged apologetically at him.  
  
"You better eat, Thunder. They brought our meals about ten minutes ago, and who knows what Talpa will do if you don't eat."  
  
Thunder sat up and looked toward the solo plate waiting for him at the desk. A frown came to his lips; not the unhappy frown as one usually gets when they feel sad or angry, but rather the, "I just woke up," frown on his face. He climbed out of bed, wincing a little. He had forgotten about the wounds he had received earlier that day and still cursed Talpa silently because of it.  
  
Kaye frowned to herself as she watched him slowly limp toward the desk. "Poor guy," she thought. "He's in so much pain, he can barely stand it, and it seems as if he's trying to fight the urge to cry. So why doesn't he just ask Cye or me for help?" Then she realized as he took his plate and slowly made his way back to the bed. "Wait, maybe he's ashamed to ask for help because he's never really had to before. This punishment of his really blows. Who does Talpa think he is?! He's not Thunder's father!"   
  
Thunder sat down on his bed and slowly begin to eat, chewing his food and looking at the wall on his side, as if staring out into the world. He didn't move when Kaye approached him from behind, but when she was about to say something, he spoke first. "Heh, need a window here."  
  
Kaye frowned deeply and Cye shook his head, each of them casting a glance at each other, then back at him. "How are your wounds?" Cye decided to ask.  
  
"Hurts like hell," Thunder said quietly. "I'll be so glad when I can heal myself, though it's taking most of my energy to stop myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaye asked as she cocked her head at him.  
  
Thunder took another bite of his food, chewed, and swallowed before answering her. "Sometimes, my body likes to heal on its own, it's so used to having me do that, it automatically jumps right into it at times. This time, it's more cooperative with me, because it senses Talpa will do more damage to it."   
  
"That really sucks that Talpa is like that," Cye grumbled.  
  
Suddenly Talpa flew into the room and grabbed Cye roughly as Kaye winced, and Thunder dropped his food, startled. All three stared in shock at Talpa, then both Kaye and Thunder glared daggers up at him. "Let him go!" Kaye yelled at Talpa.  
  
Talpa turned his head, flashing his red glowing eyes at her as he held Cye tightly in his hand. "Stay out of this, or you'll receive the same as Storm." Then turning his back to her, he faced Cye again. "I thought I told you to call me father!" he roared. "And since you still refuse, you will learn the hard way!"  
  
Then before Kaye or Thunder could move, Talpa activated their collars, freezing them, then suddenly he lifted Cye up and held him upside down by holding onto his ankles. Immediately, Cye cried out, he didn't like being hung from his ankles, due to a terrible experience he had had when he was younger. To his horror, Talpa actually raised his metal encased hand and suddenly smacked him hard across his rear. He cried out in pain, barely surprised he had felt it through his thick denim jeans. Having thought it was over, he went to glare angrily at Talpa, but then suddenly cried out again when Talpa repeated the process about ten times, making Cye cry out in pain each time.  
  
Kaye and Thunder watched with horror. Kaye, couldn't believe that Talpa was doing such a thing, and it was even more strange was that she couldn't feel the pain Cye was in, so she had no idea what he was feeling. Oh, it was terrible, that she knew of, and it was probably hurting Cye, not only in physical pain, but a deep emotional pain as well.  
  
Talpa finally seemed satisfied, and slammed Cye on the floor. The young Ronin groaned in pain and then winced with fear as his hair was grabbed and he was hauled to his feet. "Now are you going to start calling me father?" he demanded.  
  
Cye was breathing hard, as if trying to stop himself from crying his eyes out. Actually, that was basically true. He hurt so bad, he doubted he'd sit for a week straight. He looked up at Talpa with an exhausted and pain expression, then looked down.   
  
"Yes," he muttered.  
  
"Yes?" Talpa retorted.  
  
"Father," Cye mumbled, feeling defeated. He cast his friends a horrible look and they could only sympathize with him.  
  
"Good," Talpa said as he let him go. He turned to look around the room, seeing that Torrent and Tiger had eaten their meals already, and that Storm still had his to finish. "Finish your meal quickly, then into bed all of you."  
  
Kaye rolled her eyes. "You're not our father, Talpa."  
  
"No, but I am your master here, and you will learn to obey me, or suffer the consequences."  
  
"Screw the consequences," Thunder muttered to himself.   
  
Talpa glared at him. "And your mouth will get you in further trouble, Storm. Shall I take you back to that room for another session?"  
  
Thunder stared back at him and quickly shook his head, feeling his heart pound. He did not want to experience that all over again. He really needed to keep his mouth shut, but spending all that time with Flash had rubbed off on him. Then again, he wished he could witness Flash facing Jakada, or even Talpa. They thought he had a mouth, wait till they saw her. The thought made him grin to himself, and as Talpa gave them access to move, and left, he suddenly burst out laughing, trying to contain himself.  
  
The other two looked on in confusion, and as Cye was rubbing his rear as gently as he could, Kaye asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Just thinking of how Flash will be when she meets up with Jakada or Talpa," Thunder replied as he finished his meal.   
  
Cye and Kaye cast each other a glance, but said nothing. In the next few minutes, Thunder healed Cye of his pain, then all three readied themselves for bed, and were soon under the blanket. Kaye took out a small locket photo of Kento and stared at it while the light was still on. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gingerly touched the picture. "Come for me, Kento," she softly whispered as the light went out.  
  
Thunder was watching her sympathetically, feeling his heart constrict as he looked down at his sheets. Softly he began to sing, hoping it would ease her pain and help her to sleep.  
  
"Baby dim the lights   
  
So while I pour the wine  
  
Set the music up nice and slow   
  
Wanna move with you inside a groove   
  
Like no one's ever known   
  
Let your body unwind in the warmth of mine   
  
Tell me what you like   
  
'Cause tonight I wanna turn you up to paradise   
  
Sweet thing hold me close   
  
Share my desire   
  
And we can make the magic flow   
  
Once the music is right  
  
Give me slow jams and hot romance   
  
Rock me with that tender dance   
  
Baby get closer so we can feel the power of love   
  
Share my sweet groove the whole night through  
  
Let me lay my beat on you   
  
We'll keep the music playing moving in time   
  
Let me get a taste of some Babyface   
  
And you know it'll be alright   
  
'Cause the road that ends at Boyz II Men   
  
Is the road I wanna ride We can go to the moon on a Stevie tune   
  
Fly ribbons in the sky   
  
Give me everything R. Kelly sings   
  
Let us bump and grind   
  
Baby feel the beat   
  
Here in my heart   
  
Move with me in ecstasy   
  
Let the melody start   
  
Give me slow jams and hot romance   
  
Rock me in that tender dance   
  
I wanna feel the passion so give me all you got   
  
Share my sweet groove the whole night through   
  
Make tonight a dream come true   
  
Let's keep this groove thing going   
  
and never never never let it stop   
  
It's something that feels so right   
  
Take this side of your rhythm   
  
Baby tonight's your night   
  
When I feel your beat inside my soul   
  
It's a do me groove   
  
I know I can't control   
  
Sweet thing hold me close   
  
Share my desire   
  
We can make the magic flow   
  
Once the music is rocking   
  
Give me slow jams and hot romance   
  
Rock me with that tender dance   
  
I wanna feel the passion so give me all you got   
  
Share my sweet groove the whole night through   
  
Let me lay my beat on you   
  
Let's keep this good thing going  
  
Moving in time with something good."  
  
Kaye listened with awe. She kept imagining it was Kento singing to her, but it was hard to believe that someone could sing so well. Then again Sage could sing pretty well, and Cye too, though Cye was more shy on singing. In time, silence reigned in the room and soon all three were asleep, dreaming of the time they once ran free. 


	23. ch 23

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 23  
  
"Ok, I'm definitely not in the room, it looks like I'm dream walking again," Kaye thought as she looked around. "What's that?!"  
  
"Ascend...Descend, live...Die, love...Hate." the form started to say as it appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No, it can't be. Not again." Kaye whispered as she kept her eyes onto the form.   
  
"Earth...Sky, water...Fire, restore...Destroy." the form said as it stood in front of her and motioned for Kaye to follow it.   
  
The form started to float away from her as she stood there watching it go further and further away. It stopped and looked back, it noticed that Kaye was still standing there, the form motioned for her to come again.   
  
"Alright, I better follow. I got a feeling that I'm not going to like this. Damn my curiosity!" Kaye cursed to herself as she finally followed it. As soon as the form saw that she was finally going to follow, the it started again. Just as Kaye got close enough, a thick blanket of fog suddenly appeared and the form vanished.  
  
"Oh great, now what?" Kaye thought as she got into a defensive position. The form appeared again, but this time instead of being one entity, it split in half. The left side of the form was totally black, with white wings and showed everything that's evil in both eyes. While the right side of the form was totally white, with black wings and showed everything that's good in both eyes. "Oh God, I had to ask."  
  
The two forms started to circle her slowly at first as they each chanted the opposite of what the other said. "Live." the white form said as it passed through her.  
  
"Die." the black form replied as it also passed through her. Each time that each form said something that contradicted each other, they became faster, and the faster the two forms passed through her the more her fear became.   
  
"Restore." the white form said.  
  
"Destroy." the black form replied.   
  
"What are you trying to show me? What do you want to accomplish besides scaring me to death? Why won't you give me a   
  
straight answer?!" Kaye shouted out to the two forms. Just as she said that, the two forms stopped and looked at Kaye and   
  
then before she knew it, the they charged right at her.  
  
Kaye tried to move out of the way, but she found that she couldn't. "Tao!" both forms shouted at the same time as they merged back together with Kaye right in the center of them. Kaye screamed in a mixture of fright and pain. She could see and feel everything that was good and evil exactly at the same time.   
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Kaye screamed as she kept her eyes squeezed shut and thrashed around in her bed. Kaye's scream literally made both Cye and Thunder fall out of their beds and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow, my head," Thunder mumbled as he rubbed his head in a daze. "What's going on?"  
  
"Thunder, something's wrong with Kaye, I need some help here!" Cye replied in alarm as he was trying to calm her down.  
  
"NO! NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO MORE!" Kaye screamed frantically as she was now fighting off Cye and Thunder.  
  
"Kaye, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Thunder yelled to her. "Kaye!"  
  
As soon as she heard her named being yelled to her, Kaye quickly opened her eyes wide and looked around frantically. Her breathing was very shallow. Sweat pouring down in buckets, her body shaking with fear, worse than it did when she came back blue from her last test. "Kaye?" Cye asked as he looked towards her with concerned eyes.  
  
"Cye?" Kaye replied in a shaky voice. Kaye clung onto Cye like a life line, as she was still so badly shaking. Cye had never seen Kaye like this before, and in a way, it scared him.  
  
"Kaye, what happened?" Thunder asked quietly.  
  
"No, I can't..I can't." Kaye replied in still a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened, Storm," Jakada said as he and Talpa suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "It seems that the dream walker had another visit from the form. But this time, it was on a much deeper level."  
  
"How could you have known that?! Did you..?" Cye asked angrily as he kept Kaye close to him and glared at Jakada.  
  
Jakada gave a small chuckle, "no Torrent, I didn't have to read her mind to know what she saw."  
  
"But that did give me an idea about how everyone will be able to find out what the Dream Walker has seen." Talpa mused with a light red glow in his eyes. "Bring them!"  
  
Just then three ninjas appeared, one ninja tore Kaye away from Cye while the other two held onto Cye and Thunder. "Let go!"   
  
Kaye exclaimed, as she tried to get out of the ninja's grasp, but then the ninja made her go unconscious.  
  
"Kaye! What did you do?!" Thunder asked through clenched teeth because of the pain that he was still in from what he went through a few hours ago.   
  
"The ninja only put her under long enough so we could get the three of you to the throne room. Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. The choice is up to you." Talpa replied as he glared at them. Cye and Thunder gave a quick glance towards each other, and then they gave a quick nod, telling him that they were ready. So then the ninja that was holding Kaye, threw her over his shoulder, and the rest of them walked.   
  
Just as they got there, "Badamon, is everything ready?" Talpa asked as he looked over to him.  
  
"Yes Lord Talpa I'm ready when you are." Badamon replied as he made two poles emerge out from the walls. Badamon then signaled the ninja to attach Kaye in-between them. After Kaye was secured, the ninjas vanished and as soon as they were gone, Talpa made sure that Cye and Thunder wouldn't be able to move by activating their collars.   
  
"I think that it would be selfish of us to be the only ones that see what the Dream Walker has seen. Don't you agree, Talpa?" Jakada asked with a smirk.  
  
"For once, Jakada, I agree with you." Talpa replied as he made an image of himself appear in the Dynasty sky. "Ronins!"  
  
"Talpa!" Ryo growled as he, Sage, Flash and White Blaze looked up into the sky.  
  
"What do you want?!" Sage demanded.  
  
"Why Halo, don't you want to see your friends? I thought that you and the others would want to see them." Talpa taunted, as he made the image of the throne room appear.   
  
"Wha...No!" Kento said in disbelief as his eyes went wide and then they narrowed angrily.  
  
"Now that we have your attention, I would suggest that you keep your eyes up here. I hope that you all have your tickets ready and give them to the ticket holder at the door. Sit back and enjoy the show, it's going to be a double feature."   
  
Jakada gloated as the Dynasty sky split into two areas. The one on the right showed them the throne room, while the one on the left showed some kind of fog. "Don't worry, the second feature will only take a moment, we appreciate your patience."  
  
"Mmnn, what did he do to me? I feel like I've been hit by a two by four." Kaye moaned as she finally came to.  
  
"Good to see that you've joined us, Dream Walker." Jakada replied with a sadistic smile. "Are you ready to show us what you saw during your last dream walk? Because your friends out there are just as anxious to see as we are."  
  
"Are you done being an immovable pain in the neck?" Kaye asked as she emphasized the words immovable and neck, in hopes that someone would get the message.  
  
"Why would she?" Rowen wondered as he squinted. As he got a better look, Rowen realized what Kaye was trying to get at when he saw that she, Cye, and Thunder were wearing some type of collar.  
  
"Now I think that we've waited long enough. Don't you agree?" Jakada asked as he caressed Kaye's jaw with the back of his clawed hand. Kaye pulled back with a feeling of revultion as Jakada gave a small laugh.   
  
"Badamon." Talpa said as he motioned for him to start.   
  
"Yes, Lord Talpa." Badamon replied as his eyes started to glow black. "Dream Walker, you will show us what you've just seen in your dreams about the form that will soon to come."   
  
"NO! I won't!" Kaye said as she was trying to fight against Badamon's control.   
  
"You will!" Badamon replied as he increased his power.  
  
"NO!" Kaye yelled as she was now trying to pull free, but the more she pulled, the more the restrictions tightened.   
  
"You will show us, now!" Badamon ordered as he put his power to his highest level. Kaye screamed as she violently snapped her head back and then it fell forward in defeat.  
  
"Kaye! All right that's it!" Cye yelled out in anger as he and Thunder tried to move, they knew that no matter how hard they tried. They couldn't, but there was no way that they were going to give up on trying. Rowen then finally realized what else Kaye meant by what she said about Jakada being an immovable pain in the neck. He noticed that Cye and Thunder couldn't move at all, and then he wondered if the others caught onto this as well.  
  
"She's ready to show us, Lord Talpa." Badamon said with a smirk.  
  
"Well done, Badamon. Now let's see what the Dream Walker can show us about the form that is yet to come." Talpa replied as they looked at the other part of the sky that started to show the scene of Kaye's dream, or in this case, her nightmare.   
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~~  
  
(start of repeat dream sequence from the start of this chapter)  
  
Everything started the same, "Ok, I'm definitely not in the room, it looks like I'm dream walking again," Kaye thought as she looked around. "What's that?!"  
  
"Ascend...Descend, live...Die, love...Hate." the form started to say as it appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No, it can't be. Not again." Kaye whispered as she kept her eyes onto the form.   
  
"Earth...Sky, water...Fire, restore...Destroy." the form said as it stood in front of her and motioned for Kaye to follow it.   
  
The form started to float away from her as she stood there watching it go further and further away. The form stopped and looked back, it noticed that Kaye was still standing there, the form motioned for her to come again.   
  
"Alright, I better follow. I got a feeling that I'm not going to like this. Damn my curiosity!" Kaye cursed to herself as she finally followed it. As soon as the form saw that she was finally going to follow, the form started again. Just as Kaye got close enough, a thick blanket of fog suddenly appeared and the form vanished.  
  
"Oh great, now what?" Kaye thought as she got into a defensive position. The form appeared again, but this time instead of being one entity, it split in half. The left side of the form was totally black, with white wings and showed everything that's evil in both eyes. While the right side of the form was totally white, with black wings and showed everything that's good in both eyes. "Oh God, I had to ask."  
  
~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
(middle of dream sequence)  
  
Kaye started to struggle violently. The restrictions that were holding her, were now starting to cut into her arms, making them bleed. She couldn't feel the pain that they were causing, because of the great amount of fear that was going through her.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Kento yelled out to them angrily.   
  
"What are you going to do about it, Hardrock?" Jakada asked in a gloating manner.  
  
"Kento?" Kaye whispered as the image of the dream flickered a little.  
  
"She heard me," Kento said in surprise, "hang on Kaye We're coming! We'll be there soon, and when we get there, you, Cye and Thunder will come home!"  
  
"Kento...AAAHHH!" Kaye replied.  
  
"Now Dream Walker, you've shouldn't have done that, and I'm going to have to show you why." Badamon said as he increased his power even more causing Kaye more pain.  
  
~~~******~~~~~~  
  
(continuation of dream sequence)  
  
The two forms started to circle her slowly at first as they each chanted the opposite of what the other said. "Live." the white form said as it passed through her.  
  
"Die." the black form replied as it also passed through her. Each time that each form said something that contradicted each other, they became faster, and the faster the two forms passed through her the more her fear became.   
  
"Restore." the white form said.  
  
"Destroy." the black form replied.   
  
"What are you trying to show me? What do you want to accomplish besides scaring me to death? Why won't you give me a straight answer?!" Kaye shouted out to the two forms. Just as she said that, the two forms stopped and looked at Kaye and then before she knew it, the they charged right at her.  
  
Kaye tried to move out of the way, but she found that she couldn't. "Tao!" both forms shouted at the same time as they merged back together with Kaye right in the center of them. Kaye screamed in a mixture of fright and pain. She could see and feel everything that was good and evil exactly at the same time.  
  
~~~~******~~~~~  
  
(end of repeat dream sequence)  
  
But then this time around, there was something a little different that was starting to happen not only inside of Kaye's dream, but also to her outside of her dream as well. "Get out of my head!" Kaye screamed, as before when they all did the convergent dream, Kaye formed a pair of silver wings on her back, no one knew why the reason, those silver wings came back again. To say the least that Talpa, Jakada, and Badamon were definitely intrigued by this turn of events.   
  
As the dream scene finally faded, Kaye fell forward. Her arms pulled behind her by the restrictions, her head lowered, eyes closed as she tried to keep her tears from falling. But no matter how hard she tried to fight back her tears, they just flowed freely down her face. Jakada walked over to her and knelt down on one knee, as he put one of his clawed hands underneath her chin and tilted her face up. "It looks like we have a fallen angel in our midst." Jakada said with a smile.  
  
"How, how could that be possible?" Scorpio asked as he was in as much shock and confusion as the rest of them.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even think Kaye even knew that she could do that." Rowen replied as he, Kento, and Scorpio were looking on.  
  
"Sorry, but it looks like our double feature is over. Thanks for coming, and I hope that you enjoyed the show." Jakada said with a smirk as he did a quick nod to Talpa, and then Talpa made the Dynasty sky turn back to normal.  
  
"NO, KAYE!" Kento yelled heartbroken as he kept his eyes on the sky. "No."  
  
"Ryo, so now what do we do? This definitely can't be good." Sage asked as he looked over to him.  
  
"I don't know, Sage. For the first time, I honestly don't know what to do." Ryo replied as he shook his head.  
  
"We're going to stick with the same plan as before. We're going to find the others and then attack the castle and get our friends out of there!" Flash said as Ryo and Sage looked towards each other and then to Flash and nodded.  
  
As soon as Jakada stood back up, Kaye's silver wings faded from her back, and then she became unconscious. "Take them back, and then come back here and report to me." Talpa ordered to his Warlords. The Warlords bowed and then took the three prisoners back to their room, leaving Talpa, Jakada and Badamon left in the throne room.  
  
"Well, this was definitely an interesting turn of events. Wouldn't you say, Talpa?" Jakada asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes, very interesting indeed." Talpa replied while musing over what just happened.  
  
"Lord Talpa, may I remind you to be cautious. Because we don't know exactly what we're dealing with when it comes to this form that the Dream Walker keeps seeing every once in a while." Badamon warned.  
  
"I agree, Badamon. Now go, I need time to think about what happened." Talpa replied as he dismissed Badamon from the throne room. Badamon bowed and then vanished. And then he glanced over at Jakada. "That means you as well."   
  
"Of course, Talpa." Jakada said.  
  
"Jakada, don't forget, just because of what happened, doesn't mean that anything has changed." Talpa replied as he looked over at him.  
  
"Yes Talpa, I understand." Jakada said as he too vanished from the throne room.  
  
"Well Cye, that's the best that I can do. The rest is up to her." Thunder said as he just finished the healing process.  
  
"Thunder?" Cye asked as he looked onto her with a mixture of concern and confusion.  
  
"Cye?" Thunder asked back.  
  
"What do you think is happening to my sister?" Cye asked.  
  
"I don't know Cye. I just don't know." Thunder replied as he laid a comforting hand onto Cye's shoulder.   
  
"Hey." Kaye whispered as she started to slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Cye whispered back with a small smile and a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Hey there angel, how are you feeling?" Thunder asked as he was trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Tired. And Thunder, one more thing." Kaye replied as she looked over to him.  
  
"Oh yea, and what's that?" Thunder asked curiously.  
  
"I mean no disrespect, but there's only one person that calls me angel, and that's Kento." Kaye replied with a small smile.  
  
"None taken. But I do have another question for you that is if you don't mind?" Thunder asked.  
  
"I guess not. So what's your question?" Kaye asked curiously.  
  
"I was wondering, no disrespect, but what do you see in Kento that would make you give your whole heart to?" Thunder asked.  
  
"You know, no one has really asked me that before. In that case, I would have to say that his strength, and his gentleness that he some how shows exactly at the same time. He has other qualities too, but if I had to choose, then those would be the main two, I guess." Kaye replied as she was starting to close her eyes.  
  
"Kento, gentle? Come on Kaye, are we talking about the same person?" Cye teased.  
  
"Cye." Kaye replied with a quiet laugh.  
  
"He's a lucky man to have you, Kaye." Thunder said with a smile.  
  
"Actually Thunder, I think that I'm the lucky one." Kaye replied as she finally fell asleep. 


	24. ch 24

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 24.  
  
Flash was so angry there were no words to describe it. Her body temperature was rising steadily, and Ryo could actually feel himself being strengthened by it. This would have awed him if he himself wasn't as angry as she was. Sage was watching the two with much concern, even though he was a little furious himself. He could sense that Flash had a lot of fire power within her, and now with the two fire elementals being totally pissed off, how far along would it be, before they got out of control?   
  
Ryo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Getting angry because of this wasn't going to help them any. They had to figure a way through this. He looked at Sage, then at Flash. "We need to find Rowen and Kento and Scorpio," he said.  
  
"The question is, how do we find them?" Sage asked as he crossed his arms over his torso and looked around the surrounding area. So far he could see nothing, but that didn't mean there weren't soldiers lurking about, just waiting for the right moment to ambush them. They had to be careful at all cost, otherwise they would fall into a trap that may have been laid out for them.   
  
Flash was silent as she was thinking. She could try connecting to Scorpio, but she was worried even their link may have been blocked off, just as the Ronins' had been. There didn't seem to be a lot they could do, unless...yes, that was it. It was dangerous, but well worth the risk. She turned to the boys. "I have an idea at finding them!"  
  
The two Ronins looked at one another, then at her, wondering what she had planned.   
  
"I'm going to look for them," she stated simply.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Ryo nearly shouted at her.   
  
Flash crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, staring back at him with her cerulean blue eyes. Sage studied her, his eyes narrowing as he realized he had seen that look many times before. In Kaye.  
  
"Ryo, I can run very fast. No soldier will see me, and if they do, I'll toast them. And we all know I'm not wanted by Talpa or Jakada. If anything they want to keep us from the castle. And that's where we need to get. But we can't go in there without the others!"  
  
Sage nodded his head, looking at his friend. "She has a point you know."  
  
Ryo sighed, shaking his head. He hated when he was forced to think between two ways. Either he let her run off and endanger herself, and try to find their friends, or he kept her here with them, and they waste more time on finding them. Finally, he nodded unwillingly. "Alright, but take White Blaze with you," he added.  
  
Flash blinked at him, then shrugged, figuring it would make him feel much better if she did. "Okay, be back when we can. Let's go, White Blaze." The tiger leapt to his feet and bounded after the girl who began to run off in the distance.  
  
Sage watched them go before he slowly turned back to face Ryo. The black haired Ronin had his back to him and was already walking northeast, heading in the direction of the castle. He blinked, a little confused. Why was Ryo heading there now? He knew he couldn't defeat Talpa on his own. So what was he doing? Shaking his head, he quickly ran to catch up to his friend. "Ryo, wait a minute! What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting a head start," Sage," Ryo replied as he kept on walking.   
  
Sage blinked, a little confused as he continued to follow his friend. He couldn't understand why Ryo would do this. Shouldn't they at least wait until Flash and White Blaze returned, and hopefully with their friends again? He felt they should, because if they were separated for very long, anything could happen. It was best to stay in hiding and wait until a better time.   
  
"Ryo, I really think we should wait here," he began to say, but Ryo cut him off.  
  
"The Dynasty is everywhere now, Sage. Sooner or later, they're going to find out where we are and come looking for us. Which is why we have to keep moving. I bet that Jakada already knows where we are since he can read minds. He found us once before."  
  
Sage sighed with a slow nod. "Yes, he did. I still can't figure that one out. Was that how he was able to capture Cye, Kaye, and Thunder?"  
  
"I'm willing to bet it was," Ryo replied.  
  
Sage decided just to follow him. Two was better than one at any rate. They marched across the vast Dynasty landscape, sneaking from building to building, trying to avoid any soldiers they saw as much as they possibly could. It wasn't easy, and three times they were almost spotted. At last they reached a small rounded shaped building that seemed to be relatively deserted. After a quick check, they bolted inside, and shut the door behind them. Ryo sank to his knees and glanced out the small window, watching for any foe or friend that might come near. Sage sat down against the opposite wall, his arms crossed, his demeanor frowning slightly. This building, though it was't the same one, brought back horrible memories; memories he'd just soon forget and bury deep within the back of his mind.   
  
Scorpio frowned deeply as he and Rowen both tried their best to hold Kento back. The big guy had been cursing at the top of his lungs, and threatening to go after Talpa and Jakada himself. And at this point, that was very unwise to do. "Kento, enough!" Rowen tried to reason with him. He grunted as he felt himself being dragged across the land, through some dead grass, and the feeling didn't make him feel any good.   
  
"I'm going to kill them both with my bare hands!" Kento roared angrily, his rounded face red and his small eyes burning with anger.   
  
Scorpio tried in vain to hold him back, but he was pulled along with Rowen. "Stop this, Kento! You can't do it alone! You need to calm down and think this through!"  
  
Kento wasn't listening though. He continued to make his way across the lands, heading toward the castle, wanting with all his will to just be there at this moment, pummeling both Talpa and Jakada, then escaping with Kaye in his arms and Cye and Thunder behind him. He was going to make them pay for abducting his fiance, his best friend, and the other guy who he didn't even know.   
  
Rowen wasn't sure how much longer they could keep this up. If they didn't stop Kento all hell would break loose. The two continued to struggle to hold him back, but it seemed no good. And then suddenly, Scorpio noticed a familiar tiger and gasped. "Hey, Lightning's back!"  
  
Kento immediately stopped struggling and turned to look in his direction. The tiger was slowly making his way toward him. "About time he got back!" he huffed.  
  
Rowen was frowning though. Something didn't look right. Lightning seemed to be sad and angry at the same time. As if something had happened that he couldn't change. But what could that be though? The three boys made their way toward the tiger who sat down on his haunches.  
  
"Where were you?" Kento demanded.  
  
"Have you found the others?" Scorpio asked, hopefully.  
  
"Why do you look so miserable?" Rowen asked.  
  
Lightning's ears flattened back against his head as he slowly answered their questions one at a time. "I went to see Blaze in the mortal realm. No, I didn't find the others. Blaze told me that the Prophecy that Talpa seeks for, will come to pass. And that there's nothing any of us can do."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Flash came to a stop on a tall mountain's ledge as she looked around. So far she and White Blaze were the only ones out, but that didn't mean she wasn't being watched. There was always that chance of that, and if so, then she had to be very careful. She glanced down at White Blaze.   
  
"Think someone's watching us, boy?"  
  
The tiger looked back at her with his wise eyes and rumbled affirmatively, before looking back toward that tall castle far in the distance. Yes, someone was watching them, and the tiger could about figure out who that someone was. And he didn't like it at all. But yet, what could they do to stop him?  
  
Just then, the tiger noticed the rise in temperature and quickly looked back at Flash. Her symbol was flaring brightly in her forehead, sweat slowly dripped down her face as her hair began to blow freely behind her.   
  
Back inside the castle, Jakada had been watching Flash and White Blaze through some kind of mystical mirror he had himself, a sneer upon his face. What did those two think they were doing? Did they think they would stand a chance at finding their other friends? Ha! They had another thing coming. He would just separate them again and this time imprison them all far away from one another, making sure they could never escape.   
  
Wait, what was that smell? Something's burning. He snorted. It was probably Cale burning something in the kitchen again. Gee, it sure was hot in here. He could have sworn he had the temperature down to cool. Something flickering caught his eyes though and he immediately looked down at his armored feet. And suddenly, his screaming voice echoed throughout the castle.  
  
  
  
Flash smirked as she let her power down. That would keep him busy for a while. She turned to White Blaze. "Let's go!"  
  
And the tiger followed her quickly and silently.  
  
Lightning shook his head, whether it was to calm himself, or to get rid of an oncoming headache, it was hard to say. He wasn't surprised at their reaction as he remembered having argued with Blaze that the Prophecy could be stopped, and yet the wolf had proved to him otherwise.   
  
"Listen all of you!" he snapped, causing each of them to become still as they waited for him to speak. "I know none of you like this. Neither do I. For now there doesn't seem to be much that we can do. Once Talpa absorbs that power he will be too strong for any of you. However there is catch. He cannot get stronger than what he will become after he absorbs the presence that Kaye has seen in her dreams."  
  
"Whoa, wait," Kento interrupted. "How did you know.."  
  
"Blaze told me that as well," the tiger replied. "Now as I was saying, even though he can't gain more power, however you Ronins and Warriors can. All you need to do is keep practicing and gaining your strength."  
  
"Flash grows more in power every time she uses her pyrokinesis," Scorpio said thoughtfully.  
  
Lightning nodded. "Yes, I know. But I'm afraid it will take more than just fire power to defeat Talpa this time. It will take courage, determination, trust, hope, forgiveness, and so much more."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Find the others and reunite with them. That's all I can say for now."  
  
Night had come all too quickly for Cye and Thunder. Both boys were sitting on their beds and were silent for the time being. Every once in a while they would look toward Kaye, but so far she hadn't awoken. Cye was glad though. She needed all the sleep she could get, especially after what she had been through earlier today. His fists tightened and a tear dripped down out of his eye as he felt the anger build up inside of him. Thunder looked toward him with a frown. Should he say something, or no? He couldn't decide on what to do. Then the lights went out with no warning. Well, so much for struggling to make a decision. He laid down with a grimace and closed his eyes. Cye didn't even attempt to lay down. He was too angry to even think of sleeping, and he wasn't planning to. He was going to stay up and think of ways to humiliate Jakada if it took him days without sleep. Thunder stayed awake for about fifteen minutes before he finally succumbed to sleep, too exhausted to even stay awake anymore. Cye stayed awake for another hour and a half before sleep finally overtook him.   
  
Talpa checked his viewing mirror carefully. Good, all three prisoners were now asleep. They would all need their rest for the final testing tomorrow. With a wave of his hand, the mirror vanished, and he stood up from his throne. It was time to retreat to his own room now. In an instant, he was suddenly gone from the throne room.   
  
Ryo and Sage were both feeling tired now. One of them had to stay awake just in case Flash and White Blaze returned, or in case they were ambushed. After some thinking, Ryo allowed Sage to sleep first as he took the first watch. Each of them would sleep every two hours, and then guard after that. For now all was quiet. He couldn't see anyone coming or even sense anything. He was worried about Flash though, hoping she was okay. He couldn't understand why he felt close to her, but he did. And he wasn't sure if it was because they had the same element or not. He didn't think it was because of that. It had to be something so much more than that.   
  
After two hours had passed, he shook Sage awake. The Ronin of Halo sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and stretched. "Two hours didn't seem two hours to me," he grumbled a little.  
  
Ryo shrugged. "It never does when you're sleeping."  
  
Sage nodded and stood up. "Go to sleep then, Ryo. I'll wake you when it's your turn again."  
  
Ryo nodded and laid down as Sage stood near the window. Both boys were hoping this night would pass quickly, and that they would soon be reunited with everyone they knew.   
  
  
  
Flash felt a quick tug of her shirt and turned her head to look at White Blaze. The tiger was staring at her with such intensity. Immediately she understood what he was trying to tell her.  
  
"I know, time to sleep, right?"  
  
The tiger let go of her and nodded, rumbling softly in reply.  
  
Flash smiled and scratched his ear. "Okay, boy, you win. Know any good places?"  
  
The tiger turned toward the left and led her down to a small abandoned cave. She followed him there and had to crawl through a low tunnel for about ten minutes before finally being able to stand up in the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Not bad.. for being in the Dynasty," she said.  
  
White Blaze laid down, watching her. Finally at last she laid down too, next to him, using his warm body as a pillow. The tiger didn't seem to mind at all. Both of them closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
In the end, there didn't seem to be much that Rowen, Kento, or Scorpio could even do for the time being. So instead they found shelter underneath a bridge that hid them well. For a while they stayed awake, talking of old memories they all had, laughing silently at the fun times, feeling sad at the bad times, and feeling miserable because they weren't altogether, and probably wouldn't be for a long time now. At last they all fell asleep, each of them breathing either softly, or snoring, their dreams taking them far away to a place where they could all be together, a place that not even Talpa could enter.   
  
  
  
Kaye slowly awoke the moment the light had come on. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, expecting it to be around midnight or so. How wrong she was. A quick glance at her watch showed her it was about seven in the morning. "How did I sleep so long?" she wondered in surprise. She didn't know the answer, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. She stood up, stretched, and glanced over at the boys. Both were sound asleep. She thought about waking them, but decided against it. Instead, she grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
Thunder was the second one to wake up. He grimaced as he sat up and looked at his bandages. He would be glad when Talpa gave the permission to heal himself, but he doubt that would be any time soon. He heard water running, and when he didn't see Kaye in bed, he figured out the source of it. Cye was still asleep, and probably would be until breakfast arrived. The bathroom door opened a few minutes later, and Kaye emerged, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
She looked up and smiled at Thunder. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. You feeling better?" Thunder asked.  
  
Kaye nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I don't believe I slept so long before."  
  
"What happened last night took a lot out of you, I think," Thunder told her.  
  
Kaye nodded as she sat down on her bed. She wasn't sure what to think of last night, and she could barely remember what had taken place. Nor was she certain whether or not she should feel concerned about it. She glanced toward Cye and saw he was still asleep. That was surprising.   
  
"When did Cye fall asleep, Thunder?"  
  
Thunder shrugged. "Sometime after I did think. So I can't really tell you." Kaye nodded her head.  
  
  
  
The next several minutes were spent in silence. About twenty minutes later Cye awoke. He didn't greet the others, nor smiled at them, or even spoke to them. Instead, he took clean clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged, showered and cleaned, he saw that breakfast had been delivered, and that his sister, and their new friend were now eating. He walked over to the remaining plate and silently ate his meal. Thunder and Kaye glanced at him worriedly. They had never seen him this silent before. Could something be wrong?   
  
"Um, Cye, you okay?" Kaye asked.  
  
"Just fine," Cye replied curtly. Kaye bit her lip and looked down at her meal.   
  
Thunder frowned, but said nothing. Instead the three finished their meals and sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Soon, to their dismay a soldier appeared with Talpa and Jakada behind them. The soldier took the empty trays away while Talpa and Jakada looked toward the prisoners.   
  
"Good, you've all eaten," Talpa said. He looked toward Thunder. "Take your bandages off. If I see you've healed yourself, you know the consequences."  
  
Thunder stood up, muttering. "I didn't heal myself." He slowly unwrapped the bandages, grimacing in pain. He allowed them to fall to the floor. The wounds he had were dried, crusted, red, and awfully horrifying looking. Nonetheless, they were no longer bleeding. Cye and Kaye grimaced at the sight of them.  
  
Talpa studied them closely, and nodded. "Alright, good. Now, you may heal yourself."  
  
Thunder nodded in relief and closed his eyes as he concentrated. He glowed red, his lightning bolt symbol flashed in his forehead, and his wounds began to heal, slowly at first, but then more quickly until finally, they were all gone. He opened his eyes, feeling much better, but a little drained.  
  
"Thunder, you okay?" Kaye asked in concerned.  
  
He nodded as he sat down on his bed. "Yeah.. just tired."  
  
"Aww," Jakada smirked, "she cares for the boy, how touching."  
  
"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Kaye retorted.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jakada sneered. "but what if Hardrock was to find out you've developed feelings for another?"   
  
Kaye was a little confused at first, but then it hit her. "You bastard!" she screamed at him.  
  
Thunder's eyes widen, and he made a face. "You're disgusting, Jakada! Besides, I, too, already have a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, really?" Talpa asked, interested.  
  
Thunder crossed his arms. "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."  
  
Talpa snorted. "Whatever, it's time for the last test. Let's go, all of you."  
  
Thunder and Kaye unwillingly began to follow them, however Cye didn't move. Talpa stopped and looked back at him. "Let's go, Torrent!" Cye slowly stood up and followed them, but he was very quiet though.   
  
They got to the throne room and looked around. There was some kind of large star in the center of the floor. On three different points there was a symbol which resembled their symbol. There was the kanji of determination, the kanji of Trust, and a lightning bolt. They armored up when told to, and then were chained to their places where their kanjis and symbol were, hooked up to several wires which were all connected to one another.  
  
But they were confused though. What was this test suppose to do to them? Talpa must have guessed what they were thinking, because he suddenly said, "I suppose you are curious about this test here. Well, let me enlighten you. This test will cause each of you to feel incredible pain. It will be the worse you have ever felt here."  
  
"You are a cruel monster!" Kaye shouted at him.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment," Talpa said carelessly. He nodded at Sekhmet who was standing behind a machine with a lever on it. "Begin."  
  
Sekhmet pulled the lever back toward him. Energy sparked through the wires that lay about on the floor, heading to each teenager. Immediately, Cye was surrounded by fire and poison, Kaye was surrounded by dead plants with large snapping thorns, and Thunder was surrounded by rubber and electricity. And then suddenly the pain began. Each of them screamed out in pain as the opposites of their elements attacked them viciously. What was worse, was the fact they could feel one another's pain besides their own.  
  
Sweat poured down their faces, wounds developed on the bare places their armors did not cover. But even with their armors on, they could still feel the pain. It was terrible, burning, nauseating, making them feel weakened with each passing moment.   
  
Talpa and Jakada watched closely, taking note of how they struggled against unconsciousness. They realized their prisoners were getting stronger, which was a good sign. They would need them to stay awake as long as possible for the Prophecy to become fulfilled.  
  
Then at last, they had all sank to their knees, and then fell forward, unconscious, Talpa nodded to Sekhmet. "Shut it down."  
  
Sekhmet obeyed, and then stood there in silence as his master and Jakada approached the prisoners.   
  
"They took it quite well, don't you think?" Jakada smirked.  
  
"Yes, and they are much stronger than the last two times. Now I just need for the Dreamwalker to train her brother, and once the training is over, I will have that which I desire."  
  
He signaled Cale and Dais over and had them unchain Kaye and Thunder, having them sent back to their room. He, himself, then unchained Cye and lifted him up. The boy's head went back, but he didn't awake. Talpa carried him back to the room and laid him on his bed. The other two prisoners were already on their bed, out cold. It would probably be a few hours before they all awakened. Talpa stepped out of the room, then looked at Cale who was still standing there. "Get someone to put a new door on here. One made of steel, so it cannot be broken again." Cale nodded, bowed, and left his presence.   
  
Talpa turned around, and smiled as he walked down the hall. Soon, in less than a week, he would have what he had been waiting for, and no one, not even Ryo of the Wildfire would be able to stop him, with or without the power of the Inferno Armor. And his laughter suddenly echoed throughout the castle. 


	25. ch 25

Tears of Twilight  
  
Ch 25  
  
A few hours later, the three prisoners started to stir around in their beds as they were slowly starting to wake. One by one they groggily got up and cleaned themselves up from their last test. "Humph, it looks like I can forget about busting through that door." Thunder thought as he glared at the new steel door. Thunder then shook his head and continued with what he was doing. Cye was still being moody, his persona was of one that said that he didn't exactly wanted to talk to any one. Kaye noticed this, and decided against talking to him at this present time. So instead Kaye sat down on her bed and leaned back onto her head board, as she started to stare at her engagement ring that she gotten from Kento. She promised Kento when she got it that she would never take it off. Kaye then took her left hand and placed it in her right, as her fingers started to play around with the ring.   
  
"Kento, where are you? Are you and the others alright?" Kaye asked quietly with down cast eyes. Both Thunder and Cye heard what she said. Thunder frowned and began to wonder the same thing about Flash and Scorpio. Cye started to feel somewhat guilty of his actions when he woke up that morning. He knew that his sister and Thunder were only concerned. He also knew that even though Kaye was just a little older than him, that he felt that he should be playing the older sibling's role. He could see how miserable and heart broken she was without Kento, but he knew that she wouldn't have to come out and say it, she didn't have to. Cye was about to go over and talk with her when the door opened and Talpa and Jakada walked in.  
  
"Dream Walker, it's time to train your brother." Talpa said as he looked over to her. "Remember, you gave your word that you would train him."  
  
"Talpa, unlike you, I have a sense of honor, I won't go back on my word. I said that I'll teach Cye all that I can about dream walking." Kaye replied coldly as she stood up.  
  
"Impertinent girl!" Talpa shot back angrily as he struck out and hit her. Kaye flinched back as his metal hand came across her face. She then slowly brought her head towards him, and as she did, she touched the side of her mouth and found a small trickle of blood running from it. Jakada gave a satisfied grin as he stood back and watched in amusement, she was showing her spirit again, and he was enjoying it.  
  
"Now I would suggest that we quit wasting time and get right to the training. Unless of course, you have something else to say?" Talpa asked as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
"No, I guess that I'm ready," Kaye replied, "but first there are a few things that I have to let you know before I can start training Cye."   
  
"Fine, then start explaining." Talpa said.  
  
"First of all, we're going to need an anchor." Kaye replied.  
  
"Why do you need an anchor?" Talpa asked curiously. She started to explain the reason for the anchor. As she got into detail about the anchor being basically a beacon for the dream walkers so their spirits won't become lost or trapped in the dream realm, forever. As she was done explaining, she felt that she didn't have to have them know that she didn't tell them everything about dream walking. That way they might have a better chance of staying alive.   
  
"An anchor you say." Jakada asked as he finally spoke. Jakada started to approach her slowly. Thunder and Cye were about to get up, but Talpa raised his hand in warning, and then they slowly sat back down. "You mean something like this!" Jakada grabbed onto Kaye's wrist and squeezed it so hard that her hand came open and he ripped Kaye's engagement ring right off of her hand.  
  
"No! You can't have that! Give it back!" Kaye yelled at him as he enclosed the ring inside of his clawed hand.  
  
"Why, it's not like you're going to need it any time soon." Jakada taunted as he let go of her wrist and walked away.  
  
"I said, give that back!" Kaye seethed as she clenched her fists.  
  
"It'll only give it to you when you're training Torrent, and then I'll take it back each time that you're finished." Jakada replied as he taunted her with it as he put it on a chain that he had around his neck.   
  
"Then give it to me now so I can train my brother!" Kaye shot back.  
  
"Jakada, that's enough! Give the Dream Walker back her ring so we can continue." Talpa said as he motioned for Jakada to hand it over.  
  
"Fine," Jakada replied as he rolled his eyes, "but you're taking all of the fun out of it."  
  
"Just do it." Talpa said as Jakada leaned forward and baited her with it as it hung down from his neck. Kaye glared at him and then reached out for it. As she grabbed onto it, Jakada quickly grabbed her wrist and gave her a seductive smile as he took his other hand and it came undone, and then he brought it around and it closed itself shut. Kaye pulled out of his grip with her engagement ring and his chain in her hand. Jakada grinned as he walked backwards back to where he was before.  
  
"I would suggest that you get started on training your brother Dream Walker, otherwise, your friend will be starting to feel pain." Talpa threatened as he motioned over to Thunder.  
  
Kaye looked over to Thunder with concerned eyes, he gave a nod to tell her that it's ok. Kaye nodded back, "Cye." Kaye said as she looked over to him.  
  
"Yea?" Cye asked as he looked towards her in concern.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kaye asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Cye replied, "what do I have to do?"  
  
"Just sit down in front of me, close your eyes, and relax. I'll do the rest." Kaye replied as Cye did as he was suggested.   
  
Even though it was hard at first for either of them to get relaxed, but they did. Then Kaye closed her hand around her ring and the chain, and finally closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note, anytime when you see * * that's Kaye and Cye talking in the dream realm, as well as any other creatures that show up. Then " " for thoughts. Now back to the fic. lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I can't see anything! Where am I? Kaye!?* Cye said as he was trying to find his sister.  
  
*Cye, it's alright, everything is going to be ok.* Kaye replied as she was trying to calm him.  
  
*I can hear you, but I can't see you!* Cye said as he started to panic a bit.  
  
*Cye, look straight ahead and tell me what you see.* Kaye replied.  
  
*I don't see anything. Wait, I see it now, it looks like a glowing circle.* Cye said as he started to calm down.  
  
*Good, now go towards it that's the anchor,* Kaye replied, *I'll be waiting for you when you get there.* Cye started towards the circle of light, and then before he knew it, he was standing right next to Kaye.  
  
*I did it!* Cye exclaimed excitedly.  
  
*I knew that you could, Cye.* Kaye replied with a smile.  
  
*Kaye!* Cye said in surprise.  
  
*Cye?* Kaye asked in slight confusion.  
  
*You don't have your collar on!* Cye replied as he pointed that out.  
  
*I know, and neither do you.* Kaye said as she motioned over to his neck. Cye raised his hand to his neck and found that there was no collar on him either.   
  
*But how..?* Cye asked in slight confusion as he lowered his hand.  
  
*See, in the dream realm, everything is different that the real world. It's too much to get into at the moment, but there are a couple of things that you are to keep in mind when you're here, Cye.* Kaye replied as she looked in his eyes with seriousness.  
  
*What are they?* Cye asked as he gave her his full attention.  
  
*First of all, always be aware at all times where the anchor is. Because if you lose sight of the anchor for any reason or any amount of time, you won't find your way back.* Kaye replied.  
  
*Ok, what's the second?* Cye asked as he now understood.  
  
*The second, if for any reason that things get chaotic, and they will, if you feel that you're losing energy, tell me right away.* Kaye started to say.  
  
Cye looked at her rather curiously, *ok, I will but why?* he asked.  
  
*Cye please, it's important that you do so, then as soon as you start to feel weak, I can send over some of my life energy to you.* Kaye replied.  
  
*But if you do that, then won't that leave you weak?* Cye asked in concern.  
  
*Are you ready to start?* Kaye asked back as she was avoiding his question. Cye looked into her eyes with concern. He knew that she wouldn't give him an answer right away, but he had a feeling that he already knew.   
  
*Yea, I'm ready.* Cye replied with a nod.  
  
Kaye gave him a small smile, *ok then, one more thing. Stay close to me.* she said as they disappeared from where the anchor was floating. In a blink of an eye, a sudden wind storm kicked in as soon as they arrived.  
  
*Kaye, is this what I think it is?* Cye asked about the howling winds.  
  
*You got it, it's a sand storm!* Kaye yelled back as the sand storm increased in intensity.   
  
*How do we stop this crazy.,* Cye yelled. Then the winds suddenly stopped, *storm?*  
  
*Cye, get ready.* Kaye warned as she got into fighting position.  
  
*Kaye, ready for what? What's going on?* Cye asked as he too got into a fighting position.  
  
*Keepers of lost dreams.* Kaye replied as her eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
  
*What?!* Cye asked in confusion. Just as he asked, creatures that looked like they were made out of nothing but pure sand stared to gather around them.  
  
*Whatever you do, Cye, don't let them catch you!* Kaye replied as she heightened her guard. Just before Cye could ask, hands burst out towards them from underneath the sands.   
  
*Kaye, what are these things?* Cye asked as he and Kaye were jumping to avoid the fields of hands that were starting to shoot up towards them.  
  
*I told you, they're called the Keepers of lost dreams. They hunt for lost dreams in the dream realm and feed on them for their survival. If they feed onto your lost dreams, then they become solid, as well as life energy.* Kaye explained as they were trying to get from being closed in by the approaching Keepers of lost dreams.  
  
*How are we suppose to get away from them? They're everywhere!* Cye asked as he pointed it out.  
  
*Yea I know, you don't have to remind me.* Kaye replied.  
  
*We can't just keep running, there has to be a way to fight these things.* Cye said as he got out of the way from being grabbed from behind.  
  
*There is, but first we need to put up a barrier of some kind.* Kaye replied as they continued to advance towards them.   
  
*Then as soon as the barrier's up, that'll give us a short amount of time to..Ah!* Just then a sand wall came between them separating the two.  
  
*Kaye!* Cye yelled as he fell back.  
  
*Cye!* Kaye yelled back as she stumbled and then fell.   
  
"Damn, I took too long!" Kaye thought angrily as she quickly got to her feet and stared at the separating sand wall, as she was trying to figure a way back to him.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Cye thought as he started to panic.  
  
*Kaye, can you hear me?* Cye yelled as he got back up and looked around.  
  
*Yea Cye, I can hear you, are you ok?* Kaye yelled back.  
  
*So far. But I don't know what to do! They're coming!* Cye yelled as he saw the Keepers of lost dreams coming for him.  
  
*Cye, you need to create a dream barrier, then they won't be able to get a hold of you!* Kaye yelled back.  
  
*How do I do that?! I don't know if I can!" Cye yelled as they were coming closer.  
  
*Cye, you have to! I know that you can! All you have to do is dig deep and put your concentration on forming one, and then call out the word barrier!* Kaye yelled back.  
  
Just as Cye was going to call his barrier, he felt that something wasn't right. He didn't like this feeling at all. *Kaye,* Cye called out. No answer, he tried again, *Kaye!* Again, nothing but dead silence. Cye started to panic, what happened to her? Did the Keepers of lost dreams get a hold of her? He saw that they were still coming, Cye knew that he didn't have a choice, he had to form the dream barrier. So he closed his eyes, and dug deep inside and then he felt something that he couldn't quite describe. A new source of energy, it was different, but at the same time it felt familiar as well. He then quickly snapped his eyes open and called out the word barrier. Just as he called his dream barrier, a light blue ora covered him just as the Keepers of lost dreams were about to grab for him. As soon as they reached out towards Cye, their hands disintegrated as soon as they hit Cye's ora. Cye felt somewhat better that he was protected but he had a feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach that Kaye might be in trouble.  
  
*CYE!* Kaye yelled in a panic, as the adrenaline made her to finally brake through the wall of sand.  
  
*Kaye, you're all right!* Cye said in relief as she stood up. *I thought that...*  
  
*I'm all right, Cye. I thought that you were hurt or something.* Kaye replied as she had a dream barrier around her too. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye, and smiled, *I see that you have your barrier up.*  
  
*Yea I guess that I do. But I'm confused about something.* Cye said as he glanced over at her as the Keepers of lost dreams were still advancing towards them.  
  
*What is it?* Kaye asked as they were staying close to each other.  
  
*When I was getting my barrier, I felt something familiar. I felt...Your life energy.* Cye replied as he finally realized what happened. *Did you..?*  
  
*Yea, I did transfer some of my life energy to you. Don't look at me that way. I had to, I had this feeling that you were going to need it.* Kaye explained.  
  
*Are you..?* Cye started to ask in concern.  
  
*I'm ok. Now do you wanna know how to kick these guys' ass or not?* Kaye replied with a smirk.  
  
*Yea.* Cye said as he started to get ready to kick major ass.  
  
*Ok, did they try and reach for you when you brought up your barrier?* Kaye asked.  
  
*Yea they did, but when that happened, their hands disintegrated,* Cye replied, and then it hit him. *Oh.* as he grinned and got ready to fight with her.  
  
*Ready?* Kaye asked as she glanced over at him.  
  
*Yea, let's bring it to them!* Cye cheered as they charged at the Keepers of lost dreams. With their barriers up, Cye and Kaye stood much better chance against them than when they didn't have their dream barriers. Just as soon as the fight started it finished just as quickly, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
*You know that we have to go back don't you?* Kaye asked with a sadden heart.  
  
*Yea, I know.* Cye replied as he felt disappointed in leaving. Because this was the first time ever since they've been captured, and the convergent dream that they all shared, he actually felt free. Free of the pain, free from the sorrow, free from everything.   
  
*Ready?* Kaye asked as she looked over towards him.  
  
*Ready.* Cye replied as they both disappeared from the dream realm and back to the place that he considered hell.   
  
==============================================================  
  
Both Cye and Kaye quickly jolted awake from his first dream walking session. "Well how did my son do?" Talpa asked as they were realizing that they were back in the room.  
  
"Fine. Cye did fine." Kaye replied quietly.  
  
"I'll take that!" Jakada said as he violently grabbed her engagement ring that was on his chain from her hands.  
  
"NO!" Kaye cried out as she tried to reach for it. "Give it back to me!"  
  
"Beg for it." Jakada said as he swung it in front of her in a side to side motion like a pendulum.   
  
"Kaye, don't!" Thunder replied quickly.  
  
"Please, give it back to me." Kaye said with pleading eyes.  
  
"No." Jakada replied with a cruel smile as he and Talpa left the three in the room. 


	26. ch 26

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 26.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryo slowly awoke, frowning deeply. He had felt just as Sage had, thinking that   
  
two hours just wasn't enough. But that wasn't what was troubling him. No, for   
  
he had had a strange dream. A dream that made no sense, and one he wasn't sure   
  
if Sage could interpret. He slowly rose from the floor and looked toward Sage   
  
who raised his head to glance at him.  
  
"Sleep well?" the bearer of Halo asked.  
  
Ryo shrugged a little, wondering exactly how to tell him. He wanted to get it   
  
off his chest, but he wasn't sure on how to explain what he had dreamt. His   
  
mind went over it again and again. It confused him so much he felt as if he   
  
were about to burst from the insanity of it.   
  
Finally he could take it no more. He looked directly at Sage, his expression   
  
soft, and yet serious. "I had a strange dream, Sage."  
  
"Oh?" Sage asked, his eyebrows raised to show Ryo had his full attention.  
  
"It was dark," Ryo began, his voice soft, but firm. I was running with   
  
someone, I don't know who, and there was this tiny girl with us. She was no   
  
bigger than my knee, perhaps smaller than that. Her hair was so long it went   
  
past her ankles, but it didn't seem that long. Something was chasing after us,   
  
zombies I think it was. We couldn't fight them off. Our surekills and attacks   
  
had no effect on them whatsoever. We ran and ran down a long dark, deserted   
  
highway road, but they kept coming after us. I had the little girl hanging off   
  
my shoulders, hoping we could get away. But then, suddenly, she looked behind   
  
her. Her eyes seemed to glow an unearthly light, and then rain came from out   
  
of nowhere, and melted the zombies! I mean, they vanish as if something had   
  
just vaporized them! And then when they were all gone, that's when I woke."  
  
Sage was quiet as he considered Ryo's dream. He had never been told a dream as   
  
quite perplexing as that. He tried to think of what it could possibly mean,   
  
but he continued to come across a stalemate. He frowned and shook his   
  
head. "Ryo, I'm afraid I can't think of what your dream may mean," he said,   
  
apologetically. "However, I will say this: It's a sign and it's going to   
  
happen in the future."  
  
"Thanks," Ryo said, with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Ryo said as he shook his head. He frowned. "Flash still   
  
hasn't returned."  
  
Sage frowned. Flash had been gone for almost four hours now, perhaps longer,   
  
considering he had left his watch at the house. And he couldn't tell what time   
  
it was just by looking at the moon. Rowen could, but he wasn't here. Now he   
  
was worried. What if they had captured her, and hurt her? What of White Blaze?   
  
He was almost panicking, but then he forced himself to calm down and relax.   
  
Getting worked up wasn't going to help matters.   
  
"So what do you think we should do?" Sage asked as he peered out the window.   
  
Just beyond the horizon, he thought he could see a few Dynasty soldiers   
  
lurking in the shadows. No doubt they were searching for them.  
  
"What else? Go out and look for her," Ryo answered.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Do you think we have a choice at this moment?"   
  
Sage shook his head. He had to agree with his friend. In times like these,   
  
there were little choices, and some choices could be either dangerous or   
  
helpful, depending on how you used them.   
  
Not taking any chances, the two of them summoned their full armor and kept   
  
their weapons firmly in their hands. They headed out and went westward, hoping   
  
somehow Flash would sense out Ryo, or that White Blaze would smell them. They   
  
passed several buildings, walked across several bridges, and even fought two   
  
dozen Dynasty soldiers who had suddenly attacked them from nowhere. Still,   
  
they did not give up. They were going to find Flash, reunite with Rowen,   
  
Kento, Scorpio, and Lightning, and then get to that castle and show Talpa you   
  
don't mess with the Ronins and their friends.   
  
After walking for a good mile and a half, Ryo and Sage came to an ocean. They   
  
looked around, seeing nothing at all. The place was practically deserted and   
  
there wasn't even a ship.  
  
"Hey, Sage, how good of a swimmer are you?" Ryo asked.  
  
Sage frowned as he tried to think of that answer. Then he realized what Ryo   
  
was getting at. His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "Ryo, no! You   
  
can't be serious! It's too dangerous!"  
  
Ryo continued to stare out at the open water. "Well, do you have another   
  
suggestion?" he asked, quietly. In truth, he really didn't want to go into   
  
these deep waters. Who knows how this type of water would react to his   
  
Wildfire armor?   
  
Sage pondered that question as he looked up and down the landscape. He was   
  
hoping some Dynasty soldiers would arrive in a ship. They could defeat the   
  
soldiers and steal the ship, and use it to their advantage to make it across   
  
the ocean. He looked back at Ryo. "Actually, I do. Let's find some tincans   
  
with a boat."  
  
Ryo smiled and nodded. "Right."  
  
With that being said, the two Ronins turned and headed off, searching for any   
  
soldier with a boat. One way or another, they would cross that ocean, together.  
  
  
  
Flash and White Blaze headed through an empty city, void of life. It was like   
  
walking through a ghost town. She kept her eyes peeled for any danger, and   
  
White Blaze never let his guard down. The town was small, the buildings were   
  
roughly in good shape, just empty.. Or were they?   
  
White Blaze's ears suddenly twitched and he let out a low growl as he turned   
  
his head. Flash looked back, then suddenly did a back flip as the tiger dodged   
  
to the right. A spear missed them both by mere inches.  
  
She lifted up her head and growled at the dynasty soldier standing a few feet   
  
from her. The soldier charged at her again, spear raised, but she was too   
  
quick. She somersaulted over him, and just as he was turning, she did a   
  
roundhouse kick against his face. The soldier crumbled to the ground.   
  
But more came at her. Flash spun, kicked, dodged, and somersaulted her way   
  
around the soldiers. One spear, however, nipped her right arm, and she hissed   
  
in pain.. The blood poured from the wound, but she refused to let it slow her   
  
down. She gave one soldier a left hook, then kicked another underneath the   
  
chin, sending him flying backward.  
  
White Blaze attacked another soldier, grabbing it by its side and tossing it   
  
from side to side like a rag doll before finally tossing it aside. He leapt   
  
upon another, claws outstretched to tear it apart.   
  
But the soldiers kept coming and coming, surrounding them, and Flash's arm was   
  
burning with pain. They had to get out of here, and fast. Otherwise, they   
  
would meet their doom.  
  
  
  
Lightning sighed deep to himself as he walked away from the two Ronins and the   
  
Warrior. So many conflicts were running through his mind, he wasn't sure how   
  
to deal with them. He was angry, discouraged, full of remorse, and confused.   
  
Never before had he had to deal with so many incompatible issues.   
  
He, like Hardrock, wanted to get to the castle, but now with Blaze's words   
  
running through his mind, he really didn't see the point.   
  
He sat down, just outside the mouth of the cave, and stared at the huge castle   
  
in the distance. Did Kaye, Cye, and Thunder know they would never get out of   
  
there? Did they believe they would be rescued soon? Would they feel that their   
  
friends had abandoned them all once they saw them all leaving the Dynasty? He   
  
didn't want to think about it. For it gave him a pain like no other.  
  
Rowen watched Lightning with a frown as he roasted a hotdog over a small fire.   
  
Kento was already eating his, and Scorpio was putting one on a stick to roast   
  
with. The bearer of Strata could tell something was deeply troubling the   
  
tiger, and he wanted to ask, but something held him back.   
  
His mind flashed back to when Talpa showed them all Kaye's dream, back to the   
  
collars they had been wearing. What type of collars were they? A controlling   
  
unit apparently. But what kind of control did they have over Kaye, Cye, and   
  
Thunder?   
  
Scorpio placed his hotdog over the fire and sat there, silently. He was   
  
troubled. He had finally gotten to see his friend, and even though he seemed   
  
all right, the bearer of Current knew he wasn't. Neither were Cye and Kaye.   
  
Something had happened to each of them in there. What that was, he didn't   
  
know, but he knew it would take them a long time to heal from it once they   
  
were freed of their imprisonment.  
  
Kento sighed heavily as he took the burnt hotdog off his stick and just ate it   
  
like that, no bun, or anything on it. He wasn't really into eating that much,   
  
so he neglected even dressing it up as he usually did. His mind was on Kaye   
  
and how he had seen that collar around her neck like she was a dog. He growled   
  
low in his throat. Damn Talpa and his partner. Of all people why did it have   
  
to be Kaye? They were about to be wed! How could their dreams just suddenly   
  
end like that?  
  
He finished his hotdog off as he felt a lump coming to his throat. No, he   
  
wouldn't cry. They would get through this, and Kaye would be held in his   
  
strong arms once more. And Cye… he would be back in the kitchen, cooking, and   
  
threatening to give him the Frying Pan of Death surekill if he took one step   
  
into his kitchen.   
  
A tear managed to escape his eye and he quickly brushed it off, hoping the   
  
others hadn't noticed. He would not show that he was crying, but he couldn't   
  
lie to himself. He was torn up emotionally inside.  
  
He thought back to all the good times he had with Kaye. From the time he met   
  
her, to the time he asked her to marry him. When she had said yes, he had been   
  
so thrilled, the happiest man on earth. They had planned to invite all their   
  
friends and family, have a big wedding in the park on a sunny day, buy a house   
  
out in the country, but near the city as well, and plan for children in the   
  
future. Now those dreams were nothing more than a fantasy, a dream which would   
  
never come true.  
  
He mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be thinking like this! Kaye was   
  
probably hanging onto the belief that they would marry and live their lives   
  
together, and he should do the same. But sometimes it was so hard. He couldn't   
  
believe they wouldn't be able to rescue her, Cye, or Thunder. It just didn't   
  
seem fair. What had they done to deserve this? This cruel essence of being   
  
called life was just too demanding at times. At times Kento wasn't sure he   
  
even wanted to live, not without Kaye anyhow. But then he couldn't commit   
  
suicide either. For one, Kaye would never forgive him, and she'd be miserable   
  
and perhaps blame herself, even if it wouldn't be her fault at all.   
  
No, he had to keep living and believing that he would be reunited with her.   
  
Someday, no matter how long it would take, they would be. And nothing would   
  
stop them.   
  
Kaye was a wreck. Her eyes were red from crying, she was running a fever, her   
  
face pale and blotchy. Cye and Thunder had her in bed covered up, and each of   
  
them took turns guarding and helping her. Cye had thought about asking Thunder   
  
to heal her, but Kaye plainly refused to be healed. And because of that,   
  
Thunder himself declined. So instead, they continued to wipe her face with a   
  
damp cold cloth, and Thunder put her in a healing sleep that would give her   
  
spirit and body some rest.  
  
Both boys knew why she was ill. Jakada had took the one treasure that meant   
  
the most to her in the world. Her engagement ring. That was her bond to Kento,   
  
her lover, her soul mate.   
  
Cye was angry at Jakada. He wanted to get his hands on him, rip him to shreds,   
  
make him pay for hurting his sister. He thought about the powers that Talpa   
  
claimed he had, and wondered if it was true, whether or not he should practice   
  
using them on Jakada.   
  
Normally, Cye did not think such horrible acts of thought, but considering   
  
Jakada, he was willing to make an exception. He glanced at Thunder with his   
  
angry sea blue eyes. "That bastard has some nerve!" he said angrily.  
  
Thunder nodded in agreement as he watched Cye wipe his sister's forehead   
  
again. He himself thought this whole situation was ridiculous. Just because   
  
Kaye refused to give into Jakada, he had to take something valuable from her.   
  
It just wasn't right. But what could they do about it? It wasn't like anyone   
  
but they themselves cared about Kaye. They were alone in this cruel dark   
  
place.   
  
"You're right, Cye," he replied quietly. "Jakada thinks that by taking Kaye's   
  
engagement ring will break her spirit."  
  
Cye turned to look at Kaye with pity. He really loved her, always had, but not   
  
like Kento. Now that they were brother and sister, he loved her even more. And   
  
he would not stand for her to be hurt like this. His eyes flared a little and   
  
he stood up. "Watch over her, will you? I'm going to have a talk with someone."  
  
Thunder raised his eyebrows at Cye as he watched the smaller boy walk to the   
  
door. The door hadn't been locked when Talpa and Jakada left, making it easier   
  
for Cye to just leave the room. He opened the door and quickly walked out,   
  
shutting the door behind him.   
  
Thunder sighed deeply and looked toward Kaye. For now she was asleep, and he   
  
had no intention on waking her, nor allowing anyone else to do the same.  
  
Cye walked quickly down the hall, made a right turn, walked down that long   
  
hallway, then came to a set of large double doors on his right side. He stared   
  
at them for the longest time, trying to gather up his courage. He really   
  
didn't want to face this monster, but he felt he had no choice. Taking a deep   
  
breath and letting it out, he slowly pushed the doors open and walked inside.  
  
The room was semi dark with only two candles lit on either side of a medium   
  
long walkway.   
  
He stood there before the walkway, trying to see it exactly, and not wanting   
  
to bump into any of the other candle posts. He didn't stand there for long,   
  
however. The other candles immediately lit up, illuminating the throne room   
  
and Cye's features. He looked up and saw Talpa staring at him, his eyes   
  
glowing red and drumming his fingers against the arm of his throne.  
  
"I don't know why you are out of your room, Torrent, or why you even came   
  
here, but I suggest you go back now."  
  
Cye gulped, feeling incredibly nervous. He had to do this. It was now or never.  
  
He took a step forward, keeping his eyes on Talpa. He could sense that this   
  
dynasty master's anger toward his disobedience was increasing, but he wasn't   
  
going to return to the room. Not until he had his say. "I need to talk to   
  
you," he paused for a moment, then forced the last word out, "father."  
  
Talpa stared at him as if debating whether he should see what he had to say or   
  
make him go back after a whipping. Finally after a long pause, he sighed   
  
heavily. "This had better be important," he growled.  
  
Cye nodded and stepped even closer to him. He had finally gathered his   
  
audacity, and now he wasn't about to back down from it. "Kaye's sick," he   
  
started off with, not missing Talpa's lack of concern. He ignored that however   
  
and continued. "When Jakada took her ring, she kept crying and wouldn't stop.   
  
Now she's in bed with a fever."  
  
"Why should I be concerned about Tiger?" Talpa demanded.  
  
Cye's eyes narrowed at him, but he kept his anger down as best he   
  
could. "Because, if you want her to train me, she needs to be at her best,   
  
doesn't she?"  
  
Talpa thought about that and nodded. "I suppose you're right, Torrent. I can   
  
see what you're trying to get at. You do know I have every right to refuse   
  
you, do you not?"  
  
Cye nodded unwillingly in agreement. "Yes, I do, T.. father."  
  
Talpa narrowed his eyes at him, catching that slip. He decided to let it go   
  
though. At least for now. He nodded his head. "Very well, I'll have a talk   
  
with Jakada and make him give the ring back. However, if Tiger dares to try   
  
anything, such as disobedience or even striking me again, I will grant him   
  
permission to take that ring back after the prophecy has come to pass. Do I   
  
make myself clear?"  
  
Cye bit his lip and nodded his head. He knew that Kaye would not like this,   
  
but what choice did she have? "Yes, father."  
  
"Now go back to your room." Talpa ordered.  
  
Cye turned on his heel and immediately left, feeling triumphant. Now all he   
  
had to do was help Thunder make Kaye better and wait for Jakada to return her   
  
ring. 


	27. ch 27

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 27  
  
As Cye was almost back to the room, he began to wonder if Talpa would keep his word and make Jakada give Kaye back her ring. When he finally made it back, he started to open the door. As soon as Thunder heard the door creek, he stood up protectively in front of Kaye, making sure that no one would get to her. As the door opened even further, Thunder became a little more tense, ready to fight if he had to. "Thunder, wait it's me, Cye." Cye said as he came in and shut the door. Thunder was hesitant, but then when he came closer, Thunder finally relaxed and stood right up.   
  
"Well, how did it go?" Thunder asked as he watched Cye walk over to Kaye, and then sat down next to her.   
  
"Talpa is going to talk with Jakada and tell him to give back Kaye her ring." Cye replied as he looked over at him as Thunder sat down on Cye's bed.  
  
"Are you sure that he's going to do that? How can you trust his word?" Thunder asked curiously.  
  
"I know that he will because he wants this stupid prophecy to pass, so he needs all three of us in our best condition. He'll do it." Cye replied.  
  
Thunder could tell that there was something else that he wasn't telling him. "Cye? What else did Talpa say?" Cye became hesitant, he looked down at his sister, gently moved some hair out of her eyes and then looked back at him.   
  
"Yeah, there's a catch. If Kaye shows disobedience or strikes him again, then he'll have Jakada take her ring back after the prophecy."   
  
"What!? But that's not...He can't..." Thunder asked in anger.  
  
"I know, Thunder, and he'll do it too." Cye replied as he looked down at her again.  
  
"Then it looks like we'd better wake her up and tell her huh." Thunder said as he stood up and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Cye replied quietly, "Kaye, hey come on now. Get up. Please, open your eyes."   
  
Kaye frowned and did a why did you wake me up type of groan as she slowly began to open her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Thunder asked as she finally had her eyes completely opened.   
  
"Physically, fine, everything else, the jury is still out on them yet." Kaye replied as she carefully sat up and leaned against the head board while rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Kaye, there's something that I have to tell you, and well, you're not going to like it very well." Cye said as he was trying to brace her for what he has to say.   
  
"Cye, what..?" Kaye started to ask.   
  
"Shh, just listen ok." Cye replied as he explained on what he did and how she was going to get her ring back from Jakada. For a while, Kaye was quiet, Thunder and Cye looked towards each other, and then they looked at Kaye. They could tell that she was having a hard time accepting the news that she has just been told.  
  
"Fine." Kaye said with a defeated sigh, as she frowned.  
  
In Jakada's chambers, Talpa and Jakada were talking bout him giving the Dream Walker back her ring and the circumstances if she doesn't follow Talpa's orders. "And you actually think that she'll go through with your terms?" Jakada asked as he held his chain that had her ring on it up in the air in front of him.  
  
"She wants that ring bad enough, she will." Talpa replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll give it back to her," Jakada said as he quickly snatched it down and balled it into his fist. "But I do have a question."   
  
"Yes?" Talpa asked as he raised an eye brow at him.  
  
"Since she has these 'conditions,' to go by to keep her ring, do you think that it would be possible that she has to obey me as well? And do whatever, and I mean whatever, and whenever I say?" Jakada asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.   
  
Talpa thought about it for a while, "Yes."   
  
"Good, I was hoping that you would say that." Jakada replied with an evil grin.  
  
Shortly after...  
  
"Dream Walker, it's time to train Torrent!" Talpa said as he and Jakada entered the room.  
  
"Give me my ring back." Kaye replied as she glared at them angrily.  
  
"Certainly." Jakada said with a grin as he threw it at her. Kaye caught it, took her ring off the chain and put it quickly back on, and then took the chain and threw it back in Jakada's face. Jakada just laughed, "Oh by the way, there's a few more   
  
'conditions,' to you keeping your ring." The three of them looked towards Talpa and Jakada in disbelief, and then Jakda explained his extra 'conditions.'  
  
"You can't be serious!?" Thunder asked angrily.  
  
"Oh but I'm very serious." Jakada replied with a laugh.  
  
"You lied to me...Talpa!" Cye yelled at him angrily, "You said nothing about that mongrel adding any 'conditions!'"  
  
"You never asked." Talpa replied, "Now, we're wasting time. Are you or are you not ready to teach Torrent more on dream walking?"  
  
"I'm...I'm ready." Kaye replied as she was trying to keep herself under control. Cye and Thunder walked over to Kaye. As Cye sat down in front of her like before, Thunder stayed close, making sure that neither Talpa or Jakada even came close to either of them.  
  
In the dream realm....  
  
"Kaye...I...Cye started to say as they were standing at the base of a mountain.  
  
"What's done is done, Cye. Let's get going, alright." Kaye replied with a frown as she gazed up the mountain.  
  
Cye nodded, "What do we have to do here?" he asked as he started to look up.  
  
"We have to get to the top of this mountain before the sun hits the zenith." Kaye started to explain.  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Cye replied, "but it's not, right."  
  
"You're a quick one," Kaye said with a small laugh. "On our way up, there are stone statues that are embedded into it, we have to be careful and not to let them know of our presence, because if they do, then they'll come to life and we'll have one heck of a fight on our hands. Then when we do make it to the top, we'll have two phantom warriors to fight. We have to defeat them before the sun is at it's zenith or..." Kaye said.  
  
"Or what?" Cye asked as he had a feeling that he's not going to like her answer.   
  
"Or we'll be trapped in the dream realm, and never return." Kaye replied.  
  
"Oh." Cye replied with a sadden heart.   
  
"Come on Cye, we're wasting time." Kaye said as she started to run towards the bamboo made trail that wound itself around the mountain. Cye quickly followed.   
  
As Cye and Kaye were about half way up the mountain. Cye glanced over to her, there was something on his mind. He wanted to ask sooner, but things got out of hand. "Kaye." Cye said.  
  
"Yeah, what Cye?" Kaye asked as she caught his glance.  
  
"I was wondering if you..." Cye replied hesitantly.  
  
"If I what? Come on Cye, ya have something to say, then say it." Kaye said.  
  
"I know that when we did the convergent dream that you were aware that you had a pair of silver wings materialize on your   
  
back." Cye replied as they passed a couple of statues.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Kaye asked as she was wondering what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, you formed them again when Badamon forced you to show us your 'nightmare,' from that creature." Cye replied in concern.  
  
"So, what if I did?" Kaye asked as she was getting nervous about his line of questioning.  
  
"Kaye, at the same time you formed them a second time, they not only materialized on you in your 'nightmare,' but on you in reality too." Cye replied as he saw her stop.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cye? I don't know anything about having a pair of silver wings materialize on me out side of my 'nightmare.' I would have remembered." Kaye said as she started to walk again.  
  
Cye watched her, "maybe she really doesn't remember. Then, did I do the right thing about telling her?" he wondered in confusion.  
  
"Cye, come on, we're wasting time!" Kaye called back.  
  
"I'm coming!" Cye called back to her as he started to run towards her, but just as he was about there, the stone statues that were embedded into the mountains came to life and started to break free from the mountain.   
  
"CYE!" Kaye yelled as she found herself fighting stone statues both in front and he bind her.  
  
"KAYE!" Cye yelled back as he found himself in the same predicament.  
  
"They're trying to stall us from getting to the top! We have to keep moving!" Kaye called back. Cye nodded as he fought   
  
fiercely. As they were fighting, the stone statues kept on coming. A few dropped in from above, and wiped out different parts of the bamboo trail. Others threw their spears up through the trail. Before either of them could do anything, the statues suddenly rushed at them and pushed both of them off of the bamboo trail. As they were falling they were trying to grasp for something, anything that would stop their fall. Then in a split second, Cye saw a couple of bamboo poles protruding from the trail. He quickly grabbed onto them, and then grabbed onto Kaye's hand catching her.  
  
"Hey, need a lift?" Cye asked with a smirk.  
  
Kaye looked up, "sure, but only if you're going my way." she replied also with a smirk. Cye nodded and then threw her up to a nearby ledge. Kaye landed on it and then laid down and helped pull Cye up.  
  
"Thanks." Cye said as they both stood up.  
  
"Anytime," Kaye replied with a small smile. "What do you say that we stop wasting time, and get to the top of this thing? We still have two warrior phantoms to fight yet."  
  
"If we take the trail, then it'll cut our time because of our fall." Cye said as he looked up.  
  
"Ok then, what do you suggest, fly?" Kaye asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Cye replied with a sly grin as he closed his eyes as he concentrated and then when he opened them a flying carpet materialized right next to the cliff where they were standing.  
  
"Whoa, I'm impressed only in the second time training and you've already came up with this." Kaye said with an amazed look.  
  
"Thanks, hey what can I say? I'm good." Cye said with a smirk.  
  
"Cute little brother, very cute." Kaye replied with a slight look of annoyance.  
  
"Well are you coming?" Cye asked as he walked onto the flying carpet and looked at her.  
  
"It beats the alternative." Kaye replied as she got on. As soon as both of them sat down, the flying carpet took off for the top.  
  
"Looks like we're going to make it." Cye said as he glanced over to her.  
  
"It sure does, but don't forget, we still have two phantom warriors to fight yet." Kaye replied as they finally made it to the top.  
  
"I'm guessing that they're them." Cye said as he pointed to the two that were waiting for them.  
  
"Yep, are you ready?" Kaye asked as they jumped off of the flying carpet and landed at the top of the mountain.  
  
"Yeah," Cye replied as he got into a fighting stance, and then as the two phantom warriors came closer he pulled back. "Are you sure that this is the only way to get out of here?"   
  
"Yep." Kaye replied as she got ready.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that." Cye said as the two phantom warriors were now in a better field of vision. One phantom warrior was jade in color with four arms, and a snakes body with two swords and some kind of circular object on its back. While the second phantom warrior was navy in color with also four arms, with a human-type body and two daggers posed ready to fight.   
  
"You have come.." the navy phantom started to say.  
  
"To challenge us.?" the jade phantom finished.  
  
"I'm..." Kaye started to say.  
  
"We know why.." the jade phantom replied.  
  
"You are here." the navy phantom said as they both started to sway back and forth.  
  
"Ok, now that's way too freaky for me." Cye thought as he glanced over to Kaye. She had a pretty good idea of what Cye could probably be thinking because the first time that she was training in dream walking, she thought the same thing. As the two phantom warriors continued to sway, their eyes glowed the opposite's colors. The jade phantom's eyes navy, and the navy phantom's eyes jade. While that happened, a split second later the circular object on the jade phantom's back glowed and opened up to what looked like a star filled sky night scene.   
  
"Watch out!" Kaye warned as the circular object shot out a huge energy wave towards them. Cye and Kaye jumped away from the attack as it continued to drive forward causing a huge crater once they were standing.   
  
"Whoa! what the..?" Cye yelled over to her.  
  
"Don't call out each others names!" Kaye yelled over to him in warning.  
  
"What why?" Cye yelled back as he looked over to her.  
  
"Because as soon as they know our names, then they can capture our dream spirit in that thing," Kaye explained as she motioned over to the big circular object on the jade phantom's back. "And then we'll be stuck here for eternity!"  
  
"What!? Oh great! Do you have any more good news that you would like to share with me?" Cye yelled over to her sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!" Kaye yelled back. "Watch out!" The jade phantom quickly vanished from where it was standing and appeared behind Cye.   
  
"Hey, watch it! You could have taken my head off!" Cye yelled at the jade phantom as it swiped at Cye's head with its swords.  
  
"That was.." the jade phantom started to say.  
  
"The idea." the navy phantom finished as it got on the other side of Cye.  
  
"NO CYE! I've got to do something!" Kaye thought frantically as she saw that they were starting to sway again, as they were getting ready to launch a second attack, but this time from their eyes. As Kaye's feelings of wanting to help Cye grew, a pair of silver wings materialized on her back once again. The adrenaline raced through her body, she didn't have time to even think of why those silver wings appeared, she knew only one thing. Cye was in trouble, so she swooped over as quickly as she could and tackled Cye out of the way just in the nick of time as the two phantom warriors cancelled each other out. Kaye and Cye rolled out of the way of the fallen phantom warriors.  
  
"You two..." Cye started to say as he began to stand.  
  
"Are finished." Kaye finished for him as she too finally stood.  
  
"Hey sis, are you ok?" Cye asked in concern as he noticed the silver wings starting to disappear from her back.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired...How about you? Are you ok?" Kaye asked as she looked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, just tired too, I guess." Cye replied. "Hey, look we did it."   
  
"We did it." Kaye repeated back with a small smile. "It's time to go back." Cye nodded and then when they opened their eyes they found themselves back in the room where Thunder, Talpa and Jakada were waiting.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Thunder asked in concern.   
  
"Yeah Thunder, we're ok just a little tired." Cye replied as he leaned back.  
  
"Dream Walker, how did my son do?" Talpa asked.  
  
"He's getting better, but we're only half way done." Kaye replied as she winced while she leaned back.  
  
Talpa nodded and then he and Jakada left the three alone. "So, what happened?" Thunder asked as he looked over to them in concern.  
  
Kaye started to slowly get up, "Cye, if you want to, you can fill him in." Kaye replied as she then walked over to the bathroom, shut the door and locking it behind her.  
  
"Is she all right?" Thunder asked, "Cye, what happened?" Cye took a deep breath and filled Thunder in on everything.  
  
As the boys were talking, Kaye took off her shirt, turned around and looked behind her to see that there were two long oval slits that were on her shoulder blades. "So what Cye said is true, I did have silver wings physically materialize on my back. What's happening to me?" Kaye wondered as she was starting to feel scared, while she put her shirt back on and opened the bathroom door and walked out. 


	28. ch 28

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 28.  
  
Flash had enough. Too many soldiers had wounded her and White Blaze, and now she was a blazed with anger. Instantly her power went into action. Her hair flew behind her head as if a fierce wind had struck up, her symbol a flame in her forehead suddenly appeared, and the heat suddenly rose up to a couple hundred degrees in less than two seconds. She focused her power on the soldiers and suddenly four at a time began to ignite into flames. White Blaze roared in approval and leapt onto the back of another soldier and swiped his claws against the side of its neck. The head fell off and vanished along with the body.   
  
Together the two of them continued to fight their way through the soldiers, using whatever they could to destroy them and to keep from being killed. By the time all of the soldiers were destroyed, Flash's arm was bleeding profusely and with much pain. She winced and tore of the bottom part of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. She looked at the tiger. "Come on, White Blaze. Let's go."  
  
White Blaze stared at her wound with a worried expression. He knew she would need someone to heal her, otherwise she may bleed to death. As they walked along, he noticed how she wasn't walking as fast as she had before. He rumbled at her and she looked down at him. However she said nothing, but continued to walk on. In truth, Flash felt very fatigue and dizzy. She didn't want to stop though.   
  
But as they continued to walk on rough terrain and fight their way through soldiers that suddenly appeared, she was feeling weaker with each passing moment. And then just as they passed a large dead looking tree, Flash's strength suddenly left her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she tumbled forward. White Blaze seized the back of her shirt just before she could fall face down onto the ground. A worried growl escaped his throat as she hung there limply, eyes closed and her face pale. Blood now soaked through the makeshift bandage and leaked upon the ground. At this time the tiger had no idea of what to do.   
  
  
  
Rowen put the fire out now that everyone had eaten. He stood up and stretched and looked at the others. So far no one had spoken as each had their own thoughts and their own inner turmoil. However, it was time to stop backing down, and time to start moving on. Just because they couldn't rescue their friends, didn't mean they had to stop giving up altogether. They still had to find Sage, Ryo, Flash, and White Blaze.   
  
"Come on, everyone," he said as he began to pack up.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" Scorpio asked, wanting to make sure.   
  
Rowen nodded his head. "Yes, we need to get a move on to find the others. It won't be dark for a few more hours so we have plenty of daytime left."  
  
Scorpio nodded and stood up. It would be good to get moving again. For the cave had began to irritate him. He wanted to get out into the opening and maybe find a lake to refresh himself in. He grabbed his canteen and took a long drink of water, replenishing his quench of thirst. Kento joined them and so did Lightning, and the four males made their way out of the cave and down the rocky terrain. Rowen and Kento led the way as they knew the Dynasty extremely well. Lightning walked beside Scorpio, his eyes searching in every direction there was, to see if he could spot Ryo, Sage, Flash, or even White Blaze. So far his entire field of vision only showed the empty vast lands of the Dynasty.   
  
It wasn't long before they encountered a group of Dynasty soldiers. There were at least twenty of them, but that was no concern for them. Rowen leapt into the air and did a side double flip before kicking outright with both feet against the chest of one soldier. The soldier flew backward and dissipated. Kento slammed his fists repeatedly against soldier after soldier. His heart was burning with a desire to destroy, but he wouldn't let that control him. If he was ever going to see Kaye or Cye again, he would need to keep his mind cleared of all things. Scorpio did a back handspring and landed behind a soldier. The soldier turned and went to rush him through with the spear it was holding, but the Warrior ducked down and grabbed the handle of the spear. He pulled it with such force, the soldier was thrown into the air and several feet away from where it had stood momentarily ago.   
  
Lightning leapt upon the shoulders of another soldier, causing it to fall forward on its face. He pounced on it, and just his weight alone was enough to destroy it. He leapt up again and attacked another soldier, sinking his claws and fangs deep into where the throat would be had it been human. That soldier too vanished. The fight raged on. Just as quickly as it had started, it suddenly ended. The boys accessed their wounds, and finding none on themselves, they quickly continued on their way. As they walked on, they kept their eyes peeled out for any of their friends.   
  
"Just how big is this place?" Scorpio asked.  
  
"Imagine earth," Rowen stated, "and combine that by another earth. That's how big the Dynasty is."  
  
"Whoa!" Scorpio said with much surprise.  
  
"Yeah, and because Talpa has complete reign over it, he can make it however he wishes to," Rowen continued.  
  
Kento kept his thoughts to himself. All he could think about was reaching their goal, whenever that may be. But as they walked over a hill and were about to start down it, Scorpio noticed a humped figure coming toward them. His eyes widen with surprise and concern. Beside him though, Kento and Rowen also seen it. They prepared themselves.  
  
  
  
"Ok," Thunder said as he sat down on his bed. "We know that Jakada definitely wants Kaye to mess up just so he can have her. The question is, how do we prevent him?"  
  
Cye was sitting on his own bed, his head down and his brows furrowed. It had been ten minutes since Kaye had gone into the bathroom and he was a little worried about her. He was also concerned with any plans Jakada may be thinking. And somehow they had to find a way around those plans, but how? Jakada was strong in power, and the only one who bore greater power was Talpa himself, and the two were on the same side. It was just too bad they couldn't have Talpa and Jakada turn against each other.   
  
"What are you thinking?" Thunder asked him as he noticed the look on Cye's face. For it seemed as if the young Ronin had been struck by something hard.  
  
Cye shook his head. "Just a thought occurred to me." Seeing Thunder's eyebrows raised in curiosity, he added, "About Jakada and my father turning against one another."   
  
Thunder smirked with a nod. That would be nice to see such a thing happen. But whether it would or would not, did not guarantee their freedom. Until Talpa was destroyed himself, they could only dream about such things. Cye suddenly stood up and headed for the door. Thunder blinked. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To the library," the young Ronin answered. "I want to see something real quick." And saying nothing more, he exited out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Thunder blinked even more. There was a library in this place?  
  
Kaye sighed resolutely as she sat on the closed toilet seat. She could no longer feel the marks of where the wings had been, but she knew they were still there. Never before had she known she had wings, and the legend surrounding her own armor did not mention any part of it. Unless some of it was missing. But if not, then why did she have them? What could they mean? She didn't know the answer to that question. She stood up, thinking it was time to leave this room and join the others. She opened the door and stepped back into the room. There she saw Thunder sitting on the floor, his shirt off, doing crunches. Cye was not there. "Hey, Thunder, where did Cye go?" Kaye asked as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"To the library," he answered and continued his exercising.  
  
Kaye nodded her head, but she wondered why Cye had gone there for. He wasn't much of a reader like Rowen was. And she doubt there were any books on the marine life he so loved. So then why?  
  
Cye sat at a small table in the center of the library room. He had about five books set before him, and one of them was opened. He had been reading through it for the last five minutes, trying to find anything he could on this Prophecy. He had realized they did not know much about it, other then what Jakada and Talpa had told him, and to him that wasn't enough. There had to be more on it, and he was determined to discover it.   
  
He read page after page. The only thing this book talked of was how the Dynasty had been created. Sighing he put that book aside, and grabbed another. He read through it, discovering how Talpa was born and how he came to power. His eyes lit up with interest as he read on. So this was how Talpa got his powers. He'd have to tell that others on it. When he finished that book, he thrust it aside and grabbed another. This book explained about the nine armors, their powers, weaknesses, and how they were used and why. Flipping through the book, he realized it was already full of things he knew. So, he pushed that book away as well, and grabbed a fourth book. This book talked of the different residents who resided in the land. Not only were there Warlords and Dynasty soldiers, but there were also people who were like humans, but not quite. They had little magic and lived in towns surrounding the castle. Not much was said on them, but it was clear in this book they were faithful to Talpa. Either that or they were afraid of being crushed by him. Finding nothing useful in that book he pushed that aside too, and grabbed the last. He flipped it open and began to read.  
  
"In the quiet of days, the emperor of the realm shall rise to power. He shall sire just one after him, and then go on his way. To rule and conquer and be conquered, and to rise in power again. He shall claim back that which was his, and move on with his plans. These plans, like so many others, will be thought out carefully, and given in time, his enemies shall suffer. And it seemed to be so. For war had raged on with the emperor's desire to unite the mortal world and his own world together. Five teenagers with mystical armors have risen to stop him. They had turned his own army against him, but after the last battle, in which they believed him to be dead, he rose again and took full control of his army again, this time, leaving no room for mistake. Most Dynastians wonder how he was able to return yet a third time. But the answer is quite clear. For the one he sired, as long as he is alive, then Talpa will continue to live and reign."   
  
Cye suddenly slammed the book shut. So that was how Talpa continued to live. Because of him. As long as he was alive, then Talpa would never die. It was all his fault. And now as he sat there alone, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back and face his sister or Thunder again.  
  
Sage and Ryo made their way carefully through a dark forest, their senses highly alert. So far they had not been attacked by any dreaded creature or soldier, and no Warlord had leapt out at them. Which was a good thing. They wanted to get out of this forest before anything else could happen. And of course something did. Just as they had passed through several gigantic trees, two gargantuan branches reached out and clasped Sage tightly around the middle, pinning his arms to his sides. He screamed out in surprise and kicked desperately, but to no avail. Ryo turned and immediately began pummeling his fists against the branches, only to have another branch strike out against him. He let out a cry of pain and went tumbling backward where he hit the trunk of another tree. Then as he looked up, he could only watch in horror as Sage was dragged into the hollow of the tree where he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"SAGE!" Ryo panicked. How could he have let this happened? He made his way over to the tree. Its branches were now held up again as if nothing out of the ordinary had taken place. A soft wind rustled Ryo's hair, but he paid no attention to it. He had to find out where Sage had vanished to. Summoning his armor, he knelt down on the ground. He leaned in through the hollow of the tree, just a few inches above the ground, trying to peer into the darkness, hoping he could see his friend. All he could see was the pitch blackness. However, unaware of anything else going on, a branch sneaked its way down toward Ryo, and then suddenly he felt a great slap from behind, and was suddenly pushed through the hollow where he began to fall into what seemed like a bottomless pit. As it was before with Sage, Ryo's cries were not heard. 


	29. ch 29

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 29  
  
Suddenly without warning, the dynasty sky starts to turn between a sky and midnight blue, while the clouds started to turn dark purple. The sun is blocked out and then everything goes dark. The clouds then suddenly switched to a blood red. A quick-cold, arctic wind suddenly blew across the lands, turning everything that it touched into ice. Or to the ones that were traveling in the Dynasty, felt like they were turning into walking icicles. "What the hell?!" Kento asked in surprise as he, Rowen and Scorpio looked up into the sky.   
  
"It looks like that it could be the beginning of the prophecy." Rowen replied as he explained his theory.  
  
Inside of Talpa's castle...  
  
"Wha...No...It can't be..." Kaye whispered in fright. Thunder looked over towards her in concern, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Kaye, what's wrong?" Thunder asked as he looked towards her in slight confusion.  
  
"It has begun." Kaye replied as she ran over to an open window.  
  
"What? What has begun? The prophecy?" Thunder asked as he ran after her and then looked out the same window. Just after the sky has went through it's transformation, three diamond glass towers in a triangle formation, shot up from the ground.   
  
"We have to find Cye...Now!" Kaye replied as she quickly turned around and started to run towards a corridor. Knowing that asking questions at this point would just waste time, and time was the one thing that they didn't have. So he quickly turned around and followed her. Just as they turned the corner, the entity that Kaye has seen in her nightmares walked towards them. It seemed to be there in one moment and then gone the next with every step that it took. It kept on going like that as it continued to advance towards them. Kaye quickly skidded to a stop, and then pulled back on Thunder's arm so he wouldn't go any further.  
  
"Kaye, what? Why did you stop?" Thunder asked confused. "I thought that we had to find Cye."  
  
"Don't you see it? Please tell me that you see it." Kaye pleaded.  
  
"See what? Kaye?" Thunder asked with a slight frown.  
  
"That's the one that's been haunting my nightmares!" Kaye replied as she motioned to the Tao looking figure.  
  
"Holy shit!" Thunder said as his eyes went wide as he saw what she was talking about. The figure's left side was totally black, and the right side was totally white. Then on the left side, a white wing, while on the right side, there was a black wing. It wasn't really the body and the wings that caused them to freeze in place, it was the eyes. The left eye showed everything that's evil, while the right side showed everything that's good.  
  
"Good, and evil...life, and death...hot, and cold...male, and female." the figure started to say again. In the library, Cye suddenly sensed Kaye's fear, he then set aside his own guilt and quickly took off to find them.   
  
"Who or what are you?" Thunder asked as he finally found his voice, while he and Kaye started to back away.  
  
"Love, and hate...fire, and water...earth, and sky,,,darkness, and light." the figure replied, as it kept on advancing.  
  
"Thunder, it won't give you a straight answer, it'll keep chanting opposites over and over again." Kaye said as she quickly looked back.  
  
As Cye's adrenaline pumped faster and faster in his body, he picked up his pace just as much. 'Hang on, I'm almost there!' Cye thought in desperation as he continued to run. Thunder and Kaye continued to back away from the Tao type entity, not knowing what to do since it wasn't a solid figure, so they couldn't fight it, but it could fight them.   
  
'Cye, where are you? Hurry!' Kaye thought in desperation as her fear started to rise. The Tao type entity kept on coming towards them as it slowly raised it's hand and motioned over to Kaye, and then with the other hand beckoned her over.  
  
"No, she's not going anywhere with you!" Thunder growled as he got in front of her.   
  
"Thunder, wait, don't!" Kaye called out to him.   
  
"Good, and evil,,,darkness, and light..." the Tao type entity said as it got close enough to the two of them. And then just as Thunder was about to strike, the entity separated into two. The black form of the entity stood in front of Thunder, as the white form of the entity stood in back of Kaye. Just as Thunder was about to strike it down, both entities at the same time said, "life, and death!"   
  
"NO!" Cye exclaimed as he charged at them from out of nowhere. The two separate entities again became one and then vanished. "Are you two ok?"  
  
"It's a good thing that you came otherwise, I don't want to think what would have happened if you didn't." Thunder replied in relief.  
  
"Kaye, that wasn't the thing that Badamon…" Cye asked as he looked towards Kaye in concern.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Kaye replied quietly as she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself.   
  
"So then that means…" Cye started to say as he took a glance out the window while he tried to comfort her.  
  
"That the prophecy has begun." Thunder finished for him.  
  
"How, could it? I mean, Kaye hasn't finished training me, then why is it choosing now to appear?" Cye asked as they were now by the window looking out.  
  
"I don't know Cye, maybe it got tired of waiting, and decided to step things up." Thunder replied with a slight frown.   
  
"Then why don't they just get it over with." Kaye said in quiet anger.  
  
"Kaye?" Cye asked in concern.  
  
"I'm sick of this, all of it! I just want it to be over and done with! I want to go home! I want to see Kento again!" Kaye replied as she slammed down her fists onto the window sill. Thunder was going to say something but he decided to keep it to himself. He knew how she felt, how much hurt and sorrow that is going on. Because he felt exactly the same way. It wasn't towards Kento, but to someone else that he cares for more than anything.   
  
"Kaye, I too want to go home. I'm tired of Talpa and Jakada thinking that they can get away with what they're doing to us. I'm tired of these stupid collars that they have us wear." Cye said as he kept his gaze onto the area where the prophecy was going to take place.   
  
"Don't look now, but we have company." Thunder said as Talpa and Jakada were approaching them. The three slowly turned around as they got closer.   
  
"Oh great, just what we need, more good news." Kaye replied sarcastically.  
  
"I told you not to look." Thunder said as they were finally there.  
  
"What do you two want?" Cye asked in annoyance as he, Thunder and Kaye glared at them.  
  
"Well, that's no way to greet your hosts." Jakada replied with slight amusement.  
  
"Some hosts, you don't even meet the requirements for a proper dungeon to hold your prisoners. There's no TV, no phone, no…" Thunder said sarcastically, as he named off some necessities.   
  
"Enough! I'm getting tired of your sarcasm." Talpa replied in annoyance.   
  
"Well I'm sorry that you have such a limited sense of humor, or otherwise you wouldn't be having this problem." Thunder said with an attitude. Just before Talpa could reply, the ground began to shake, and pieces of the ceiling started to fall towards them.   
  
"Watch out!" Cye warned as he saw a few big chunks falling towards them. But his warning came too late as they hit, and the force of the impact made all three of them fall backwards and out through the window.   
  
'Oh great, this isn't the way I thought that it would be, going out like Dynasty street pizza." Cye thought sarcastically, as they continued to plummet.   
  
As the ground was coming up to meet them at a very fast pace, Kaye glanced over towards Cye and Thunder. 'I can't let it end this way! If Cye was right, then I should be able to have my wings materialize onto my back. So why aren't they?!' Kaye wondered in alarm. 'Come on, materialize already!' Just as she thought about it, her silver wings did finally materialize, slowing her descent. Kaye twisted into the air and then started to fly quickly to them.  
  
"Grab on!" Kaye called out to Cye and Thunder as she reached out to them. Thunder grabbed onto Kaye's wrist, while Cye grabbed onto the other one.  
  
"Alright, who's been putting on the weight?" Kaye asked in slight annoyance, as she was having trouble keeping them from falling. A sudden burst of wind, made Kaye struggle more.   
  
"Kaye let go! You can't hold both of us! If you do, then we'll all fall!" Thunder yelled over the wind.  
  
"Forget it Thunder, I'm not going to let anyone go! I can do this, trust me!" Kaye shot back as she fought harder, digging deeper to find the strength in order to save all three. Kaye closed her eyes, and then somewhere way deep down, a sudden rush of adrenaline or something else entirely gave her just enough strength to pull them back up to the window, where Talpa and Jakada were waiting for them.   
  
"I'm impressed my fallen angel. I never knew that you could do that. Because if I did, then I would have came after you a long time ago." Jakada said as Cye and Thunder were pulling themselves back into the castle.   
  
"Badamon." Talpa said as he called him forth.  
  
"Yes master Talpa, what can I do to serve you?" Badamon asked in curiosity.   
  
"I want you to reel in, as Jakada puts it, this fallen angle." Talpa replied, "since she's not coming in on her own accord."   
  
"Of course my lord, it'll be my pleasure." Badamon said as his eyes glowed, and a couple of his nether spirits flew out of his body and ensnared Kaye and reeled her inside.   
  
"Let go of me!" Kaye shot out angrily as she was trying to struggle.  
  
"I don't think so, Badamon, put our little fallen angel into a cage that was hanging in the hall." Talpa ordered as he opened up the cage door. Badamon bowed and threw her inside. As soon as she was in, Talpa slammed the door and it automatically locked when the nether spirits fused themselves into the cage's lock.   
  
"Kaye!" Cye called out to her.  
  
"Cye!" Kaye called back, and then she looked over towards Talpa. "Get me down from here!"  
  
"You heard the lady, get her down!" Thunder yelled over to him.  
  
"I don't think so. She stays up there, and if she or either of you tries to get her out, then…" Talpa replied as black energy ran throughout the cage. "You get my point?"  
  
"How long does she have to stay up there?" Thunder asked angrily.  
  
"That has yet to be determined. But in the meantime, I suggest that you two go back to your room!" Talpa shot back.   
  
"Don't worry Kaye, we'll get you out, somehow, I swear it!" Cye swore under his breath as they took one final look back before they headed to their room. Talpa, Badamon, and Jakada looked up towards Kaye, and then they gave a smirk and left her alone. Kaye leaned back against the cage, her wings that have not yet disappeared wrapped themselves around her, like they knew she needed to be comforted.   
  
"I'm not going to cry, I'm not!" Kaye thought to herself as she fought back the tears. Kaye closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but at the same time, someone or something was watching her very, very closely. 


	30. ch 30

Firestorm0122: Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 30.  
  
   
  
Thunder sat down on his bed and stared at the floor in dismay. It felt lonely without Kaye in the room with them, and he could only wonder how she was doing. He hoped Jakada wouldn't try and mess with her in any sexual perverted way. He didn't trust that scumbag as far as he could throw him. Cye laid down on his bed, his back facing outward as his eyes stared at the stone wall before him. He felt bad for Kaye and could only imagine how lonely she was being all by herself. He didn't see why she had to be locked inside that cage, and he wished he could set her free, but he didn't see how that was possible with the nether energy surrounding the cage.   
  
The two boys were silent, each one not sure of what to say to the other. All they could do was just sit together in that room with their silent thoughts to themselves.   
  
They heard a clicking at their door, and only Thunder looked up to see who was entering. It was Sekhmet. The Warlord of Venom placed two trays down on the desk and left quickly, remembering to lock the door behind him as he went.  
  
Thunder sat up and looked over at the food. "Come on, Cye. We better eat."  
  
"No," Cye said.  
  
"What?" Thunder looked over at him with a frown.  
  
"I'm not eating," Cye refused with a hint of fury in his voice.  
  
Thunder frowned. He should have figured that Cye would be like this, and he couldn't blame him. However the consequences could be dire if he did not. He stood up and gave him a sad look. "Cye, do it for Kaye, would you? If you don't eat, then Talpa will be furious and punish you. He may even hurt Kaye because of it. If you don't eat for yourself, at least eat for Kaye."  
  
Cye did not move. He continued to stare at the wall as if he didn't care about anything else. But that was far from the truth. He was afraid to eat, because of two things: One, what if Sekhmet had poisoned the food? And two, what if Kaye was not being fed. Those two things prevented him from eating. "I.. I can't." He stammered.   
  
"Why not?" Thunder demanded. He knew he sounded irritated, but he was only concerned. Cye had to eat. Who knew what would happen if he did not.  
  
Cye did not answer for a moment, and when Thunder believed he would not reply at all, and was just about to open his mouth again, Cye spoke. "I'm afraid," he whispered.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of the food being poisoned. I know Sekhmet despises me, and I despise him just as much. I don't trust him at all, Thunder. And.." He let out a deep sigh of pain. "I'm afraid that while we're being fed, Kaye won't be."  
  
 Thunder frowned deeply as he watched Cye. He now understood why the young Ronin would not make a move toward the desk. It was a natural thing to feel fear when you were amongst enemies. He himself had felt it many times before. He decided to check the food just in case. He walked over to Cye's tray first and stood before the desk, staring down at the small chicken strip, the vegetables, and the rice pilaf. It was rather surprising to him how Talpa had decided to give them better nutrition rather than a stale piece of bread three times a day. And yet, he was not complaining one bit.  
  
He opened his Second Sight, allowing him to see every detail of the food. He could see the vitamins and the nutrition it had, but there was no trace of poison. Feeling relieved, he checked his own. It was the same as Cye's. He looked over at Cye, now back to his normal vision, and said, "Cye, the food is fine. There is no poison at all within them."  
  
Cye looked over at him and searched his face, trying to determine whether or not he was certain. When he met Thunder's eyes and realized that the taller warrior had indeed spoken the truth, he swung over and let his legs dangle over the side of the bed. "But… but what about Kaye?"  
  
"Kaye might feel hunger pangs if you don't eat, Cye. I don't know how strong your bond is with her, but if it's really strong enough for you two to feel one another's pains, why risk it?"  
  
Cye let out a sigh as he slowly stood up. "I suppose you're right," he admitted.   
  
"Trust me on this," Thunder said to him as he hoped he would be successful. And he was. Cye picked up his tray and returned to his bed, sitting upon it. The two boys ate in silence, each one wondering when this whole Prophecy thing would be over and how soon they would see their friends again. Though they had been locked up for a week or more, the hope continued to move forth within their souls, neither giving up their dreams for the deaths of their enemies.   
  
   
  
The eyes continued to watch Kaye with such an intense force that Kaye felt herself awaken. She let out a gasp when she could see the yellow eyes peering at her from the darkness. What was in there? she wondered. Was it a monster? Was it a new soldier of Talpa's or even Jakada's? She held her breath fearing the worst it could possibly be and was trying very hard to appear she wasn't worried. And then the eyes moved forward. Kaye found herself on the defensive side as she waited in anticipation. It came closer. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. And closer it came again. She could feel her breath quickening within her lungs. And then it appeared before her.   
  
Kaye's eyes went wide and she jumped back a little bit, bruising her lower back on the bars of the cage. For standing before her was a wolf almost the same size as Flash's wolf, just a little smaller in size. Its fur was pitch black, its left eye had a scar above and below it, reminding her somewhat of Cale, the eyes were golden yellow and the way the wolf's posture was, told her, this was one wolf not to be messed with.   
  
She and the wolf regarded one another, and she began to feel uncomfortable. Had it come to eat her? She hoped that was far from the truth. But then, as she continued to stare deep into the wolf's eyes she felt transfixed. She could see pictures within its eyes. It suddenly hit her after a few minutes. It was communicating with her! Remarkable! For the first time ever she met a creature that could communicate telepathically with pictures rather than words.   
  
The wolf showed her how Blaze had sent him to guard over her and keep her safe as much as he was allowed to. He also showed her how Kento was still determined to rescue her and that the others had not given up on them, nor on finding each other. This comforted her, knowing that even if they were all apart from one another, they were still in a sense, together through their hearts, minds, and souls.   
  
A smile came to her face, the first smile she had since the day she was brought to this hellhole. "Thank you," she whispered to the wolf. "Thank you for giving me hope again."  
  
The wolf stared back at her, then lifted his head and let out a lone howl, before it suddenly transformed into a hawk and flew up to the rafters where it perched on a beam and remained there, watching over her. Once again, Kaye had been surprised. She stared up at the hawk with her mouth half open. "Okay, that was unexpected," she said. And then she heard footsteps. Her head quickly turned in the direction of the sound and she felt herself getting defensive again. She hoped it was not who she feared.   
  
   
  
Just as Rowen was about to let his arrow go off, Scorpio suddenly put his arm down on the cock of the arrow and shouted, "Wait! Don't shoot!"  
  
Rowen and Kento looked at him with disbelief. "Scorpio, are you nuts?" The Strata bearer demanded. "That could be an enemy!"  
  
Scorpio stared at him in the eyes, his face determined and yet even happy it seemed. The smaller boy shook his head. "Trust me, that's no enemy! That's Flash!"  
  
"What?" Kento couldn't believe it. He looked toward the hunch back figure drawing closer to them and then returned his eyes back to Scorpio. "How can you be so sure, man?"   
  
"Because I can sense her! I know that's her!" And without another word, he ran down the hill. Rowen, Kento, and Lightning watched him. The two Ronins stared at one another with a dumbfounded expression. They weren't really sure what to make of all of this.  
  
"Rowen, do you get the feeling we missed something?" Kento asked softly.  
  
Rowen nodded his head. "There's a lot we don't know about these Warriors. But come on. Let's go down and see if he's right." And the two boys ran after Scorpio, Lightning running by their side. When they got close enough they could see Scorpio was kneeling down by the strange looking creature, his face looking very stressed. And they could see he was right. They learned that this hunchback creature had been White Blaze carrying an unconscious and badly injured Flash.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rowen shouted. "What happened to her!"  
  
"I don't know!" Scorpio cried as he lifted Flash from White Blaze's back. He laid her on the ground and tore off her blood stained sleeve. They could see a hole within the area within the muscle, just a bit under the shoulder and a few inches above the elbow, both on the inside and outside of the arm.   
  
Kento could not believe it. This had to be the Dynasty, and those monsters were going to pay once he got a hold of them. He covered Flash's wound with both of his hands. "She's losing a lot of blood!" he shouted to them.  
  
Lightning frowned. 'You three help her out. I am going for some medicated herbs in which will prevent an infection.' The tiger teleported away, leaving the boys to help the girl warrior out. Scorpio summoned his armor and concentrated in getting some fresh clean water in which to bathe the wound. When he had enough water in his hands, Kento moved his hands away from the wound and allowed the Current bearer the task of cleaning it. Flash squirmed and moaned in pain, but she did not come to. Rowen had to hold her down, and realized she was running a fever. This worried him. Fevers always signified infection.   
  
By the time Lightning returned with the herbs, Rowen took them and crushed them up and with some water from Scorpio, he was able to make a kind of liquid paste out of them. He spread it over the two holes and winced when Flash screamed out in her unconscious state. When Rowen had finished, Scorpio disarmored, and tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the arm in a makeshift bandage, stopping the flow of blood.  
  
"Well, that should do it, until we can get better resources," he said quietly.  
  
'Put her on my back,' Lightning told him. 'White Blaze seems to be a bit tired.' Kento gently lifted her and laid her over his back. The four of them moved onward, knowing now that all they had left to do was find Ryo and Sage.   
  
   
  
Ryo came to with a groan as he looked around. He was in some kind of dank cave with a bit of light running through it. He looked around and slowly climbed to his feet, then he realized there was some type of iron collar around his neck. "What the hell?!" he cried out. He saw the chain as well, and immediately his eyes flashed in anger. So if he was captured, where was Sage?  
  
He heard voices and directed his head to view where they were coming from. Instantly his eyes widened with disbelief. For a beautiful woman dressed like a gypsy and lain about on velvet pillows was being fed grapes by a blond haired young man wearing only a loincloth. Ryo gasped with shock, and his blood boiled. How dare they take his friend and treat him like some common slave! He wouldn't stand for it! He yanked at his collar, then at the chain, trying to break either of them off. "Sage!" he cried out with desperation.  
  
But Sage would not turn around and face him. He continued to feed this woman grapes, placing them into her mouth one by one. When he did move about in a certain way, Ryo could see his eyes. They were vacant. Sage had been hypnotized. 'I've got to do something!' Ryo thought to himself with anxiety. He tried calling out to his friend again, but no such luck. His words fell upon deaf ears. He fought the collar and chain again, but they were too strong. Then he felt himself falling to his knees, his soul filled with helplessness.   
  
The woman directed her eyes over at Ryo, a sneer which made her face appear ugly to the beholder. "He's mine, and will always be mine. You cannot have him ever again."  
  
Ryo growled angrily as he looked up at her. "Like hell he is! I don't know who you are, lady, if you can be called a lady! I will get Sage and myself out of here, and you will be feeling the pain of Wildfire!"  
  
She threw her head back and laughed a malicious laugh. "You are chained to the wall and yet you threaten me? I find that hard to believe."  
  
Ryo growled again at her, then lowered his head. He concentrated on the Ronin power and hoped it would be enough to bring Sage around. 'Virtue!'  
  
At first there was no response from Sage, and the woman laughed again, finding herself victorious at this time. "You see? You cannot win!"  
  
But then her laughing soon turned to a gasp, and her eyes filled with horror. Sage's symbol was glowing and he was staring wide eyed at nothing before him. His eyes closed, and he held his head. 'Wisdom!'   
  
"No! Stop this at once! You cannot have him!" the woman cried out in anger as she went to grab Sage's arm. "He is mine!"  
  
But an expected force blew her across the room where she hit a wall, knocking her unconscious. Sage's kanji faded away and he blinked several times, his visible eye focused and cleared. "What happened?" he asked slowly, a little confused. "And where am I?"  
  
"Hey, Sage," Ryo said a bit weakly. "Glad to have you back. See if you can unchain me, and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Sage turned toward Ryo and when he saw the predicament his leader was in, he walked over to their captor and retrieved the keys from her. Using it against Ryo's collar, he set the bearer of Wildfire free. Ryo began rubbing his neck, glad to have nothing tightly against it anymore. He met Sage's face and frowned. Sage looked very annoyed, confused, and pissed. Not a good combination. "Okay, start explaining," the bearer of Halo said. "How did we get down here, why were you chained, who was that woman back there, and why am I wearing a loincloth?!" Ryo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it into one huge sigh. This was going to be a most difficult explanation.   
  
  


	31. ch 31

Tears of Twilight  
  
ch 31  
  
"It's time to eat, my fallen angel." Jakada said with a possessive look in his eyes, as he brought her food.  
  
"Let's get something straight. I'm not nor ever will be your fallen angle!" Kaye replied as she glared at him angrily.  
  
"Such defiance...You know what that does to me." Jakada said as he ran his clawed hand along her silver wings. Kaye shuddered, and then pulled away the best she   
  
could from him. Jakada just laughed and then showed her the food. From the rafters, an angry glint came off of Hawk's eyes as he watched. Kaye looked up, she could tell that Hawk was still there, she shook her head, telling him to stay where he is. Jakada saw that she distracted, so he looked up to where her eyes were looking, but he couldn't see anything. "Is there something that's up there? Maybe I should go and see what has your attention." Jakada sets her food down and then starts for the stairs.  
  
"No! There's nothing up there, I just didn't want to see your ugly face." Kaye shot back.   
  
"What did you just say?" Jakada asked angrily as he threw something against the cage, making the black energy rise and shock her. Kaye winced, trying to hold back her scream of pain, hoping that Cye wouldn't feel it.  
  
"AAHH!" Cye yelled as he clutched his sides and fell down on his bed.  
  
"Cye!" Thunder said in alarm as he rushed over to him.  
  
"Someone activated the cage that Kaye is in." Cye replied with clenched teeth.  
  
"What!? Who would be so..." Then Thunder realized that was an easy question to answer.   
  
"Jakada." Talpa said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Talpa." Jakada greeted with a mock bow.  
  
"What do you think that you were doing?" Talpa asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was only bringing the Dream Walker her food." Jakada replied as he motioned over to the plate. Talpa looked up towards her, Kaye looked away in anger, and then Talpa looked back at Jakada.   
  
"I believe that you're done here. You may go." Talpa said as he motioned Jakada to leave. Jakada huffed at them and then took one final look towards Kaye, and gave her a hungry look as he licked his lips, and then he finally left. Kaye shivered in disgust, as Talpa watched the nonverbal communication. He was amused that Jakada would even think of trying anything yet with the Dream Walker. Would he be that stupid? Instead of waiting to try and find out the answer to his own question, Talpa looked up towards Kaye.  
  
She felt Talpa's eyes on her, Kaye looked back down. "What?" Kaye asked hotly.  
  
"Be careful on how you talk to me, I can call him back and leave the two of you alone." Talpa replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"No...No that's not needed." Kaye objected, "what do you want Talpa, I have a feeling that this is more than just a social call."  
  
"I'll tell you after I take you back to your brother and friend. But first, I think that it would be best to make your wings, even though I find them very fascinating, to disappear." Talpa replied.  
  
"I...I'm not sure how. They just appear and disappear on their own." Kaye explained.  
  
"Well, I suggest that you figure it out before we leave." Talpa said as he turned his back on her.  
  
"Leave? Wait. Where are we going, and who's we?" Kaye asked in extreme curiosity.  
  
Talpa stopped and then looked back. "Will you make your wings disappear?"   
  
"I can try." Kaye replied as she closed her eyes and concentrated very hard on trying to make them disappear. Then after some time passed, and a few more tries, Kaye finally could make them vanish. "Ok, they're gone, now answer my questions."   
  
"Patience, you'll know in due time. Now, I suggest that you come with me." Talpa said as he opened the cage's door. Kaye's eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
"How did you do that? I thought..." Kaye asked.  
  
"You thought that only Badamon could release the cage? Guess again, who do you think has control over Badamon? Me, that's who, so that means I have control over his nether spirits as well. I'm not the lord of the Dynasty for nothing. Now you can either come with me, or you can stay here and wait for Jakada to come back. The choice is yours." Talpa replied as he began to walk away. Kaye jumped down from the cage, and then looked back to see if Hawk was still there, and to her surprise, he wasn't.   
  
'Where did he go?' Kaye wondered with a frown.  
  
Talpa took a quick look back. "Are you coming?"   
  
"Ah yeah, I'm coming." Kaye replied as she caught up with Talpa.   
  
A few minutes later....  
  
"Cye, are you sure that you're ok?" Thunder asked as he looked over to him in concern.  
  
"Yeah Thunder, I'm fine." Cye replied in a short manner. Just then the door opened, Cye and Thunder quickly turned around to see who was coming.   
  
"Get in there." Talpa said as he pushed her forward, into the room. "I'll be back shortly, there are some things that I have to take care of." Then he shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Cye!" Kaye exclaimed as they embraced each other. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Cye replied as they pulled away. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better now though." Kaye said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, what about me? Didn't you miss me too?" Thunder asked in a mock hurt.  
  
"Thunder," Kaye replied with a laugh. "Of course I missed you too. You won't believe what I saw when I was in that cage."  
  
"What? What did you see?" Cye asked as they looked over towards her in curiosity. Kaye looked around to make sure that they were the only ones there and then she explained about the wolf that turned into a hawk.   
  
"And that's not the coolest part." Kaye replied, as she tried to wait for them to ask, but she couldn't wait so she just went ahead and told them. "He communicated with me, not by words, but by pictures in my mind. I couldn't believe it." A look of recognition registered on Thunder's face. Cye looked over towards him with a slight frown.  
  
"Thunder, hey..." Cye said as he waved his hand in front of his face to snap back his attention. "What's going on? By Kaye's description, it looks like you know who this wolf is."   
  
Thunder nodded, "Yea I do, his name is Hawk..." Just as he was going to continue with his explanation, Talpa came in.  
  
"You two, come with me." Talpa said as he motioned over towards Cye and Kaye.  
  
"Why, where are we going?" Cye asked as he intended to not even go anywhere with him.  
  
"I'm taking the two of you to see your mother." Talpa replied, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Our...Mother?" Kaye asked as she and Cye looked towards each other in slight confusion. And then she turned her attention towards Talpa, "Why, why now of all times have you decided to let us see her?"   
  
"There's something that the two of you should know about this 'family,' and I doubt that you'll believe it if it came from me, so I'm taking you two to her, and then you'll know it's the truth. But we're only going for the day, and then we're coming back. If either of you try anything, then you don't want to know the consequences  
  
." Talpa replied, as he uncrossed his arms. "So are the two of you ready to go or we can just forget all about the visit?" Cye and Kaye looked towards each other and then over to Thunder, they didn't feel right about leaving their friend behind.   
  
Thunder saw the look in their eyes, and gave a nod, "I'll be alright, just go." They nodded back and then left with Talpa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If either of you say a word to her of what's been going on, or who I really am, then I'll make you wish that you didn't. Do I make myself clear?" Talpa asked as he made a disguise, and then they walked up to the door. Having the two in front of him, Talpa knocked on the door. A woman came and opened the door, her eyes went wide in surprise. "Hello Shianne, it's been a while."  
  
"Talpa..." Shianne replied in disbelief, and then she saw the other two that were with him. "Cye, Kaye, where have the two of you been? I've been worried sick, ever since your friends told me that you two were missing."   
  
"They've been visiting me, Shianne, I'm sorry that I didn't call to tell you, but I just wanted so much to see them." Talpa replied, "I was wondering if we may come inside? It's been a long drive and we're tired."  
  
"Yes, of course." Shianne said as she let them in. They walked inside and Talpa gave them a warning glance as they sat down. Cye and Kaye looked towards each other and then joined them at the table.   
  
"Sorry to be abrupt, Shianne, but this is only a very short visit, and we have to go back in a few hours." Talpa replied as he looked towards her.   
  
"If it was going to be so short, then why didn't you call, instead of coming all this way?" Shianne asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"This visit is basically about you telling them the truth about when they were small. They wouldn't believe it from me, so I told them that we're going to get it from you." Talpa replied. Shianne frowned and then clenched her hands under the table, and then finally took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
"I guess that it is time for the two of you to know the truth." Shianne said quietly as she avoided their eyes.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
"See, a long time ago, I gave birth to the two of you. Kaye first and then around a year later, Cye..." Shianne replied as she kept her eyes onto the table, as she   
  
nervously played around with her tea cup. "See, even though the both of you are my children, you each had a different father. Cye, Talpa is your father, and Kaye, Inuzumi, was yours." Cye's eyes went wide in disbelief, but Talpa just had a look on his face that said basically, I told you so.  
  
"No..Inuzumi, was my real father, then...Then you knew what happened that night, don't you!?" Kaye asked as she snapped her attention towards her.   
  
"Yes, I know what happened, and for the rest of my life, I'll never forget it." Shianne replied as she didn't move.  
  
"Then what they said is true, that Inuzumi did take me away from you when I was an infant." Kaye said as she was trying to fight back the tears. Shianne nodded, she refused to make eye contact with anyone. "Did you know that Inuzumi also had another name?"  
  
"Yes, it was Lightning, and he...He's a, well it's kind of hard to explain..." Shianne started to say.  
  
"A what mom, a tiger? Just say it! My father was turned into a mystical tiger!" Kaye replied as she cut her off. "You let him take me away!"  
  
"Kaye, no that's not it! You don't understand!" Shianne said as she quickly looked up from her tea cup when at the same time fighting away the tears.  
  
"Then make me understand! Why didn't you try and get me back?! Why? Didn't you want me?" Kaye asked, as tears were now falling freely down. She ignored them and continued to look into Shianne's eyes.   
  
"Kaye, don't say that! Of course I wanted you, the reason I couldn't run after him was because Cye was a baby at the time, and I couldn't leave him alone. I was afraid that he would have been taken too." Shianne replied, as she was trying to make them understand. Kaye sat down and shut her eyes, she didn't, or actually couldn't say anything.  
  
Cye also couldn't believe everything that he heard either. He was torn between so many emotions that he didn't know how to feel, or even what to think. "Mom, if you knew all of this, then why didn't you ever tell me?" Cye asked in disbelief.  
  
"Cye, I'm sorry but I don't really have an answer...I guess that I couldn't bear it if I lost both of my children." Shianne replied as she looked over towards him.   
  
"I believe that it's time that we take our leave." Talpa said as he got up, and motioned for Cye and Kaye to leave with him.  
  
"It's too soon! You just can't appear one day, and come for the information that you want, and then leave!" Shianne replied as she hurried over to them.  
  
"That's exactly what we're doing. Now, we have to go back, they have an 'appointment,' that just can't break." Talpa said as he ushered them out. As soon as they were outside, Talpa's eyes glowed red and Shianne froze in place, he went into her mind and erased all memories of their short visit, and then teleported her to her bed. Then he turned around and faced them. "We're going back to the Dynasty...Now."   
  
"What did you do to our mom!?" Cye growled angrily.  
  
"She's fine, just asleep, and to answer your question, all I did to her was erase all of the memories of our short visit. Now, we're going back." Talpa replied as he jerked both of them by the arm and vanished.  
  
Back at the Dynasty  
  
Talpa returned with Cye and Kaye, he pushed them inside and then locked the door behind them. Thunder looks up from his meditation, and quickly gets up. "Cye, Kaye, you're alright! Where did he take you? What happened? Did he stay with his word, and take you to see your mother?" Thunder asked in a mix of concern and curiosity.   
  
"Sorry Thunder, I'm not much for talking right now." Kaye replied, "where's a punching bag when you need one?"   
  
"Cye...What's going on?" Thunder asked with a frown. Cye takes a deep breath and then fills Thunder in on what happened. Thunder thought about what Cye told him, he couldn't really think of anything to say to try and be a comfort to the two. Besides the usual condolence of I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While all of that was going on...Rowen, Kento, and Scorpio were trying to attend to Flash's wounds, while the two tigers prowled around and kept watch. "Flash, hey wake up! Come on, stay with us!" Scorpio said as he was trying to keep her awake.  
  
"Not now...I'm too tired...Wake me in an hour." Flash replied in a sleepy voice. The guys just glance at each other in disbelief, and then Scorpio decided to try again, but this time when he did, a few trees, and shrines caught on fire. 


	32. ch 32

Tears of Twilight  
  
Chapter 32.  
  
  
  
By the time Ryo had told Sage all that had happened, Sage was very miffed indeed. His visible eye narrowed into a dangerous slit and he tightened his fists at his sides. This was how you could tell he was angry, by that dangerous look in his eyes. Often enough it would just go to prove that even the calmest of warriors could quickly be ensnared by anger. The Ronin of Halo was about to explode, demanding to know why he had fallen into such a trap, and that if he had been more wiser he could have prevented this. He felt ashamed that he had been caught so easily, and through the link of their armors, Ryo could feel his emotions. But he said nothing as of yet. Sage needed to come to terms on his own, to realize that everything happens for a reason and that some cannot be prevented. So until Sage would calm himself, Ryo stayed quiet, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. As he allowed himself to politely listen to Sage's rage, his kanji appeared on his forehead and he could feel himself strengthening. Sage must have noticed as well, because he had stopped ranting and stared at Ryo with wide eyes.  
  
"Ryo.. yo..you're glowing!" he stammered.  
  
Ryo looked down in awe. "Well, that's strange. That only happens if there's fire nearby!" He stepped forward and took a whiff of air. The acrid smell of smoke filled his nostrils and as he looked closer he could see columns of smoke rising above the hills in the far off east. "Sage! Fire! Just beyond those hills!"  
  
"Fire?" Sage said incredulous. But he had no time to ask questions. For Ryo was taking off toward the blaze, and he had no choice but to follow him.  
  
The two Ronins ran across hard terrain, had to armor up once again, and dodge and fight their way through Dynasty soldiers that had suddenly appeared, leap across chasms, and run down hills. The smoke was getting heavier now, and Ryo's kanji was flashing like crazy. He could feel himself strengthening more and more the closer they got. Then finally, they could see the fire; several trees and temples were burning vigorously. Sage looked around for the source of the fire, and then his heart leapt for joy. For in a circle, just a few feet before them, were their friends. He glanced at Ryo and ran faster. Ryo increased his speed as well. He had seen Kento, Rowen, Scorpio, and Flash.. and Flash was hurt. Feeling his heart constrict he increased his speed and soon was in full sight of his comrades.  
  
Rowen glanced up and his eyes widen with relief. He looked at the others and they immediately felt as if one problem was lifted off their shoulders. But there was the matter with Flash. She was still bleeding profusely from her wound, and she was starting to develop a fever. Scorpio bit his lip, unsure of what to do. If Thunder was here, he would heal her right away and she would be fine. But he was a prisoner of this Talpa, and there was no way he could contact him.   
  
"Sage! Ryo!" Kento shouted as he stood up and ran toward them. He was really glad to see them, knowing that now they had a winning chance to heal Flash and go after Talpa and Jakada to free their friends. But right now he could not discuss such thoughts. He nodded at Sage who was staring at Flash.  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked, quietly.   
  
Rowen shrugged. "We honestly don't know. White Blaze appeared here carrying her on his back. We think she was in a fight."  
  
"She's already lost so much blood," Scorpio said with a hint of worry to his voice. "I'm afraid she'll die here."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Sage declared as his eyes flashed for a moment.  
  
"Sage?" Ryo looked at him earnestly. "Do you really think you can help her?"  
  
Sage nodded his head, as he took an intake of air before letting it out again. "I'll do my best." He made his way over to Flash and asked for some space. He was given some and he knelt down at her side. He placed his green armored hand across her body and closed his eyes, concentrating on tapping into the healing energies of the Halo armor. His kanji appeared on his forehead and his energy passed from him to Flash. Behind him, everyone stood quietly watching. The minutes went by, each second more agonizing than the first. Rowen could tell that Sage was doing his best to heal her, that he was fighting a vicious inner battle. He was using up half his healing power to save her, and that was saying something. For Sage hardly ever used that much unless he felt it necessary. Then the wound on Flash began to heal. Slowly at first, it stopped bleeding, then began to close up piece by piece, beginning on the inside and working its way toward the outside. When he put all that he could give into her, Sage fell backward, panting slightly, feeling exhausted. He kept his eyes opened though to see if it had worked. It had. Flash's wound was completely healed and she was resting there peacefully.  
  
"Way to go, Sage," Ryo said with a small smile. He lifted Flash and looked at the others. Now that they were together they could finally put out their full assault on the Dynasty. The only problem was without Cye, he could not call the Inferno armor. They began to walk, passing through a maze of buildings, and being occasionally assaulted by dynasty soldiers. Fighting didn't come easy for Ryo, for he was holding Flash and trying to defend himself at the same time. Twice he had been knocked down and nearly killed until someone saved him.  
  
"How much longer can we keep this up?" Sage wanted to know as he blocked an attack from a soldier.   
  
"We have to keep trying, otherwise we'll never rescue our friends!" Scorpio replied as he somersaulted behind a soldier and struck through it with his spearstaff.   
  
"He's right," Rowen agreed as he took down soldier after soldier with his arrows.   
  
So far the soldiers had them surrounded and the small team was fighting furiously. However just fighting did not seem to be enough. If they did not do something, they would lose this battle. It was then that Kento had had enough. He summoned his surekill and watched as one third of the soldiers were buried in rubble. The others quickly caught on and one by one called their surekills. By the time the soldiers were gone, the Ronins, the Warrior, and the two tigers headed on through, going in the direction of the castle.   
  
Thunder glanced toward Cye and Kaye. Both had fallen asleep moments ago, needing much rest. He felt really bad for them, but there was little he could do. He had always thought his past was bad, but to learn you were related to a tyrant was a whole new matter. He tried to rest himself, but his body would not relax at all. He tried to meditate but could not focus. Finally he decided maybe he needed some fresh air, or perhaps something to do. He was certain there was a library in this castle. He just had to sneak out, find it, find a book, and get back without getting caught. He knew he was probably being stupid, but he could not help it.   
  
He climbed off his bed and headed toward the door. He turned the door knob and pulled it open. Checking the halls he saw the coast was clear and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Thunder walked down the long massive hallway. Occasionally he'd glance out the windows as he passed by them, wishing he could be out there instead of in. He turned down several hallways, ducking down in hiding whenever a soldier would come by. In general it took him fifteen minutes to find the library. He looked around the room, gazing at the many shelves of books. He knew most were probably of violence and hatred, but perhaps there was book he could get interested in. Heading over to the shelves, he checked the name of each book and read the synopsis of each one. He was correct. Most of these books were filled with nether spirit magic, how to control your opponents, how to kill in torturous ways, just to name a few. He moved down the row of shelves, eyeing the titles yet, and feeling as if there was nothing to read at all. Until he saw a title that caught his eye: "Dynastian History"  
  
  
  
Intrigued, he pulled down the book and carried it over to a table and sat down in a chair. He flipped open the book and came to the first page.   
  
˜The dynasty had once began as a simple structure of a world within its own realm. It had many villages, among them the Haukunai Village where the castle of the emperor sat. In time the history of the dynasty became more complex as more and more creatures sought to make their home here. The emperor had once been a kind and generous ruler, who always sought to please his servants. However when his son Talpa came along, all that had changed. For Talpa was cruel, vicious, and soon had the entire realm changed from a once peaceful land to a world conquering force.   
  
It was then that all the villages became one village and under the rule of a new order, known as the evil Dynasty. Talpa grew strong in power, practicing the dark arts of hidden secrets, became a ruler over spirits. When Talpa was defeated by the Ancient One, a monk from the realm Earth, his armor had been stolen from him and was turned into nine mystical armors. Strangely enough the monk could only contain five of these armors as the remaining four were grabbed by Talpa. It was with these four armors that Talpa was able to obtain warriors to wear them. These warriors became known as Warlords and lived to serve Talpa loyally, doing whatever he commanded.   
  
Years later, Talpa also gained control of the last living descendant of the Ancient. Kayura was his only female warrior and was perhaps the best out of all of them. It was with these warriors that Talpa was able to rule the Dynasty and set out to conquer the mortal realm."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" came an angry, demanding voice which caused Thunder to jump.   
  
Looking up from the book, he saw Talpa in the doorway. He gulped, but did a good job at remaining calm. "Reading," he managed to answer.  
  
Talpa sauntered toward him and snatched the book from him. He read the title of the cover and snorted. "So, you were curious about the Dynasty were you?" he sneered.  
  
Thunder narrowed his eyes. "I was only bored and wanted something to do."  
  
Talpa looked down at him as he lowered the book. "Is that so, Storm? In that case, I will find something more useful for you to do."  
  
Before Thunder could protest, Talpa grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the chair. He dragged him out of the library and toward a small room. Inside the room were two buckets, scouring pads and scouring powder. A little confused, the Warrior looked at Talpa. "Fill one bucket up with scouring powder and water, fill the other with hot water. Bring the two buckets, a scouring pad and a drying cloth to the throne room. You have five minutes." Talpa released Thunder and left him alone.   
  
Kaye was the first to awaken, and saw that she and Cye were the only ones in the room. Puzzled, she sat up, wondering where Thunder was. Fear and worry wrapped themselves around her, as she now believed that he could possibly be in a torturous situation with either Talpa or Jakada. She clenched her fists angrily and trembled with rage as tears of helplessness ran down her cheeks. She had no idea of what to do, and did not like it one bit. It wasn't something she was used to. She had always looked after herself, and always looked after others, whether or not they needed it.   
  
Cye was awakened and he glanced at her with a frown as he saw the tears. He immediately stood up and approached her. "Kaye, what's the matter?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.   
  
Kaye answered softly, her voice cracking just a bit as she gestured at Thunder's empty bed. "Thunder's gone, Cye. I think he's being tortured by Talpa or Jakada."  
  
Cye frowned. "Now, we don't know that for sure. We'd hear him screaming, wouldn't we?" He listened for a moment, but then wondered whether or not Thunder was gagged so they could not hear him.   
  
The idea disgusted him, though he didn't understand why Talpa would do that. He wasn't the type to gag someone. For Talpa delighted in screams of those in agony. Then another idea entered his head, but believing that Thunder had escaped was impossible, so that idea quickly melted away. So then where was he?  
  
"I don't know, Cye," Kaye said with a frown as she sat back down on her bed. "All I know is he was gone when I woke."  
  
"If you must know where he is," Jakada's voice said as he entered the room, causing the two siblings to jump, "he's doing something for Talpa at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean he's doing something for Talpa?" Kaye demanded angrily as she glared heatedly at him. She still did not like Jakada's leering gaze at her, and the fact that Cye was growling at him did not seem to faze him as he approached her and leaned closer to her.   
  
"Just as I have said, he's doing something for Talpa. He left the room without permission and was caught in the library. Said he was bored, so Talpa put him to work."  
  
"Doing what?" Cye demanded.  
  
Jakada smiled, holding back a laugh. "Cleaning."  
  
Thunder cursed to himself in German as he scrubbed the floor of the throne room on his hands and knees. This wasn't something he was used to, nor would he ever be. It wasn't that he minded cleaning, but having to get down on all fours was more than he could stand. He wanted to throw down that pad and demand a mop, but the penalty of that action could be severe. He shouldn't have mentioned to Talpa that he had been basically bored, but it was too late now. Talpa sat in his throne reading over a scroll, while his Warlords kept an eye on the Warrior on the floor. They had been ordered to watch him and to make sure he finished his work. For it was important that the floor was thoroughly cleaned.   
  
"Cleaning?" both siblings said with disbelief as they cast one another a glance, before looking back at Jakada.   
  
"Is Talpa too lazy to do his own housework?" Kaye snarled just a bit.   
  
Jakada wrapped an arm around her neck and drew her close to him, his lips just inches from hers. "I'd love for you to do my housework, my pet," he said breathlessly.   
  
Kaye fought to get him to let go and Cye was about to intervene, when Jakada activated his collar. The Ronin of Trust growled and struggled to get free, but he knew moving was now impossible. He watched helplessly as Jakada forced his lips upon Kaye's. Kaye fought with all her might, but it was no good. When he forced his tongue into her mouth, she felt like vomiting. She was disgusted, felt used, and there was nothing she could do about it. By now, Cye's eyes were turning from sea blue to a fiery red as he glared at Jakada despitefully. It was at that sudden moment, when Jakada felt a terrible force propel him backward, where he smashed up against Thunder's bed, denting the side of the frame. Kaye immediately headed into the bathroom to throw up.   
  
Jakada was dazed, but was able to stand up to face Cye. He was shocked at the young Ronin. Could it be that Torrent's inherited powers from Talpa were beginning to surface?  
  
Talpa growled impatiently. He had sent Jakada to retrieve Torrent and Tiger about fifteen minutes ago. Where was he? He had a good idea to that question as he impatiently tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne. By now, Storm was just finishing up the floor, and had done a good job. Not that Talpa would ever praise him.   
  
Feeling more impatient, he let out a angry growl, as he contacted Jakada mentally. 'Jakada, what is taking you so long?' he demanded.   
  
'My apologies, Talpa.' Jakada replied. 'There were some difficulties.'  
  
'If it's taken care of, get them here immediately,' Talpa snapped, and severed the connection.   
  
It took some time but Jakada had finally managed to bring both Tiger and Torrent into the throne room. Immediately their eyes darted over to Thunder was now just rising to his feet, and rubbing his aching knees and hands. So it had been true. He had been cleaning. Talpa looked up as they entered the room and were forced to stand before him. He looked over at Thunder and ordered Sekhmet to take him back to the room to change. Sekhmet grabbed Thunder by the arm and led him away as Kaye and Cye watched over their shoulders. Finally Kaye turned her head back around and glared at the emperor. "Talpa, what's this all about?" she demanded angrily.   
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Cye wanted to know.   
  
Talpa only smiled mysteriously, knowing they would soon find out. He waited for Storm without answering either of them. He laughed inwardly though, knowing that Tiger was getting impatient and would soon start yelling to know why they were there. But then Storm returned, dressed in drier and cleaner clothes, and was led to stand on Kaye's left side, while Cye stood at her right side.   
  
Talpa stood up now and approached the three prisoners, giving them each an inner chill as he looked into each one's eyes. "You do remember how you were tested to see how much pain you could withstand, do you not?"  
  
"How could we forget?" Thunder muttered, annoyed.   
  
"Well, you'll be happy to know, that now the time has come. The time to summon what I've been seeking to gain control of," Talpa answered as he smiled evilly. The three prisoners gasped in shock.   
  
"You can't mean the Tao form?!" Kaye said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, but I do," Talpa said with a sneer. "It's time to bring it forth!" He clapped his hands once, and the three prisoners were soon back to back inside a large circle that had suddenly appeared in the center of the floor. Large glowing candlesticks were placed before each one, the flames flickering wildly. Jakada took a bag and approached them, tossing down ashes before their feet. These ashes soon turned to snake like creatures which wrapped themselves around their ankles and sank their fangs into their ankles. Oddly enough, Cye, Kaye, and Thunder barely felt it. It was like having a small pressure poking at you, and it only felt mildly annoying.   
  
Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale, then took their arms and held them out toward one other, and bounded all six hands together with a spiked chain, causing their blood to pour down from their wrists and to drop down to the floor, mixing with together. When the prisoners were secured properly, everyone stepped back as Talpa approached. Every candle, but the three tallest candles, went out, bathing Storm, Torrent, and Tiger in an eerie glow. Talpa smiled dangerously as he stood before them. He had awaited this moment for so long, and now as it was at his fingertips he could just barely taste it. A cold wind blew into the room, causing the three to become chilled. Talpa's eyes flashed. It was time. 


	33. ch 33

Tears of Twilight  
  
Ch 33.   
  
As the Dynasty sky kept on its transformation, from sky blue to dark midnight, the white clouds that were left, shifted to a dark purple. In one swift motion, the sun is finally blocked out, causing everything to go pitch black. In the final sky transformation, the remaining clouds twisted themselves from the dark purple to a blood red.   
  
Everything that passed for living, is now petrified, void of life. Trees, animals, everything, deathly still. It's like something came out of nowhere, swooped down, and stole their souls, their very being, leaving nothing behind but a shell of their former selves. If they did happen to get struck, then whatever was left would have been carried away on the currents of the winds.   
  
"Master Talpa, the Ronins..." Dais started to say as a solider reported to him.   
  
"Yes, I know, the Ronins and their friends are here in the castle. But they're too late to save them." Talpa replied as he circled the three.   
  
The Ronins, Warriors, and the two tigers stood there at the front door to the castle. They had fought against hordes of dynasty soldiers and suddenly found themselves at the very doors they were planning to break into. Their focus now was not only to get their friends back, but also to destroy any evil that stood in their way.   
  
"We've made it this far, so now what do we do?" Sage asked as he looked over towards Ryo, as he was still holding onto Flash's unconscious form.   
  
"What are you talking about, Sage? We go in, what else?" Kento replied as he looked towards him in slight confusion.   
  
Rowen thought about Sage's question for a minute, "Kento, that's not what Sage meant."   
  
"Then enlighten me, oh smart one." Kento replied sarcastically.   
  
"What Sage meant Kento, was what do we do about Flash? She's still not conscious yet." Rowen explained as he started to frown.   
  
Ryo's temper was starting to get the better of him. "No, we're not going to leave Flash here alone. That's it, end of discussion." Ryo held Flash a little closer to his body. His eyes had a look to them that said, try and take her away from me, I dare you. The guys knew at that point there was no way that they were going to change his mind for anything.   
  
Scorpio's eyes flared with anger. His best friend was in extreme danger, along with two other people, and his other friend was hurt, enough was enough. "Scorpio, where do you think you're going?" Rowen asked as he noticed that he was starting to sneak in.   
  
Scorpio turned around and faced him, "What does it look like, I'm going inside." Scorpio replied with a scowl.   
  
"If you'd hold on a minute..." Rowen started to say.   
  
"No, I'm not going to hold on, my best friend is being held prisoner in there, along with your friends." Scorpio said as he cut Rowen off.   
  
"Scorpio, that's enough." Kento replied as he looked up towards the Warrior.   
  
"Kento..." Scorpio said as he looked at him in shock. "You'd be the last person to hear that from. I thought that you more than anyone, would want to smash in and get the two people that you care for out of there."   
  
Kento made a deep frown as he continued to look towards him. "You know that I do, more than anything, but..."   
  
Scorpio was starting to get more than just a little annoyed at the bearer of Hardrock. "But what?!" Scorpio asked as he returned his own deep frown.   
  
"We know Talpa's castle inside and out, and you don't. So it would be better if you wouldn't just go running in there and getting yourself lost or something." Sage replied as he looked over towards him. Sage gave a relieved smile as Scorpio nodded in response. Everyone knew how each one felt, and they'd make sure that Talpa, Jakada, and any other evil that they ran across would pay severely for what they have done. As they were now running down the halls, all of the windows suddenly flew open.   
  
"Keep going! We can't let anything stop us from getting to them!" Ryo called out as the wind became even stronger. Out of nowhere, a hawk flew in and hovered in front of Scorpio.   
  
"What the!? Hawk!" Scorpio said in surprise.   
  
"Hawk?" Flash replied in a groggy voice as she was finally coming around.   
  
"Flash! You're awake!" Ryo said with relief as she was finally standing on her own. "You all right?"   
  
"I'm fine Ryo, just a little tired, but nothing like a good ass kicking won't fix." Flash replied with a fire in her eyes.   
  
"Hey, maybe Hawk can take us to where our friends are being held." Scorpio suggested as he kept his gaze on him. Hawk gave a quick nod and then flew ahead of them, glancing back making sure that they were coming. As they took a few more turns, fear and worry began to rush in them like adrenaline, wondering what's been happening to their friends. Wondering, if they'll get there in time before the prophecy comes to pass, or if it has already.   
  
"That's it!" Rowen called out as they approached the throne room. "Whoa! Watch it!"   
  
Just then as they entered, an extremely strong wind came in and blew the roof off.   
  
"Talpa, Jakada! Let our friends go now!" Ryo ordered as a growl escaped his throat, while he and the others glared at them in fighting positions.   
  
"You and your friends are too late, Wildfire, the prophecy has already begun." Talpa replied with a laugh as he and Jakada stepped aside and revealed the situation.   
  
"Cye...Kaye..." Kento said in extreme shock as he felt his heart tear in two.   
  
"Thunder!" Flash and Scorpio called out to him.   
  
"See, you are too late to save them. The prophecy will come to pass, and the power will soon be mine!" Talpa cackled as three diamond glass towers in a triangle formation that shot up from the ground, encasing the three. In the center of this is a beam of light that shot upwards was the Tao form, half light and half dark. Its wings are opposite of its body. The eyes are majorly different than anything ever seen. Frightening, in fact the left eye shows everything of evil, while the right eye shows everything that's good.   
  
"It's that thing that Badamon forced Kaye to show us in her nightmares!" Sage exclaimed above the winds as they all looked up towards it.   
  
"You are correct, Halo, and now the dream shall be a reality." Talpa replied as the three towers started to rise higher and higher from the ground, with the Tao form in the center of them. As they stood there watching helplessly, the Tao form suddenly split not into two but three, the white, black, and the combo mix of itself.   
  
"What!? I don't understand, I thought that this thing was only one, not three!" Rowen asked in disbelief.   
  
"Who cares if it's one or three, Rowen, we have to do something!" Kento replied angrily.   
  
"There's nothing that any of you can do but watch." Jakada said as he threw his head back and laughed. Each form of the Tao now hovered above the keys, the black one above Thunder, the white one above Cye, and the combo form above Kaye. Each of them gazed into each others eyes, and then entered them, causing the three to scream in extreme pain. Each one was glowing their respected colors as the forms increased their powers. Then when they were in the middle of the cross over, Kaye's silver wings appeared on her back. Then in one final increase of power, the Tao forms shattered the diamond glass towers and flowed into Talpa.   
  
"NO! This can't be happening!" Ryo said in disbelief. "It's...it's not real!"   
  
"Oh, but it is happening, it is very real." Jakada replied as he tossed his head back and laughed.   
  
"Now it's time to say goodbye!" Talpa said as he sent an attack with his new powers. The shockwave on its own, was more powerful than the Inferno itself. The last thing that they saw were that Cye, Kaye and Thunder falling to the ground. Their backs arched, arms and legs hanging limp, as well as Kaye's wings. It was like time stood still as they saw that their friends' eyes started to fade, leaving no indication of life what so ever.   
  
"Cye...Kaye..." Kento yelled out with a heart-wrenching cry.   
  
"Thunder!" Flash and Scorpio cried out exactly at the same time. The last thing that they saw were their eyes closing for one final time.   
  
"NO!" Kento called out as the attack finally hit them, and sent them all back to the mortal realm, leaving them with only the memories of their loved ones in their minds, as well as the laughing of Talpa and Jakada ringing in their ears.   
  
End. 


End file.
